The Three of Us
by jespah
Summary: During the Xindi War, the Enterprise was thrown back in time, to 2037. The male to female ratio was uneven. How did people cope, and adjust their expectations? WARNING: Homophobic characters, character death, some criminal activity
1. 1 - Preparations

Chapter 1 – Preparations

"Mister Shapiro," said Malcolm Reed, "I am here to give you the news."

Ethan Shapiro, a young crewman, had attempted suicide almost six months previously. He had been comatose, and had begun to awaken about six weeks ago. The man was still very weak, and could barely speak, but that is what happens when you're in an airlock without oxygen for a few minutes. Malcolm, his boss, had visited several times, and talked to Ethan, telling him the news of the ship.

A fluttering eyelid told Malcolm that Ethan was listening. "In any event, the news. The captain has said that, even though Earth is still plunged into a world war, we are going to try to do a few things that the people on the planet cannot. And one of those things is baseball."

He sipped a little water from a tumbler that Doctor Phlox had thoughtfully provided. The Denobulan had seen Malcolm coming in for a while, and the attention seemed to be working, so he left them as he tended to others, including Judy Kelly Rostov, who was due to deliver soon.

"Now, baseball. You see, I did not grow up as a fanatic or anything – and I'm not the only one – but the captain seems to feel that we can have a spot of fun and improve crew morale by staging a game. It will be the MACOs versus Starfleet. It shall be a dozen persons to a team, so there will be extras in case anyone is tired or injured. I shall not be playing. My sport is footy – and I shall stay here with you, as will the doctor."

"Why not go?" asked Phlox. "I can certainly hold down the fort here on my own."

"I know. It's just, sometimes it seems as if we're engaging in a little too much frivolity. We may have been tossed back to 2038 but we still have a job to do."

"Lieutenant, I suspect that most if not all of the single women will be there. Now, I know that you and a lot of the other unattached folk have not been attending the recent weddings. And I can understand that. It must be a bit of a reminder. But this game is; it's being played, in part, for the benefit of persons such as yourself. It is a means of socializing that isn't centered around someone's nuptials."

"Huh," Malcolm thought for a moment, "Long as they don't make me play."

"I think you'll be all right in that area," Phlox said, "Now, have you heard anything about the teams?"

"I have," Malcolm said, "and that is part of the news, Ethan. See, the MACOs – their team is as follows – Major Hayes is their leader of course, and he is catching. Susie Money is apparently their first baseman. Er, woman. Rex Ryan is playing second, and Frank Todd is at third. Julie McKenzie is at shortstop. Daniel Chang is in left field. Center field is Oscar Tiburón. He is apparently a rather fast runner. Right field is Eric Forbes. Walter Woods is pitching. Their three alternates are Nan Myers, Neil Kemper and Brad Moreno. Now, if you've been paying attention to all of my chatter about the women who are available, you'll note that their team contains two of the remaining thirteen – Nan and Susie."

Ethan moved his lips slightly. Malcolm bent over and heard him whisper, "_Vid … e … o_."

"That's a good idea," Malcolm said, "let's see if Hoshi and Chip can rig up a camera so that Ethan here can see a video of the game."

"I can sit you up for that," Phlox said.

"Then it's settled," Malcolm replied, "Now, our team. Our team captain isn't Captain Archer at all – it's Chip Masterson. The captain insisted, as he did not wish to be in charge of that, on top of everything else. Chip is also pitching. Hoshi is at first, we don't have a second baseman or a shortstop yet, and Captain Archer is at third. Left field is Andrew Miller. Center is Craig Willets. Then at right field is Joshua Rosen."

Ethan raised his eyebrow slightly. This had had to do with his suicide attempt, for he was in love with Josh's wife, Karin.

"Yes, Mister Rosen," Malcolm confirmed, "Uh, moving right along, the catcher is Azar Hamidi from Security. We don't have alternates yet, as Mister Masterson is still looking for his two other first-string players."

"You forgot the announcers," Phlox said.

"Oh yes, that's right. It seems a bit silly, but if we can get a video feed set up, this will start to make some sense. We have two announcers to facilitate the action. They are Victor Brown from the MACOs and our own Meredith Porter. T'Pol has been pressed into service as the umpire. I do hope she realizes just how seriously we humans can sometimes take our sporting."

He smiled a bit. "The game will take place on the Paradise planet. It should be nice and warm there – it always is. We considered the other planet we've claimed – Amity – but according to Botanist Shelby Pike, er, Shelby Miller, most of the flat ground there is being used for growing food crops. Don't want to trample any of that. And on Paradise, oranges and lemons are very nearly ripe. Perhaps we'll celebrate our grand victory with a harvest."

Another eyebrow raise. "_Con … fid … ent_?"

"Perhaps a bit overly so," Malcolm admitted. "I suppose it'll hinge a bit on who is selected for the two remaining slots, and the three alternate positions, eh?"

=/\=

Lili O'Day, the sous-chef, found Chip Masterson in Cargo Bay Two. The bay was cleared of nearly everything. A small mound was made of a few flattened crates. There was a bat and a bucket of baseballs and a pair of baseball mitts. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"I'd like to try out."

"Lili, I, um, this isn't Amateur Hour."

"I know that," she said.

"Still, uh," he was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"You need second or short. I've played both."

"What?"

"In High School. I played short most of the time, but sometimes second as well."

"High School?" he asked. Looking at her, it had to have been thirty years previously, or at least 2124. When they had been flying through the Delphic Expanse in 2154, they had hit a particle wake. It had thrown them back in time, to 2037. That had been over a year before. In the current reckoning, it was late September of 2038. Most people had gotten used to the change, although there had been numerous issues with depression. Shapiro, fortunately, was the only who had attempted suicide. Others, like Chip, had embraced the change and had found love. He was currently living with his girlfriend, Deborah Haddon.

"Yes. High School," Lili said, "but it doesn't mean I can't still hit or throw or field."

"I dunno."

"Chandler Masterson," she said, "at least give me a look."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt. I can do this. Try me." She picked up the bat and took a few practice swings, then stood, waiting for him to throw.

"Um, okay," he said, and tossed the ball at her, underhand.

She hit it toward what would have been third. He jerked his head up.

"Now give me something that isn't an Eephus pitch," she said.

He retrieved the ball and sighed. "You asked for it, O'Day."

He threw a change-up. She missed, swinging hard. Then he wound up and threw a fastball on the outside. She hit it down, a line drive toward second.

"Again!" she yelled.

He ran to the bucket to get more baseballs, this time throwing a curve, which she missed. "Okay, you got me there," she said, "I've always had trouble hitting the curve."

"Play pepper," he said, "I'll tell you what I want you hitting."

She nodded. "Ready."

"Okay, I wanna see a fly ball." Bang.

"A liner." She hit it.

"Now a bunt."

"Hard or soft?"

"A little dribbler; barely anything." She obliged.

"Can you run?" he asked.

"Not very fast," she admitted. "I can't beat out most grounders or bunts, not anymore."

"How would you get on base, then?"

"Fly to left or center, or line drive to left, mostly. I've never been a power hitter. I can mainly get base hits with the occasional double."

"I guess you're not much of a steals threat."

"I'm not," she said, "but I can still slide."

"Show me."

She took off for what would have been first and slid, feet first. She shook her head as she got up. "Whoa, I haven't tried that in years." She smiled at him.

"Could you knock over a catcher in a play at the plate?"

"Probably not," she admitted, "I mean, how big is Major Hayes?"

"True," he said, "Okay, get a mitt and we'll do some throwing and catching." She did as told and stood at what they were using for home plate. "Here, now, just try to hit my glove, nothing else." He started at the makeshift pitcher's mound and she was able to hit him four out of five times. "Now further back." He walked back several meters. Her aim was still decent but the distance was not there. He walked back. "It looks like you can field pretty well from second to first or second to third. For second to home, you'll need to hit me as your cutoff man. I'll put you in at second, I think. Got anyone in mind for short?"

"Brian Delacroix," she said, "he's been working with me in Food Service for a while."

"So you've watched him slinging hash, and figure he can swing a bat?" She looked at him. "Joke, okay? Bad joke. I, uh, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't realize you could actually play."

"Huh, I bet we could use that to our advantage."

"How?" he asked.

"I can practice with the team and all, just like everyone else. But practice is secret, except people openly complain about me. Nothing specific; it's more like, _O'Day's just there for sympathy_, something like that."

"So we'll lull the MACOs into a false sense of security?"

"Exactly. I mean, I can't promise it'll work that well or for that long, but if you threw me an Eephus, I bet Woods will, as well, at least the first time."

"And then you smack the stuffing out of it?" She nodded. "I see your plan, Miss O'Day."

=/\=

"Will you be attending the ball game?" Ramih Azar asked Maryam Haroun as she walked down the _NX-01_'s halls.

"I am unsure," she said, adjusting her hijab.

"Hamidi is going to be playing for the Starfleet team," Ramih said. "Do you, uh, have a favored team?"

"N-no."

"May I sit with you?"

"I don't know. I think that would show that I favored the MACOs." What she didn't add was – _and that I favored you_. Ramih Azar and Azar Hamidi were in competition for Maryam, the only Muslim woman on the ship. Maryam had kept a poker face, trying to determine who she wanted to be with, and she had asked Doctor Phlox to help her with such an all-important decision, but Phlox had been busy, as there were cases of depression, Ethan's recovery, and three pregnancies.

"Do I have any sort of a chance?" asked Ramih.

"Of course you do." She started walking, getting more and more uncomfortable as the talk went on.

=/\=

In their quarters for maybe a half an hour before lunch, Andy Miller said to his wife, "Why aren't you trying out for baseball?"

"Me?"

"You're very athletic, Shelby."

"Don't you remember? I know I told you this. When I was in High School, in ballet, I blew out my knee. It's why I ended up going to college for Botany in the first place."

"How'd you do that?"

"It was a _jeté_." She winced for a moment, recalling. "I landed hard, and not correctly."

"I see."

"I still have a scar," Shelby said.

"Oh? May I see?"

"You've already seen everything," she said.

"I am, as you are well aware, training to be a medic," he reminded her.

She took down her uniform jumpsuit. "See?" There was a small scar on her left knee. "I'm lucky it didn't go keloid." The scar was nearly the same color as her dark skin.

"I see," he said, coming closer and kissing her knee. "Allow me to assist with your therapy."

He worked his way over slowly and they ended up missing lunch.

=/\=

Judy Kelly Rostov was in Engineering, working alongside her husband, Michael Rostov. "Yanno," she said, "I'd be fine if I wasn't so damned tired, and my back wasn't hurting me."

"You're nine months pregnant," he replied, "I think you're allowed to have a backache. Uh, don't you wanna stop working? You could. No one would think any less of you."

"Thanks, uh, yanno something?"

"What?"

"I think I should go to Sick Bay."

"Here, let me help you." He flipped open his communicator. "Commander Tucker, Judy and I are going to Sick Bay."

"All right. Tucker out." Tripp left the Bridge and returned to Engineering.

=/\=

Phlox took one look at the Rostovs as they approached. "Labor?"

"Maybe," Judy said.

Michael helped her onto a bio bed.

"Definitely labor," Phlox said, "Get ready to meet your daughter."

=/\=

_Charles Tucker III's Personal log, September eighteenth, 2038_

_Well, I'm down another two engineers, although this is for a good enough reason. Judy had her baby._

_And it makes me wonder if T'Pol and I will ever become parents. I had tried asking Ensign O'Day if she'd be a surrogate for us, and I just ended up insulting her. I won't make that mistake again._

_I'm thinking of trying out for baseball. O'Day's playing and Chip says she's not that good._

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, September eighteenth, 2038_

_So far, so good. I'll be the second baseman on our team. I haven't played in so long. My shoulder is hurting just a little. I guess it'll go along with my plan to make me look bad – lull the MACOs into a false sense of security – if I head to Sick Bay._

_They have no idea what'll hit 'em._

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, September eighteenth, 2038_

_The team is shaping up nicely. It's good to have a focus. It should be fun. Woods and I are developing a good pitch-catch rapport. Tiburón is an excellent runner. He'll probably beat most plays at the plate._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, September eighteenth, 2038_

_Baseball seems to be a good idea. It seems like everyone is getting into it._

_The single ladies will all be there. There are the two MACOs – Susie Money and Nan Myers. They will be playing. Then Meredith Porter will be an announcer and she'll even sing. It's a total surprise. Lili O'Day will play for our team. Chip told me what they're planning. I think we can pull it off._

_Maryam Haroun will be a spectator. Diana Jones and Colleen Romanov have said that they'll work as the grounds crew. As for the other six, three or four of them might even end up playing for our team. I don't know if Ingrid Nyqvist or Nyota Warren would be interested, but maybe Kate Shelton or Patti Socorro would be. I'm not sure about Victoria Dietrich. _

_As for Sandra Sloane, she is still recovering from depression. Plus Dan Chang still needs to shadow her but that should be ending soon. Since he's playing, I'll assign someone from Security to shadow her, maybe Deb Haddon. I never wanted to have to take Sandra into custody, but it was for the best. Ethan Shapiro, in part, tried to commit suicide because of her cruelty. She had to be kept separate for a while. She seems to be recovering a bit. It's hard to believe that her nastiness was depression-driven._

_Speaking of Shapiro, Phlox has asked for a video feed of the game for Shapiro to watch. I think that's a terrific idea so we'll pipe it into the ship. They can watch on the Bridge if they want to, assuming there's nothing else that's pressing. _

_Maybe one of the ladies will notice as I slide, eh? _

_Here's hoping._


	2. 2 - A Break With Tradition

Chapter 2 – A Break with Tradition

"_Lili!"_

"_Yeah, Mom?"_

"_Don't forget to take your homework with you!"  
_

"_But Mo-om!"_

"_Don't you say that to me, young lady. You're going to visit your grandparents and it's going to be a nice visit but I still expect you to do your homework."_

"_But I don't understand it." Nine-year-old Lili O'Day came out of her room, clutching a child's version of a PADD._

"_Grand-mama and Grand-papa will help you," said her mother, Marie Helêne. "Now make sure to take the cake with you."_

"_Yes, Mom."_

"_And give me a kiss! Honestly, child." Her mother bent down and Lili kissed her on the cheek. "Why don't you want to see your Ducasse grandparents?"_

"_I dunno. I thought Daddy and I would go fishing or something."_

"_Well, maybe when you get back, all right? Go on, he's waiting for you in the car."_

"_Bye!" Lili ran out, making sure to keep the cake carefully balanced on its plate as she tucked the PADD under an arm._

"_That child," Marie Helêne chuckled to herself and turned to get lunch started._

_In the car, Peter O'Day turned to his daughter. "Now I don't want to hear you complaining. Your Ducasse grandparents are nice people."_

"_Yes, Daddy."_

"_And then next weekend you'll see your O'Day grandparents." He had a Massachusetts accent, and dropped most of his Rs._

"_Next weekend?"_

"_Remember? Your mother and I are going to see a show in New France. We'll be out late."_

"_Oh. I thought we were going fishing."_

"_We can do both," he said. "Here we are." He pulled into the driveway at his in-laws' house. "Bye my little ghost," he said, referring to her light-blonde hair and crystal blue eyes._

"_Bye, Daddy."_

_She skipped into the house._

Then the dream jump-cut, and it turned from a memory to something she had never actually witnessed, but had thought of for over three and a half decades.

_It was a kitchen fire. The old-fashioned gas stove had flames shooting out of all four burners and even the knobs, making it impossible to turn off the gas and extinguish the flames. Marie Helêne was trying to put it out to no avail. Peter ran in and grabbed a pot. He filled it with water from the sink and threw the water onto the flames but it didn't matter; the flames just jumped over and onto the curtains._

_There was a loud cracking sound and a beam split and fell on them. Peter fell upon his wife, one last ditch effort to protect her._

_And Lili stood there and watched, dumbfounded, suddenly no longer nine, but forty-six. She felt her chest heat up and looked down. She, too, was in flames. She yelled, "Fire!"_

And awoke.

=/\=

Susie Money, a MACO, was Lili's current roommate. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You yelled '_Fire_!'"

"Oh, yes, that nightmare again. Uh, Deb should've told you that I talk in my sleep. Sorry I woke you up."

"That's okay. Wanna talk about it?"

"Uh, well, it was a long time ago. I was orphaned because of a house fire."

"Were you there?" asked Susie. The alarm went off. She leaned over and shut it off.

"No, I was visiting my grandparents in New France."

"Where's that?"

"Titan, where I grew up. I ended up living with them."

"Oh." She yawned.

"I bet a part of the dream was a hot flash. I've been getting more and more of them lately. Oh, and sorry the alarm is set so early. It's so I can get in and serve breakfast. Then we've got the big game today."

"You nervous about that?" asked Susie.

"Can't you tell?"

=/\=

Both shuttle pods landed on Paradise. They were each packed with the two teams. Travis was piloting the shuttle that contained the Starfleet team. Before the hatch was opened, Chip said, "Now, remember, you don't want Lili playing. Complain a little, but not too much. Let's make this look good; don't even throw to her while warming up."

"I hope I can live up to the hype," she said.

"You'll be fine. I figure it'll be good for at least one pass through the order. They might even pitch to Hoshi in order to get to you, and maybe even Willets.," Chip said. "Everybody ready? C'mon, let's do this!"

The field was set up well, with flattened carton pieces pressed into service as bases. The scoreboard was a primitive affair, made of a spare section of hull where more carton pieces were hung. Tristan Curtis and Gary Hodgkins stood near the scoreboard, ready to adjust it as needed.

Seats were set up for twenty spectators, with benches for the two teams. The pitcher's mound was stacked dirt and the field was dusty with no grass, but at least there were no rocks.

T'Pol stood at the front of the field. "We will follow all of the standard rules for professional baseball. In the event of a question, we will check the video," she referred to a video unit that Hoshi and Shelby were setting up.

Meredith Porter and Victor Brown then got up. "All rise," he said.

"What for?" asked Major Hayes.

"We didn't think it made any sense to sing an anthem," Meredith said, using a voice amplifier, "so instead I'm gonna sing '_America the Beautiful'_, even though not everyone is from there and this place certainly, er, isn't America. But it is beautiful here."

"Take off your cap, sir," Susie said to Jay.

"Oh, uh, you're right." He did so.

"_Oh beautiful for spacious skies …"_

=/\=

"Play ball!" yelled T'Pol.

Two innings went by before Lili was up. She walked to the batter's box, looking down and trying to look as nervous as possible. She whiffed and was out. Chip nodded at her a little when she rejoined the bench. "Well?" he asked.

"I struck out," she said, "er, I do that, yanno."

"Okay," he said quietly," actually, this'll make it look even better."

When they fielded for that inning, a ball was hit between second and third. Brian and Jonathan nearly crashed into each other. She swooped in between them and caught the call, which had been hit by Dan Chang.

He sneered at her. "Lucky break," he said under his breath. The catcher, Azar Hamidi, just crouched and smiled, seemingly oblivious. _It's all going according to plan_, he thought to himself.

Two more innings went by, and the game was still tied at none all.

She was up again, with Hoshi at third. Walter Woods was getting tired. He took a look at her – _easy out_. The other members of his team moved in closer. He tossed at about one hundred KPH – a lot less than his normal pitching speed, which was closer to one hundred and forty KPH.

Lili saw her chance, and lobbed it toward first, where no one was standing.

"Go! Go!" yelled Chip as she rounded first. Hoshi headed home quickly. Lili ended up sliding into second as MACO Julie McKenzie threw to their second baseman, Rex Ryan.

Lili straightened up, blinking. Woods stared back at her. "Holy cow," he said softly.

"Mister Woods!" T'Pol called, "You are in danger of a balk."

"Oh, sorry," he said. Brian struck out and then Josh was walked. Captain Archer then singled, so the bases were loaded and Lili was on third.

_I'm the weak link_, she thought to herself. _They're gonna do some sort of force play_.

Azar Hamidi, the cleanup hitter, strode to the plate. He tipped his cap ever so slightly to Maryam, watching from the sidelines. But he was overconfident, hitting almost directly at Susie, who was at first. She threw back to Jay, the catcher.

Lili took off for home. It was the only thing she could do. Jay blocked the plate as she ran. To her, he looked huge. Head down, she ran, cap flying off her head, exposing her light, almost white blonde hair. She leaned her left shoulder into his chest as he blocked the plate.

He stepped back slightly and then they both fell, her on top of him, and he tagged her. T'Pol came over. "You are out," she said calmly.

Lili blinked several times. Most of the spectators were standing, craning their necks, trying to see what was happening. Victor Brown, who was one of the two announcers, said, "And we may have an injury on the field. Stand by."

Jay helped her up, and she winced. "You okay?" he asked.

"I think so. Maybe."

Chip came over. "Can you play?"

Andy came over. "Let me take a look." He pressed on her left shoulder and she involuntarily cried out. "Get to Sick Bay. I don't have anything to treat you with here."

"You sure?" asked Chip.

"Yeah," said Andy, medic training kicking in. "Lili, follow my finger," he said, moving it from side to side and in front of her face.

She stared at him.

"Huh," Andy said, "Phlox needs to check if there's a concussion. I don't think so," he said to her, "this is just a precaution."

"Okay, um, Jennings, get in here for O'Day. You're batting ninth and covering second," Chip said.

"Got it," said Preston Jennings.

Captain Archer came over. "Are you all right?"

"Mostly I just got the wind knocked out of me, sir."

"It's more than that," said Andy.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm okay."

"You need to beam up, Ensign. That's an order."

"Yes, sir," she said, moving off to the side. She flipped open her communicator. "O'Day to Phlox."

"Yes?"

"Did you see what happened?"

"I did," he said, "are you coming up?"

"As soon as they can beam me up, Doc."

"All right, now, don't delay," he said, "Phlox out."

Malcolm came over. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"You took quite a hit. Are you going to Sick Bay?"

"Yeah, I have to beam up. I hate that thing."

"The transporter?" she nodded. "It's not so bad," he said, "here, you go first and I shall go directly after you, and take you to Sick Bay."

"You don't have to," she said.

"Nonsense, I want to be certain you're all right."

"All right," she said, flipping open her communicator again. "O'Day to Torres."

"Yo," he said, once he realized it was her.

"I need to beam up, and then Lieutenant Reed is beaming up, too."

"Got it," he said.

The transport felt odd, like all transports do, a little tingly and itchy and strange. She waited for Malcolm to materialize before she began walking toward Sick Bay. "Are you in any pain?" he asked as they walked.

"A little. My shoulder's bugging me."

"Then it is a good thing we're going to see Phlox, right? Ah, here we are." The Sick Bay doors swished open.

"Ah, Ensign O'Day, do join us," Phlox motioned to the scanner bed. Ethan was sitting up on a bio bed nearby, propped up with pillows. He had the game's video feed on his PADD and was watching it intently.

"Okay," she said, but before she lay down on the scanner bed, she went over to Ethan. "How ya doin' there?"

"Oh-okay."

"Didja see my play?"

"Yeah," he said, "R… B … I."

"Yeah, I guess I got one. We score any more since I left?"

"May … cohs … are … up."

"Thanks," she said. She started to get onto the scanner bed but winced as she put weight on her left arm.

"Here, let me help you," Malcolm came over. "Just lean on my arm."

"Okay," she said, pushing down a little on his shoulder as she got on.

Phlox first used a handheld scanner. "Ah. I see the problem."

"Oh?" asked Malcolm.

"Lieutenant," said the Denobulan, "the Ensign might want to have a little medical privacy."

"Oh, that's okay. So, uh, what are you seeing?"

"There's a hairline fracture in your left clavicle."

"What about a concussion?" asked Malcolm.

"I'll know once she gets on the scanner bed. Kindly lie down, Ensign."

"All right."

Phlox set the bed in motion into the imaging chamber. He clicked around a bit, taking notes, and then reversed the bed out of the chamber. "Well?" asked Malcolm, a little anxiously.

"I don't believe that there is a concussion," Phlox said, "but I'd like to keep the Ensign overnight for observation."

"And the fracture?" asked Lili.

"You'll wear a sling for a week, and won't do any lifting with that arm for a month."

"Huh. But I can still chop, so I can work. I just need Brian or Craig to lift the flour sacks. Right?"

"I suppose so," said the doctor, "but tonight you'll stay here."

"Hear that, Ethan? You'll have a roommate tonight," she said.

"Sn-snore?"

She laughed. "I do not snore. But I do talk in my sleep."

Malcolm brought over two chairs and they sat on either side of Ethan's bed, watching the game with him. "You know," she said, "you could go back to the surface and watch the game in person."

"Oh, that's all right," he said, "Besides, you can fill me in a bit. Mister Brown and Miss Porter seem to assume that everyone knows everything about the game."

"Huh, well, maybe they're not the best announcers," she said, "It's their first time. I'd cut 'em a little slack."

Phlox, too, pulled up a chair, and they watched as Jay Hayes hit a home run, which also brought in Oscar Tiburón.

At the seventh inning stretch, Meredith Porter got up to sing again, and led them all in a rendition of _Take Me Out to the Ballgame_.

"Did you know that Crewman Porter could sing?" Phlox asked.

"No idea," said Malcolm, "I suppose we're all rising to various occasions."

"Being out here," Phlox said, "it is a requirement, I'd say."

"Certainly," Malcolm agreed, "what with Crewman Miller studying under you, and Crewman Delacroix studying under Ensign O'Day here."

"Well, Brian is really studying more under Chef than me. And there's Craig Willets; he's been a godsend in terms of getting the replicator to create a lot of things we would never be able to grow on either Paradise or Amity," Lili stated.

"Ha, Haroun," said Ethan.

"Oh yes, Crewman Haroun," Phlox said, "She is studying Communications. I have a question, actually, and it's about her."

"Well, I don't want to gossip," said Lili.

"Of course not," said Phlox. "It is, you see, a few months ago, she asked for my assistance in what has proven to be a rather difficult matter."

"Is she okay?" asked Lili.

"Most certainly. But she is looking for a husband. There are only two male Muslim members of the crew – Azar Hamidi in Security and Ramih Azar, in the MACOs. Can you tell me your impressions of them? I am trying to help her, but it's all so subjective. It's difficult to determine whether what I am looking at is something that would be meaningful to a human woman."

"Doctor," Lili said, "don't you know by now that all of us human women are anything but alike? This can't be one size fits all."

"Understood," said the doctor, "just, if it were you, what would you be looking for?"

"Me? Huh, well, I would want someone interested in me for myself," she said, "someone who wasn't just desperate. And I suspect that's difficult to determine right now."

"Yes," Malcolm said, "seeing as there are thirteen single women right now. I suppose I would want someone who could appreciate the things I don't show to the rest of the world."

"Be … myself … with."

"So you'd all be interested in personal compatibility," Phlox said.

"If I were picking between the two of them," Lili said, "I think I'd pick Crewman Hamidi."

"Why?" asked Malcolm.

"He seems willing to step outside himself, and do things that maybe are uncomfortable to him. At least, it seems that way. Look at how he went for it today on the field. He didn't succeed, but at least he tried. Ramih Azar could have played, but he didn't. He didn't even try. And Azar Hamidi also seems to try to help everyone," she explained, "There have sometimes been rivalries between Security and the MACOs, but not for him. He doesn't seem to take sides in that matter."

"I, well, I am one of the causes of that rivalry," Malcolm admitted, "at least, I suspect I am. The Major and I, we don't get on very well."

"Look … they … won."

It was a score of two to one; the MACO team's runs were from Jay Hayes's home run in the sixth.

They watched as the shuttles were loaded with people, and provisions were beamed up. Some of the people were beamed up as well.

Several minutes later, the Sick Bay doors swished open. It was Jay Hayes. "How are you feeling, Ensign?"

"I, uh, I gotta stay here tonight."

"Oh. Well, I'm really sorry you got hurt."

"It's –"

"Major, it's enough," said Malcolm.

"What?"

"Let the Ensign alone. She's had a long day."

"I came here to see how she was and to apologize."

"And you've done that," said Malcolm, a little sternly.

"Look –"

"Fellas! _Fellas_! Time out," she called out, putting her hands in the shape of a capital _T_. The act caused her to wince in a little pain. "I appreciate your both being here, but Ethan's gotta rest. Ethan looked over at her, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Oh, sorry," said Jay, "Look, I can tell you'll need some help in the galley. I can get someone to do KP duty."

"Isn't that a punishment, like you punished Dan Chang last year?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is," he said, smiling slightly. "I could, uh, get someone on, I dunno, something."

"Trumped-up charges?" she asked.

"Yeah, trumped-up charges of whatever."

"Thanks," she said.

"Gentlemen," Phlox said, "The Ensign is right; Crewman Shapiro needs to rest."

"Actually, Malcolm," she said, "Can you swing by the galley and ask Craig to get some dinner for all three of us? I know there's turkey. And I know Doctor Phlox likes turkey."

"Certainly," he said, "Major, let's go."

"Uh, okay. And I'm, again, I'm sorry. She'll be all right, right?"

"Yes, she will be fine," said the Denobulan.

They left.

=/\=

Outside Sick Bay, Malcolm turned to Jay. "What did you think you were doing?"

"What?"

"Going and doing that? She is, what, a third of your size?"

"So?"

"So this isn't professional ball. This is a, a lady. I mean, what you did, is it even allowed in the rules of baseball?"

"It is," Jay said, "the catcher's allowed to block home plate."

"But really! She has a fractured shoulder, and perhaps even a concussion. And it's because of _you_."

"Lieutenant," Jay Hayes fought to stay calm, "She ran straight into me. You all saw that. She knew the risks, even if you didn't. Now I gotta go."

He left Malcolm who stood there, a little dumbfounded and angry, until he remembered to contact Craig Willets.

=/\=

In the hall of D deck, Jay walked along, fast, trying to get some of his annoyance out, but without going to the Gym, where he figured Malcolm might be. He shook his head and talked to himself slightly as he strode. "Damn, I do not need this to crop up again."

Sandra Sloane was in the hallway with Security Crewman Deborah Haddon. "Ladies," he said.

Sandra eyed him. "A home run. Impressive."

Deb saw Chip, her boyfriend, and went over to talk to him briefly. Sandra added, in a much lower volume, "You like to score?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I suppose I did," he said, "You have an escort and a roommate."

"My roommate can take a walk. And you can be my escort."

He snorted a little. "I don't think so."

"Ha, just as I figured. You are such a fag."

He laughed a little. Before Deb returned, he said, "I may not wanna drink out of a cup that's been used by a bunch of other guys. 'Cause, you know, it's dirty and used. But it doesn't mean I don't like the juice in that cup."

He got out of there, shaking his head, wondering how he was going to shake his bad mood that had just gotten worse.

Deb turned to Sandra. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, I'm sure I dunno. Do you know who's guarding me tonight?"

"Curtis, I think."

"Good," Sandra said, smiling to herself.

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, September thirtieth, 2038_

_That baseball game was like a good news, bad news joke. The good news is I hit a homer and we won. I guess I still have some skills. Archer is also good; you can tell. And, surprisingly enough, so is the assistant chef, O'Day._

_The bad news is that we had a play at the plate and a collision. Now O'Day's got a fractured shoulder, and maybe a concussion. And it's because she ran into me._

_She smelled just a little bit like peaches._

_I can't be thinking about that right now. I gotta deal with Reed, who is angry with me and thinks I did it deliberately. I can tell, this is gonna be trouble._

_And then there's Sloane, coming onto me. I don't need this nonsense, not right now. I don't need to be the star of Rumor Central._

=/\=

_Rex Ryan's Personal log, September thirtieth, 2038_

_I had no idea Meredith could sing! I'm gonna ask her to my quarters, play my guitar for her, and see what happens._

=/\=

_Phlox's Personal log, September thirtieth, 2038_

_The more I think about it, the more I realize that Crewman Hamidi is a better choice of mate for Crewman Haroun. I shall try to speak with her soon, and see if she agrees._

_Crewman Shapiro is improving. Having a little company tonight is, I feel, making him feel better, especially when Ensign O'Day kissed him good night on the cheek. She does not appear to have a concussion and I will likely release her tomorrow._

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, September thirtieth, 2038_

_Ow. That is all._


	3. 3 - Winners and Losers

Chapter 3 – Winners and Losers

"Doctor Phlox, you wished to see me?" Maryam adjusted her hijab a little nervously as she walked into Sick Bay.

"Yes, yes, do come in. I have been working on your situation."

"Ah," she then looked a little askance at Ethan.

"We can trust Crewman Shapiro to be discreet," Phlox stated.

"H-hi, Maryam," Ethan said slowly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ev, everyone asks … me … that."

"Well, we're worried about you," she told him.

"Th-thank ... you."

"Your, uh, finding, Doctor?"

"Yes, well, I realized I had been going about it all wrong. Everything has been a tie. And that is, more or less, to be expected, when we are talking about physical fitness, piety and the like. Either it's a tie or it cannot be accurately determined."

Ethan looked puzzled, so Maryam explained. "I have asked Doctor Phlox to help me decide on a husband. Of course it is between Azar Hamidi and Ramih Azar. Normally, my parents would decide this."

"Under-understood. My faith used … to … do that, too."

"Oh. I'm glad you get it. You were saying, Doctor?"

"I decided to ask a direct question of both young men. I got two decidedly different answers. Therefore, I am going to read you the question and the two answers, and then you can, if you think it's fair, make up your mind based upon their answers."

"There's a lot riding on that," she mused.

"True, so feel free to reject this idea. But I think it will work, and I feel you'll understand once I read you the question and the answers."

"Very well," she sat down on a stool near Ethan's bedside.

"My question to them was – _what will you do if you are not chosen to be Maryam's husband_?"

"Oh, that is a good question." She adjusted her hijab nervously. "And what are the responses?"

"Here is the first one," reported Phlox, "It says, '_If I did not have the privilege of taking Maryam for my wife, I would do my best to woo one of the twelve other available women, for I believe that there would be one who would be amenable to converting to Islam. I feel that this is important, in order to continue the line and to bolster our faith_.'"

"Oh," said Maryam, "that is, I believe that is a halal answer, consistent with our beliefs."

"And here is the other response," stated the Denobulan, "'_I would do nothing. At least, not to start, for it would hurt so much. I cannot predict the future. If marriage were to be a possibility at a later date, I feel I would take it, for I do not wish to be alone forever. But I would not seek it, at least not to start. And I would wish Maryam and her new husband well, for marriage is so difficult, and all I want is for her to be happy_.'"

She looked at Ethan, and then at Phlox. "I, I do not wish to seem shallow, but the second one, it's what anyone would want to, to hear. Ethan, who would you pick?"

"M-me?"

"Yes."

"Y-your … decision."

"I know. But I am asking your opinion, all right?"

"The, the second … one. It … is not … shallow … to want … to be … loved. I think … either … would … love you. But … the second … one would … love you … for the, the best … r-reasons."

Maryam thought for a moment. "You're right." She turned to Phlox. "I, I choose the second one."

"Are you certain?"

"I am."

"Then here's what we'll do," he decided, "I will call in the man who wrote the second note. And he will only be told to read you his answer, nothing more. You will then have one final opportunity to change your mind."

"Very well," she agreed, "and I will stand facing away from him. I don't want to be swayed by his face or his looks. I will just listen to his voice. And, and contact the other one, please, and have him arrive five minutes later. I will either choose him, or he will hear our, our news."

"As you wish," Phlox began to write the text messages to the two candidates.

"Do … you hope … the second … one is … any, anyone … in … part, particular?"

She smiled a little. "Confidentially, I hope it is Crewman Hamidi," she whispered.

Ethan smiled back, a half-smile, just the right side of his mouth, as he did not have good control on the left side yet.

She turned to face him, and away from the Sick Bay doors. They swished open.

Phlox held up a hand. "Not a word, sir, except to read your response, please."

A nod and then, "_I would do nothing…."_

He didn't get any further than that, as she wheeled around quickly, grinning broadly. "Azar Hamidi!"

"That, uh, that's me," he stammered, "uh, should I finish reading?"

"No, that's all right," she declared, "I have, I have made up my mind."

"And?" he asked anxiously, stomach in knots.

"I hope we marry soon," she said.

He tentatively took her hand. "You are certain?"

"Completely. I wish to be your wife." The doors swished open again. "Ramih! You are a good man."

"But it's you and Azar," Ramih remarked upon seeing them together.

"It is," she admitted.

"I wish you nothing but happiness."

"Thank you," Azar said, "You will marry, too. I can feel it."

"I must go," Ramih turned, "I will not intrude upon your news."

"No, please, don't go," Maryam said, "Or, come with us, for we are going to go to the Bridge to tell Captain Archer personally that we wish to be wed soon. Please be a part of our joy."

The three of them left.

Phlox turned to Ethan and said, "I do believe you owe me one dollar, Crewman Shapiro."

Ethan smiled again, that same half-smile. "I … am good … for it."

=/\=

Hoshi cornered José on C Deck. "Hey!" he called out as soon as he saw her. He bent over to kiss her, but she moved back. "Oh," he muttered, "I guess this is it."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I, uh, I didn't really think I had that much of a shot," he admitted. "So, are you and Sekar getting married soon?"

"Pretty soon, yeah."

"Hoshi, thanks for uh, for entertaining this. It gave me hope, yanno?"

"You've still got hope," she told him.

"Not really. Not for this."

"Don't say that."

"Someone is a winner, and someone is a loser," he stated, "Sekar Khan is the winner. José Torres is not."

"Not _yet_," she encouraged him.

"Keep saying that. I just might start to believe it."

=/\=

On the surface of Paradise, they brought in the harvest. It was hard work, and a lot of it was manual, as they didn't want to damage the trees or the fruits and nuts. Basket after basket of oranges, almonds, dates, lemons and pineapples was beamed onto the ship.

Jay Hayes and Shelby Pike Miller coordinated the work. She stopped for a second and wiped her brow. "Damn, it's hot here."

"Well, it's like Ecuador, isn't it?" he asked. "Here, sit." He indicated a patch of ground and then gave her a canteen. "And take a swig of this."

"That's yours."

"So? I don't have any cooties."

She drank some of the water. Ethan Novakovich came over. "One of the orange trees seems to be dead."

"Oh, that's too bad," she said.

"Huh," Hayes thought for a moment. "Do you think the wood's salvageable?"

"Maybe," opined Novakovich.

"What do you have in mind?" Shelby asked.

"Well, the other Ethan, I figure at some point, maybe Phlox'll be able to get him to walk with a cane."

"Maybe," she allowed.

"So maybe I can make him a cane. Think it'll be strong enough?" asked Hayes.

"No," Shelby declared, "but we have Osage orange, and that _is_ strong enough."

"Can you spare one?" asked Novakovich.

"Sure," she confirmed, "we planted them because I wasn't sure we'd get regular oranges growing, but of course you know we did. So we can sacrifice an Osage, I think. Here, I'll show you where there's one." She got up and took a step, then collapsed.

Hayes grabbed her before she fell. Novakovich already had his communicator open. Tripp got her beamed up quickly.

=/\=

In Sick Bay, Phlox took a look. "I feel fine," Shelby complained, "I was just dizzy."

"You were dehydrated." He looked at a few other things. "And you're, I'd say, two weeks along."

"So I'm Pregnancy Number Four?" she asked.

"By my reckoning, yes."

=/\=

Captain Archer was in his Ready Room when there was a door chime. "Come in." Porthos jumped down off his lap.

It was Azar Hamidi, Maryam Haroun and Ramih Azar. "Yes?" Jonathan asked.

"We were hoping you could perform a Muslim wedding," Maryam said.

"For all three of you?" asked Jonathan.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! Just for Azar Hamidi and myself."

"Of course," Jonathan smiled tightly, "Don't know what I was thinking. Now, just what would that entail?"

"There is a marriage contract to be signed," Azar explained, "This includes the _meher_ – the amount I am to give to Maryam. There is a prompt due before marriage; that will be the ring. Then there is a deferred item for afterwards. We have agreed that that will be the shared quarters."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Azar would propose to Maryam in public, in front of two male witnesses," Ramih stated.

"We would like it if the two of you would be our witnesses," Maryam added.

"I'd be honored," said Captain Archer.

"Then we would have vows, and a story from the Koran or the Bible," Azar said. "Well, it's usually the Koran, but under the circumstances we have a particular story from the Old Testament that we would like for you to talk about."

"Give me the particulars and I'll do it. When would you like for the ceremony to be held?"

"As soon as possible," Maryam gazed at Azar.

"Is this week good for you?"

=/\=

"Good thing we've got dates." Lili looked over the harvest.

"You've got a date, O'Day?" asked the chef, Will Slocum.

"_Har de har har_," she replied, "I meant these." She offered him one, which he took. "Don't the bride and groom eat one during a Muslim wedding?"

"I'm sure I don't know," interjected Brian Delacroix as he brought in another basket.

"Do we have any of that procul meat left?" asked Will, referring to an animal that the MACOs had hunted on the Amity planet.

"I'll check," Craig looked around the refrigeration unit. "I think we're out."

"Okay," Will decided, "we'll go vegan for the wedding reception. That'll work for kosher and halal of course, too."

"Right," agreed Lili, "sorry I can't be much help." She indicated her left arm, still in a sling.

"Not to worry," said Will, "you can provide moral support and supervise."

"Make sure I chop everything the way you like it, okay?" Craig said.

"Is there music and dancing and stuff like that?" Brian asked.

"I don't think so, at least not like we've had at a lot of the other weddings," Will said.

"The bride will have her hands painted with henna," Lili said, "Except I don't think there's any henna. Maybe food coloring could work."

"Can anybody paint?" asked Brian.

"I think Colleen Romanov can," she mused.

"If there's dancing, will you dance with me, Lili?" Will asked.

"I can't hold my arm up, remember?"

"You don't have to," he said.

"I'm sure I'll be busy."

"You won't," he said, "The fellows will handle all the serving."

"Let's, uh, play it by ear," she walked over to be closer to Craig instead, "Craig, let's see if we can replicate some food dye. Maybe we can decorate the cake like the way Maryam's hands will be painted, too, okay?"

"Sure thing, Lili."

Will was about to come over and say something to her when Brian intercepted him with another question.

=/\=

_Maryam Haroun's Personal log, October first, 2038_

_Azar Hamidi and I are to be married! And it will happen so soon! So I don't have time to chicken out._

_I admit I am a little scared. I am, after all, a virgin – probably the only virgin on the ship over the age of a year. _

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, October first, 2038_

_Will is getting to be too much. I don't know how to let him down easy. My signals and hints go nowhere. And to be harsh with him won't do anyone any good, as I still have to work with him. I am not interested in him. Why can't he see that? _

_I mean, I know that my PADD isn't exactly chiming off the hook with offers. I know that the herd is thinning, and the options are becoming more problematic. I am well aware that the guys I like are unattainable._

_I know all of these things. But I still can't bring myself to want him._

_It's nothing personal. I mean, it is, of course, but I don't intend for it to be anything mean. _

_When I daydream, it's never about him. When I fantasize, he does not star – he doesn't even have a supporting role. There's no easy way out of this, I can tell. That's what makes it so hard._

=/\=

_Phlox's Personal log, October first, 2038_

_I will attend Crewman Haroun's wedding, in the capacity of her father. That reminds me a bit of Mettus and the others. I do miss my family._

_And now I have no excuses and no distractions. Sure, there are pregnancies and the like to deal with, and Crewman Shapiro's rehabilitation is underway. But I need to work a lot harder on making it so that I can reproduce, and that T'Pol can, as well. I don't want to be the last Denobulan on the NX-01._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, October first, 2038_

_Another day, another wedding. And this one is a bit worse, as it means that the rejected suitor – Ramih Azar – is back in competition for the other women. And then there were twelve._


	4. 4 - A Date

Chapter 4 – A Date

Colleen Romanov put the finishing touches on Maryam's hands. "These aren't traditional designs," Maryam carped.

"Well, it's a nontraditional day, in a lot of ways. I've already done Tracey's hands. Just remember, don't touch the back of your hands."

Maryam inspected the back of her hands. "It's definitely nontraditional. So, let's see, this is a procul, right?" She indicated a painting of what looked like a cloud with a lot of legs.

"Yes, that's supposed to be a procul, but I didn't get in all fourteen legs. And here," Colleen indicated a painting of a clam shell with legs sticking out of the bottom of it, "is a malostrea."

"So you've got me sporting both of the animals we found on Amity, even though I'm getting married on the ship."

"Well, yes; they are a part of our lives now, even if the malostrea are only for filming and study, and the procul are, well, mainly good for sandwiches."

"None today; the chef told me that they are out of all meat that has not been replicated. We agreed that it is halal if it's replicated – after all, there is no animal to slaughter – but he said that he thought it would be better to have fresh ingredients. There is so much from the harvest on Paradise! We should have a lot of choices."

"We'll get to Amity for a harvest soon enough," Colleen stated. "I can't wait for a fresh pear."

"I just can't wait to be done. Today is making me a bit nervous." Maryam looked at Colleen and then added hastily, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. Someone's bound to work out soon enough. See, the problem is, you go on your first date and then, suddenly, you're steady and then you're living together, then you're getting married and suddenly you're pregnant! There's no in between time, no thinking about it and no weighing of your options, except for before. So I'm weighing my options these days."

"Any options in particular?"

"Novakovich is one," Colleen said, "Another is Woods. Also Moreno – he's another MACO. There are Hogkins and Curtis, too, but they're both, I dunno, they come on too strong."

"What about Ramih?" asked Maryam.

"You're already trying to fix him up with someone?"

"I just want him to be all right," Maryam said.

=/\=

Almost everyone was in the cafeteria. There was a skeleton crew on the Bridge and Andy and Shelby were in Sick Bay with Ethan Shapiro. The night shift was asleep, but most of the others were at the celebration.

"First, we have the signing of the contract. I will read the contract," Jonathan said, looking at a PADD. "_I, Azar Hamidi, promise to lovingly and faithfully care for Maryam Haroun for the remainder of our days. I further promise to faithfully and lovingly care for any children that we have._" He handed Azar a stylus.

"I do so promise," Azar vowed and then he signed. He handed Maryam a ring. "I give this ring as a _meher_, the prompt for the marriage price." She put the ring on.

"_I, Maryam Haroun_," Jonathan read, "_promise to faithfully love and obey and keep the secrets of my home with Azar Hamidi. I promise to faithfully and lovingly care for any children that we have_."

"I do so promise," Maryam smiled. She, too, signed.

"I would like to speak about a passage that the bride and groom have selected for today. Instead of being from the Koran, this passage is from the Old Testament. It's about Solomon. They felt it was appropriate for today," Jonathan announced.

He looked around at the assembly before continuing. "King Solomon was reportedly the wisest man who ever lived. One day, two women came to him. One of them was carrying a baby. They had a dispute. They both claimed to be the child's mother. But that was impossible. It seemed that they were at an impasse."

Phlox smiled as he listened, thinking of the decision and everything that had gone into it.

"So Solomon came up with a plan. He called for his swordsman. And he told the swordsman that the only fair thing to do would be to cut the child in half, and give each half to the claimants. The first woman accepted the decision without question. But the second one cried out, and protested. She said to the king that she would prefer that the child went to the other woman rather than allow it to die."

Azar and Maryam gazed at each other.

"And that was when King Solomon knew that the second woman was the child's mother. For it was the child's well-being and survival that mattered to her – more than the claim that she might have had. Giving up the baby was a small price to pay if the baby would be allowed to live. And so the baby was given to her."

Sandra looked at the wedding party – Azar and Maryam, with Ramih and Tracey – and sneered a little. _This is boring_, she thought to herself. _Cut to the chase already_!

"In a way, Maryam's choice was like this, but so were the behaviors of her two suitors. It must have been a very difficult decision for her," Jonathan speculated, "And as the rest of us weigh our options, we are faced with choices that are, in their own way, just as difficult. May we all have the wisdom of Solomon – or at least just a little bit of it – as we make our way."

Craig brought over a plate of dates. Maryam and Azar shared one.

Maryam declared, ""_I, Maryam, offer you myself in marriage in accordance with the instructions of the Holy Koran and the Holy Prophet, peace and blessing be upon him. I pledge, in honesty and with sincerity, to be for you an obedient and faithful wife_." 

Then Azar vowed, "_I pledge, in honesty and sincerity, to be for you a faithful and helpful husband_."

"Congratulations," stated Jonathan, "May I present Mister and Mrs. Azar Hamidi." There was applause.

Tracey and Maryam hugged as Azar and Ramih did as well.

"What, no kiss?" asked Kate.

"Not in public," Nan replied.

"Let's eat," Ingrid said, "I kept eying those dates throughout the ceremony."

=/\=

Afterwards, in their new quarters, Maryam sat on one of the desk chairs, nervous. "E deck seems nice enough."

"We have the Rostovs' and the Tiburóns' daughters on one side, and then there's Crewman Daniels's old quarters on the other side. I understand Amanda Tiburón is pretty loud."

"Oh."

"We can be moved, if you like."

"That's all right," she said.

"Are you nervous?"

"Extremely," she said.

He came over. "May I ask a question?"

"You're my husband. Of course you can."

"I know, but it is personal and it might feel like prying."

"It can't be prying."

"I know. I just, well, let me ask it. Maryam, have you ever so much as kissed a man before?"

"Yes," she said, "I grew up in Winnipeg, remember?"

"Yes, but you were in a fairly insular community."

"Well, I did. Twice. But that is as far as I went."

"I see," he came closer. "Care to go for number three?"

"Yes, yes, of course," she smiled. He approached her slowly and they kissed. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You are the best kisser."

"That's based on a rather limited sample size," he pointed out.

"You are expecting a lot today, and tonight." She indicated; there was a bag with fruits in it and a thermos of hot tea on the desk. "We have sustenance for a while."

"We can avoid dinner if we wish," Azar said, "But if you want to get up and go tonight, we can. Or we can ask for something to be brought over. Chef said that Craig and Lili would be on duty for that, and we would not be disturbing them."

"But there is, well, the other thing." She pulled at her hijab nervously.

"I will go slowly. You know I am respectful to you."

"I, I know. Azar, have you been with women before?"

"Four," he said.

"Oh."

"I only did what I did because I felt that I loved them. I would not do that if I did not believe that. But I know now that I did not love them. It was not the way that I feel about you."

They kissed again. "My husband, I wish to show you something."

"Oh?"

She slowly took off her hijab, and he could see her hair for the first time. It was a chestnut brown, shoulder length. "You are my husband, and this is for you alone to see."

"You are beautiful," he said. He took off his boots and then bent down to take off hers.

"You don't have to."

"I want to," he said, "We are one. Taking off your shoes is like taking off my own."

He then took off his uniform jumpsuit and was left only wearing a tee and briefs.

"You are, you are aroused," she commented.

"Yes," Azar confirmed, "It's difficult not to be."

She looked at him, again with a little fear in her eyes. "You have so many expectations. Those four women, they must have been better than me."

"No, they weren't," he started to unzip her uniform jumpsuit.

"But how can you know?"

"I just do," he said, "for love matters more. Step up a second." She did, and he took the jumpsuit away. She was left only wearing her Starfleet issue bra and panties. He looked at her. "You are the most perfectly beautiful woman I have ever known."

"And the other four?"

"I have forgotten them," he said.

"My mother told me, when I was a little girl, and I questioned our marriage traditions, she said that I would fall in love on my wedding night. I did not believe her then, and I scoffed. But she was absolutely right."

=/\=

In Sick Bay, Andy and Shelby remained with Phlox and Ethan. Shelby stood over, near Ethan. "I think I'm just getting in the way," she confided to him. "Plus I've got a little morning sickness. Even though it is the afternoon."

"You … too?"

"Yep, there must be something in the water."

"Archer will … have to … learn … how … to conduct … a _Bar … Mitzvah_."

"Or at _Bat Mitzvah_," she said.

Phlox and Andrew were bent over a microscope. "Well, what do you think?" Andy asked.

"I'm not sure. It seems to be right, but it's difficult to tell."

"I mean, I'm looking at it," Andy reported, "and all of the chromosomes are lined up. I don't see any leftovers. And the gastrula looks normal. It looks like a human gastrula."

They walked over to where Shelby and Ethan were. "I think we have something," Andy said.

"Have … what?"

"A very tiny human-Denobulan embryo," Phlox said. He clicked open his communicator. "Phlox to Cole."

"Cole here. Hiya, sweetie."

"Amanda, how soon can you get here?"

"I dunno. Major, do you need me here?" she asked.

"No, it's fine," Jay's voice could be heard in the background.

"Looks like I'm free. What's up?" Amanda Cole asked.

"We think we've found a way," Phlox couldn't go on; he just started crying.

"Phlox, talk to me," Amanda called.

Andy took the communicator from the doctor. "He's just overcome. Amanda, we think we have a viable embryo. Come here and we'll implant it. And if it takes, you'll be pregnant."

"I'll, I'll be right there."

=/\=

In his Ready Room, Captain Archer sat and thought. "See, Porthos," he said, "Ramih Azar is now back in the general competition. There are a dozen women left." He sighed. "Yanno, I talked about decisions today, and I'm the biggest non-decider of them all."

The dog whined a little.

"No matter what, there will always be water and kibble. Don't worry. So there's Colleen Romanov, for one. She's the one who painted the bride's hands today. Very artistic. And Meredith Porter – she sang at the baseball game. Kate Shelton is in Engineering – she's been making a lot of the rings. There's Ingrid Nyqvist in Stellar Cartography. And Lili O'Day is in Food Service. Both of them are really pale. Plus there's Sandra Sloane, in Tactical. Victoria Dietrich is there, too. I'd take Victoria over Sandra any day. Sandra is, uh, kind of difficult. Nan Myers and Susie Money are on the MACOs side of things. Patti Socorro is in Navigation. Then there's Nyota Warren in the Science Department. Diana Jones is also there but she's not interested in men, she says. And that's all of them. And there are over forty of us guys."

The dog barked once.

"Yeah, I can't decide among them, either. Nobody really stands out, so far as I'm concerned."

=/\=

There was a communications chime in the galley, late at night. Lili and Craig were working with the replicator as the sanitizer chugged, cleaning the day's dishes.

"I still don't think it tastes like oregano," she said, "it's more like basil. Can't you tell?"

"Nope," he said, "too many slices of cheap pizza, I think."

"Ah," she reported, "our happy couple has gotten hungry." She checked a message on her PADD.

"We have replicated tabbouleh and there's some salad," Craig suggested.

"Okay, and let's make the plates really nice." She supervised as he got everything together. "Tomorrow I should be able to help you; I'll get this sling off."

"It's no trouble." He lifted up the tray and she followed, carrying a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses.

"Here, let's stop at Botany."

"Botany?"

"Yes! Can you get the door? My hands are full."

Shelby was in, watering the plants. "Something I can do for you?"

"Got a nice flower we can bring to our happy couple?"

"Hmm, hang on," she disappeared and then returned with a yellow rosebud.

"Perfect." They left.

At the Hamidis' new quarters, Craig hit the chime a few times before Azar answered. "Ah, thank you," he said. "We have supper," he called out.

Maryam appeared a few moments later, in a robe, tugging on her hijab. "This is so lovely. I – we – thank you."

"You look very, very happy," Lili set down the pitcher on one of the desks.

"I have never been this happy before," Maryam said.

"We won't keep you," Lili said, "no worries about the dishes. Just call whenever you like and we'll come and get them."

She and Craig departed. Once the door to the Hamidis' quarters was closed, Craig turned to Lili. "Do you think we'll ever be that happy?"

"Together?"

He looked down.

"Oh, sorry, that was boorish of me. Ever that happy? I dunno. I hope we all get that way."

"But the numbers don't favor that."

"No, I, I guess they don't," she said.

=/\=

_Ramih Azar's Personal log, October ninth, 2038_

_There are twelve possibles now._

=/\=

_Craig Willets's Personal log, October ninth, 2038_

_I almost spilled it. But I kept it together. If I had a sign, I would say something. But I think she's just friendly to everybody. I don't think I'm anyone special to her._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, October ninth, 2038_

_Phlox informs me that he has implanted Amanda Cole with an embryo. If the baby isn't rejected, he will be the first-ever human-Denobulan hybrid. So far, so good._

_In other news, I want to take everyone's – well, my own – mind off the ratio. So, two things. One is, I'm going to speak with the senior staff about promotions. The other will be to call for a lot more cross-training. Miller, Haroun – er, Mrs. Hamidi – and Delacroix are all well and good, but I need to be able to move more of the pieces around this chessboard._

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, October ninth, 2038_

_Corporal Cole is out of commission, possibly for nine months if all goes according to plan. Good luck to her, I say. And if she can be successfully implanted, then I guess the biological clock goes out the window, and Porter and O'Day might suddenly find their dance cards really, really full. Hell, T'Pol might even be able to have a kid._

_I spent a lot of time as a bachelor, and I am no one's father. I am beginning to want something different in my life, I think._

=/\=

_William Slocum's Personal log, October ninth, 2038_

_We'll be back at Amity soon. Maybe in that setting, maybe that would be best. I keep putting my foot in it. I'm acting like a teenager, and God knows I'm not one. I need to man up and talk to her, and tell her how I feel._


	5. 5 - Backup Plans

Chapter 5 – Backup Plans

"All hands, this is the captain. There will be a general meeting in the cafeteria. Attendance is mandatory, with the exception of a skeleton crew on the Bridge, Doctor Phlox and Crewman Shapiro. This means, I am sorry, but the night shift has to be there as well. The meeting is in one hour. Thank you."

In the galley, Will suggested, "Let's get some snacks together. Maybe pretzels and soft drinks."

"Do you know what this is about, Will?" Craig asked.

"I do."

"Wanna tell us?" asked Brian.

"Not a chance, Del."

=/\=

The cafeteria was packed, as was to be expected – standing room only. Tracey got a seat and proceeded to feed her daughter to try to keep the child quiet.

Brian and Craig had pushed all of the chairs to the walls and removed most of the tables. They had insisted that Lili not help with that. Instead, she busied herself with putting out the snacks on the few remaining tables.

The captain stood in the center of the room. "Do we have the feeds to the Bridge, Engineering and Sick Bay?" he asked Hoshi.

"Just a second. Ah, there." There were a few monitors in the cafeteria and there was a split screen. Phlox and Ethan Shapiro were in Sick Bay. Karin Bernstein-Rosen was again in command, with Patti Socorro piloting, Diana Jones at the Science station and Lucas Donnelly at Tactical. There was one MACO with them, Neil Kemper. The scene of Engineering just showed the Rostovs. Their daughter Valleri was in a basket nearby.

"All right," Jonathan announced, "I would like to see everyone at a commander rank, in the middle of the room."

T'Pol and Tripp walked to the middle of the room. "And a salute to Doctor Phlox, of course, who is our other ranking commander on board. For exemplary service, in the face of adversity," the captain said, "I hereby promoted Charles Tucker III to the rank of full commander, with all the inherent rights and privileges that accompany said rank."

"Congratulations," T'Pol said quietly to her husband.

"Thank you," Tripp replied. The two of them returned to their seats.

Jonathan said, "I'd like to see the Lieutenant Commanders now." Malcolm and Will stood up. "For exemplary service, I hereby promote Malcolm Reed to the rank of commander." He pinned an extra clip on Malcolm's uniform.

"Sir, I scarcely know what to say. Thank you." Will shook Malcolm's hand as they went back to the sides of the room.

"I'd like to see the Ensigns now," Jonathan called out. This time, it was more people. "In, uh, in alphabetical order, by last name."

They arranged themselves in order, and he had to remind himself that Jennifer was now MacKenzie and not Crossman, and that Tracey was Tiburón and no longer Carter. And so, in order, he said their names. "Ensign Felicity Reese Forbes, Ensign Sterling Hutchinson, Ensign Derek Kelby, Ensign Aidan MacKenzie, Ensign Jennifer Crossman MacKenzie, Ensign Chandler Masterson, Ensign Travis Mayweather, Ensign Charlotte Lilienne O'Day, Ensign Hoshi Sato, and Ensign Tracey Carter Tiburón." Tracey adjusted little Amanda in her arms.

"For exemplary service, I hereby promote Hoshi Sato, Travis Mayweather and Aidan MacKenzie to the rank of lieutenant commander." This time, the congratulations came in the form of hugs and kisses.

Lili returned to the side of the room and noticed she was near Malcolm. "Congratulations," she whispered.

"It was wholly unexpected," he replied. "But I thank you just the same."

"There are, of course, far too many crewmen for you to all get into the middle of the room," Jonathan said, "So instead I will call your names. On the Bridge, Karin Bernstein-Rosen. And here, Azar Hamidi, Maryam Haroun Hamidi, Diana Jones, Chandrasekar Khan, Andrew Miller, Michelle Pike Miller, Joshua Rosen and Craig Willets – you are all, for exemplary service, hereby promoted to the rank of Ensign. And before the congratulations begin, I would like to single out six of these crew members. They have truly gone above and beyond. I would like to give out Distinguished Service medals as follows."

The newly minted Ensigns all looked around nervously. "First, to Maryam Haroun Hamidi, for her service in learning the Communications array. Ensign – I mean, Lieutenant Commander – Sato informs me that you've also picked up translating easily."

"Thank you, sir."

"To Chandrasekar Khan, this award is for, well, for conjuring up from scratch everything from a plow to several wedding dresses and even jumpers for babies."

"I appreciate the recognition, sir."

"For Andrew Miller, I bet you didn't expect to go to Medical School when you signed on, eh?"

"No, sir." Andy smiled a little.

"Andy has been instrumental in helping Doctor Phlox with caring for our pregnant crew members and our newest crew members." As if on cue, Amanda Tiburón began to cry."

"Shh, _Almendra_," said her mother.

"That's all right," Jonathan said, tight smile briefly playing across his face, "We're really glad you're here, Andrew."

"Thank you, sir."

"And for Mrs. Miller, Michelle Pike Miller, this award is for, well, you've been in charge of planting on Paradise and Amity. We would quite literally starve without you, Shelby. We're very glad you're here, too."

"Thank you, sir." She blushed.

"To Craig Willets, this award is for helping to provide all of the things that Michelle can't. Michelle may be keeping us from starving but you, Craig, are helping to keep everything edible and varied," Jonathan said, "Along with Chef and Lili, of course."

"Thank you, sir. I couldn't do this without Lili and Chef tasting everything."

"Last one," Jonathan announced, "is for Karin Bernstein-Rosen, on the Bridge. Karin came here to work in Tactical. I doubt she thought that she would be put in command, and more than once."

"I didn't," admitted Karin.

"I just want you to know how much we trust you in command."

"I thank you, sir."

Jonathan turned back to the assembly. "We're not done quite yet. Major?"

Jay got up. "MACOs! _Ten hut_!"

All of the MACOs sprang to attention, including Kemper, who was on the Bridge. "Corporals! Step forward!"

Amanda Cole Phlox and Julie McKenzie stepped forward. "Corporal Julie McKenzie, you are hereby promoted to Sergeant."

"Thank you, sir."

"Franklin Thomas Todd! Susie Money!" Jay yelled.

"Yes, sir!" they answered in unison.

"Step forward! You are both hereby promoted to the rank of Corporal."

"Thank you, sir," said Susie.

"Appreciated, sir," said Frank.

Jay nodded at the MACOs, and they all returned to the perimeter.

Jonathan got into the middle of the room again. "There's one more thing. There are job openings now. As you have just seen, going above and beyond brings benefits with it."

"Yeah, but no extra pay," Dan whispered to Sandra.

"So we have some needs," Jonathan continued, "They are as follows. We need another person to train for medical. We need two people to train for botany. We need, for now, one person to train for child care, but will likely need more than that. We may need others but those are necessary for now."

He drew a breath. "Furthermore, we will be testing all of the crew members. Everyone needs to be cross-trained in certain basic areas. Some of this testing can be done on the ship, whereas other tests will be done either in the air or on Amity. Everyone is expected to know how to perform the following tasks – take off, fly and land a shuttle; make a simple meal from the replicators; fire a phase pistol and hit either a moving target two out of three times or a stationary one four of five; care for a plant from seed to harvest; swap out sensors and test them; use a universal translator and," he chuckled a little, "change a diaper."

"Tracey just wants someone else to do the dirty work," Sandra whispered back to Dan.

"To that, er, end, the testing will start tomorrow. Dismissed."

=/\=

In their quarters, Azar admired his wife's new medal. "It was very well-deserved."

"I'm just glad that we're still the same rank," she said.

"You can outrank me, if that happens," he said, "I don't mind."

=/\=

Andy and Shelby went to the Botany lab together. "Listen," he said, "I'm not exactly a doctor yet but, uh, I can play that way, yanno."

"I know," she giggled a little, "but not in front of the plants."

"Oh? And why not?" he kissed her.

"I don't trust the avocadoes. I think they're talking."

"Silly gal, c'mere."

=/\=

"Ensign Willets!" Lili called out when they were back in the galley. She gave him a quick little hug.

"I put in Del's name, too," Will reported, "but the captain wanted to spread the wealth around."

"So it was, um, Karin in Command or maybe in Tactical, Josh in Engineering, Maryam in Communications, Craig here in Food Service, Shelby in Botany; Andy in Medical; Diana in Science, Azar in Security and Sekar as the Quartermaster," Lili ticked them off her fingers.

"Right," Craig said, "uh, Del, you'll get the next one, I'm sure."

"He definitely will," said Chef, "I'll make sure of it. I'll have my own little private stable of Ensigns."

=/\=

Malcolm caught up with Captain Archer as they entered the Bridge. "Might I have a word with you, sir?"

"Sure, uh, T'Pol, please relieve Ensign Bernstein-Rosen."

"Right away."

"Thank you, sir," Karin added, "I appreciate your confidence in my abilities."

Jonathan opened the door to his Ready Room. "Something on your mind, Lieut – uh, Commander?"

"Well, that's just it, sir. I feel that this promotion is not deserved. I certainly didn't go above and beyond, not at all."

"But you have."

"When we had the meeting about promotions, my understanding was that it was about the lower ranking personnel. And that we would also promote a little hidden agenda, to try to see if we could get some more people to cross over and train in other departments."

"That hasn't changed," Jonathan said.

"But why promote me, then? I do not wish to appear ungrateful, but, well, permission to speak freely, sir."

"Granted."

"Well, it just seems as if all of the other promotions were for the purpose of rewarding people – such as Karin Bernstein-Rosen – or lining up younger possible replacements, such as Aidan MacKenzie, for me. I mean, like it or not, that is something that should be considered."

"Of course."

"But for all of the department head promotions – for myself, for Hoshi and Travis and Tripp – I think there was a different agenda there, an underlying meaning."

"Oh? Care to enlighten me?"

"Sir, I believe it was to line up replacements for, for _you_."

"Me?"

"Yes. Sir, perhaps I am completely wrong – and I hope to God I am – but I am concerned about you."

"Concerned?"

"Yes. Sir, I think you are, well, I think a part of you, that is, is, well, giving up."

"Giving up?"

Malcolm nodded. "If I have overstepped my bounds, then I regret that, but I just, it seems to me that you are lining up your succession."

"Malcolm, don't you think that promoting Aidan does the same thing for you?"

"On the face of it, to be sure," Malcolm conceded. "But there is, potentially, somewhere that I could go, when it comes to my career. Frankly, everyone has somewhere they can go, except for you. You, sir, have hit the ceiling. And there's simply no place else for you to go."

"And because of this, you think I'm checking out?"

"I do. Sir, I have seen how you spend time in here, when you really should be on the Bridge. I have seen how you are tired, or are, it seems, trying to keep things together."

"What do you know?" Jonathan asked defensively.

"I know this because I feel the same way," Malcolm admitted. He paused for a moment, trying to decide whether he should go any further. "I just, sir, I want you to know that you are not alone in, in feeling this way."

"Your concern is duly noted. Dismissed."

"Sir!"

"Do you want to be a Lieutenant again _that_ badly?"

"No, sir." Malcolm left quickly.

=/\=

Before dinner, Rex Ryan caught up with Meredith Porter as they were both walking toward the cafeteria. "I had no idea you could sing," he began.

"Well, I don't really advertise it."

"I, um, if you come to my quarters some time, I could play my guitar."

She looked at him. "Or," he added quickly, "I could bring it to the Observation Lounge. Sing if you want to. Or not. Whatever, um, whatever you want."

"Rex, I'm older than you."

"So?"

"So guys have been staying away from me because they think I'm done, that I'm a reproductive dead end," Meredith pointed out.

"I, um, it doesn't matter to me," Rex said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am," he said, "I thought it mattered but, as I go along, I think it's mattering less and less. I mean, don't get me wrong – I would like to have kids. But I would also, um, I'd like to sing a duet. With, with you."

"You never took an interest before," she stated.

"I should have," he said, "Look, I'm gonna bring my guitar to the Observation Lounge every day this week. And you can listen or sing along or just give me the stink eye, whatever you want. Or you can get up and leave the room. And except for you up and leaving, I figure, it'll be a positive sign. I'll play, and you'll do whatever you're gonna do. And, well, please don't go."

=/\=

After dinner, Lili sat in the galley, doing crossword puzzles on her PADD. "Hmm, _modern-day relative of a quagga,_ five letters." She yawned.

She about jumped out of her skin when a hand was laid on her shoulder. "It's _zebra_," came a British-accented voice.

"Malcolm!" she breathed, "I think you just took a week off my life there!"

"Oh, I am sorry. Lili, are you free?"

"I'm just waiting for the sanitizer to finish doing its thing. What's up, _Commander_?"

"Well, that's just it. I feel it's undeserved."

"Oh, c'mon, you pull our bacon out of the fire all the time."

"I don't know 'bout that."

"Sure you do," she said, "remember when the Reptilians and the Insectoids attacked?"

"Well…"

"And it was you firing then, right? And you've been on hunts. I know you've brought down more than one procul. I've owed you dinner a few times, Mister."

"Huh."

"Yanno," she said, "now that I've got you here, I need to work on marksmanship. I'm not that good with a phase pistol."

"Unfortunately, I cannot help you."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'm the one doing the testing. So it would be a conflict of interest."

"Oh, well then I guess I'll ask Jay to help me," Lili mused offhandedly.

"Oh. I'm sure you'll do all right. Do, uh, do you know what we're supposed to be replicating?"

"Actually, I'm the Food Service tester. So I'm in the same boat. All I can tell you is that we'll have a bunch of different meals and I'll just select one at random. That way, people can't cheat and ask each other how they did it or anything."

"That's good thinking," he said.

"Confidentially, I'm a little concerned about the shuttle test."

"Why?"

"I've never really learned how to fly one."

"I imagine it'll be booked with people practicing."

"Yeah, and I need a lot more practicing than most people do," she said, "I mean, I can change a diaper, I can probably do the Engineering, er, thing, too. I know I can grow a plant."

"You've got one up on me. Two, really. The diaper is a bit of a concern."

"Oh, they're easy. But be aware that you might, er, encounter some hazardous materials."

"I see," he said, "uh, Lili?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Well, I feel a bit better. Talking, it, it helps." A bell rang.

"It's supposed to. Oh! The sanitizer's done."

"Do you need any help?"

"Oh, no," she said, "It's a little solitary time for me. Otherwise Susie and I are in each other's faces a little too much these days."

"Good night, then."

=/\=

Before retiring for the night, Jonathan reviewed his PADD messages.

_Dear Captain Archer,_

_Thank you again for our promotions. And the medal was completely unexpected! We won't let you down._

_Yours Truly,_

_Karin Bernstein-Rosen and Joshua Rosen_

There was another one.

_Dear Captain Archer,_

_I am sorry that our daughter was so loud at the promotion ceremony. _

_Sincerely,_

_Oscar Tiburón_

And there was another one.

_Dear Captain Archer,_

_I would like to train in child care. Actually, I could probably teach it. I was a babysitter when I was a teenager._

_Thanks,_

_Victoria Dietrich_

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, October twenty-fifth, 2038_

_I have to stop doing that. I am seeking, well, a spot of comfort by speaking with Chef's assistant. But it cannot be._

_The woman is, she is close to my age, a little bit older, truth be told. And she is kind and thoughtful, and has been the model of discretion when it comes to my lactose intolerance. She hasn't told a soul._

_And it's comfortable to speak with her. When I felt badly about the captain, and about, perhaps, overstepping my bounds, she was the only person I could conceive of speaking with._

_But I am certain that she is past her childbearing years. And I am also certain that she thinks of me, if she does at all, as a bumbling fool, a friend, I hope, but nothing romantic. _

_I should speak with Ingrid, I think – the only other blonde left, seeing as Diana is off the table._

_I fear I am being shallow, and foolish. Bumbling, indeed. _

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, October twenty-fifth, 2038_

_Malcolm came into the kitchen this evening, and I think he was a little upset about something. But it looks like something I said – and I wish I knew what it was! – It seems to have made him feel better._

_I wish that man would come out already. He seems tense and nervous and just unhappy. And I'm afraid I don't have what it takes to actually make him happy._

=/\=

_Diana Jones's Personal log, October twenty-fifth, 2038_

_Well, that promotion was totally unexpected. I suppose I had thought that we wouldn't be getting any of them for the duration. Good to see Miller getting recognized. He's been really great with Shapiro._

_As for me, I wish I had someone to share this with. I'll go talk to Preston again, I think. It's – we both know the score. I don't like guys and he doesn't like women. But at least we wouldn't be alone. Frankly, I have no idea why he doesn't just approach Donnelly already. I mean, there's an age difference, but I am seeing a lot of age differences creeping into relationships. It can be overcome._

=/\=

_Rex Ryan's Personal log, October twenty-fifth, 2038_

_I did it, I talked to Meredith. It's funny; I'm not so sure anyone's got any confidence anymore. We all should have it, but I think we're all terrified. After all, there is so much riding on things. You ask someone out; you might as well get on your knees and propose. It's practically the same thing these days. Wacky._

_Anyway, I'll play my guitar in the Observation Lounge and, like I told her, if she hangs around, that'll be the encouragement I need. _

_I really, really hope she stays._

=/\=

_Travis Mayweather's Personal log, October twenty-fifth, 2038_

_I'm gonna propose to Julie. Now that we've both gotten promotions, I figure now's as good a time as any._

_I want us to start a family right away. I think she feels the same way._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, October twenty-fifth, 2038_

_That Armory Officer of mine – once I think I've got him figured out, he gets impossible again. He's the only one who had any sort of a problem with the promotions. He said I was, what, checking out?_

_T'Pol said something similar. Weird._


	6. 6 - The Hype

Chapter 6 – The Hype

"Your canvas, Madame," Judy said to Lili. Little Valleri was lying on a small table in Sick Bay. There was a stack of diapers nearby, a tin of powder and other assorted baby goods.

"Okay, let's see," Lili said, "hmm." She began to take off the baby's diaper and sang a little,

"_Arroz con leche  
Me quiero casar  
Con una señorita  
que sepa bailar._

Que sepa coser  
Que sepa planchar  
Que sepa abrir la puerta  
Para ir a jugar."

Deftly, Lili powdered the little bottom and pretended to bite the baby's toes. Valleri squealed a little, enjoying the attention as Lili re-diapered her.

"What's the song about?" Judy asked, taking the baby back from Lili.

"It's about rice and milk, but it's um, something like, _I want to marry a pretty lady who can dance and can do things like keep a home and do the ironing_."

"Ironing?"

"Yes, really, ironing! But she also has to be able to go out and play."

"I thought you were French. Isn't that song Spanish?"

"Yes, and yes. My mother's mother ran a day care for Starfleet. So she knew all sorts of lullabies in various Earth languages."

"It's pretty," Judy said, "oh, and I'm sure you realize you passed."

"_Yes_!"

=/\=

Ingrid Nyqvist was on a mission. It wasn't her usual star mapping activities. Rather, she was bound and determined to talk to Lucas Donnelly. She hit the door chime for the quarters that he shared with Mark Reilly. "Come in," said Lucas.

"I, uh, I wanted to see you," said Ingrid.

"Oh?" he shut off his PADD.

"I was wondering, you know, you and me."

"Huh?"

"I like an older guy," she said.

"Oh, er, um, Ingrid, nothing personal, but I'm not into girls."

"Oh."

"But you should talk to Mark."

"I didn't come here to talk to Mark."

"I know, but, uh, can I tell you something in confidence?"

"Sure," she said.

"I have seen, you know, and lemme tell ya, I really wish he wasn't straight."

"Oh, _really_?"

=/\=

Malcolm had a little less luck with Amanda Tiburón. She cried and fussed, but he finally got the diaper on her. "Uh, sorry about that," he said to Tracey.

"It's okay," Tracey said, "no harm, no foul. You passed. _Almendra_ yells at pretty much everyone."

"Why do you, if I may ask, why do you call her that, when her name is really Amanda?"

"It's Spanish for _almond_. She just looked a little bit like an almond, the first time we saw her on a scan."

"Oh," Malcolm said, "motherhood, it seems to suit you."

"Thank you," Tracey said, "I just hope someone has a boy at some point. The idea of any of the guys waiting around until she turns eighteen is more than a little creepy."

"I, I wouldn't know."

=/\=

In their quarters later, just before dinner, Mark Reilly looked at his roommate. "I dunno what it is," he said, "but Ingrid, Sandra, Nan and Kate all asked me out today."

Lucas started laughing. "Rumor Central's good for something, I see."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Ingrid came over, looking for me, it turns out," Lucas said.

"So what'd ya tell her, Luke?"

"I said that I was gay, which of course is the truth. And I also said that you were, um, that she would be interested. _Very_ interested."

"What?"

"I told her there was, uh, a lot there."

"_Luke_!"

"Yeah? So?"

"So it's not exactly true, yanno."

"So? It doesn't matter."

"If I am not, uh, as advertised, don't ya think she'll take it out on me?"

"Nah," Lucas said, "she'll get angry with me. As for you, well, be nice and, uh, do extra foreplay. It'll be fine. 'Sides, it got the honeys interested, right?"

"I guess so. Luke, this is ridiculous. The minute the briefs come off, the jig is gonna be up."

"So it's up. At least the briefs will come off, right?"

"What I don't understand, Luke, is why you don't get with Jennings. He's gay, right?"

"Yeah."

"So go for it. Or do I have to tell him I wish I was gay because of, uh, how _you_ look?"

"You don't have to," said Lucas, "It's just; I guess it's expected."

"Were you disappointed when Frank Todd and Dave Constantine started dating? Is that it?"

"In part," Lucas said, "It was Constantine; I kinda liked him. But, yanno, none of them were truly thrilling for me."

"It's the same for me with the honeys," Mark admitted, "they're all okay. Not _great_, not making me wanna run down the halls and scream and shout about how hot they are. Just okay."

"Are any of them more okay than others?"

"I dunno. Ingrid, I guess."

"Listen to me, Mark," Lucas said, "you gotta make up your mind, and decide if someone who's just okay is better than no one."

"Yeah," Mark said, "I think you need to make up your mind about that, too, Luke."

"_Touché_."

=/\=

After dinner, the Observation Lounge was packed. Rex Ryan was again playing his guitar. He was pretty good, although he didn't have too much of a singing voice, and his repertoire was limited.

Meredith Porter had been watching and listening for days, but not joining in. This time, she walked over to where he was sitting and said, "Got anything I know how to sing?"

"Hmm, you know _This Land is Your Land_?"

"Yeah."

"Then sit near me, and we'll sing it." He smiled to himself and began strumming.

"_As I was walking a ribbon of highway_

_I saw above me an endless skyway_

_I saw below me a golden valley_

_This land was made for you and me"_

She joined him for the chorus.

"_This land is your land, this land is my land_

_From California, to the New York Island_

_From the redwood forest, to the Gulf Stream waters_

_This land was made for you and me"_

He smiled broadly at her as they sang together, feeling himself redden a little with a smidgen of self-consciousness, but also something he hadn't felt in a while – contentment.

Some of the single women sat together – Kate, Colleen, Ingrid, Sandra, Nyota, Victoria and Patti. The others – Susie and Nan – sat with MACOs. Lili served a bit, mainly clearing small dishes or setting out bowls of popcorn as Brian helped her.

The single men were there, too, mainly in smaller tables scattered around the room. That made sense, for wherever the single women went, the single men were sure to follow.

Diana and Lucas walked in together. "Oh, man, this is gonna be interesting," he said.

"How come?"

He sat down with her at a table on the other side of the room and explained the situation. "So tell me, confidentially," she said, "is Reilly even close to living up to the hype?"

"Not really," Lucas said, "but it did get him some buzz."

"I hope it doesn't backfire on him, Luke."

Preston Jennings walked in and looked around. Diana waved him over. "C'mon, you should watch this," she said, and told him what was happening.

"If I were Reilly," Preston said, "I'd stay as far away from here as possible."

The doors swished open, and it was Mark Reilly himself. He walked in slowly, tentatively, in particular when he saw the women. He tried to walk past, but they accosted him. "Ma-ark!" called Sandra, "Come sit here!"

"No, he's gonna sit here," said Kate.

"Nuh-uh, he's sitting here," said Colleen.

"I saw him first!" Ingrid exclaimed.

"Uh, oh," Diana said, "this is lookin' ugly."

"A five says Sandra takes this," Preston said.

"Nah, I'd put my money on Ingrid," Lucas said.

"You're on," They shook hands, both of them lingering just a little, prolonging the contact.

"I said," Sandra got up, kicking her chair away, "He's sitting over here."

Dan Chang got up from the MACOs' table. "Sandra," he said, "come sit with the MACOs."

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because I would like to sit with you."

"I wanna sit with Mark."

"And I want you sitting with _me_."

The song ended. "Uh, folks, we don't want any trouble," Rex said. He looked at Meredith. "Got anything in mind that's, uh, soothing?"

"Is it too early for Christmas carols?" she asked.

"Bitch, I said, he's _mine_!" yelled Sandra, taking a swing at Ingrid.

Meredith said to Rex, "We'd better get outta here."

"To where?" he grabbed the guitar.

"My place."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Nyota is here. If she leaves, well, we'll go someplace else." They left quickly.

Dan stepped in between and was punched for his efforts. Pretty soon others joined in the fray, and it was unclear, a bit, whether it was a fight or if the men mainly just wanted to grope the women and get away with it. Ethan Novakovich was in the middle of it, but so were Brad Moreno and Mario Lattimer and Eddie Hamboyan, and at least another dozen or more of the single men. Lili could swear she saw José Torres in there, bowed down a bit – he was tall, and should have been easy to spot, but he was hunched over, perhaps doubled over by a hit to the gut. Brian ran in, to try to break it up, but he was unsuccessful. The women were throwing the meanest punches, accompanied by angry shouts.

Lili stared for a second, dumbfounded, and then hit a wall panel. "Security! Get to the Observation Lounge! It's a freakin' riot in here!"

A few minutes later, Deb Haddon ran in with a team. She whistled, loudly, and then whistled again. "Break it up!" She yelled. "I said; break it up, ya dopes!"

The fighting stopped, and they all looked at her. "I gotta report this," she announced, "This can't go on."

Malcolm arrived, breathless, phase pistol drawn. "What the bleeding hell is going on around here?"

Preston looked at Lucas, "We better leave. This is not gonna end well."

"I guess I owe you a five," Lucas said.

"We'll call it square."

As they walked out, Diana saw the two men join hands. She smiled a little bit. _At least someone will have a good night tonight_, she thought to herself.

=/\=

"You fought over me. Holy cow," Mark said to Ingrid as the last of the scolding finished. Malcolm, and then Jay and Jonathan, had spared no one their indignation, and it hardly seemed to be done.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Uh, Luke was exaggerating. I'm not really that, uh, you know."

"Yanno, I'm not so sure it matters."

They walked together, to his quarters, and he hit his door to open it. They were treated to an eyeful.

"Ohhhkay," he quickly got the door closed. "I guess the House of Reilly is closed for the evening."

"Then come to my quarters," she said.

"And your roommate is …?"

"Diana."

They walked over there, and Diana was nowhere to be found. "Well, that's more like it," he said, "I, uh, are you okay with me staying here tonight?"

"That's why you're here in the first place."

"Even though I won't live up to the hype?"

"I think I'm okay with that," she said.

When Diana came to her quarters, she found the door locked. And when Nyota, who lived with Meredith, went home, her quarters were locked, too. The two of them started walking along the corridor of D deck.

Billy Dane leaned out of his quarters. "You gals, uh, looking for something?"

"Yeah," Nyota said, "a place to sleep."

"Ah, I see," he said, "I got some room. Rex is, uh, gone, apparently."

"He's with my roommate," Nyota said.

"You go ahead," Diana said, "I'll, uh, I'll find some place."

"You sure?" asked Nyota.

"Yeah. You kids have fun." She disappeared around a corner.

Billy looked at Nyota. "I, um, it's not much."

"It's fine," she said.

"I gotta tell ya, this is, um, this is a major rush for me, Nyota."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. I, um, I thought it was obvious."

"No, it wasn't obvious. Or maybe I'm just, I dunno, maybe I'm just blind. I guess I should open my eyes more."

"Would you like what you saw?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. I would, and I do."

=/\=

_Diana Jones's Personal log, November fifth, 2038_

_I bet I'll get a new roommate soon. And that's okay. I think Ingrid will be happy. And I'm glad to see Preston taking the plunge, finally. When he and I went out, it wasn't really romantic. It was more to please our folks. I'm glad at least someone is gonna be satisfied and happy._

=/\=

_Colleen Romanov's Personal log, November fifth, 2038_

_Ethan Novakovich rescued me from what ended up being a brawl. I don't know what I was thinking, getting involved with that. But he was so sweet and charming. _

=/\=

_Katherine Shelton's Personal log, November fifth, 2038_

_Brad Moreno – I never thought of him anyway but as just another MACO. He walked me home tonight and everything._

=/\=

_Walter Woods's Personal log, November fifth, 2038_

_I ended up seeing Victoria home tonight. I kissed her. Oh God, it was like being in school. When I walked down the hall afterwards, I jumped up and clicked my heels. I could hear her laughing behind me – music to my ears._

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, November fifth, 2038_

_I swear, I don't know what's gotten into some people. But that brawl – I suspect it was more sexual tension than anything else. Hayes came in afterwards and read the MACOs the bloody Riot Act. The captain, too, and I am certain that this is far from over._

_I am too old for this nonsense._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, November fifth, 2038_

_I was bothered in my quarters, after hours, about a brawl in the Observation Lounge. I don't know, I don't know. I can't have discipline breaking down like this. I need to get these people cross-trained and working. This nonsense has got to stop, and fast._

_And now the Brig has an occupant._


	7. 7 - The Occupant

Chapter 7 – The Occupant

Jonathan strode to the Brig. It was even before breakfast. He had to get this out of the way, as soon as possible. Private Hamboyan was guarding the Brig. "Good morning, Eddie," he said.

"Good morning, sir."

"Has she said anything?"

"No, sir."

"Okay, let me in," Jonathan said.

"Yes, sir. I'll be right outside."

"Thank you, Private."

Jonathan walked into the Brig's vestibule. Sandra was in custody, behind a locked door. He pressed a button in order to be able to speak with her. "Well?" was all he asked.

"Well _what_?" she answered testily.

"Got any idea why you're in here?"

"I had a fight with Nyqvist."

"Right," he said, "anything else you wanna tell me?"

"No. I have a headache."

"Hunger, eh?" he asked.

"You planning on starving me?"

"No, just making conversation. Really, Sloane, do you have to make everything so goddamned difficult?"

"Captain, I shouldn't be in the Brig. You should be pinning a damned medal on me."

"Say what?"

"You heard me."

"And I have no idea what you mean," he said. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Look, I'll admit that last night was out of hand. But for the most part, things have been cool, right?"

"Not really, but for the moment I'll accept your premise."

She folded her arms. "I don't have to say anything else, yanno. But you _need_ me."

"_Need_?"

"Yep. Look, you ever wonder why those MACOs don't riot _all_ the time?"

"They don't because they're good people."

"In part, that's the reason. I'll allow that," she said haughtily. "But it's something else, too."

"Like what?"

"I provide a valuable service, Captain. Like I said, you need me."

He thought for a moment. "_What_?"

"Yep. See, I engage them for a few hours and they leave with a smile on their face and then you're set for, I dunno, at least a good few days, maybe a week. I rotate among them – also some regular Joe crewmen, too – and they're nice, docile puppies."

He realized his jaw was hanging open. "Christ," he finally asked, "how long has this been going on?"

"Almost since we were kicked back in time," she said, a little smugly. "Frankly, you could use my services, too. So come on in here."

"I don't think so."

"Why not? You've gotta have more stress here than anyone else. I know how to make that all go away, yanno. And I don't ask for a lot in return."

"You're being _paid_ for it?"

"You honestly think I'd do this for free? Sheesh," she tossed her hair, "but it's not exactly money, as that's kinda useless here. It's more privileges, or things I like, you know, like a better shift, or I get to cut in front of the chow line. You gotta realize; most of this crew is pretty plug ugly. I don't just take it for the team. So of course I get a little … compensation."

"You make me sick."

"Try it, Captain. Trust me, you could use it."

"No, thanks."

"By the way, are you ever gonna let me out?" she asked, "Because this is the second time you've thrown me into custody without a trial. At some point, don't you think that the kids being born here are gonna have a lot of trouble even knowing what a democracy is if you keep doing that?"

"Crewman," he said, "don't you think they'll take one look at you and realize it's all justified?"

"Damn, is there actually going to be any breakfast? Because I am getting a hunger headache the size of our left nacelle."

"I don't much care, Crewman." He made as if to leave.

"Listen to me, Captain, you're going to want this before the year is up. Hell, now that you know it's available, you'll probably want it before then."

He slammed his hand into the panel to get the door to open faster. It hurt, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing that.

"Ta," she laughed a little at seeing his discomfort.

Once he was gone, she hit the communications panel. "Eddie, can ya get me something to eat? Maybe some sausage and pancakes, eh?"

"I'll call Lili, see what they have," he said.

"Not that old bat. I want _you_ to serve me."

"Sandra, you know I'm not allowed to do that."

"C'mon, Eddie, after last week, I thought we were friends. You know, _special_ friends."

"I'll call Ensign O'Day. Hamboyan out."

=/\=

The replacement crew got to the Bridge. "I'm not sure how long we'll be," said Captain Archer, "As always, let us know if anything gets strange, Ensign Bernstein-Rosen."

"Yes, sir," Karin settled into the captain's chair again.

Diana was again at the Science station, and Lucas was at Tactical. Chris Harris was piloting and Maryam was at Communications. Jenny, in Engineering, was only a communicator call away.

Jonathan looked at the remainder of the senior staff. "This is one of the worst parts of the job; I'm sure we all agree. Let's take care of this before it gets any worse." Hoshi, Travis, T'Pol and Malcolm followed him to the lift. Once out of there, they were joined by Jay, Will and Tripp.

"Feel free to improvise," Jonathan said, "just, you know, cover the worst of it. Obviously, we can't have the crew brawling."

They went into respective rooms where anyone not on duty waited.

=/\=

In the gym, Jay talked to the MACOs. "I am appalled and disappointed in so many of you," he began. "This behavior is completely unacceptable. I don't care who started it. All I care about is; you are MACOs. You are here to do a job." He sighed. "I know that there were some efforts made to break up the fight. Private Chang, I know you made an effort. And I appreciate that."

"Thank you, sir."

"Moreno," Jay said.

"Sir?"

"You will go on KP duty for two weeks for your part in the brawl."

"Yes, sir."

"Money," Jay said, a lot more angrily.

"Yes, sir?"

"And Myers," he added.

"Sir?"

"Getting involved with this was a lousy idea. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the two women replied, almost simultaneously.

"I already have Hamboyan guarding Sloane. You will do that as well. That will be how you work this off. I don't know how long she'll be in the Brig. It may be a week or so. If she's out in less than a week, I will find you something else to do. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," they said, again, nearly at the same time.

"There is also going to be a harvest on Amity. People will get to enjoy the fresh air and sunshine. You will not go."

"Understood, sir," said Susie Money.

=/\=

In the Observation Lounge, the scene of the crime, Malcolm talked to the Tactical and Security teams. "I am disgusted at this behavior," he began, "I want to, I want to trust all of you. But this is beyond the pale. Mister Lattimer and Mister Reilly, how did you become involved in this?"

"Sir," said Mark, "it's, uh, it was about me."

"I am listening."

"Sir, my roommate, he, he decided to, um, to advertise about me to, uh, to the single women."

"What the devil are you talking about?"

"Sir, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Crewman, you will tell me," Malcolm's tone was stern.

Mark shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I, uh, I didn't put him up to it. He just did it."

"What did Mister Donnelly do that caused a riot? What could he have possibly said about you that would trigger such a reaction?"

"Sir, uh," Mark swallowed hard, "he told Ingrid Nyqvist that I was, um, really big. And he knew she would tell her friends. So I think that kinda started it."

"And you, Mister Lattimer? Is anyone touting your endowment?" Malcolm asked angrily.

"No, sir."

Malcolm looked at them before passing judgment. "We have the cross-training competency tests coming up. You will all participate in them, as expected. But you will stay on the ship during the harvest on Amity. And you will also spend that time doing dirty work, whether that's changing diapers or cleaning Sick Bay animal cages or purging intake manifolds. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," said Mario.

=/\=

In the cafeteria, T'Pol and Travis spoke to the Science, Piloting and Navigation department crew members. "Mister Novakovich, Miss Nyqvist and Miss Socorro," she called out. The three crew members stood up.

"We can't have this," Travis said, "you can't be just getting into fistfights. We need all of you to stay sharp, and not, well, not to hurt one another."

"You will spend the next two weeks studying the Starfleet Manual, in particular, its sections on personal conduct," T'Pol said.

"You'll be a part of the harvest on Amity," Travis added, "but you'll do the heaviest labor. It'll be a lot of hard work. Don't think of this as an easy detail, 'cause it won't be."

"Yes, sir," said Ingrid.

=/\=

In Engineering, Tripp talked to everyone in his department. "Torres, Shelton, c'mon, you know I got no time for this crap."

"Yes, sir," said José.

"You'll be purging intake manifolds for the next two weeks. You'll also be on diaper detail and anything else I can think of. Got that?"

"Yes, sir," said Kate.

=/\=

Once they were back on the Bridge, Jonathan asked for the intercom. "Ready," said Hoshi.

He nodded at her. "All hands, this is the captain. We all know what happened and I will not go into it. I have received a few more messages, and there are three more pregnancies. Of course that's unrelated, but it means that half of D deck is going to also become home to committed couples and their children. We'll do some more shifting. Join me in congratulating Travis and Julie, Josh and Karin, and Mara and Robert."

He paused for a moment. "With, eventually, seven children on board, our behavior as adults has got to improve. I want to be able to count on your cooperation. Thank you."

Once the connection was cut, T'Pol said to him, "Captain, one thing you should be aware of."

"Yes?"

"Ensign Jones slept in the Observation Lounge last night," said the Vulcan.

"What?"

"It seems her roommate was entertaining an overnight guest."

"Ingrid," Malcolm said under his breath, mentally crossing her off his list.

"We can't have that," Jonathan said. "I'll, uh, I'll think of something. Thanks for letting me know."

=/\=

In the galley, Craig, Lili, Will and Brian sat together. "Brian," Will said, "I know you tried to break that all up, but there were too many of them."

"Not to worry, sir, I can handle it."

"C'mon," Lili said, "it was just one of you and how many of them?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "I just, uh, I didn't want any of them to hurt you."

"Oh, Brian, you're such a sweetheart," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Will, watching, gulped, wishing it was him she was kissing.

=/\=

_William Slocum's Personal log, November sixth, 2038_

_I have waited too long. I'll talk to her, probably around the time of the harvest. Seems silly to direct our energies and schedule our lives around it. It's as if it was 1438 instead of 2038, but no matter. Either way, love should conquer all, right?_

=/\=

_T'Pol's Personal log, November sixth, 2038_

_The crew's behavior, again, is becoming unseemly. It is fortunate that no one was seriously harmed in the brawl. But in the meantime, the crew needs to behave better. There is a possibility that their behavior will continue to worsen until all of the single human women have been claimed. It would, perhaps, be a good idea, for us to find alien women in order to appease the remainder of the male crew. However, I do not know where to start, as any moves in that area could jeopardize the timeline._

=/\=

_Amanda Cole Phlox's Personal log, November sixth, 2038_

_So far, so good. My pregnancy seems to be going okay. Phlox says he's not even sure how long I should be pregnant, as Denobulans normally are expecting for eight months as opposed to our nine. He also says he can tell the gender now. I'm not so sure I want to know just yet._

=/\=

_Brian Delacroix's Personal log, November sixth, 2038_

_I really didn't want her to get hurt. Lili's always been nice to me. I never thought I'd like someone who's, what, twice my age? Seems weird. But I don't like the other girls, not that way._

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, November sixth, 2038_

_I had thought that there were perhaps a dozen available women, but now it appears that the number is more like eleven. I suspect that Ingrid Nyqvist is now off the table. Plus of course, technically speaking, Diana Jones had been as well. And so the ten little Indians remaining are Susie Money and Nan Myers of the MACOs, Kate Shelton, Colleen Romanov, Nyota Warren, Victoria Dietrich, Meredith Porter, Patti Socorro and Lili O'Day. Oh, and Sandra Sloane, who is in custody – and a good thing, too. So the figure is, in actuality, nine._


	8. 8 - The Harvest

Chapter 8 – The Harvest

Lili and Will prepared lunch for the tired harvesters on Amity. The group was fairly large, and there were boxes and barrels and bags of all sorts of produce, being beamed onto the ship.

"Man oh man, I am gonna get so sunburned from this," she complained.

"Didn't you take stuff?" he asked, putting serving spoons into salads.

"I did. It just feels like it's not enough. I dunno. I burn easily. That much should be pretty obvious. I bet Ingrid's kinda miserable, too. She's about as light as I am."

He looked closely at her face. "You don't look sunburned to me."

She looked down. "I'd better get the coals fanned, or this'll take forever."

"It's not the only thing that's taking forever."

"Huh?"

"Lili, do I have to spell it out?" Will asked. He took a pull from a flask. "Liquid courage." He winked at her conspiratorially.

"Captain Archer's not gonna like it if you get drunk while on duty."

"I don't care," he slurred a bit, and she suddenly realized he'd had more than just the one quick pull.

"No wonder our liquor stocks are being depleted," Lili mused absently.

Craig came over. "The troops will be here soon. They're gonna be mighty hungry."

"Right. Here, uh, go and get some more kindling," Will said.

"I'll help you, Craig," she volunteered.

"No, you stay here."

"What?"

"You, you stay here. With, with me," he said, awkwardly pawing at the air to somehow make his point. Craig left to go look for wood.

She looked at him. "Will, …"

"Will _what_?" he was becoming defensive. "C'mon, you know how, how you, you need eggs and oil to make mayo?" She stared at him, a little dumbfounded. "Or, or you put milk and chocolate shavings together, in hot water, and you get hot chocolate."

"And I'm the eggs and the milk?" she muttered under her breath. Louder, she added, "Of course I know all that." She made an effort to sound as icy as possible. _Where the hell was everybody?_

"Yes, yes, of course you do. But Lili, uh, all of those things, they're, they're better together. We – you and me – we are better to, _together_." He touched her face and she flinched. "What?"

She measured her words carefully. "You're my boss."

"So?"

"So I don't think any of the relationships on board are of a boss and his or her, uh, employee."

"Then we'll be the first."

"No, Will."

"C'mon, Lili! No one's gonna love you like I will. No one's even gonna approach you. I don't see you getting any other offers." His tone was angry. He grabbed her breast roughly through her chef's whites and tried to kiss her. She backed away.

She saw a rustling in the nearby vegetation. "Craig!" she yelled out brightly.

Jay Hayes emerged, with his team. "We've got apples," he reported.

"How 'bout that," she sighed in relief.

"There's always one in every garden," snarled Will as Craig returned.

"What were you doing?" Craig asked.

"Swapping recipes," Lili chirped.

"Yeah," Will replied tersely, "Sour and bitter ones, frozen solid."

The remainder of lunch was uneventful.

=/\=

On board, Karin was in command again, with Sterling piloting and Bree at Tactical. Diana again commandeered the Science station as the Rostovs ran Engineering. Ramih stood guard in the back. Chip manned the Communications console and Phlox was in Sick Bay.

The remainder of the on board crew were people who were being punished for their part in the riot. Sandra remained in the Brig, with Nan guarding her. Susie and Mario helped out Phlox by cleaning out animal cages. Kate, José and Brad purged intake manifolds. Eddie and Mark found themselves cleaning up the kitchen, the cafeteria and the Captain's Mess.

"When do you think we'll be done?" Kate asked José as they worked in Engineering and Valleri Rostov could be heard crying a little in the background.

"I dunno. A coupla hours, I figure."

"Sheesh, this is so boring," she complained.

"At least I know I'll pass this part of the test," Brad smiled at her.

"We have a diaper issue," Judy came over with her daughter. "I was told to test you folks today."

"Okay, uh, maybe me," Brad volunteered. They went to the side of Engineering and he left for the bathroom. He washed his hands thoroughly and returned. "Okay, little lady," he looked down at the infant.

Valleri looked up at him with trusting eyes. "You look like you could use a change in your life," he smiled at the baby. "So," he applied powder, "tell me a little about yourself."

The baby gurgled a bit at him. "Me? I should go first? Okay," he said, as Kate and Judy watched. "I am from Bakersfield, California. And I am the oldest of five. I have three sisters and one brother. So I have done diaper detail before. This is not my first rodeo."

The baby made a bit of an _ah_ sound.

"Oh? Am I boring you, Miss Rostov? Well, sorry, but this is my life story. I like long walks on the beach, procul on rye and romantic comedies. But don't tell anybody the last part, okay?" he put the diaper on her. "I also am very sorry that I was a part of that brawl, but I gotta tell ya, if I wasn't, you and I wouldn't be having this nice little chat." He handed her to Judy.

"You passed, of course."

"Thanks," he smiled, "she's a sweet baby."

"You were really good with her," Kate said, "You really do know what you're doing."

"That I do know," he agreed.

"What else do you know?"

=/\=

In Sick Bay, Phlox looked over Ethan Shapiro. "I would like, soon, to start you on some physical therapy," he declared.

"Like … what?"

"Walking, for one thing. There's actually, I have something for you." Phlox went into the back and brought over a wooden walking stick. It was carefully sanded and polished. "Do you like it?"

"Looks … good. Where … did it … come from?"

"It was made from wood from Paradise. I was asked not to tell you who made it."

"Oh." Ethan held it in his hands and turned it around a few times. There was a notched part. "Look … here."

There were initials carved in the wood. You had to really look in order to be able to see them – _JDH_. "Who … is … JDH?"

Susie looked up from what she was doing. "Major Hayes, I think."

"He … made me … the stick?"

Phlox nodded. "You didn't hear it from me."

"Very … nice … of him. I … want to … try it."

"Huh, let's see. Mister Lattimer, Miss Money, can you assist?"

They wiped off their hands and came over. Mario got Ethan to a sitting position and Susie put an arm on his back. "Nice and slow," she encouraged.

They carefully pulled him to a standing position as Phlox watched. "All right now," Phlox said, "First step will be with your right foot. Slowly, now."

With Susie on one side, and Mario on the other, he tentatively put his right foot out a few centimeters. He pushed down and lifted his left foot. That didn't go quite as well, and he turned a bit, falling a little onto Mario. "Okay, one triumph at a time, Slugger," said Mario.

"Okay … but … it's good … right?"

"It's very good," Phlox said. "We'll try more tomorrow."

=/\=

The shuttle flight tests were underway. Chris Harris or Travis would sit with someone, who would fly a shuttle to the _Enterprise_, along with some of the harvest's bounty. Then the pilot would turn around and go back to the surface to pick up another test subject and more produce. This went on until the only people who remained on Amity were in Food Service.

"I got room for my next victim," Chris said.

"Why don't you take Chef?" Lili suggested.

"I can wait," Will said.

"No, rank should have some privileges," she said.

Will looked at her and shook his head, and boarded the shuttle with Chris. As they took off, Brian said, "Did you and Chef have a fight, or something?"

"Something like that."

"Sorry to hear that," he said. Travis landed, so they took off together.

"Lili, is he bothering you?" asked Craig.

"No, I, uh, I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Let me know if it is," Craig told her, "We, uh, we care about you, you know."

"Thanks, kiddo."

Chris returned. "Next wannabe pilot!"

"Take Craig," Lili said.

They departed.

Lili stood there, waiting for the other shuttle. "Dammit, Slocum," she said to no one, "I don't need this crap. And how dare you, how dare you? Saying that no one else would ever want me. God, do you have any idea how that makes me feel? _Any idea whatsoever_?"

She dabbed at her eyes as the shuttle landed. "Ready?" Travis asked.

"I guess so." _Ai yi yi what have I gotten myself into? _Lili thought as she worked the shuttle's controls. "Uh, main thrusters on. No, wait, that's wrong. Checking fuel levels."

Travis Mayweather sat beside her. "Don't be nervous. You're doing fine."

But he had a clipboard and clipboards are never good.

"Um, fuel levels look good. Um, checking back cameras." She flipped a switch in order to be able to look behind her. There were no procul back there. Good. At least, there were none that she could see.

"And?" Travis prompted.

"Checking front cameras," she replied, flipping a different switch. There was just one of the great hulking beasts native to the planet, and it wasn't close enough for concern. "Looks like the big fellow is too far away to be affected by us lifting off."

She thought for a second. "Now the thrusters go on." She hovered her hand over a switch. "Um, no, lights."

"No, you were right the first time," he said, "How did you get to Starfleet and not learn how to fly a shuttle?"

"I was drafted by Chef, remember? And it was the war and so nobody figured they'd bother. We were over halfway to the Expanse by the time Captain Archer realized my education might've been a bit spotty in places."

"Well, I'm sure he can't make a soufflé. I know I sure can't."

"Yanno, it's funny," she said, "my father flew a transport. You'd think I'd have inherited that, or something."

"Did he teach you anything?"

"No. He and my mother died in a fire at our house when I was nine years old," she said.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"You didn't know," she said, "now, um, thrusters on. And, uh, now the lights?"

"Right," he said, "anything else?"

"Check your seatbelt?"

Her hand was trembling a little bit as she moved to touch a panel in order to check a level. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Actually, Travis, can I tell you a secret?"

"I guess so," he said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm a lousy driver. It's 'cause I'm afraid of going too fast. I'm not even fifty yet I drive just like a little old lady."

"It's okay," he smiled, "my mother, whenever she's in command, unless we're on a deadline, the freighter slows to a crawl."

"Really?"

"Uh huh," he nodded, confirming.

"It's that I'm scared. And I bet she is, too. It can be scary, being out here in space."

"I know," he said.

"You get scared?"

"Sure I do," he said, "but then I remember I've been really well trained, so I just fall back on that." He put the clipboard down.

"I guess I failed."

"No," he said, "but you need more study. I'll train you myself when we're not too busy, all right? We're stuck here, remember?"

"Of course I remember. Tossed back in time last year, due to some Kovaalan something or other."

"It was a particle wake. We got caught in it while outrunning Kovaalan ships. One minute, it was 2154, the next minute, it was 2037. Lemme tell ya, I was plenty scared then," he said.

"I can imagine. We just felt a jolt in the kitchen. It wasn't until the Captain got on the intercom that we learned what had happened. Will – er, Chef – he said it felt like it was a joke, but he didn't think the Captain would joke about a thing like that."

"For me," Travis said, "it was that I saw the stars had shifted. And it was by _a lot_. My stomach and my heart kept trading places, it seemed. We tried going back and forth a few times, trying to get back to it, but it was gone. No way to reverse it." His eyes were far away.

"You did everything you could," she said. There was a pause. "Do you want me to try to lift off?"

"Sure, but we'll do it together, okay?"

"Okay," she said, "and Travis, I'm a lot less afraid with you here piloting the shuttle. And with you piloting the _NX-01_. I don't trust anybody in the driver's seat as much as I do you."

He looked at her and smiled. "Okay, let's look at the cameras again and make sure none of the local fauna have moved too close. And if the coast is clear, you'll pull back slowly, all right?"

She smiled back a little, feeling a lot less afraid. "All right."

=/\=

Jonathan sent out a message to the senior staff. _Meeting tomorrow in the Observation Lounge, at oh nine hundred hours_.

=/\=

In the kitchen that night, Craig hovered near Lili. "You sure you're okay?"

"Positive."

"I, uh, I'll need to take some time. I failed the flight test."

"Oh, me, too," she said.

"Then I guess we'll be classmates," he said.

"I guess so," she said.

Will, for his part, was mainly quiet. He said to Brian, "We've got produce. Let's use it. Something with color today. Maybe a strawberry salad over mixed greens to start."

"Right away," replied Brian.

"Procul, too; when Willets starts going to flight school, I'm sure he'll land on Amity a lot. Someone should go down with him and bag another procul. We could use it in the larder."

"What about when Lili takes flight classes?" Brian asked.

"Doesn't matter," Will looked at him darkly.

=/\=

Jonathan's PADD _dinged_ several times with messages. Meredith Porter and Rex Ryan wanted to live together; so did Colleen Romanov and Ethan Novakovich. He looked over the notes and sighed to himself, again, watching everything fly by him as he failed to gain any purchase.

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, November twenty-first, 2038_

_Tomorrow, I will work with the senior staff and see what to do about Sandra Sloane. And I am seeing requests for people to live together. They continue to pass me by, although I admit I have been in hiding. It's all of a piece, as more partnerships are formed._

=/\=

_Phlox's Personal log, November twenty-first, 2038_

_Today, Crewman Shapiro took his first steps since his suicide attempt. An auspicious beginning!_

_My wife is doing well. She's still unsure whether she wants to know the gender of our baby. I can't understand that human desire for a surprise._

=/\=

_Mark Reilly's Personal log, November twenty-first, 2038_

_I missed Ingrid today. She got one helluva sunburn. I did help her with that. That part was fun._

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, November twenty-first, 2038_

_I'm afraid that I've tanked my relationship with Will. I don't want him that way. I don't want him as a lover, or a husband. I just want him to be my boss, like he has been. Nothing feels normal anymore. I miss normalcy. Seeing him as a partner would upset that last little apple cart. And I just can't handle that right now._

_He said some very mean things, too. He doesn't think anyone else will want me. I know he was drunk when he said that, or at least a little drunk. I think he uses it as a cover-up for bad behaviors. I know how watered down everything is these days. I doubt he can get as hammered as he seems to want to. I do worry, though, that he wants to._

_As for me, I know who I want. And I know that I can never, ever have either of them. I am a foolish person, I'm sure. And Will may very well be right, that there will be no one to care, and no one to want to see me naked or anything like that. But I have to hold out at least a little bit of hope that someone will be interested, and it won't just be out of sympathy or desperation._

=/\=

_William Slocum's Personal log, November twenty-first, 2038_

_It's over. I can't repair it. I will never have her. That much is obvious._


	9. 9 - Of Convents and Cathouses

Chapter 9 – Of Convents and Cathouses

Lili put out assorted Danish and toast as the meeting's participants arrived. Will looked at her as she worked but didn't say anything and didn't help her at all. She put the blueberry jam in front of Jay Hayes as he sat down. The jar was close to being empty. "I'll make more soon. Don't worry about finishing it," she told him.

"Oh, uh, thanks." He smiled to himself a little and helped himself to some toast.

Brian came in with a bowl of scrambled eggs and a smaller bowl with some shredded Cheddar cheese in it. "Hang on, I'll get Commander T'Pol's breakfast in a second," he stated.

Malcolm sat down and Lili brought over a selection of teas. "I see you're running low," he commented.

"If you don't mind herbal teas, I can make all sorts of new kinds. Just tell me what you like."

"Uh, orange maybe, or lemon might be nice. And something sweet, too," he smiled at her.

"_Oranges and lemons, say the bells of Saint Clements_. So I can surprise you?"

"Of course, Ensign." He took a bag of the orange pekoe and waited for her to pour him some hot water.

Brian returned with a bowl of Scottish steel cut oats and a plate of sliced avocadoes. Lili then left the room and appeared with a plate of sliced cantaloupe. "We've got quite an assortment today," she reported, "thanks to Mrs. Miller." She smiled at Shelby, who was beginning to show a bit.

"Are we all here?" asked the captain as Hoshi and Travis ran in at the last minute.

"Sorry we're late, sir, Maryam and I were having a little trouble with the translation matrix," Hoshi explained.

"Some sort of problem?" Jonathan asked.

"It might need some maintenance," she speculated.

"I'll put José or Jenny on it," Tripp offered.

"All right," Jonathan said, "We are here to talk about Crewman Sloane. And we also need to talk about the couples."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow before digging into her food.

"It's entirely possible that some of these issues can be resolved with the same solution," Jonathan said. "To wit – I've gotten more requests for people who want to live together. There were two more this morning – it was Nyota and Billy and Ingrid and Mark."

"Ah, the riot starter," Tripp mused.

"I suppose," Jonathan said, "At least maybe now there will be a little less rioting. At least, that's my hope."

"You think there will be more? I've talked to my men already," Jay reported.

"Not necessarily," Jonathan stated, "but the two of them are now, I figure, off the table for the others."

"Roommates will have to shuffle again," Hoshi said.

"More coffee, sir?" Brian asked Jay.

"Anyway, this is a tangent. First, I want to talk about Sloane. She, uh, she told me something rather disturbing," Jonathan said.

"Such as?" Malcolm asked, feeling a little queasy. She worked under him, and was technically his responsibility, but disciplining her had proven ineffective. And then there had been the matter of their personal lives. He had made a pass, she had told him he was closeted, and had done so very publicly. To deny it would mean he was, to the others, protesting too much. To agree to it was a lie, for he was not gay. To retaliate would be unfair. So he said nothing and, uncomfortably for him, his silence seemed to imply consent to most of them.

"When I went to visit her in the Brig almost two weeks ago, she informed me that I shouldn't be punishing her. And that instead I should be giving her a medal."

"For what?" asked Travis, "I mean, she's good at Tactical, right?" Malcolm nodded, so Travis continued, "But so far as I can tell, she's anything but a team player."

"Depression can take several forms," Phlox explained, "And, unfortunately, the drug regimen doesn't always work, or it may work for a while and then stop working, seemingly for no good reason. She had been making progress. I can't go into anymore, but, well, my hope of course was for things to be on the road to resolution by now."

"But they aren't," said Jonathan.

"Uh, what was it that she thought she was doin' that was so great?" asked Tripp.

"I still can't believe it," Jonathan shook his head. "Uh, Doctor, can increased sexual activity accompany depression?"

"Usually it doesn't, but there can be increased aggression, which might lead to that, I think we've all noticed her increased aggression," clarified the Denobulan as Lili gave him seconds on the scrambled eggs.

"She came onto me," Jay reported, "it was almost two months ago." He speared a piece of avocado with his fork.

"Did she say anything about compensation?" asked Jonathan.

"What?" asked Jay, dropping his fork.

"Apparently, the Crewman has taken note of the Law of Supply and Demand," Jonathan spat out, "And so she not only offers of herself, but does so for a little payment."

"Payment?" Malcolm asked, "Where the devil is she going to use money?"

"She told me it wasn't money," Jonathan explained, "It was privileges, like getting people to change shifts with her, or going to the front of the chow line."

"I've seen – er, sorry to interrupt – but I have seen sometimes where she's had a place held for her in the line. I've also seen guys sometimes get a plate for her while she sits. I thought that was just, you know, kinda going out, kinda, I guess you could call it courting behavior. But maybe it's not," Lili offered.

"Most of the Tactical crew members are female," Malcolm said, "And Mister Shapiro is in Sick Bay, of course, but there are male Security crew members. Tactical and Security do exchange duties at times, so that everyone stays fresh. As for the male Security crewmen, some of them are – or at least are supposed to be – already attached."

"Interesting," said Will, "so she's the port in a storm for a lotta guys."

"Perhaps," T'Pol said, "although this may be speculation. Except for the Major's accounting of his experience, we have no evidence, aside from the Crewman's own statement. And her reputation for veracity should be in question."

"She talked to me, sir," Brian spoke up, "It was, well, it was before I was on Food Service full time."

"What did she say to you?" asked Jonathan.

"It's kind of embarrassing, sir."

"Crewman Delacroix, this information would be helpful," T'Pol said.

Brian cast about, and finally looked at Lili, who said, "Sir, does it really matter? I mean, who cares how she did this. She just did it."

"Did she mention compensation?" Tripp asked.

"Yes," Brian said, "she said, uh, she said if, if we did it, I would have to change shifts with her. She wanted second shift, she said."

"She mentioned the MACOs," Jonathan said, "so check with your men, Jay."

"I can make some inquiries," Jay tossed his napkin on the table.

"What do we do about this?" Hoshi asked.

"I, well, I'm not sure what to do," Jonathan said. "Do we keep her in the Brig indefinitely? She's already complained that her rights are being violated."

"Well, they are," Travis said, "I mean, I'm not taking her side, Captain, don't misunderstand me. But aren't, well, aren't the people of the Earth, right now, in the Third World War, well, isn't a trial by jury and, and all of the trappings of a democracy, aren't those the things that the Western side is really fighting for?"

"It goes back to the Magna Carta," Malcolm clarified, "I mean, what is happening is distasteful, but at some point I suppose even she deserves some measure of justice."

"And if we find her guilty, then what?" Jay asked. "Does she then stay in the Brig until she dies? Do we keep a guard on her to try to stop her from becoming a recidivist?"

T'Pol had been sitting and thinking, twirling her spoon in her now-empty bowl. "Captain, the Crewman is right."

"Brian is?" asked Hoshi.

"No," T'Pol stated, "Crewman Sloane is right. She is providing a service. Distasteful as it may seem, and in contravention of morals, but the ratio dictates that, in the absence of alien women or some other fill-ins, many of the men will be without sexual partners. Their frustrations may endanger the crew."

"Are you sayin' we just let her put a shingle out, or somethin'?" asked her husband.

"I am suggesting that we not punish her for this behavior. After all, it would not have started, and it would not have continued, if there weren't eager participants," said the Vulcan.

"Hookers and armies have gone together since, well, since people were throwing spears and rocks at each other for warfare," said Jay.

"Sir, I don't really want my baby to be raised in an environment where this is condoned," Shelby said. "I mean, I get that she should be let out. And I even get that Sandra isn't the only guilty party here. But what are we teaching the next generation? Is it that sex is something you sell, and for cheap? Is it that marriage is a meaningless piece of paper? What is it, Captain? What are the rules? What do you expect my son to think of when he looks at Valleri Rostov and Amanda Tiburón and all of the other girls who are going to be born? Does my son think of love? Or of commerce?"

Jonathan thought carefully before responding. "I understand your position. And actually, I had mentioned before – let me circle back to that – where I thought there could be some solutions that might do double duty. See, I know that Ensign Jones spent the night of the riot in the Observation Lounge. As the number of single women continues to dwindle, that may happen more and more frequently. So I want all of the single women to live on C deck, and for them all to have their own cabins. We can reconfigure things and make the rooms a little smaller. Once those women become attached, they can get bigger quarters again."

"So that means that Sandra has her own place," Hoshi said, "And is free to do whatever, whenever."

"In a way, yes," Jonathan said, "but she'll be busy. A part of this has been due to free time. So Malcolm, I expect you to run her ragged. And another piece of it is due to inattention on our parts. Jay, you will move all of the unattached male MACOs to C deck as well."

"Aren't those her prime customers?" Will asked.

"They are," Jonathan allowed, "but Jay here will watch, as will others. Diana, I am sure, will watch. Lili, you could as well."

"Me, sir?"

"Sure," he said, "I mean, this isn't your job. But you could keep your eyes and ears open."

"And to what end, sir? I mean, if we allow it, or, well, if you allow it, then who cares what I see and hear?"

=/\=

In the Brig, Sandra got up as the wall communicator chimed. And then she didn't answer, so Eddie Hamboyan hit the chime a few more times. He came in when there was no answer, and found her collapsed on the floor. "Sick Bay," he yelled into a communicator, "medical emergency in the Brig!"

In Sick Bay, Andy and Diana were spending time with Ethan. "One more step, okay, buddy?" Andy asked as the wall communicator chimed.

They stopped what they were doing and Ethan rested against his bio bed. Diana answered the chime. "Okay, can you bring her here right away?"

"Yes," said Eddie, "I'll get Lattimer to help me. Hamboyan out."

"What was that all about?" Andy asked.

"Sandra's fainted. She's awake now, but Eddie says she's pretty pale."

"Okay, let's see what's going on there," Andy flipped open his communicator to call Phlox.

"Yes?" asked the Denobulan, still in the meeting.

"Sandra apparently collapsed. I'll take scans."

"I can come and take care of her," said the Denobulan.

"I know, Doc," said Andrew, "but she seems stable. I wanna try to do this on my own. With, uh, with Diana's help, of course."

"Very well. I will be here if you need my assistance. Do not hesitate if you feel you're getting in over your head. Let me know what you determine. Phlox out."

=/\=

In the meeting, they all looked at him. "I don't know what it is," he said, "and it could very well be an attempt to get out of the Brig. But there's very little else she can do. She won't be able to take a shuttle out by herself, so all she would do would be to go to another part of the ship."

"Right," Jonathan said, "it's not much of a prison break if you've got nowhere to go."

=/\=

Andy reversed the controls on the bed and it came out of the scanner. "Are you sure about that?" asked Diana.

"Oh yeah," he said, looking at her. "I'll call Phlox."

=/\=

Phlox's communicator chimed again. "Ah, Ensign Miller. What can you tell me?"

"Crewman Sloane is pregnant. About four weeks along or so."

"I see," Phlox said. "How is her state of mind?"

"Angry," Andy said, "and pretty unhappy with you in particular. She was supposed to be on the shot."

"She was," Phlox explained, "but its efficacy isn't one hundred percent. Nothing is perfect," he said. "I will be there – soon?"

"Soon," Captain Archer confirmed.

"Soon, then. Phlox out."

"Well, I imagine that shingle might not be put out for too terribly long," Malcolm opined.

=/\=

While people and goods and cabin walls were moved around on C deck, and on D deck, Sandra talked to Doctor Phlox. "You said it would be effective."

"And it was," he said, "but it's imperfect. You also, apparently, gave it a lot of chances to fail. Do you know who the father is?"

"No," she admitted.

"I can make a determination in about a month, possibly two, depending upon the size of the embryo and how close I can get to it. It'll be a blood test. It is a rather unpleasant old-fashioned needle," he said.

"Well I still don't know," she said, "so I guess the needle will be my fate."

"You're getting your own cabin, you know," he said, "so you can continue doing what you've been doing, if that is your preference. I don't think you'll show for another two months or so. By that time, you'll know, and can act accordingly."

"Right," she said. "Who knows?"

"The executive staff heard while I was getting the news from Ensign Miller. Plus the two servers and of course Ensign Jones and Crewman Shapiro."

"Might as well put it on the damned intercom," she snarled.

"Crewman, I cannot treat you for depression during your pregnancy or nursing. But it's not working anyway. That much is obvious. Tell me, has it worked at all?"

"Maybe a little; I don't know. I felt better a few months ago, but then it just came roaring back. I don't want to feel this way. I don't want to act this way. I don't even really wanna be pregnant. But I suppose I don't have a lot of choice in that matter."

"You could terminate the pregnancy. In particular, given your mental state, and the fact that you have been taking anti-depressives for the first month, well, such a decision would not be overruled."

"I don't even know if I wanna raise this kid."

"There are couples who may be infertile," Phlox said, "I could inquire discreetly."

"After I know who the father is," she said.

"As you wish."

"So I get my own cabin, right?"

"Right," said the Denobulan.

"I guess I can keep the cathouse, then."

"Cathouse? What's what?" asked Phlox.

=/\=

An hour later, the moving was all done. Even Sandra's possessions had been moved. She went to her new quarters on C deck and looked at them for the first time. "Not very big," she complained.

There was a door chime. "Come in," she called.

"I don't know if you're up for this," he said.

"Sure I am," she allowed, feeling even more cynical than usual. "Good thing you found the cathouse amidst all the convents. What do you have for me this time?"

"A peach," he smiled, and she locked the door in order to devote her full attentions to Will Slocum.

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, November twenty-second, 2038_

_Prostitution. Who knew that would happen? I suppose we are a small town, with all of its dubious conveniences now. The number of single women has dipped again. They are all on C deck now, all in individual cabins. There's Victoria Dietrich, who is apparently going to work with the children. And now there's a ninth pregnancy. I doubt that one was planned at all. There's Diana Jones, who remains decidedly off the table. There's a nice girl. I do hope someone turns up for her somehow. There's Susie Money and Nan Myers from the MACOs. I'm not so sure what I make of either of them. Lili O'Day, a friend, a good friend, but beyond all of this, I am sure. There's Kate Shelton, and Patti Socorro, who I never talk to. And, of course, Sandra Sloane. Eight remain._

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, November twenty-second, 2038_

_I'm on C deck now, as are all of the single MACOs, male and female. Money and Myers are living at one end of the hall. I'm at the other, next to Hamboyan and Chang. Then there's Jones. Then there's Azar and Moreno. Then Socorro's cabin. Then Woods, who lives with Lattimer. Then Shelton's cabin, and then Hodgkins and Curtis, and O'Day is next to them. Sloane is on the other side, and then Dietrich. Then Delacroix and Willets are on the other side of Dietrich. And then Money and Myers have their cabins on the other side of Willets and Del._

_Then B deck is all single guys, some of whom, like Reed and Slocum, are on the exec. Plus there's other exec types on A deck, like Archer and the T'Pol-Tucker cabin and the Mayweather-McKenzie cabin. Hoshi and Sekar also live there but they'll probably have to move to D deck whenever she gets pregnant. It seems to be in the water, so I figure that's just a matter of time._

=/\=

_Sandra Sloane's Personal log, November twenty-second, 2038_

_A peach. It was a good peach. Of course it was an expensive one, when you get right down to it. I'd like more for my services, but right now I can't be choosy. As for who the lucky Dad is, who the hell knows?_

=/\=

_T'Pol's Personal log, November twenty-second, 2038_

_Crewman Sloane's behavior seems to bother the human crew members. However, it is a rather logical behavior. There is, as she recognized, quite a need there. The better solution will be to have alien women come aboard. I will devise a means for doing this._

=/\=

_Michelle Pike Miller's Personal log, November twenty-second, 2038_

_God, I can't believe Sandra's doing that. Andy agrees with me – we can't raise our son around her. I'll see, maybe this is a good time to start thinking about more permanent settlements on Amity and Paradise._


	10. 10 - A Not So Silent Night

Chapter 10 – A Not So Silent Night

Christmas brought with it a more subdued celebration than they had done the prior year. After all, things were different. Ethan Shapiro was still rehabbing himself, slowly. Sandra still had her virtual shingle out. Shelby was nervous about that, as were the other mothers and mothers to be. For now there were more of them. As Jay had predicted, Hoshi was also pregnant.

It was a few hours before dinner, so Lili had a little free time. She went to Sick Bay. "So, Ethan," she said, "are you going to the party? I mean, I know it's not your holiday and all."

"I … am going," he said.

"Maybe I'll save you a dance," she said.

"I … stank … before, before this."

"That's okay," she allowed, "I don't mind if you step on my feet a little." She and Phlox helped to get him up, and she was about to hand him the cane when she felt the underside of the handle. "What's this? It's carved."

"Mark … of the … maker."

She turned it over. "_JDH_. Well, whoever JDH is, it was very nice of them to make it for you."

They helped him get up and walk a few steps. "See?" she said, "You just lean on me a little and we can dance."

"May, maybe."

"_Maybe_? You think your dance card will be all filled up tonight?"

"Dunno," he shrugged, more with the right shoulder than the left, and smiled, more with the right side than the left side of his mouth.

"We're having real cauliflower tonight," she told him, "and I know you like it. See ya then."

Walking into the hall, she tapped a little on her PADD. "_JDH_, huh?" She checked, and figured out who that was.

=/\=

Jay was in his quarters when his door chimed. "Uh, come in." He put down the old-fashioned book he was reading for, perhaps, the fiftieth time.

"Hi," said Lili.

"Uh, hi. You, um, you know your quarters are a few doors down."

"Yes, I know that," she said, "I just wanted to, um, I was in Sick Bay, and I was helping Ethan with his cane."

"Oh?"

"And I felt under the handle and I found the maker's initials. They're _your_ initials."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. Look, I won't say anything if you don't want me to. Although I'm not sure why you want to keep quiet about it. But, uh, I wanted to tell you; that was a really sweet thing you did for him."

"Uh, thanks," he smiled a little, mouth closed, "I, uh, I gotta keep an image, yanno."

"Oh, I see," she observed, "You know, you mainly smile with your mouth closed."

"Yeah, I, uh, my teeth are kinda crooked. I got self-conscious as a teenager, and I guess that never really went away."

"My lower teeth are crooked, too," she admitted.

"I've never noticed."

"So, uh, are you one of those guys who had a whole workshop in your basement or something?"

"It was in my sister, Laura's, basement."

"Oh, well, I guess apartments don't have basements."

"No, I, uh, I didn't have a place that was off the base," he explained, "Just barracks."

She looked at him. "At the time I was drafted by Chef," she swallowed a little, saying that, "I owned a restaurant in San Mateo. And I lived near it. I could walk to work if I wanted to."

"That sounds nice," he said. "I didn't go to California much. Base was in Atlanta."

"I've never been. And now I guess I never will go there."

"It was hot a lot of the time," he said, "I, uh, I've never liked the cold."

"You should, um; you should come to the kitchen sometimes, when we're roasting. It gets nice and hot in there. It might make you, I dunno, think of better days."

"Maybe," he allowed.

"Look, I better go. Christmas dinner is a monster to prepare. I'll, um, in acknowledgement, I'll make one of the desserts something you like."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," Lili said, "and I won't say anything. You'll just know. See ya then."

He went back to his reading, shaking his head and smiling a little to himself.

=/\=

In Sick Bay, Phlox looked up as the doors swished open. "Can you, uh, can you do the test now? The one where you can tell who the father is?" Sandra asked.

"Something compelling that it be today?" he asked as he got an impressively huge needle ready.

"I, um," she looked at the needle in some terror, "my clothes are starting to not fit me. My life is changing, I guess, whether I want it to, or not. What kind of a needle is that? Is it left over from torture or something? Did ya get it from Reed?" she made a face.

"No, no," smiled Phlox, grinning overly broadly, as usual. "It's an amniocentesis needle. But over a century ago, it was used a lot later in gestation. Now, I have a better way to guide it in, so I can perform the testing a lot earlier. Lie back."

"Aren't you gonna give me something for the pain?"

"No," he said, "you're pregnant. That would not be wise. Lie back and think happy thoughts."

She cringed as he plunged the needle in, thinking of anything but that. He withdrew it quickly. "Ah, that's a good sample."

"When will you know?"

"I'll centrifuge the sample right now. It'll be about two minutes." He took it with him and went to a different part of Sick Bay.

She got off the bio bed and went over to Ethan. "You're one of the few who isn't a candidate," she admitted. "'Course the gay guys aren't, either, and neither is he," she wrinkled her nose in the direction of the doctor, "or the captain. But there are lots of others. Yanno, we all go to these weddings, or we hear about them, or about these commitments, and we think that those people are all set and they aren't going to cheat. But the truth is they do. And it's not just the guys with me. I know there are women who have a side fellow. You should talk to Bernstein, er, Bernstein-Rosen, excuse me, about that."

"Not … interested … any, any more."

"Huh. Well, if you come around to my place, it won't be free. You do realize that."

"That's … one reason … why … I won't … come … around."

The doctor returned. "I have your test results. Would you care to hear them here, or in private?"

"Here is fine," she said, "it is gonna be public knowledge either way."

"Then allow me to congratulate you and Private Daniel Chang," he said, as she wrinkled her nose a bit.

=/\=

"How many desserts are you making, O'Day?" Will asked.

"Three different kinds," she said. "They're all vegan."

"Procul roasts are almost done," Brian said.

"I've got replicated shrimp for shrimp cocktails, and I've got mashed potatoes and gravy," said Craig.

"And we've got baby carrots in an orange and dill sauce, plus roasted asparagus, cauliflower with a mild cheese sauce on the side and an arugula salad," Will stated.

"There!" Lili said, finishing up putting everything into the oven.

"What are you making?" asked Craig.

"A smoked pineapple tart, a batch of bittersweet chocolate fudge, and a blueberry tart."

"What's the vegan main dish?" asked Brian.

"The arugula salad goes on steroids," Lili said, "You remember those tests we underwent? Well, for the plant thing, everyone had to grow mung beans or pea shoots. We've got tons of them now, so I fermented some of the curd into tofu. But I think it'll get easier if we can start replicating tofu, Craig."

"I'll get on it tomorrow," he called from the back.

"Are we ready to start serving dinner?" Will asked.

"I think so," said Lili, "uh, Merry Christmas, Will."

"Yeah," he grunted his reply.

=/\=

The party started with a dinner. The tables were shoved together and people ate, passing bowls in a family style. The night shift was there, for the most part, although people like Aidan MacKenzie and Chris Harris were on duty. T'Pol was in command, with Tripp in Engineering. Rounding out the skeleton crew were Maryam at Communications, Azar on the Bridge Security detail and Diana at the Science station.

"C'mon, Chef, sit down already!" yelled Chip Masterson, motioning to an empty seat near him and his wife, Deborah Haddon-Masterson.

"You should sit, too, Lili," Craig said.

"I don't see a place," she said.

"The MACOs have a spot," he said.

"Oh, uh, okay." She went over and sat between Ramih Azar and Nan Myers. Susie Money was across from her."I hope everybody likes fruity desserts," she said as her greeting. "But we have fudge, too."

"What kinds of desserts?" asked Jay.

"There's a smoked pineapple tart, and there's also a blueberry tart."

He smiled, again, very slightly. It was the blueberry tart, he knew. He nodded at her, a barely perceptible motion.

Malcolm came in late, casting about for a place to sit. Craig saw him looking around. "I think I'll need to get you a chair, sir."

"Oh, well, thanks, Crewman." He looked around. There was a table where most of the remaining single women were sitting. Sandra was there, with Dan next to her. She was ignoring him. Victoria also sat there, as did Kate and Patti. They were chatting and laughing with Eddie, Mario, Brad, Walter, Will, Chip and Deborah. He considered that one, and the MACO table, and instead sat with the captain and the rest of the executive staff.

Hoshi looked up as he sat down. "I gotta say, my sense of smell is really heightened these days."

"Oh?" asked Sekar. "I do hope I do not offend."

"You don't," she smiled, kissing him. "And it's not like it's morning sickness or anything. I've been pretty lucky in that area. But things do have more of an intense aroma these days."

"We're having fudge tonight," Will said, "I hope that doesn't set off any illness."

"Chocolate! That will be, God, that'll be _great_!"

"We already have cravings for chocolate," Sekar explained.

"Those cravings may have been there before," said Phlox. "Amanda," he said, turning to his wife, "do pass the salt, please."

"Sure. Captain, I wanna tell you," she said, getting a little emotional, "I want to thank you for, for this, this opportunity."

"Opportunity?" asked Jonathan.

"I just," she was a little weepy, "I never thought I'd become a mother."

"Aw, sweetheart," Phlox said, kissing her cheek, "Pregnancy can bring with it a surge of emotions. But I do thank you, too, Captain, for to become a father again is a rare gift."

Jonathan smiled a tight little smile. "I'm glad."

"How are you doing, Julie?" Travis asked.

"Not so bad, long as I stick to meat. I'm not as lucky as Hoshi is, when it comes to morning sickness," she explained.

"Mara Brodsky Slater is also experiencing a bit of so-called morning sickness," Phlox said, "avoiding fruit seems to have helped her. So perhaps some fudge is in order for you as well, Julie."

Malcolm looked at Jonathan and quietly said, "It's the bloody maternity ward in here."

"Patience, Commander," was the reply.

=/\=

On the Bridge, at the Tactical station, Aidan looked up. "Commander T'Pol?"

"Yes?"

"I'm picking up a ship on long-range sensors."

"Any ideas about who it is?" she asked Diana.

"It isn't Xindi and it isn't Imvari or Xyrillian. And, uh, it isn't Vulcan or Klingon, either."

"On screen."

Maryam fiddled with the controls a bit. "There."

The ship was not too big; perhaps it was large enough for twenty or twenty-five people. "Check the database we received from Tre'ex," T'Pol commanded.

Maryam set about checking the information they had received from the Xyrillian. "Huh. I think it may be Ikaaran."

"Ikaaran?" asked the Vulcan.

"They're hailing us," said Maryam.

"On screen."

"I am Jeris," said an alien with dark hair and eyes and a notched nose. "We are scheduled to work on a planet in this sector."

"I am Commander T'Pol. There are two planets that we have claimed for agricultural use."

"It's probably not one of those planets," said Jeris, "for this is for dilithium mining. The planet is rather cold and barely supports life."

"Understood," she said.

"May I ask? Perhaps it is a slightly rude inquiry, but you mix the genders on your ships?"

"There are both males and females on our ships, yes," T'Pol said.

"We are a work gang of twenty men. Our culture, we keep the genders separate when we are on work details such as this, right after school ends. And these work details last for four years. It is, it is agreeable to see women of any species. Forgive us if we stare."

Diana and Maryam looked at T'Pol. "My species is Vulcan. These two others, and almost all of the remainder of the ship, they are humans."

"Beauty, in all forms," said Jeris, "it is the greatest gift of the galaxy."

"Perhaps you'd like to speak to our captain," T'Pol offered.

"Is she also a great beauty?"

"Our captain is a male human."

"Please forgive me again. Yes, of course I would like to speak with your captain."

T'Pol nodded and Maryam contacted Jonathan. He rushed over.

"I'm Jonathan Archer," he said. "We have never met Ikaarans before. Would you like to come here? We're having a major celebration and will gladly share our dinner and our party with you."

"Much as I would enjoy it, and my men would love to be near women," Jeris said, "I'm afraid I must decline. It would be so much more difficult to concentrate on work if we got too close. Our culture compels this separation as the capstone of our education. But we do it, and so men like me stay separate from women, and the women, they, too, have work gangs, and they stay separate from us. And then we mature a bit, and leave the heavy work behind for the next group."

"If you change your mind – or when your work assignment is done – our offer still stands," said Jonathan.

"Thank you. Jeris out."

"Not a bad Christmas so far, eh?" Jonathan said to the skeleton crew on the Bridge, before returning to the party.

=/\=

The supper dishes were cleared away, and the floor had been cleared for dancing. "We were never into this before, as a ship," Hoshi said to Sekar as he held her and they moved.

"I guess it's a way for the single people to get close. You know that dancing is a vertical expression of a horizontal desire," he said.

"Oh, really? Well, I think I can be persuaded," she smiled at him.

Lili came over to where Ethan was leaning against a wall. "I have come to collect."

"Oh? Not … good … at that."

"It doesn't matter," she said, and he leaned on her as she led him toward the center of the floor. He mainly leaned over her, putting most of his weight on her as she moved a little.

The music stopped and Chip Masterson called out, "Gonna switch to an Earth Christmas broadcast!"

The broadcast was playing the old Irving Berlin chestnut, _White Christmas_.

Bing Crosby sang.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

"May, maybe ... enough … dancing."

"Okay," she led him back to the wall so that he could lean.

"Th-thank you."

"I'm not that good," Lili said.

"No, not … for that. For … treating … me … like … like normal."

She got up on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Good luck for next year. May good things happen for both of us."

"Good … good things." He smiled the same lopsided smile with more of the right side of his mouth than the left. It was all he could do.

Craig came over to Lili. "Do you like Ethan?"

"He's a good friend."

"Would you, um, dance with me?"

"Sure, but shouldn't we be checking the punch bowls and stuff?"

"Brian can," Craig shook a little as he held her hand.

They danced together for the remainder of the song, and Lili got the distinct impression that Craig was counting. "Um, thanks," she said, when the music had stopped.

"Any time, Lili," he said.

The broadcast was interrupted. "_This is Martha Fernandes. Here now, the news_."

Everyone looked up.

"_There was heavy bombing in Teheran and Omaha today_," reported Martha Fernandes, "_as western forces repelled eastern incursions. In other news, a manned mission to Mars resulted in a safe landing on the red planet. Astronauts expect to walk on that world in a day or two_."

There was a pause. "_This just in. Duluth, Minnesota has been destroyed. A small nuclear device was detonated four hundred meters above ground. It has reportedly wiped out the city and surrounding areas_."

Chip turned off the broadcast. Private Kemper, shaking, left quickly, followed by his wife, Emily Andreiou Kemper. "He's from there," Susie Money explained. She had been dancing with Will.

Will commanded, "O'Day, Willets, get those punch bowls refilled."

"Right away," said Lili. "C'mon, Craig."

There were still bits of the desserts on the tables, and people partook of seconds and even thirds. Jay approached the ruined remains of the blueberry tart and cut himself a small slice. Next to him, Malcolm cut away the corner of what was left of the smoked pineapple tart.

"It's really good," Jay said. It was their sole bit of conversation.

Malcolm nodded. "Yes, she's, uh, she's an excellent pastry chef." He closed his eyes a little as he tasted the smoked pineapple. It was his favorite. It was beyond his favorite. It was suddenly the only good thing about that Christmas. He took his plate and his PADD to a corner and clicked away at it a bit to send a message.

Chip put on music again. "Folks, let's just listen to our own music. That'll probably be easier." He put on The Sweet Cupcakes singing _Silent Night_ as people got back on the dance floor.

"Yanno," Susie said to Mario as they danced slowly, "you're not supposed to dance to Christmas carols."

"I don't see you complaining."

"And, uh, I know last month, during that riot? You weren't fighting, Lattimer. You were copping a cheap feel."

"Oh?"

"Like you're doing right now," she said.

He moved his hand down so that it was more on the side of her waist. "Uh, sorry. Can't blame a lonely guy for trying, can ya?"

Victoria and Walter were dancing nearby. "I remember," He said, "we were doing MACO training and we were in the Middle East. And we weren't allowed to go to the remains of Teheran. Now I know why."

"It's so immediate," she said.

"Everything is," he replied, "this night, and your eyes, too."

Kate Shelton and Brad Moreno just sat at a table kissing. They came up for air and he asked her, "Let's make 2039 when we get married, okay?"

"Okay."

Patti danced with Eddie, and then with José, then Brian and then Craig, and then with, it seemed, half of Engineering. Sandra looked on. She was sitting with Dan. "Sheesh," Sandra carped, "it's like Scarlett O'Hara at the ball."

"You jealous?" asked Dan.

"Of that dog? Of course not."

"Listen, uh, Sandra, we should, well, we should live together."

"You'll cramp my style."

"That's kinda the idea."

"I don't even think I wanna raise this kid, Dan,"

"Then I will do all the work," he volunteered.

"I –"

"_Sandra_," he was more forcefully this time, "the captain is not gonna wanna get involved with you. And I don't see anyone else out there who isn't a fag who's at all high up, unless you wanna go for Chef. I am your best prospect."

Sandra stared into space, realizing he was right.

=/\=

Phlox spent a little time playing Santa again. This time, he posed for a photograph with Valleri Rostov and Amanda Tiburón on each knee. His grin, as always, was far too wide, but the little girls did not notice. Kate and Colleen played at being elves, and handed out little strawberry-flavored candy sticks that Craig had figured out how to replicate.

The girls only cried a little. "I think I'm getting the hang of this," Phlox said as his wife looked on.

=/\=

After the party was over, Lili waited for the sanitizer to finish up, so she checked PADD messages. There was one from Malcolm. She read it aloud to Porthos, who was sitting waiting for a little leftover cheese from the cauliflower's sauce.

"_To Lili O'Day, from Malcolm Reed._

_Dear Miss O'Day,_

_This coupon entitles the bearer to a dozen free chess lessons, at the time, date and place of her choosing. Redeemable in 2039 only._

_I would also like to thank you for what, I like to think, if I may be so bold, was a Christmas present for me. The smoked pineapple tart was exquisite. I do not believe I have ever tasted anything better._

_Sincerely,_

_Malcolm Reed."_

She smiled at that, and said to the dog, "Well, I guess Scrabble got a little dull for him. The truth is, I know how to play chess. I just totally stink at it. I telegraph every single move. Ah, and here's another message.

"_To Lili O'Day, from Jay Hayes._

_Dear Ensign O'Day,_

_Thank you for making the blueberry tart. That was really thoughtful of you. I hope you had a Merry Christmas._

– _Jay Douglas Hayes."_

"_Douglas_?" She smiled. "Huh, see what kinds of secrets you're privy to in Food Service? 'Course, if you, Mister Porthos, were working in Food Service, we'd be starving in a week! You're such a little chowhound! Still, maybe Craig can program a bone or something for you. Pity nothing on Amity has a vertebra."

The door swished open. "Ah, that's where you've gotten to, ya rascal!" It was Captain Archer.

"Oh! We were just about to discuss the leftover cheese sauce."

"Not too much," said Jonathan.

"Maybe it'll be a short discussion then." She got up and began to pour a small amount into a little dish.

"We had a first contact today," he reported.

"Oh? Those, um, what are they called? Imvari?"

"No, not them," Jonathan said, "I get the feeling they wouldn't be quite as friendly. These people were Ikaarans."

"Anything exciting about them?" The bell _dinged_ so she started to empty the sanitizer.

"They segregate their ships by gender," he explained.

"So, lotsa girls?"

"No, we made contact with a stag ship," he said.

"Ah, well, maybe next time, eh?"

"I dunno, maybe," he said.

"I didn't see you dancing, sir."

"It, uh, it's difficult. There are no perfect partners."

"Maybe the partner doesn't have to be perfect, sir."

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, December twenty-fifth, 2038_

_It's funny. I hadn't wanted to be in that sweepstakes, hadn't wanted to deal with trying to find a girl. It's a lot of trouble, and your heart can really get torn in two. Yet here I am, thinking about it again. I may finally, truly, be not only over Susan Cheshire but also willing – more than willing – to take some chances. _

_But I am woefully out of practice, I can tell. Man, oh man, do I need practice! Because when I said I didn't notice that her lower teeth were crooked, there was more that I should have said. I should have said that I didn't notice crooked lower teeth because I was too busy noticing a right breast that's slightly larger than the left. And I was noticing a pair of amazing eyes. And I was noticing hands with longer fingers, and bright, pretty hair that looks soft to the touch._

_Those are the things I've been noticing._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, December twenty-fifth, 2038_

_We finally met the Ikaarans today. Or, at least, we met a small ship's worth of them. Their ships are split by gender. This one – just my luck! – was all-male. But that also means, somewhere out in the Expanse, there's got to be at least one that's all-female. Right?_

=/\=

_Craig Willets's Personal log, December twenty-fifth, 2038_

_I don't know if she likes Ethan S. I hope she doesn't, because how does a guy compete with that? Or the captain? I'd be sunk even before I started._

=/\=

_William Slocum's Personal log, December twenty-fifth, 2038_

_I'll go through all the remaining single women if I have to. Anyone but O'Day._

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, December twenty-fifth, 2038_

_If I wasn't so ridiculous, I'd be set already, I suppose. I don't know why I was dancing with Ethan tonight. He's a sweet, dear person, but he knows I only feel sorry for him, and that it's nothing more. I can't be mean like that. I don't intend that._

_My two faves, my two impossible, unattainable faves – I made them both desserts today. They said they liked them. Why oh why do I go for the impossible?_

_I'm a real dope sometimes._


	11. 11 - Bread

Chapter 11 – Bread

_It was a beach, on Ganymede, a little spit of land that he knew really well. The tide went in and out, waves crashing on the shore as Jupiter rose in the distance, huge, striped, with an angry red spot as its focal point._

_He walked along, stopping every now and then to toss a stone or pick up and admire a shell. His family was nearby – his mother, Lena; his father, Jeremiah; and his sister, Laura. They were picnicking, and it was sweet and fun. He approached and his parents disappeared. And then Laura did, too, but it was a dream and that is what happens in dreams._

_The menu changed and the spread was suddenly just blueberries, and blueberry tarts and homemade blueberry jam. And the companion sitting there was not his brown-haired sister at all. The companion was a pale woman, with platinum blonde, straight hair and impossibly light blue eyes that were nearly white. Crystalline, they seemed to be. She smiled at him, and offered him a bite of the tart._

_He was about to take it when the scene changed slightly, and the companion was lying down, on her back, on the picnic blanket. She offered him the jar of homemade blueberry jam this time, and he looked down at her. "There's no bread," he said softly._

"_You don't need any," she said, smiling up at him, showing slightly crooked lower teeth._

_She was suddenly naked, pale in the sunshine, skin glowing like alabaster, hair looking soft, eyes still mysterious, hands with long fingers and right breast very slightly larger than the left. _

_He dipped his fingers into the jar of homemade jam and began to smear it on her body, covering peaks and valleys. The supply of jam seemed endless, impossibly sufficient, despite the jar's small size. She was covered in blue. He bent down, lips to her throat, and kissed her there, licking the jam off._

_The dream jump cut, and she was suddenly clean and pale again, and he was on top of her. Incoherently they moaned together as sand flew all around them. Climaxing, hot and forcefully, he awoke._

The alarm was loud and insistent, and Jay shut it off. He could only say one word, out to the empty room.

_Lili. _

=/\=

"Another New Year's Eve," Brian complained as they worked on getting the menu together for the evening's festivities.

"Yep," Lili said, tasting a bit of tofu that Craig had replicated. "Hey, this is good," she said, "I'll see if T'Pol notices any difference before I roll it out for general consumption, okay?"

"Sure thing," he was looking at the replicator and frowning, "I think I'm gonna spend the first month or so of '39 backing up all the files on this thing."

"Don't you back it up all along as you go?" asked Will, coming in.

"I do," Craig confirmed, "but I like to be sure. Don't want to lose anything. It would be a lotta work down the drain."

"I'm outta here," Will announced, "Night off, you know. Everything in hand, O'Day?"

"Of course," she said. "Go have fun." He left.

"Where's he going?" asked Brian. "The party's in like an hour or so."

"_Cherchez la femme_, I think," Lili said.

"Oh?" asked Craig.

"I'm not sure whom. Not a lotta options these days," she said.

"I had thought, uh, you and him," Brian said.

"No," she said, "it's too weird."

=/\=

"On screen," T'Pol commanded, as Maryam fiddled with the controls. The party was close to starting but they, as usual, were on the Bridge so as to allow others to have their fun.

"That's not Ikaaran," Diana said, looking over, "It appears to be Imvari."

"Hail them," said T'Pol.

"No response," replied Maryam.

"I can scan them," said Aidan.

"Wait just a moment," cautioned T'Pol, "let's not give them the impression that we are engaging in a hostile act."

"Right," he said.

They waited a little while, and the Imvari ship did nothing. It was, perhaps, waiting for them to make a move. "Very well," T'Pol said, "begin the scans."

Aidan nodded and set up the scans. About a minute later, there was a high-pitched whine that came through the communications console. Maryam dropped the earpiece. "Ow!" she yelled.

"They're jamming the scan," Diana said.

"Try to override it," T'Pol said, coming over to help.

The Imvari ship turned and warped out of there.

"Did you get anything?" T'Pol asked Aidan.

"It's coming in now," he replied, "they have particle weapons, and it looks like a more primitive version of our phase cannons, but there are more of them."

"Anything else?" asked T'Pol.

"Looks like their propulsion system is a little slower than ours," Diana reported, "I don't think they can exceed Warp Four."

"Interesting," T'Pol said, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Our Xyrillian contacts seemed to believe that the Imvari were hugely powerful, and difficult to defeat."

"Didn't he say," Chris asked as he piloted, "er, Tre'ex, that is, didn't he say the Imvari were capturing people for Orion slavery? Those Ikaarans, they seem to be prime candidates for that."

"Can you follow their warp trail?" asked T'Pol.

"No," Chris said, "something's masking it."

"I can't detect it, either," Aidan said.

"Me neither," said Diana, "it's as if they don't give off anything even remotely like exhaust at all."

"Perhaps they are trading speed and performance for stealth," T'Pol posited.

=/\=

Before the party really got started, Nan Myers found Ramih Azar on C deck. "Can I ask a question?" she inquired.

"Uh, sure. Walk with me, okay?"

They walked. "I, um, I was wondering," Nan said, "about Islam."

"Oh? What brought about this interest, Nanette?"

"I just, well, do all the women have to wear the head scarf?"

"The _hijab_, you mean. Maryam wears one, but it's not strictly necessary."

"Oh. I thought, well, I guess I'm a little ignorant," she admitted, "I kinda thought it was all the same."

"Oh, no," he smiled, "Maryam and Azar are more Shia. I am more Sunni," he explained.

"Hmm?"

"There are differing sects. But it's also that they are more observant than I am."

"I see," she said, "What about praying five times a day?"

"I do that," he said, "When I was on Earth, I actually faced west in order to face Mecca."

"What?"

"I'm from Indonesia," he said.

"Oh; I'm from Mars – Ironville."

"Nan, why are you _really_ asking me about this?"

"I just, Ramih, I want to see if we could, well, we could work out. But I don't want to rush. And I, well, I don't want to be in the last three. Know what I mean?"

"I can understand that."

"But it also seems like, these days, someone gets asked out – male or female; it doesn't seem to matter – and like five minutes later, they're moving in together."

"And then in ten more," he said, smiling, "we are watching their wedding."

"And in another thirty, she's pregnant."

"Well, they aren't all pregnant. Jenny isn't. Tara isn't. T'Pol isn't," he pointed out.

"I'm not so sure T'Pol can actually have Tripp's kid," Nan said.

"You may be right," he allowed, "So, uh, this not rushing thing, you and I would go out, that sort of thing?"

"Yes."

"Including tonight?"

"Of course," she said.

"They say that whoever you kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve, that person is the one, you know."

"No rushing, remember?"

"Right."

=/\=

The party itself was a bit livelier than the Christmas festivities had been. None of the parents and children were anywhere to be found, and most of the prospective parents were absent as well.

"We're done," Sandra told Will, as he sat down near her.

"What?"

"You know I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, I know that."

"The kid is Dan's."

"So, you and him?" Will asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound too terribly enthusiastic about it."

"That's hardly your concern," she snapped.

"Right." He got up and instead approached Susie Money. "Dance with me?"

"Uh, sure," she had been sitting with Mario Lattimer and José Torres.

As they danced, he said to her, "Do you like peaches?"

"Huh?"

"I can get you some nice stuff," Will said, "something you'd like. Something special."

"Oh, um, I'm not big on desserts."

"Even if you aren't," he said, "I can make sure to set something aside for you."

"That's, um, that's nice of you."

Mario got up and asked Patti Socorro to dance. They hovered nearby, and then changed partners.

"So, do you like peaches?" Will asked Patti.

=/\=

Behind the makeshift bar, Lili poured drinks, being careful not to give anyone too much. "Here ya go," she said to Josh.

"When are you gonna be able to make wine?" he asked.

"Pretty soon. We even have hops growing on Amity. Of course not everything ripens at the same time, but it looks like we've got more than enough produce. I understand agriculture wasn't invented for bread. It was invented to make beer."

Jay was sitting nearby, and he looked up when she said the word _bread_. He got up and walked over.

"Want some punch?" she asked.

"Uh, sure."

"I was just telling Josh; I think we'll start brewing beer soon."

"Oh, that's good," Jay said.

"Are you going hunting on Amity again soon?"

"Maybe. I dunno."

"Well, we're running a little low on procul."

"Oh, well, then maybe I _am _going hunting." Jay tapped his fingers a few times on her makeshift bar.

"Yanno, Major Hayes," she said, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were nervous."

"_Nervous_?"

"Yeah, you're acting like there's someone you're interested in, but you're not sure if they like you back," Lili glanced over at Malcolm as she said that.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

=/\=

Chip managed to get a broadcast piped into the party. New York City had a countdown and a ball drop and everything. "Three, two, one," everyone called out, "Happy New Year!"

This time, as a band on Earth played _Auld Lang Syne_, Meredith and Rex sang along, and others did, too. Lili could hear most of the voices, tenors and baritones, mixed in with her and Meredith's altos.

Craig came over. "Happy new year, Lili." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy new year," she said, "May all your dreams come true in '39."

Brian hugged her as Malcolm and Jay looked on.

Susie and Patti hugged and kissed nearly all of the single guys, with Will lingering with both of them. Nan hung back, allowing some to hug her but not others. Sandra and Dan kissed and he put his hand on her belly possessively.

"Happy new year, Captain," Lili came over.

"Happy new year to you, too," he replied, looking out the window.

"Sir, hang on," she came closer. She leaned over and, as he sat there, she hugged him.

"What was that for?"

"For the change. Maybe it'll be a good change for both of us."

"Maybe."

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, December thirty-first, 2038 – January first, 2039_

_Another year, another bit of loneliness. _

_I have been holding back. It's time that I stopped doing that. I can't afford to hang back this year._

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, December thirty-first, 2038 – January first, 2039_

_I am woefully out of practice. She even called me nervous. And she was right! She saw right through me. She can pierce right in there._

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, December thirty-first, 2038 – January first, 2039_

_I can't just go through Hayes in order to get to her. He is – God – I cannot stand that man. The more he talks to her, the more difficult it is for me to maintain my composure around him, it seems. _

_For her sake, I shall keep quiet. She has friends, of course. Like anyone else does. And she has a lot of friends; people truly like her. Her coworkers all, certainly, admire her. I think Willets in particular is a bit bedazzled by her._

_I do hope she liked the gift. And, more importantly, I hope she uses it._

=/\=

_Daniel Chang's Personal log, December thirty-first, 2038 – January first, 2039_

_Sandra doesn't want to get married, but that's okay. Not everyone is. If I had to designate my relationship status it would be "complicated" right about now._


	12. 12 - On Their Own

Chapter 12 – On Their Own

Andrew Miller had been practicing delivering a baby for months. He had to, for Shelby was just about due. But Amanda Cole Phlox was due first.

That birth was shaping up to be far more problematic. No one had ever delivered a human-Denobulan hybrid before. They had no idea what to expect, so they opted for a Cesarean rather than labor, which it seemed would be far more difficult to control.

"How are you feeling, my beloved?" asked Phlox.

Amanda was lying on a surgical bed. "Weird. Excited. A little scared."

"That's to be expected," he told his wife.

"Now," Andy said, "I'm numbing the area. Then I'm going to stick you with a needle a few times, to make sure you're really numb, all right?"

"Uh, okay."

"Diana, you have everything ready?" asked Phlox.

"I do," she reported. She was standing next to a tray with all sorts of sterilized instruments. It was everything they could think of, from clamps and sponges to forceps. They wanted to be ready for every possible contingency. "Confidentially, Amanda, I've got root beer on tap here."

"I'll take a float," Amanda joked. "Uh, Andrew, when are you going to start?"

"I've been sticking you with a needle for the last minute or so."

"I guess it's working," she said.

"Now, Andrew," said Phlox, "this will be very similar to a standard Cesarean section for your typical fully human birth. We'll do something similar in two weeks, for Shelby."

"So, you're practicing on me?" asked Amanda, a little concern in her voice.

"Now, listen," Diana said, "my job is mainly to distract you, so don't make me look bad, okay? Uh, where did you grow up?"

"I was born in Tel Aviv but we moved to Florida when I was really young."

"Oh! Is it very nice where you're from?"

"It's beautiful. Or, uh, it was before the Xindi attack," Amanda said, "Uh, what are they doing?"

"Doctor-y things," Diana said, not wanting to tell her that the main incision had already been made.

"Check those levels," Phlox said.

Andy took a look. "Everything's steady, Doc."

"Good. Now tie that off, uh, _there_."

"Tie what off? Where?" Amanda was even more concerned. A monitor had been beeping along with her heartbeat, and it went faster as her heart began to really pound.

"Listen, listen," Diana said, "it's June. All of, of North America and, and Europe, and northern Asia – the weather must be really gorgeous by now. The beaches are open, people are going to weddings, and high schools are holding their graduations. Can you picture that?"

"_No_!" Amanda was a lot more frightened. "Tell me what the hell is going on! _Right now_!"

Diana was about to say something when she was interrupted by the sound of a newborn squalling.

"I'll sew her up," Andy said.

Phlox gave the baby to Diana for a moment, and bent over to kiss his wife. "Our son appears to be perfectly healthy."

Diana came over with the infant, who was now diapered, and his face had been wiped. "Ready?" she asked.

"All done here," Andy said, moving back. Diana gave the baby to Amanda and moved back to join him.

Amanda looked at the tiny, squalling infant, who had small ridges on his temples. "He looks like you," she said.

"He has your eyes," Phlox replied. "I tell you, this is as thrilling as, well, as when Mettus and the others arrived. And now he has a younger –"

"Older," Amanda corrected him.

"Older, yes," said the full-blooded Denobulan, "older brother."

"John Phlox," she said.

=/\=

In Malcolm's quarters, he and Lili were playing chess a few hours before she had to start dinner. "Okay, hmm," she looked over her white pieces, "it looks like I can castle."

"And why would you wish to do that?"

"I dunno. Fake ya out, maybe?"

He smiled. "That is _not_ why one castles."

"Oh? And why would one castle?"

"To gain an advantage, of course! Really, Lili, you've gotten a lot better but you still have a ways to go."

"Travis says the same thing about my flying skills. At least I passed all the other tests. You, well, you were perfect in every way, I'm sure."

"Well, confidentially," he admitted, "the diaper test was rather difficult. Amanda Tiburón was particularly skeptical when it came to my abilities."

Lili smiled. "And now she and Valleri are walking. Amazing, huh? And I understand there's a new playmate today. Lots of changes, eh?"

"Yes," his eyes were a little far away, "there are many changes now."

"There's so little that feels normal, yanno? I think of how we were, back in April of 2037, when we first learned we were back here, and it's almost a big game of musical chairs."

"And the chairs keep being pulled away," he said.

=/\=

In his Ready Room, Jonathan petted Porthos and then came to a conclusion. He got up and opened the door. "T'Pol, can I see you for a second?"

"By all means. Mister MacKenzie, take the Comm."

"Sure," said the tall Tactical Lieutenant.

"Captain?"

"I keep wondering if we're messing too much with the timeline," he said.

"It is not truly possible to tell."

"I know, but now there's a human-Denobulan hybrid person. If Daniels would ever notice anything – anything at all – about what's happening with us, well, surely he's got to notice _that. Right_?"

"There is no way to know," she said.

"I say we go back to his quarters. And we look one more time. I just, I want to know. I want to get a message to him. Something, anything. I don't even care if it's futile. I just want to try. I just want to tilt at this windmill one more time."

"Very well," she said, "I'll contact Commander Reed."

=/\=

There was a communications chime in Malcolm's quarters. "Yes?"

"You're wanted on E deck," T'Pol said, "Cabin E-14, to be precise."

"Understood. Reed out."

"Who's in Cabin E-14? Are you babysitting or something?" Lili asked.

"Would that it were that simple. Those are Daniels's old quarters. I, uh, we'll save the board and finish up later?"

"Sure."

"This won't count twice toward your dozen lessons," he smiled a little.

"That's rather generous of you. If you get roped into babysitting, let me know," she said, "I can't help with the temporal thingie."

=/\=

Malcolm hit the correct sequence of keys in order to discharge the huge lock from Crewman Richard Daniels's quarters. Daniels had been a time traveler – he was the only one that any of them had ever known. Ever since they had been thrust back in time, they had attempted to contact him twice. Both attempts had been unsuccessful.

T'Pol, Captain Archer, Tripp and Hoshi were with him. "All right," Malcolm got the door to open.

T'Pol immediately began scanning. "There's some delta radiation emanating from over there," she indicated a panel.

The captain felt around the panel. "Huh, it's intact," he said.

Tripp then fiddled with it, and felt underneath. "That's weird," he said, "it's like my hand can go in there, even though I know it's solid."

=/\=

In 3098, Richard Daniels was sitting in his office with his boss, Admiral Carmen Calavicci. "So, you think the Titan Bluebirds will take it this year?" he asked.

"Baseball? You imagine I follow baseball at all?" she laughed.

"What do you follow, Carmen?"

"Nothing that they broadcast," she said. They laughed, and then there was a muted chirping sound.

He sighed. "That would be, I do believe, the _NX-01_."

"Oh?"

"You remember, they get tossed back in time. Two iterations. The first one tries a bit harder than the second to contact me."

"So, do you answer?"

"Of course I don't answer," he said, "and I wish they'd figure that part out. I mean, I'm not without sympathy. A lot of that time, at least in the beginning, they spend it shuttling back and forth; between the planets they named Paradise and Amity."

"You mean Ceti Alpha V and Archer's Planet," she corrected him.

"Well, yeah, but they don't know that." He shook his head. "Many of them make the most of it. They have families, they are unbelievably creative when it comes to the replicator system, and they even brew beer. They make friends with who they can, and Phlox even figures out how to interbreed humans and Denobulans, and humans and Vulcans, a good sixty years before anyone else does. They make Ikaaran first contact, too, and figure out how to interbreed with them as well."

"To be sure," Carmen allowed, "but they must be frustrated. And there's got to be a lot of unhappy people there, at least at the start, wondering how it's all going to work out."

"They'll be okay," he said, as the chirping stopped. "Now, if you don't follow baseball, how else are we gonna do team building?"

"Team building? You and O'Connor just want to go to a ball game." She laughed.

=/\=

In 2039, Tripp pulled his hand back. "There's really nothing back there."

"There's a little delta radiation," said T'Pol, "but nothing more."

"Do you think we're being deliberately ignored?" asked Jonathan.

"Sir, well, how would we even know?" Malcolm asked.

"True," Jonathan admitted, "I just wish I knew the right way to go, and whether we were really messing things up."

"The only logical course of action," opined T'Pol," is to continue as we have been going. Let us assume that the existence of John Phlox is not a detriment to the timeline. After all, we are still here."

"How would we even know if there'd been any changes?" Tripp asked.

"Now you're getting into the realm of philosophy," Malcolm pointed out.

""Be that as it may," Jonathan said, "I guess we just have to trust our instincts."

"And accept the fact," she said, "that we are on our own."

=/\=

"Ramih?" Nan asked as they walked down a corridor on B deck.

"Yeah?"

"What does converting to Islam entail?"

"You just say a few sentences, actually. But you need to say them with conviction, and really mean it."

"I see. Um, it would be, uh, in prelude to us being together."

"Married?" he asked.

"Is that necessary?"

"Not really," he admitted. "But I think it'll be more or less the equivalent. I'm sure others, like José Torres, will realize it's time to back off for good."

"When can we do this?"

"Let's invite Maryam and Azar to witness it, okay? So, um, a week or two?" he asked.

"Sure."

=/\=

_Nanette Myers's Personal log, June fourth, 2039_

_I'm going through with it. I wonder what my parents would think. Then again, their own folks haven't been born yet. At least I won't be in the bottom three. That honor is reserved for Socorro, Money and O'Day._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, June fourth, 2039_

_We tried Daniels's quarters again, and his devices. And, as before, nothing happened. I can't shake the feeling that we really are doing something, but we're being ignored. So be it._

_T'Pol said that we need to accept that we're on our own. And I guess we are. We've been resourceful so far. I suppose we'll continue to be so._

_The number of children and pregnancies continues to climb. I received a notification today that Bree and Connor Greer are now expecting._

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, June fourth, 2039_

_And so it goes. We were right in the midst of a game when I was called to work on Daniels's devices again. It is feeling, more and more, like a lost cause there._

_As for chess, I suppose it's less of a lost cause. Lili does seem to be improving. But she is mischievous about it, and does not take it too terribly seriously. Perhaps that's a lesson I should learn._

_We haven't played Scrabble for a while, and perhaps we should return to that. It's so damnably unfair, that she is beyond childbirth. For Scrabble, for us, means tile-passing. And I touch her hand when that happens, and I get this frisson of excitement. I have to stop that. I don't know, maybe I should stop spending time with her altogether. Myers, Money and Socorro remain available. I should direct my attentions elsewhere, I think._

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, June fourth, 2039_

_We're going hunting on the surface of Amity again soon. In a couple of weeks, I think. _

_It should take my mind off things. I have been experiencing all sorts of dreams. I dream about all of the women on board, whether they're available or not. But it's O'Day who I dream of the most._

_I walk through the halls in an almost permanent state of arousal and alertness, as if I were thirteen years old again. Or like when I was at West Point, and committed and determined so much to do well, and to block everything else out. The more I blocked everything out, the more it tried to crowd in._

_Or it's like basic, in Cambodia, when I would go to training all day and then all night, I would haunt the bars. There was this one bar girl, Darareaksmey Preap. I met her in 2123, and immediately started buying her presents. The following year, I lost my virginity to her. I was twenty-one at the time, and all I wanted was to be with her, even though she didn't care about me, and was only interested in seeing me if I had something for her. But I was again on that heightened state of alertness mixed with arousal, a lethal combination, eh?_

_I even went to Phnom Penh, looking for her, years later, dodging around the live market and scanning, cripes, using a damned handheld scanner to look for her. She was gone, long gone, and possibly even dead. _

_Stupid of me, I know. I can feel this type of obsessive behavior returning. I had it with her. I had it with Christine Chalmers for a while, until I learned she was cheating on me. And I had it with Susan Cheshire, until I saw, I really saw, what synthale was doing to her._

_I can feel the obsession returning. And I know how it frightens women. So I need to be cool, and go hunting, and try to keep my mind elsewhere. O'Day doesn't deserve me scaring her._

=/\=

_Amanda Phlox's Personal log, June fourth, 2039_

_Johnny really is perfect. Phlox says he wants a big family. It's too soon to think about another one, of course. I just want to enjoy our first. I love them both so much._

=/\=

_Ramih Azar's Personal log, June fourth, 2039_

_And so we will be together, Nanette and I. Is she my first choice? No. Second? No. But not my last. And I am grateful that I have been chosen at all._


	13. 13 - Unexpected Complications

Chapter 13 – Unexpected Complications

Sick Bay was lively and loud. Ethan Shapiro, who was getting stronger all the time and walking pretty well with a cane, had beaten as hasty a retreat as possible out of there, for, in the middle of Shelby's Cesarean, Mara and Robert Slater had come in. She had gone into labor and was, essentially, in the on-deck circle.

Ethan wandered a little, staying out of people's ways and doing his best to get stronger. Speech was still hesitant, and he was still far weaker on his left side than on his right. But that made sense. Phlox had checked, and Ethan had sustained a bit of brain damage on the right side of his brain. It was a permanent scar from his suicide attempt of over a year previously.

He found himself in the cafeteria. José Torres was sitting there, lingering over cocoa. Lili and Brian were in and out of the room, coming back to grab dirty dishes or wipe down tables. The lunch rush was done and they were still in clean up mode.

"Hi," he said to José, "this … seat taken?"

"Of course not," José said, putting down his PADD. "How ya feelin'?"

"Okay. Sick … Bay is overcrowded. Too many … babies."

"I guess so," José said.

"I think … pretty soon … Phlox will … kick me out."

Lili came in, "Oh, hiya. Want something? I'm sure I can whip up something with cauliflower in it."

"That's … okay."

"She seems to know," José watched as Lili departed, "everybody's favorite."

"It's … her job."

"Yeah, but I think she telegraphs how she feels about people. I see her getting the captain iced tea all the time."

"M-maybe. Do, uh, do … do you think … I could … live on … my own?"

"I dunno," José said, "I guess you'd need to live near Sick Bay. And that means E deck. If you were sick of crying babies before, I bet it's a lot worse on that deck, eh?"

"Yeah. Numbers four … and … five … being born … today."

"And a few more are in the pipeline. They probably wouldn't want you living by yourself in any event. What if something happened?"

"Yeah. It … was … a pipe dream."

"No, maybe it isn't," José said.

"Huh?"

"Well, if you had a roommate, they wouldn't mind so much, right? Plus they're gonna need child care."

"Me, take … care … of kids?"

"Actually," José said as Brian and Lili came back in, "I was thinking that I could help take care of the kids. I mean, the mothers have gotta go back to work, or else we'll really be short-handed in Engineering and the MACOs and probably Tactical. Victoria can't do it all, right?"

"But … you … are Engineering," Ethan pointed out.

"Sure, but you never know. I mean, I like kids. Even if they aren't my own. 'Sides, I bet the honeys would notice. Right?"

"Sure they would," Lili smiled as she came back over, "a guy who likes to babysit? How awesome are _you_?"

José smiled a little. "Or maybe there'll be alien women. Those Ikaarans, didn't we learn that they have ships segregated by sex? Well, then ya gotta figure, there's an all-girl ship out there somewhere."

"Or Susie or Patti will take a shine, hmm?" she persisted.

"Maybe," José said. _Or maybe you_, he thought to himself but did not vocalize.

=/\=

"One down, one to go," Phlox said to Andrew as Shelby's Cesarean was finished. "Oh, and congratulations."

"Thanks," Andy said, "I never thought I'd become a father on a starship, let alone do the Cesarean for the delivery."

"Hear that?" Shelby said to their baby, "Your daddy did lots for getting you here."

"Don't sell yourself short, Shelby," Andy said, "And now for Mrs. Slater."

Mara was looking pale. Robert stood next to her and held her hand. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?"

"I'm in a lot of pain," she said, "I do hope this goes quickly."

"Well, I don't think Robert, Junior is trying to hurt you," he replied.

"Probably not," said Diana, once again in charge of the instruments tray and distractions.

=/\=

In the Observation Lounge, Nanette, Ramih, Azar and Maryam gathered. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Ramih.

"I am sure," Nan said.

Jenny and Aidan walked in, followed by Dan and Sandra. "Oh!" Jenny exclaimed when she saw them. "We can come back some other time."

"No, it's all right," said Nan, "May as well be public about this."

"Okay," Ramih said, consulting a PADD. "You, Nanette Myers, are you entering into this, this situation of your own free will?"

"I am."

"And with no coercion?"

"None."

"You understand these words?"

"I do."

"And you will say these words that I will give you, and you will say them with conviction, and full belief in them?"

"I will."

He cleared his throat. "This is the Shahadah. Repeat as follows – _La ilaha il-Allah, Muhammad-ur-Rasulullah_."

"_La ilaha il-Allah, Muhammad-ur-Rasulullah_," said Nan.

"The meaning of those words is as follows. Repeat after me – _There is no God except Allah; Muhammad is the Messenger of Allah_."

"_There is no God except Allah; Muhammad is the Messenger of Allah_."

"You are a Muslim," Ramih said. "You will now say the _Surah Al-Kafiroon_, which is a statement to non-believers. Repeat as follows – _In the name of Allah, the Compassionate, the Merciful. Say: 'O disbelievers!_

_I do not worship what you worship;_

_Nor do you worship Him Whom I worship;_

_Nor am I going to ever worship what you worship,_

_Nor will you ever worship Him Whom I worship;_

_You have your religion and I have my religion'_."

"_In the name of Allah, the Compassionate, the Merciful. Say: 'O disbelievers!_

_I do not worship what you worship;_

_Nor do you worship Him Whom I worship;_

_Nor am I going to ever worship what you worship,_

_Nor will you ever worship Him Whom I worship;_

_You have your religion and I have my religion'_."

"Congratulations," Ramih said.

"Thank you," Nan said, "I'll tell the captain that we want to move in together."

"Not marry?" Maryam asked. "Cohabitation is not halal."

"One step at a time," Ramih said.

"But –"

"Maryam," Azar said, "they will do what they will do. There are a lot of changes. We must adapt."

"Maybe there are too many changes," Maryam said.

=/\=

"Push!" yelled Andy.

Mara was panting and gasping. "I hate this!" she yelled.

In the background, Andy's newborn son cried. Shelby shushed him as best she could.

"Almost there," Phlox said.

Andy looked down and blanched the moment he saw the baby. "What is it? What's wrong?" demanded Robert.

"Your baby is perfectly fine and healthy," Phlox said, "Let's just get him cleaned up. Diana?"

She came over and immediately noticed. She glanced around as the newborn screamed. "Just a second." She wiped off the baby's face and mouth and then diapered him and brought him over.

Robert took one look. "That can't possibly be my kid. Isn't that yours?" he asked Andy.

"No, Shelby has our son. See?" Andy pointed, where Shelby was nursing.

"Then you had twins, right?" asked Robert.

"No twins here," Phlox said, failing to get it.

"That's, that's not my, my kid," Robert said.

The baby had kinky black hair and was the color of coffee with a splash of milk. Robert and Mara were both pale. The child's father was clearly not him.

Phlox looked uncomprehending, so Andy said, "It's the baby's race, Doc. See, Shelby is of African descent. And I'm from European stock, just like Rob and Mara are. So my son with Shelby is, he's darker skinned than me. This is normal. But for Rob and, and Mara, any kids they have together, they would be, well, they would be white."

"How soon can you do a paternity test?" Robert asked.

"We take blood on the first day," Diana said.

"Then if you don't mind, I hope you'll hurry it up. Because I'd like to know who the hell has cuckolded me. And I'd like to know that right now, if you please."

"Rob," Mara began, a little teary, holding the incriminating infant.

"Don't," he said, "I don't care, not really," he said, "It's only the specifics. But, uh, you should know. Let this be the last gift I ever give you." He walked out.

=/\=

In the gym, the MACOs went through drill after drill. "Sir," Julie finally said to Jay, "they need a break." She wasn't participating as she was not too far from her own due date. Christina Parsons Hutchinson was also just watching, as she, too, was coming due soon. Amanda wasn't there. The only women participating were Susie Money and Nan Myers, fresh from the conversion ceremony.

"Yeah, um, yeah," he said, distracted. "All right, listen up!" he yelled. "We're gonna do a hunt on the surface of Amity today. I need three volunteers!"

Everyone stepped forward – it was a great chance to get out of the ship. "Uh, Moreno, Kemper and, uh, Hamboyan. Wear heavy boots; the malostrea are not nice. Everyone else, dismissed."

"How are you feeling?" Julie asked Christina as they walked out.

"Funny," she said, "God, I hope this isn't the start of labor."

"It just might be," Julie replied.

=/\=

In Sick Bay, Phlox performed the test as Diana made faces at the tiny baby. Mara looked over anxiously. "I, uh, I know who it is," she said, finally.

"Then why I am going through the rigmarole of this test?" asked Phlox.

"I, um, Rob is right. There should be a test. There needs to be proof, and not just, well, my say-so," Mara said.

"Andy?" Shelby called out.

"Right here, babe."

"Do you, uh, do you want that same test?"

"What?"

"You heard me," Shelby said.

"Of course not."

"Well," she said, "maybe, uh, maybe we should have all of the babies go through it. I mean, the blood's taken anyway, right?"

"Yeah, we take blood from all of them," Andy replied.

"So do it for all of them," Shelby said, "and let's not single out Mara, okay?"

"Okay," he said. He turned to Diana. "You have my son's blood sample?"

"Of course. I'll, uh, we can both do the test. If this is gonna be policy, we should get some practice, right?"

"Right. Phlox, you okay with that?" he asked.

"Yes," he said, checking the results. "And I agree with the idea. All of the infants will be tested. We are in a very limited gene pool. Paternity must be understood, beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"I don't know what to say," said Mara.

"I have the results. Like you said, you know them. So you tell me," Phlox said.

"The baby's father is Walter Woods," she said.

"The test results agree with you."

=/\=

Chris Harris piloted the shuttle to Amity. "I'll just stay in here," he said, "You don't need me for hunting, right?"

"Nope," Jay said, "but we might need you for a quick getaway. Okay, fellas, listen up. We're here to bag four procul. Ensign O'Day," he lingered for just a second on Lili's name, "says she has freezer unit space. This hunt is to be straightforward. Nothing fancy."

"Got it, sir," said Eddie Hamboyan.

Brad Moreno sat and looked over his phase rifle. "Fully charged."

"And you?" Jay asked Neil Kemper.

"All set, sir."

They got out.

There was an area with small perfectly round holes in the ground. They had learned that these were den holes for a small species that had been dubbed malostrea – _evil oysters_. They looked like oysters or clams, but with fourteen legs. And, they had a nasty bite – there was some sort of poison delivery system. The malostrea contained a nerve toxin called tricoulamine. Anyone snapped by a malostrea, if the skin was broken, that man would be dead before he hit the ground. Fortunately, the malostrea were small, and not even as tall as the top of a boot.

As for the procul, they were considerably larger. They were also fourteen-legged, but they didn't have shells. Rather, they were almost squid-like in shape and appearance, or perhaps they were like octopi. But they were far dumber, and could be easily hunted, even though they had been hunted for going on a year and a half. A shot, on stun, dispatched them.

Then they would be brought back to the _Enterprise_, and cooked. Some parts tasted like pastrami, others were more like roast chicken or turkey. It depended on the body part, and how it was cooked.

Their only known natural enemy was the malostrea themselves, who were more intelligent and seemed to hunt in a pack-like structure. A pair of malostrea had been studied in the prior year, but had been released back to the wilds of Amity.

"Circle around," Jay commanded, and the other three men walked past the den holes. The area was squishy and spongy underfoot.

The procul started to slowly lumber out of the nearby water. They were ungainly beasts and did not move well. There was something that they wanted on the dry – somewhat drier – ground, but it was unclear what that was. They herded together, some large and some small.

"Are those females?" asked Eddie, pointing to the smaller ones.

"No," Jay said, "Miller said they're all hermaphrodites. Don't you read the memos we get?"

"Er, sorry, sir, I forgot. So they're the younger ones?"

"Right," Jay said, "the biggest one, over there? I gotta figure that's the leader of the pack, but it's possible that I'm wrong."

There was the sound of clapping and chattering. All underfoot, the malostrea were starting to emerge from the perfectly circular den holes. "Are they dangerous?" Neil asked, a little panicky.

"Only if they climb up your pant leg," Brad said.

"Uh, do they?" asked Neil.

"We've never seen them do that, not yet at least," Jay said.

"Sir, look!" exclaimed Eddie. "That one's got paint on him!"

"Ha!" Jay said. There was a little blue paint on the shell of one of the malostrea. "See, Kemper, back last year, we had two of 'em. The Science people, uh, Diana and Andy, they had two malostrea that they were keeping. They wanted to see how smart they were, that kinda thing. I dunno how much they learned. But they painted them, so they could tell 'em apart. Thing One and Thing Two. Thing One was painted with a blue _one_, and Thing Two got a pink _two_ painted on his shell."

"They were male and female, sir?" asked Eddie.

"Nah," Jay said, "I guess it was just easier to tell 'em apart from a distance. But just like the big procul, they're both sexes."

"Oh, well, uh, I guess that doubles your chances on a Saturday night, eh, Major?"

Jay just gave him a look. "Now," he finally said, "there's a procul that's limping. We'll shoot that one. And, uh, see any others that are kinda on their way out?"

"That one – over there," Neil pointed at a smaller one.

"That's a juvenile. Er, we think it is," Brad said.

"Yeah, but it's limping," Neil said.

"So it is," Jay confirmed. "All right, that's two out of four. Any others?"

"Can't say," Brad said, "the rest of 'em all look the same to me."

"Okay, well, let's rush at them, see what they do," Jay suggested.

They did so, and the beasts mainly just stood where they were. "Gee, they're even dumber than I thought," Neil said.

Just then, one of the malostrea clamped onto the foot of one of the procul. The bite killed the big beast, which fell with a thud.

"We'd better get our own share and go," Jay said, "we don't want the little guys to bite anything we're taking back. They'll poison it, and we won't be able to use it."

They worked quickly, and packed up the shuttle with their kills as soon as they could. Jay saw, as they departed, a malostrea with a little bit of pink or maybe it was fuchsia paint on its shell. So Thing Two was also alive and, perhaps, remembered them.

=/\=

Walter Woods stood in Sick Bay, wondering just what to do with himself. "Uh, Doc, you wanted to see me?"

"Actually, Mrs. Slater wanted to see you," said Phlox. Andy and Shelby had gone back to quarters with their son, and Diana had also departed. It was just the four of them in Sick Bay.

"Oh, uh, hi, Mara."

"Walter, this is your son," she said.

"What?"

"We have test results that prove it," Phlox said.

Walter was reeling. "Holy cow," he finally said, "What am I gonna tell Victoria?"

=/\=

In the galley, Lili supervised as the hunt was brought in. "Oh, these are tremendous!" she gushed as procul after procul was brought in.

"The little clam guys kept their distance," Neil told her.

"Malostrea," she said, "I wonder how they taste."

"I don't think we'll ever find out. I mean, if they're poisonous one way, aren't they poisonous everywhere?" Neil asked.

"Maybe not," Eddie said, "I've eaten rattlesnake."

"Yes, but reptiles have closed circulatory systems," she said, "whereas the procul don't, and I bet the malostrea are kinda similar. Eh, who knows? You're kinda quiet," she said as Jay put a large procul down on the counter.

"Oh, uh, sorry," he grunted.

Neil and Eddie left to get another procul. Brad was coming in with another one. She peered at Jay. "Are you angry with me?"

"Me? Oh, uh, no. Just, um," he smiled a little nervously and close-mouthed, as usual, "tired."

"I guess it's a lot of work," she said, "you'd let me know if you were ever angry with me, right? Right?"

"Yeah," he said.

=/\=

_Walter Woods's Personal log, June twenty-third, 2039_

_I will have to tell Victoria. I don't know what, though. _

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, June twenty-third, 2039_

_I could barely say three words to her. It's ridiculous. I've known her for a few years. Why can't I talk to her now? Why the hell am I so damned tongue-tied?_

=/\=

_José Torres's Personal log, June twenty-third, 2039_

_I'm going to ask Captain Archer if Ethan Shapiro and I can move into E deck. I think it'll be good for him. And I think the honeys will notice. I hope they do._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, June twenty-third, 2039_

_It has come to my attention that there is an issue with Mara Brodsky Slater's baby. I knew it would come to this, at some point. Everyone jumping into marriages – there was bound to be some Buyer's Remorse._

=/\=

Walter Woods went to the quarters he shared with Victoria Dietrich. _Now or never_, he told himself.

She was waiting for him. "I already know," she said.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. It, uh, it was right before we started seeing each other, I figure."

"It doesn't matter," she said, looking through drawers.

"What?"

"I said, it does not matter, Walter. _When the hell were you gonna tell me_?"

"I, I didn't think it was so, so possible."

"_But it was possible_. And you just figured you wouldn't tell me that you had slept with a married woman?" She had a bunch of his shorts in her hand, and ended up throwing them at him.

"Vicki!"

"No," she was seething, "Get your stuff and leave. It's _over_, Walter."

=/\=

In the Observation Lounge, it was deserted, and that's what Robert Slater really wanted. He stared out of the window as the stars flew past; barely hearing the doors swishing open.

"This seat taken?" It was Walter.

"Yeah," Robert spat out angrily.

"I, I don't know what to tell you."

"When were you gonna tell me? I mean, Mara, she just, I guess she was in denial. Or maybe she was hoping. But you! Man, c'mon! When were you gonna tell me that you had slept with my wife?"

"I, I, God," Walter said, head in hands. "I just got caught up. The, uh, the last time, it was less than a week before Victoria and I got together for the first time. And I, yanno, I was happy. So I just kinda swept it under the rug. And I figured, well, she couldn't be pregnant by me. It had to be your kid. _Had to_!"

"Yeah, well, I guess that blows that theory," Robert said testily.

"I guess it does. The kicker is; it was all before I was with Vicki. Technically, I never cheated on her."

"Technically," Robert said, "I take it the technicality doesn't really matter."

"No," Walter admitted, "it doesn't. She's kicked me out. I, uh," he hesitated for just a second, "I'm gonna raise that kid."

"Good," Robert said, "it's not his fault."

"No, I don't suppose it is."

"If you're gonna get with her," Robert said, "you better do it soon. 'Cause kid or no kid, cheater or no cheater, there are gonna be guys sniffing around."

"You're offering me your wife?" Walter asked, incredulous.

"I just don't care anymore." He got up and left, walking back to his quarters. Mara and the baby were still in Sick Bay. He'd have the place to himself, and would clear out in the morning.

As for Walter, he sat in the Observation Lounge, staring at the same stars that Robert had just been gazing at, wondering what was going to happen to his future.

=/\=

_Phlox's Personal log, June twenty-third, 2039_

_Knowing that humans have different races did not prepare me for the fact that the African darker genes tend to be dominant. This would not have mattered so much, except it's obvious that it makes the determination of paternity a bit easier to tell, even for a layman._

_This created a situation today, when Mara Brodsky Slater gave birth to a child who, for all of the humans present, was obviously, at first glance, not fathered by her husband. Michelle Pike Miller suggested a paternity test for all infants, and I agree. I think it's an excellent idea, as the gene pool is so limited. It is necessary to know paternity and be precise about it. _

_All of the existing children's blood samples were tested, and paternity is as expected. Including my own John Phlox, although any look at his ridged temples is a dead giveaway._

_Mrs. Miller's son, Scott, is, as expected, her husband's, as well._

_My next challenge will be, as Johnny appears to be perfectly healthy (and cute!), to attempt to get Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol's chromosomes to line up properly. Perhaps a child is in their future, as well._

_Ah, humans. They don't want to think about race, yet they do._


	14. 14 - A Clutch of Rebounds

Chapter 14 – A Clutch of Rebounds

Captain Archer sat at a table in the cafeteria. In front of him were two other tables. Mara Brodsky Slater sat at one. Her baby was in a basket on a chair beside her. Robert Slater sat at the other. Standing in the back was Walter Woods. Jay, his boss, was with him. Mara's boss – Tripp – and Robert's boss – Malcolm – were also standing in the back. Lili and Brian cleaned off the tables and mainly tried to stay out of the way, as it was the morning, between breakfast and lunch.

"I suppose I knew – or at least I unconsciously suspected – that with all of the weddings, I would eventually be presiding over a divorce," the captain began.

The baby fussed a little. Mara did her best to shush him. "Now," Jonathan said, "there are no ceremonies, not really, that center around the breakup of a marriage. There are no magical words for me to say. And we don't have a judge – except, I suppose, for me. There are no lawyers and no law books."

Robert sighed a little. Jonathan continued, "And we also all know that fault is no longer required for the dissolution of a marriage. Hence we won't be pointing fingers today."

Mara breathed a little easier.

Jonathan added, "My first question is – is there any property in common? That is, are there any things that you jointly own?"

"No," Mara said.

"Only, sort of, the cabin," Robert said.

"Very well," Jonathan said. "And you," he addressed Robert, "you've been living apart?"

"Yes, sir. I've been bunking with Eddie Hamboyan."

"Mister Slater, I have the doctor's report," Jonathan said.

"Yes, sir?"

"And his findings are that you have no biological connection to the child. Do you understand that?"

"I do, sir."

"Despite the doctor's findings," the captain added, "do you wish any custody or any sort of a relationship with the child?"

The door swished open. "Oh, sorry," said Victoria, "I thought you'd be done."

"Almost," whispered Tripp.

Robert glanced over at the baby. "No, sir; I desire nothing beyond friendship and the usual camaraderie of shipmates."

"According to the doctor's findings," Jonathan said, "the child's biological father is Walter Woods. Private Woods, do you acknowledge the paternity of this child?"

"I do, sir."

"Does this child have a name?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes," Mara said, "Jeffrey Woods."

"Do you agree?" Jonathan asked Walter.

"I do, sir."

"Do you have a bunk, Private?"

"Sir, I've been rooming with Mara and our, our baby."

Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"I see," said Captain Archer. "Does, uh, does anyone wish to say anything?"

"I do," Mara said.

"Proceed."

"Rob, I, uh, I never meant to hurt you. I'm, I'm sorry."

"I wanna say something, too," said Robert. Malcolm blanched, wondering if Slater would say anything untoward and if it would somehow reflect on him in any way.

"Go ahead," said Jonathan.

"I'm covered," Rob said, "Mara, I'm covered. Captain Archer, I'd like to formally ask permission to move in with Victoria Dietrich."

"Do, uh, do you agree?" asked Jonathan, nodding toward the back of the room. Rob turned around – he hadn't seen or heard her come in.

"Yeah," Victoria said. "I agree."

"I, uh, you're all grown-ups," said Jonathan, "but I do want to point out for the record, that rebound relationships can often be … problematic."

"Understood," said Rob. "Is the divorce final?"

"It is."

=/\=

Afterwards, Lili came back in and cleaned off more of the tables. "Did you catch any of that?" asked Malcolm.

"Not too much. Man, the captain's right. They just all seem to be one big mass of rebound."

"At least little Jeffrey will have both of his parents," Malcolm pointed out. 

"Maybe," Lili said, "who can tell?"

"I have to return to the Bridge," Malcolm said, "Chess later?"

"Uh, maybe not," she said, "Just, uh, not today. I'm not involved in this at all but it still feels like it took something outta me. Know what I mean? It just makes me feel weird and like, I dunno, scared of any sort of a relationship. Even friendship. Does that make any sense?"

"Of course," he said, "Tomorrow, then?"

"Sure."

=/\=

In the galley, as they prepared lunch, Brian said to Lili, "They took, what, two months to just switch partners? And look how so many of us are still kinda circling around after two years or so. Or at least some people are."

"It's days like today," she said, "that are _why_ I hesitate when it comes to relationships, Mister Delacroix."

"What?" asked Craig, working to get the replicator to create buffalo mozzarella.

"Lots of people get divorced," Brian said.

"Well, sure," she said, "I just, yanno, I don't want to be one of 'em."

"What kinda marriage did your folks have?" Brian asked.

"Mine?"

"Yeah, yours, Lili."

"I don't remember much."

"C'mon."

"I _don't_," she insisted, "they died when I was young."

"Oh, uh, sorry," Brian said, "I didn't know that about you. So, um, what do you remember?"

"Like I said, very little. I don't remember them fighting or anything, though," she said. "How about you?"

"Huh, well," he said, "I mean, I figure they, uh, they have sex and stuff. It's kinda hard to think of your folks doing that. But I assume they do."

"Well, of course they do!" she said. "Just 'cause there's snow on the roof doesn't mean there's no fire in the furnace, yanno."

Will shot her a look and went back to what he had been doing, which was breading strips of procul for frying.

"I guess that's true," Brian allowed, "but the big thing I noticed, kinda silly I guess, but it was my father and his voice."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Any time anyone would call him on a communicator, he'd answer, you know, normally. But the second he knew it was my mother on the other end of the line, his voice and his manner would totally change. It was, I dunno, _softer_. It was sorta like he didn't want her to have any hard edges in her life, I think. At least, not when it came to him."

"Oh, that's sweet," Lili said.

"My Dad wasn't really known for doing anything sweet, but he was that way with my mother," Brian said. A little overcome by the memory, he went over to the refrigeration unit.

=/\=

Susie Money followed Mario Lattimer off the Bridge. "Something troubling you, Private?" he asked.

Once in the turbo lift, they started kissing.

"Yeah," she said, coming up for air, "you need to live with me."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do."

"What about Torres and Hamboyan and the others?" he asked.

"Not them. There isn't enough room," she said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

The turbo lift doors opened. "Are you sure? I mean absolutely sure. We both know there was a divorce today."

"Mario," she said, "We're not getting married. This is just for living together."

"Oh. Uh, okay."

"Let's go back to the Bridge, and ask the captain in person," she suggested.

"Lead the way."

=/\=

Jonathan was sitting in the command chair, trying to process the day's events. _Some people will do anything to not be alone_, he thought to himself. He glanced over at Malcolm, the other unattached member of the senior Bridge crew. Malcolm was checking something, intensity in his eyes.

"Commander – is everything all right?"

"Sir?" Malcolm asked, "Oh, uh, yes, it's fine," he said. "Just trying to determine whether to run a diagnostic. We haven't had much to shoot at for a while. An outbreak of peace is all well and good, but I do have to make certain that the targeting computer is working properly."

"By all means," Jonathan said, "Care to take some target practice?"

"Certainly, sir," Malcolm tapped his console a few times; "I believe one of the smaller moons orbiting Amity will work for my purposes."

"Take us into range, Travis."

"Aye, sir."

The Bridge doors opened, and Mario and Susie walked in. "Something you forgot?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, actually," she said, "sir, we'd like to live together."

"I see," Jonathan said.

"D deck is fine, sir," Mario said.

"Okay," allowed Jonathan. They left. He walked into his Ready Room. "T'Pol, take command," he called after himself.

"Mister Reed, when you are ready," she said.

"Right," confirmed Malcolm. In his frustrations, he hit the keys as hard as he could to launch a torpedo, whacking his hand. There was a little searing pain but it wasn't crippling. It was just enough to remind him of how he was really feeling – and what he was really missing.

=/\=

"Another one gone," Jonathan said to Porthos. "And then there were two."

The dog tilted his head.

"Two women," Jonathan explained. "There are only two unattached women left. It's Crewman Patti Socorro – she's in Navigation – and Ensign Lili O'Day. You know her; she's Chef's assistant."

The dog whined a little.

"I can tell who you prefer," Jonathan said, "but the one with the cheese is, well, not necessarily the best choice, you know. It's not all about the cheese."

The dog whined again.

"Okay, maybe it is _a bit_ about the cheese."

=/\=

Hayes and Woods had returned to the gym to rejoin the rest of the MACOs. The Major was putting everyone through their paces. "I wanna see some good sparring combinations!" he yelled. "Moreno! You're against me!" The only woman there was Nan Myers. Christina Parsons Hutchinson, Julie McKenzie Mayweather and Amanda Cole Phlox were busy with small children. And Susie was on her way back from the Bridge.

The doors swished open as Susie arrived. "Where've ya been?" asked Dan Chang.

"Getting things squared away," Susie said.

"Squared away?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah," she said, "I got permission from the captain. Mario and I are moving in together, on D deck."

"Oh," Eddie was a tad disappointed.

"Moreno," Hayes said, "pair with Money."

Hiding his own anger and hard feelings, Jay instead pounded away on a heavy bag until his knuckles were bleeding.

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, August eleventh, 2039_

_I can't hesitate for much longer._

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, August eleventh, 2039_

_Two left._

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, August eleventh, 2039_

_Suddenly, the odds are far, far worse._

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, August eleventh, 2039_

_It's just me and Patti now._

=/\=

_Patti Socorro's Personal log, August eleventh, 2039_

_Fourteen guys asked me out today. _

_Fourteen!_

_That's never, ever happened to me before._

_Holy cow._


	15. 15 - Ensign & Crewman, Crewman & Ensign

Chapter 15 – The Ensign and the Crewman, the Crewman and the Ensign

The PADD file was passed around in secret. It was only given to selected men. Anyone on the senior staff was completely out of the question, for they would have confiscated it immediately, and rooted out its origination point or points.

And so the men were careful about where they sent it. Of the twenty-seven still-unattached men on the _NX-01_, that meant that four – Will Slocum, Jay Hayes, Malcolm Reed and Jonathan Archer – would never see it. And for the attached, it meant that Doctor Phlox, Tripp Tucker and Travis Mayweather, too, would not catch a glimpse. Plus Ethan Shapiro was left out as it was, most likely, felt that he would not appreciate it any more.

It was sent anonymously – possible if you jiggered the sender field in a particular fashion. Hence the file's origination point was most likely either Communications or Engineering. Although it was possible that it came from elsewhere, for there were others, in Tactical or the MACOs or Navigation, who were somewhat technically inclined. Or it could have been a combination of talents. The file's complete etiology was uncertain.

There were even some married men who got the file, partly as a lark, but also as a wry observation on the state of their marriages, for the Slaters had not been the only ones on the rocks, with a bit of Buyer's Remorse.

Attached men, at times, also got it, for cohabitation situations were more precarious. But the truth was that the way that the Slaters' marriage was dissolved was not too different from how cohabiting couples broke up. Essentially, the main thing was to change cabins, as there was no community property. Children, of course, would complicate matters, but so far the only unexpected parentage situation was that of Walter and Jeffrey Woods, and Mara Brodsky.

The file could be sent back, to a dummy address, and the information was compiled. The numbers changed almost daily as allegiances shifted. And then the stats would be sent out, with the file, and the voting would begin anew, and be compiled again, on a daily basis.

For that was what the file was – a survey, a vote, about the most important issue facing the men on the _Enterprise_. It was but one question, one vote – _the Crewman or the Ensign_?

No one had to be told who the Crewman and the Ensign were, or what they were, exactly, voting about. And so, for weeks, Lili and Patti's relative merits had been picked apart by the men.

=/\=

It even got so bad that it was practically a greeting between unattached men on board, a kind of secret password. José Torres saw Eddie Hamboyan in the gym and their only words were, "Ensign," and "Crewman", with Torres expressing a preference for Lili and Hamboyan vocalizing his preference for Patti.

When beginning their shift at Food Service, Brian and Craig similarly greeted each other, but they both said the same word – _Ensign_. If Will or Lili were nearby, they would not greet each other that way, and instead would go about their business.

Chris Harris, who didn't care either way, and was more or less thoroughly asexual, did not participate in the voting, the compiling or the longing. But the other twenty-two unattached men did, as did an ever-shifting number of married and attached men.

There was also a small betting pool. Who would fall first? _The Ensign or the Crewman_? Their virtues were debated hotly when no one else was around. Patti was thinner, younger and in better shape. Lili had beautiful eyes and could cook. Patti could likely have kids. Lili had a pretty singing voice – attested to by Craig, who had stood near her on New Year's when they had sung _Auld Lange Syne_. Patti was an accomplished Navigational crewman. Lili's creations were artistic, and it was rumored that she could draw – it could be seen on the decorations on birthday and wedding cakes. And so on and so forth, their strengths and their weaknesses were picked apart and argued over, almost as if they were championship fillies and not actual human beings, as lonely as the men appraising them.

=/\=

Sandra Sloane sat in the cabin she shared with Dan Chang. It was not a good day. She'd had a stomach upset for most of it. Eight months pregnant, Phlox wasn't going to be giving her anything for the pain. She knew that much – she'd just have to grin and bear it.

Dan walked in, to find her doubled over. "What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed.

"I feel like hell," she said.

"Well, you're going to feel a lot worse," he said.

"Thanks a lot."

"No, I mean, your water broke, Sandra."

"Great."

=/\=

They were circling over Paradise. "Do we have time right now?" Travis asked Jonathan.

"Time for what?"

"I'd like to give Willets and O'Day flying lessons."

"Oh, uh, well, I can do that," Jonathan said.

"Sir?" Travis asked as T'Pol raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Uh, you're right. You go ahead. Just, just be safe."

"Of course, sir." Travis departed.

T'Pol came over and quietly said, "Sir, this is Lieutenant Mayweather's area of expertise."

"Yes, of course," Jonathan said, "it's definitely his job."

=/\=

The file was passed around. On that day, there were sixteen votes for Patti Socorro, and eight for Lili O'Day. The male MACOs were in the gym. Eddie looked over his PADD. "O'Day's not doing so good," he said to Eric Forbes.

"Huh," replied Forbes, "I'll vote for her next time."

"She needs the support," Eddie laughed a bit.

"Well, I think she's what, fifty? And then she's in competition with someone who's maybe five years younger or so."

"I think my grandma was fifty or so when I was born," Eddie said, "see; this is why O'Day is in the lowest tier. No one thinks of her for sex."

"Don't be so sure," said Forbes.

=/\=

The shuttle swayed a little as Craig lifted off. "Steady, steady," Travis said. He was sitting to the side of Craig. Lili was in the back.

"I'm not a back seat driver," Travis joked, "I'm more of a side seat driver, I guess. Okay, now, let's head to the northern continent."

"Got it," said Craig, adjusting the heading. "Coming up on the northern continent."

"Good, now, let's do a slow approach, not too steep an angle."

Craig tapped the controls and the shuttle glided to a smooth landing. "Yanno," Travis said, "if I didn't know better, that you had failed your test, I'd say you already knew what you were doing, Willets."

"Just lucky, sir."

"You'll be taking off, Lili."

"Okey doke. I mean, uh, yes, sir."

=/\=

The return to the _Enterprise_ was more or less uneventful, although Lili's touch down in the landing bay wasn't anywhere near as smooth as Craig's landing on Paradise had been. "At least someone needs me," Travis said, smiling.

"Yes, I do," she smiled at him. Craig gave a look but thought better of it and changed it to a smile. _It's just a joke; she's just joking_, he thought to himself.

Lili got out and began walking down the hall of E deck. Eddie was there; he nodded at her. Then José, who smiled. She smiled back. Then Eric, who winked at her. Then there was Will, who glanced but then looked away. Then Jay, who followed her with his eyes but didn't say anything. Then Brian, who said _hello_ – the only one of them to actually say anything. Then another four fellows, who all looked her up and down, and Gary Hodgkins, who licked his lips at her.

On C deck, Patti walked, and Jonathan saw her and waved – he never did that, not normally. Malcolm smiled. Brooks nodded. There was a low whistle from – _someone_. Tristan Curtis eyed her up and down. Another five fellows stared, not even bothering to hide what they were doing.

Both of the women, on the two separate decks, hurried along quickly, unnerved.

=/\=

The file was updated again that night. The score changed, to fifteen votes for Patti Socorro and twelve for Lili O'Day, as another day ended on the increasingly uncomfortable _NX-01_.

=/\=

_Eric Forbes's Personal log, August twenty-ninth, 2039_

_Felicity's getting to be a real pain._

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, August twenty-ninth, 2039_

_I could swear the men are talking about something. Of course, it must be about Lili and Patti. It's a pity – neither of them deserves to be the subject of rumors and gossip. What did Corporal Todd call that? Whisper games. _

_If I had to think of, truly, which one to be with, I come to a dead tie, a completely and utterly even split. Socorro is younger and clearly has a longer future ahead of her. Lili O'Day is, well, she and Tripp are probably the best friends I've got here. And Tripp is always wrapped up with T'Pol. I suppose that's understandable._

_But for Tripp, I have never talked to him about this matter and, well, it seems a bit too much like prying. But I am curious – how and why is he with a woman who very likely cannot give him children? I realize that it is out of love but, to me, well, I think you'd need to resolve such things beforehand._

_It is not, not truly, a deal breaker for me. At least, I'd like to think that it isn't. Scrabble, chess, her keeping my lactose intolerance a secret – is that enough to build more upon? Is it anything, truly?_

_I don't want her to be hurt. I really don't. And I fear that getting together, when conditions are not ideal, is a recipe for hurt. And conditions are so far from ideal these days. I see the others, the couples. I see the men and the women with wandering eyes. And, perhaps, there is more than that which is wandering. I suspect there will be another scandal erelong. Someone else will break up or divorce, I'll wager._

_I just don't wish to put her through that._

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, August twenty-ninth, 2039_

_Every time I look at Ensign O'Day, every time I think about her, I get a pang, and I don't really know what to do with myself. It's as if I were thirteen years old these days, rather than fifty-three._

_I need to distance myself somehow. I need to calm down. I am the antithesis of cool around her, and I don't like that, not one bit._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, August twenty-ninth, 2039_

_I don't know what I was thinking today, suggesting that I conduct the shuttle pod flying lessons._

_Actually, who am I kidding? Me, being coy? Silly. Of course I know. I know precisely what I was doing. I wanted to hang around with Ensign O'Day. Of course Ensign Willets would have been there – a kind of chaperone, I suppose. But I can live with that if I must. _

_As for Socorro, I'm not sure how I could be alone or almost alone with her. There are few ways for me to have a pretense for checking on Navigation. I'll have to think of something. _

=/\=

_José Torres's Personal log, August twenty-ninth, 2039_

_If I jigger the votes, maybe I can put Lili in the lead! I dunno if I want that. Do I really need all that competition?_

=/\=

_Edmund Hamboyan's Personal log, August twenty-ninth, 2039_

_Patti barely talks to me. I'm gonna change that, starting tomorrow, I swear._

=/\=

_William Slocum's Personal log, August twenty-ninth, 2039_

_Patti needs to come over here, to my quarters. I have to get her here somehow, some way. I want her. I'm tired of waiting._


	16. 16 - Five Little Words

Chapter 16 – Five Little Words

_It was a dinner party, set for twelve. There were only female guests, dressed in all manner of finery. Malcolm sat at the head of the table, which was groaning with all manner of provisions and was decorated with an ornate candelabrum and beautiful table runners. The whole thing felt very much like the Middle Ages. _

"_You're forty-four today, sir," said a wench sitting nearby. She leaned over, showing an abundance of cleavage. He peeked, and not too discreetly. The women – not all of them human – laughed._

_And then, one by one, they met knights in all sorts of colored armor. The colors were even odd for armor, like Kelly green and fuchsia. The helmet masks were down and he could not determine who the men were – they may even have been strangers or aliens. There was no way to really tell. The women took their knights' hands and began to disappear. Malcolm, a knight in blue, or perhaps he was more of a knave, sat there and watched them go, and did nothing to stop them from leaving, and did not even protest. And then the serving girl came over. She held in her hand a chess piece – a castle._

"_Show me why I want to castle," she said, and it was Lili's voice. _

_He stared at her. She was dressed in rags and the chess piece changed to a king. "It's to gain an advantage," he said._

_She looked at him, and said, "What would you have me do?"_

_She was suddenly in finery, but her rich gown was black. She was standing, facing away from him, next to a knight in black armor. They were in front of someone – an officiant. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned. "What would you have me do?" she asked him again._

"_I, I," he hesitated. The officiant proceeded._

_He got her attention again. He gazed at her, and she seemed to be encouraging him to speak. "You don't, you don't have to do anything," he finally said. "Any, any imperfections, they don't matter. Any hesitation is; it's mine alone. It has never been because of you, because of any way that you might, might be lacking. You are not lacking. The, the imperfections, if there even are any – they don't matter. They never have." _

_She smiled, and her gown transformed from black to white, a rich off-white brocade. Suddenly he was the one standing with her, in front of the officiant, who was, inexplicably, T'Pol._

_Then the dream jumped, and he was in bed with his bride but they were just lying there. He had a key in his hands, an old-fashioned skeleton key. He held it out to her in his open palm. He stated, "Nothing matters but, but this."_

_She touched the key and suddenly the dream changed again, and they were in the midst of lovemaking. _

He climaxed as the alarm went off, and he awoke.

"I have to tell her that it; that it doesn't matter. That anything that seems wrong or off or incomplete – it simply doesn't matter."

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, September second, 2039 (Preliminary)_

_I have never had a more straightforward dream in my life. The dream I have been having for two weeks straight has finally progressed, and I finally figured out how to vanquish the Black Knight. It was not through battle or guile. It was through telling her that anything that is wrong or off or not preferred no longer matters to me._

_The key symbol – I know it means that this is truly key, and truly important, and that I can no longer hesitate._

=/\=

That morning, Lili walked through a C deck hallway where the lights were flashing, winking on and off. She saw Jay as he walked by, and he nodded at her. "I guess they're testing something," she mentioned, referring to the lights.

"I guess," he grunted back.

As he walked by, she shook her head, still wondering what she had done to offend him.

And as he walked by, he swallowed, wondering how he'd keep his cool in talking to her, how he could possibly face her and not just collapse into himself, and beg her for attention, touches, kisses and a lot more than that.

=/\=

Connor Greer went to C deck and to the gym for a workout just after lunch, where he saw Brooks Haynem, who nodded. Both men were often in the dog house with their women, and so they had bonded a little over that. Ever since agriculture had been established on Paradise and Amity, Shelby had grown a lot more decorative flowers, as she had the room in the Botany Lab. They were two of her better customers.

Some of the MACOs filed in, to get in a workout before target practice. This was not a scheduled workout, and attendance was not mandatory. Still, many of them showed up, although they filed in and out and not everyone stayed for the entire session. Jay and Julie led them in calisthenics and then weights work and it was more informal than usual.

=/\=

Lili tapped on her PADD – a gift for the birthday boy. "Well," she murmured aloud, "I guess it's not as imaginative as yours, but I do hope you like it." She hit _send_.

"Like what, O'Day?" asked Will as he walked into the galley.

"Oh, nothing much. I'll do the smoked pineapple tart again today, as always."

"Good, thanks," he turned to leave.

"Will, aren't you going to help with Malcolm's birthday dinner?" she asked.

"I'm sure you've got everything well in hand," he surmised, and it was not with any admiration or praise in his voice – it was more that he seemed to be resigned to the fact that she knew what she was doing.

"Are you putting me in charge of the entire dinner, or something?" she asked. "I mean, it's just about fourteen hundred hours. There's time but, well, what's going on, Will?"

"Nothing," he faked a smile. "I'm off to the Botany Lab."

He departed before she could say anything more. Craig and Brian came in. "Where's Will?" asked Brian.

"He's going to Botany," she answered.

"Flowers," Craig speculated.

"Yeah, you've gotta be right," she said, "I hope Patti appreciates them."

=/\=

Patti Socorro was walking in the hall of C deck, going to her quarters. She'd forgotten her PADD, and had had a confusing and annoying time of it all morning. But now it was after lunch; a good time to grab the PADD and get back to Navigation before she was missed.

She never made it as far as her quarters.

=/\=

There was a communications chime in the galley. "Huh, looks like Commander Tucker needs some computers work," mused Craig.

"That's odd," Lili said.

"He contacts me sometimes after hours. This is a surprise for Commander Reed," he explained. "We're going to get it so that his PADD plays '_God Save the Queen_' every time he starts it up today."

She smiled at him. "Silly prank!"

"Yeah, it was Tucker's idea, but it looks like the trigger isn't working. Lieutenant Mayweather reported that Reed was messing around with his PADD and there was nothing."

"So there's a lot of you involved in this little scheme," deduced Brian.

"Yeah," Craig said, "I've gotta fix this. Engineering is the best place to do that; there's a way to cut it so that there's no tracing. So, um, 'scuse me for a while."

"I see your plan, Mister Willets," Lili said as he departed.

Brian's PADD _dinged_. "Ah, there's the lunch order for Sick Bay. Phlox is eating late today. He wants, uh, replicated turkey on unseeded rye and a side salad."

"Throw in a sour pickle," Lili suggested, "he likes those."

"Will do."

=/\=

Lili was working on brine for a procul roast for later when her hair tie snapped. She was alone in the galley, but that was all right. It was hours before dinner was to be served. She set the meat in the salty, spicy bath and added some cloves. "Hmm, maybe some lemon would be good," she murmured to herself.

Her hair was not cooperating. It was about shoulder length and straight. "Huh," she blew a strand away from her face. "I can't be getting this into the food." She departed in order to get a new hair tie.

=/\=

Unseen, a can of blue spray paint was taken from storage. It was perfect. It was used, and then wiped off so that there would be no fingerprints. No one would ever know that it had been taken.

=/\=

In one of the waste recycling rooms, they came at her. Patti didn't see any of them. The lights in the halls on C deck were flickering and it was made to look a bit like a regular power outage, nothing more. And so she had not seen the faces of the men who grabbed her.

She was forced onto a table, her extremities held. Another held hands over her mouth to keep her from screaming. And another pulled at her uniform, and then at her undergarments, in order to get them out of the way.

And then it was strange. She initially believed that there was one person per extremity. So, four for her arms and legs, plus one for the clothes and another for the mouth. Six in all, at least to start, but she could have been mistaken, and her fear could have made her think there were more assailants than there truly were.

Then there were mouths, kissing and licking at her. And there were hands and fingers, probing her but not, it seemed, trying to do any damage. There were genitals, too, but only around her mouth, which was uncovered just enough to be forced to accept for a moment, but not up to climax, and before she could retaliate or do damage by nipping. However, she truly didn't think of doing that, as she was too shocked and scared. And on and on this happened a few times and it wasn't really possible to tell whether any of the hands or mouths or fingers or genitals repeated their acts, or if there were more and more of them. Then it seemed as if the hands switched places as, perhaps, others got their turns. Her breasts were fondled and her thighs stroked as she lay there in terror. She finally passed out, not from pain, but from fear.

=/\=

At her quarters, Lili got a hair ribbon, a little turquoise-colored elastic. She loved blue, in any imaginable shade. That much was obvious to most, as she wore it pretty much all the time, or purple or green, as they were, in part, blue.

She opened the door to her cabin and saw the lights of C deck flickering, and then she noticed something across the hall, which she had not seen before. It was spray-painted on there, scrawled, really, there was a bit of blue-painted graffiti. She stared at it for a second. It was five words – _just five_ – and, by themselves, they were not necessarily terrifying. But she was frightened just the same. She touched it, and was surprised that it was still wet. Blue spray paint – the paint that had been used to identify Thing One – came off on her fingertips. She backed away, lower jaw shaking, and ran to the Bridge.

=/\=

Lili burst onto the Bridge. "There, there's," she couldn't get the words out.

"What? _What_?" Jonathan asked. Things had been quiet. And Lili never came to the Bridge. "What's going on?"

Malcolm looked up in concern. "What's wrong?" he hit his PADD in error and '_God Save the Queen'_ began to play. Angrily, he turned it off, having no patience for such shenanigans if she was in such obvious distress.

"This!" she yelled, holding her hand up and showing her blue fingers.

"Ensign, what, precisely, is the issue?" asked T'Pol.

"There's, there's graffiti," Lili finally managed to stammer out.

"Graffiti?" asked Jonathan.

"Outside, outside my quarters."

"That looks like the spray paint that's used for hull detailing," Travis opined.

"It was also used to tag one of the malostrea," T'Pol stated.

"What did the graffiti say?" Jonathan asked.

Lili just stood there and shook a bit. Azar Hamidi was standing guard in the back, and he came over to listen. "Graffiti?" he asked.

"Yes," Lili willed herself to calm down enough to be coherent. "It was a message to, to me."

"A message?" Hoshi asked. "Uh, how can you be sure it was for you?"

"It was," Lili said, weepy, "it was across the hall from my quarters! I was meant to see it when I opened the door! And it's in blue! That's the color I love! It's the color I wear all the time!"

"Ensign," T'Pol said calmly, "what did it say?"

Lili stood there and wept a little, still shaking. She put her hand to her face and, because the paint was still a little wet, got some of the paint on her right cheek. "It was five little words – _Don't play hard to get_."

=/\=

Will Slocum had a bouquet of daisies in hand and was making his way to Patti Socorro's quarters. He hummed and smiled a little to himself as he walked, figuring that the flowers would do the trick. He hit her door chime several times and did not get an answer. He saw a few MACOs walking by. Some of them had quarters on C deck; this was nothing surprising. Plus the gym was there, and a lot of the Science Department as well. People came and went, mostly male. But again, that was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

"Looks like the lights are messed up," he said to Josh Rosen, who was kneeling beside a panel near the floor.

"Yeah, I've been looking for the source of the problem," Josh said, "it's not as easy to pinpoint as you might think."

"Huh, well, you know best," Will said to him, "seen Crewman Socorro around?"

"Nope," Josh said, going back to what he'd been doing. He straightened up. "I think the source is in there," he indicated a waste recycling room. He hit the panel and it didn't open. "Locked? Huh, weird. Chef," he said, "can you open this? You're a Lieutenant Commander; you should be able override most things, right?"

"Yes, of course," Will came over, "_Security Override, Slocum Epsilon Three Seven Five_."

The door slid open, and they found her.

=/\=

On the Bridge, Lili was still shaking, glancing around, mostly at the men, scared. There was a communications chime. "What?" asked Hoshi, surprised, "Are you sure?"

"_Of course I'm sure_!" Will thundered from the other end of the line.

"What's going on?" Jonathan asked.

Hoshi turned up the volume. "Captain," Will said, "I'm in Sick Bay. The Crewman has been …."

Lili just looked at Malcolm, her face a pained mask of horror. "_Patti_!" she yelled.

Jonathan called out, "T'Pol, take the Bridge. Malcolm, you're with me. Azar, uh, stay here."

"Sir?" Lili asked, weepy.

"Wait, no, let's do this," Jonathan willed himself to calm down. "Malcolm, escort Ensign O'Day back to her quarters or the kitchen or wherever she has to go. And, uh, get her set up with an escort from Security. Ensign Hamidi, you're with me."

"Hoshi," Malcolm said, "please get Aidan or Karin in here to run Tactical, at least for the moment."

=/\=

Walking down the halls of C deck, Lili cowered a bit. "Are you all right?" Malcolm asked as they walked.

"No, not even close," she said, "here, it's here." She pointed to the graffiti.

Malcolm set his PADD to camera mode and took pictures. "Let's see, you said you came here unexpectedly?"

"I did. Uh, Malcolm?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Can the investigation wait? Just a little bit? I, uh, I need to work. For, for your birthday dinner, truth be told."

"That can wait," he said, "this is more important." Then he paused for a moment, and faced her. "Actually, something else is far more important. I, uh, I should tell you something. It's, uh, about, uh, about things that don't go quite, quite right."

"Can it wait? _Please_?" she pleaded with him. "I just, please, please, don't take this the wrong way, but right now I am scared and I am suspecting every single guy on this ship, and especially the ones who are unattached. Never mind that you were on the Bridge and people saw you there. I just, _please_," she trembled, "I'm frightened. I can't listen to reason right now. I can't listen to anything. Maybe, uh, maybe tomorrow. I dunno."

He set it aside for the moment. "I'll, uh, I'll contact Deborah Haddon-Masterson. I'll have her be your bodyguard."

"Patti will, she will need one, too, won't she? Oh God, bodyguards? What's the _Enterprise_ coming to?"

"I shall find someone," he clicked his communicator open. "Yes, Deborah? Come to the, to the galley, and I'll have an assignment for you. Thank you, Reed out."

"Let's go to the galley, all right?" he suggested.

"Yeah," she said, "I need to do something."

=/\=

Captain Archer looked at Doctor Phlox as Ensign Hamidi stood guard in Sick Bay. "How is she?" asked the captain.

"In shock and very frightened, but not injured," Phlox said.

"What happened?"

"Let's ask her," Phlox said, "Crewman, can you talk about what happened?"

Patti just lay there and shook.

"I've posted a guard. Ensign Hamidi will stay with you." Jonathan stated.

Patti shook her head.

"Perhaps a female guard would be better," Phlox suggested.

Jonathan opened his communicator. "Major Hayes," he said.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I need to borrow Nan Myers or Susie Money Lattimer," Jonathan said.

"How long and what for?"

"Guard duty, probably for days."

"Guard duty?" Jay asked.

"Yes. Crewman Socorro has been attacked and is in Sick Bay. Ensign O'Day has also been bothered. O'Day is getting set up but Socorro needs a bodyguard. I'll explain, uh, we'll have a meeting," Jonathan said wearily.

"Understood. Money Lattimer," Jay could be heard commanding, "get to Sick Bay and guard Socorro."

"Yes, sir."

=/\=

In the galley, Deborah relieved Malcolm as Lili, shakily, took the procul out of the brine. "Are you okay to work?" asked Deb.

"Just apprehensive. Very apprehensive." Lili set about washing her hands, scrubbing them hard to get the paint off her right hand's fingertips.

"Your face, too," Deb indicated Lili's cheek, "you got a little paint on your face."

"So it was really fresh paint," Lili said to herself. "Deb, why did they become – whoever they are – why did they become such, such savages?"

"I'm sure I don't know, not really," replied the Security Crewman.

"Maybe they're, God, they're desperate."

"Probably," Deb allowed, "and they're not thinking straight. I mean, we haven't had any real exploration in months. We haven't met species or anyone, except for those Ikaarans, and that was quick and they were all guys. We don't seem to have much of a purpose, beyond survival, and those guys, I think they're seeing their only chances at posterity are slipping away."

"No wonder they went after her and not me," Lili's voice quavered, "they think I can't have kids anymore. I, I never thought that would, those kinds of thoughts, that they would be a, a kind of advantage for me."

"I dunno," Deb said, "all I know is that we've got criminals on board now. The captain needs to wrestle control of the ship away from them."

"Whoever they turn out to be."

=/\=

Malcolm's birthday dinner was a somber affair. Brian and Craig did the serving. Will was in Sick Bay, keeping Patti company, flowers pressed into service for _get well soon _instead of_ be mine_. Lili stayed in the back, with Deb, out of the way and cowering a bit, not wanting to deal with the prying eyes of everyone. Getting to the Captain's Mess meant going through the cafeteria and she just wasn't prepared to go out there.

Malcolm sat there, forcing the food down, trying to will himself to be calm and detached, but he was affected. When dessert came, he was beside himself. "Maybe tomorrow," he whispered to Craig before the tart was sliced. "Captain, perhaps we'll have this tomorrow."

"Yeah," Jonathan nodded absently.

=/\=

When it came to the senior personnel, no one slept. Jonathan paced. Malcolm sat with his head in his hands. Travis and Julie tried to comfort their baby, Paul, who picked up on the stress and was howling something fierce. Hoshi and Sekar sat together, staring into space. T'Pol and Tripp worked all night, as she kept command and he made sure the lights on C deck were fixed and he attempted to determine how and why they'd been put out in the first place. Phlox stayed in Sick Bay with Patti, and Amanda came in late, with little Johnny, but that wasn't enough to improve his grim mood. Shelby and Andy took Scotty to the Observation Lounge but that didn't help anything. Will stayed in Sick Bay, refusing to let Phlox kick him out. And Jay, for his part, endlessly walked on a treadmill, occasionally jogging, ready to go until he dropped, obsessed with a new thing – keeping Lili safe from whoever was out there.

All of them knew that life had irrevocably changed.

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, September second, 2039_

_I did not get a chance to tell her, but of course there was a good reason for that. She is so distraught. All I want to do is comfort her, and I haven't the slightest idea how right now. She is pushing back, and I can't say as I blame her. She needs to know that I can defend her properly. And right now, she's probably a bit skeptical about that._

_There was a message on my PADD. She must have sent it before she saw the graffiti. It was a coupon, much like I gave her for chess lessons. It was for cooking lessons._

_I pray, God, do not let this kind, gentle and mostly optimistic creature be damaged forever. Please._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, September second, 2039_

_I wish I knew what to do. It'll start with investigations. And when the culprits are found, I don't really know what will happen. The Brig is, I am certain, too small to hold all of them. And so they will, most likely, be banished to Amity, to work in the fields and grow us our food. It's all I can think of right now._

_Crewman Socorro is, oddly enough, not physically hurt at all. Phlox will give the particulars tomorrow. Ensign O'Day is shook up but I'm sure it's less about the graffiti and a lot more about, I suspect; her fear that she's next._

=/\=

_William Slocum's Personal log, September second, 2039_

_I will stay with her. It's all I want to do._

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, September second, 2039_

_Nothing will please me more than to lay out those sons of bitches, whoever they are. How dare they? And on my watch? Cripes, I was on C deck and I didn't hear 'em!_

_I gotta do better protecting her._

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, September second, 2039_

_So now it's come to this. Bodyguards and fear, Sick Bay and graffiti. Whoever you guys are, I hope you're happy. I hope you're clicking your damned heels together, and falling all over yourselves, pleased as punch with what you've done._

_It may not have been perfect and it certainly wasn't paradise – and I don't mean the planet. But life was acceptable. And now you've torn it. And it can't ever go back to what it was._

_I hope you're happy now._


	17. 17 - Hard Questions

Chapter 17 – Hard Questions

"Are you up for a breakfast meeting today?" Diana asked Patti. They were in Sick Bay. Doctor Phlox was nearby, feeding the animals while Nan Myers stood guard. Will got up from a stool where he'd been sitting all night and yawned and stretched.

"Yeah, I am," said Patti, "I don't, well, no one, has the time for me to hang around and recover from this. Those guys have to be caught."

"You'll have to deal with it at some point," Phlox reminded her, "I will be here to help, of course."

"Thanks," she sighed.

"I can take you to any appointments you need," Will glanced over at Nan.

"I, uh, I kinda have a bodyguard," Patti said.

"I'm no bodyguard," Will said, "It's, um, that's not the way I mean it."

"Oh."

As she thought it over, he checked the time. "The meeting's going to start soon. We'd better not be late. Let's go," Will said.

=/\=

Lili and Brian wheeled a cart into the Observation Lounge, where the senior staff already was. Patti sat between Hoshi and Diana. Susie Money Lattimer followed behind Lili and Brian and remained on the alert. She made quick eye contact with Nan and Jay and they both looked back for a moment.

"We have a Mexican frittata today," Lili said, "with toast and jam and avocado slices for a garnish. There's lots of fruit and a bowl of Scottish steel-cut oats for Commander T'Pol of course. The frittata has cheese in it, so I also made some regular scrambled eggs for anyone who doesn't want cheese."

Malcolm glanced at her briefly, at her impossibly light blue eyes as she said that. He nodded, very, very slightly. She hadn't forgotten, and he knew that she was communicating to him that she wasn't angry with him and did not suspect him.

"Ensign O'Day," Captain Archer said, "you're a part of this meeting, too. Maybe let Crewman Delacroix do all of the serving this morning."

"Well, sir, this is a rather large group," she said. And it was – it was Captain Archer, T'Pol, Tripp, Malcolm, Will, Jay, Shelby, Travis , Phlox and Hoshi, with Diana, Patti, Lili and the two bodyguards, Nan and Susie – fifteen in all.

"I can manage," Brian said.

She found a seat between T'Pol and Jay. Jay watched as Brian put out the jams for toast and Lili switched the jam jars so that the blueberry was right in front of the Major, as always. He nodded slightly at her, knowing that she hadn't forgotten. He figured that meant that maybe, just maybe, she didn't suspect him of the attack or the graffiti. He swallowed, nervous again, particularly because of her proximity to him, but at least he was more hopeful.

"We all know why we're here. There have been two incidents. And they may or may not be related. We need to get to the bottom of these things, and also agree on a suitable punishment. I'm also open to hearing about any ideas for preventing any similar incidents in the future," said the captain.

"Well," Lili said, "what happened to me, sir, it's hardly noteworthy, versus what happened to Patti."

"Ensign," T'Pol said, "it is a symptom of a lack of order."

"I can post MACOs on every deck," Jay offered, "and restore order."

"Who's to say the MACOs aren't responsible?" asked Malcolm sharply. "I can post Security teams wherever you like, Captain."

"Who's to say Security isn't to blame?" Jay shot back.

"It could even be Engineering," Will said, "Why the hell were those lights out, anyway?"

"If Engineering hadn't been there," Tripp said, his own temper rising, "Crewman Socorro here'd still be in that room!"

"Rosen only got in," Will shot back, "because I overrode the lock!"

"Simmer down," Jonathan said angrily.

"But –" Will began anew.

"Lieutenant!" called out T'Pol.

"Listen," Jonathan said, his own temper flaring up and refusing to back down, "this is not the time for finger-pointing! It's for fact-gathering. Let's do that first." The men were still glaring at each other, so he added, "And that's an _order_."

"Why don't we just work on piecing together what happened?" Travis suggested.

"I can record a timeline," Hoshi said.

"That's a good idea," Jonathan said, considerably more calmly, "Crewman, we'll start with you." He turned to listen to Patti.

"Well, sir, I went to shift as usual but I had forgotten my PADD. I went through the morning but it wasn't easy. So after lunch I decided to retrieve it from my quarters."

"I knew about this," Travis confirmed, "Patti asked for permission."

"Do you know when?" Hoshi asked.

Travis tapped on his PADD. "Uh, it was thirteen fifty-two hours."

Hoshi recorded the information. "Go on."

"The lights of C deck were going on and off. I was, well, I was grabbed from behind. Someone put a hand over my face, covering my nose and mouth. It was hard to breathe. They dragged me into the waste recycling room."

"Did you see anyone in there?" asked T'Pol.

"It was pitch black in there. And I didn't even see anyone or anything before, either," Patti said.

"So not even the color of the skin of the hand on your mouth?" Jay asked.

"Not even that," Patti admitted, "the hallway lights were kind of blue when they were on. I couldn't make out anything."

"Could you gather any other clues?" asked Malcolm.

"When I was, uh, well, they put me on a table," Patti said, "and someone held each of my extremities."

"One hand per extremity, or two?" asked Jay.

"One, I think," Patti said.

"What direction was everything facing?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"The thumbs and the heels of the hands," Jay explained, "where were they, if you could tell at all."

"Huh," Patti thought for a moment. "I can't say when it comes to my ankles. For my wrists, the, uh, the thumbs were on the insides of both wrists. And the heels of the hands were more toward the outsides. At least, that's how I remember it."

Jay nodded. "I am attempting to establish," Jay explained, "whether it was one person or more than one per extremity, as that would give us an idea of how many people were in the room. It looks like it was just one guy holding Crewman Socorro's wrists, and he was standing behind her, probably with his belly facing the back of her head."

"What else happened?" Jonathan asked.

"They, well, someone pulled my uniform down."

"Crewman, if it's too difficult to go on, we can talk later," Jonathan said, "or we can reduce the number of people in the meeting."

"No, uh, that's okay," Patti said, "everyone here needs to know, right? And none of you were there. That part is obvious. I know that, that most of you were on the Bridge, and, and Major Hayes and Private Myers and Corporal Money Lattimer were all in the gym. Doctor Phlox and Diana were in Sick Bay. Commander Tucker was in Engineering; Ensign Pike, uh, Miller, was in the Botany Lab. And Will and Lili and Brian were all in the galley, right?"

"Actually, that's not true," Lili said, "I was on C deck. Will went to Botany. And Brian went to Sick Bay."

"I saw Will in Botany," Shelby confirmed.

"And Crewman Delacroix arrived in Sick Bay as expected," Phlox reported.

"But the times might be off," Jay muttered quietly to himself.

"Let's talk about the specific times later," Jonathan suggested, "please, let's just get through this part, Crewman?"

"Yes," Patti said, "well, I was lying there, and they just, well, they kissed me and touched me. They were; I think they were trying to stimulate _me_ a lot more than they were trying to stimulate themselves. They did offer me, well; I guess offer is the wrong word. But they did, um, they would force open my mouth and, God, do I have to get really specific about that?"

"No, uh, that's all right," Jonathan said.

"We, er, I took scans," Diana stated, "and we didn't find any DNA at all. Except, of course, for Patti's own DNA. But there was nothing from the assailants."

"And that makes sense," Patti said, "because they didn't, well, they didn't hang around that long. It almost makes me wonder why they were bothering."

"It was, I think," Lili said, "to fuel fantasies."

"Really?" asked Travis.

"Well, yeah," Lili explained, "I mean, if you were one of those guys, you probably, well, you have to take care of yourself all the time. To even have the memory of what, what it all feels like, I gotta figure that was what was really going on. At least, I'd like to think that, as the alternative is a lot scarier."

Jay said, "Maybe so, but they didn't have to, you know, this was too much."

"This method also eliminated DNA evidence," T'Pol pointed out, "so it is far more difficult to implicate anyone."

"We'll question everybody," Jonathan said, "even the women and the attached men, even people with alibis. There are pieces to these, these incidents. It goes from the lights being out to the graffiti to the Crewman being assaulted. Someone had to have seen something."

"Actually, sir," said Brian, hesitantly, "there's more."

"_More_?" asked Jonathan, getting exasperated.

"Y-yes, sir." Brian retrieved his PADD. "There's a file, sir."

"A file?" asked Malcolm, incredulous.

"Yes. It's, uh, I'm not proud of this, sir. I'm not proud of participating in it," Brian handed the PADD to Captain Archer.

Jonathan read off, "_The Crewman or the Ensign_?"

"There's more, sir." Brian took the PADD back and fiddled around until he had the votes and the trend line up.

T'Pol took the PADD and read it. "It appears that there is a certain poll being taken every day about Crewman Socorro and Ensign O'Day."

"Yes, that's what's happening," confirmed Brian.

"And the votes are tallied and recorded, with a graph showing how both are doing," continued the Vulcan.

Lili looked at Brian, "You _voted_ on me?"

"I'm sorry, Lili. I, I always voted for you. So did Craig."

"That's not the point," she said, "it's like we were, I dunno, like you were betting on us. Are we racing fillies?"

"Actually," T'Pol clarified, "there is also betting. The wager is whether the Ensign or the Crewman will become attached first."

"Did anyone here, other than Crewman Delacroix, receive a copy of this file?" Jonathan asked.

The others shook their heads. "I imagine, sir," said Malcolm, "they knew that any of us would reveal the file's existence."

"Who sent the file and the messages?" asked Phlox.

"The file was anonymously sent," T'Pol revealed.

"Hoshi," Jonathan asked, "who can do this, other than yourself?"

She thought for a moment. "Chip, definitely. But not just him. You can have a computers background and do this. It could also be some combined skills."

"Craig said he needed to do something yesterday," Lili offered, "and he needed to go to Engineering because it wouldn't be traceable from there."

"I did call him in," Tripp said, "it, uh, Malcolm, it was a prank. You know, when your PADD played _God Save the Queen_? That was the prank."

"Oh," Malcolm was frowning.

"We didn't mean any harm," said Tripp, "and it wasn't just Willets who knew how to do that. I just called on him on account that he would know what to do, and it would deflect attention away from anyone in Engineering."

"Who else knows to do that in Engineering?" asked the captain.

"Most of 'em, I'm thinkin'," Tripp said. "There's Torres, Rostov, Rosen, just to start. Crossman MacKenzie would know, but she's got no motivation to do that."

"Anyone else?" asked Jonathan.

"Possibly some in Navigation or even Stellar Cartography," said Travis, "at least, they'd be talented enough. So there's Harris, Chalfont, Hutchinson and Constantine."

"Constantine doesn't have a motive, either," said Jay, "seeing as he's shacking up with Frank Todd."

"There's also the question of who was there," Will said, "it was C deck. We know that the following men live there – you, Major Hayes, and Mister Hamboyan, right? Del and Willets live there, too."

"So does Gary Hodgkins," Jay confirmed, "His roommate is Curtis. And Donnelly and Jennings moved there when things got too loud on D deck."

"But there was the gym," Travis asked, "who was in the gym?"

"Julie and I were there," Jay said, "and the MACOs – all of them – came. But they didn't all stay. It wasn't required, so I didn't really pay attention."

"Who did you see, Private Myers?" asked Jonathan.

"Private Chang – he came and went. So did Hodgkins and Azar. I only saw Brown and Hamboyan at the very end, but I wasn't looking for them, sir."

"And you, Corporal Money Lattimer?" asked the captain.

"I saw the same people," she said, "and Parsons, Todd and Tiburón were there at the beginning, but they all left. I also saw – I think – Forbes. Oh, and Amanda Cole Phlox ran one of the smaller sessions of calisthenics."

"Anyone else?" asked Captain Archer.

"I think I saw Woods and Kemper, but they were not participating," said Jay. "And Ryan and Moreno were on exercise bikes, with Greer and Haynem."

"Anyone else from, from Security?" Malcolm asked.

"I saw Ketchum and Lattimer," said Susie, "now that I think about it. People were just coming and going. Curtis might've been one of them, but I'm not sure."

"Hamidi was on the Bridge," Travis said, "so that leaves a bunch of others who we don't really know where they were."

"Like I said, we'll question everyone," Jonathan said, "And we'll sweep that room for any DNA, anything at all. Hoshi, you're in charge of the investigation into the PADD message."

"Yes, sir," she confirmed.

"Hayes, you're in charge of investigating the assault."

"Understood, sir."

"Commander Reed, you're in charge of investigating the graffiti."

"Very well, sir."

"And uh, we'll continue with bodyguards until this is resolved," said Jonathan.

"Sir," Patti said, "I'd feel a lot more comfortable keeping female bodyguards. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is," Jonathan said, "Malcolm, you and Jay work out a schedule for Haddon-Masterson, Money Lattimer and Myers, so they can cover both."

"That's not necessary, sir," said Lili, "I don't really mind if a guy who's cleared is guarding me."

"Then that's Hamidi, at least to start," Jonathan said, "call him down here. We'll work on the rest of it. And as other men are cleared, he can be relieved."

"I can relieve him myself," Malcolm said.

"As can I," offered Jay. "I mean, I live on C deck anyway."

"Work it out amongst yourselves," Jonathan said, "dismissed."

=/\=

After everyone else had left, Will said to Patti, "I, uh, I was coming to your quarters yesterday, you know that."

"Yeah," she glanced over at Nan, who was pretending not to listen in. "And that's how you found me. Thanks, Will. I don't know what I would have done. I was just lying there afterwards, wondering what the hell to do."

"Patricia," he said.

"No, it's just Patti," she said.

"Oh, sorry, Patti, then," he was a tad nonplussed, as if he'd lost his place, "I just want to say, well, I was coming in order to tell you that I hoped that love wouldn't matter so much. And that, you know, people used to marry all the time and it wasn't for love. It was for survival or because it was a good idea. And a lot of them, they learned to love each other, particularly when they treated each other well."

"Will …."

"I was going to propose," He said, "and, and ask you to be patient and to learn to, to fall in love. Because I knew that it was possible, and that if we treated one another well, that it would happen. I, I figured that it was tough to decide because you were trying to decide on love. And if I took that out of the equation, if would be easier for you."

"I …"

"But, but, Patti, there was one thing I didn't count on. See, today, I think anyone else would have been shattered. But you, you didn't take it in stride or anything, but you set it all aside in order to get the work done. And to get those men caught and punished."

"Well, I compartmentalized it," she admitted, "I'll probably fall apart later."

"_Cara_," he said.

"Who's Cara?"

He smiled. "It's Italian for _dear_. My mother was Italian. Your surname is Socorro and you don't know that?"

"That's because I'm not Italian," Patti said, "I'm Portuguese."

"Oh, then paella, then," he said.

"_Paella_? Did you just refer to me as a seafood dish?"

"No, uh, I'm doing this all wrong," he said. "Patti, what I was not counting on, you see, it was that today I would see you, how practical you are, and how intelligent, and, and, well, it threw my practical and intelligent marriage plan out the window. And, and, do you know what it was replaced with?"

She shook her head.

"It was replaced with me admiring you, and maybe even loving you," he said, "I want to protect you. I am; it's obvious. I'm no Security guard. I'm no MACO. I passed the firearms test, but just barely. But that doesn't mean that my words are hollow, or that my, my offer is insincere or, or, that it's worthless. Please, Patti, will you do me the honor? Will you be my wife?"

"All right," she said, "and like you said, I can learn to feel for you. Right?"

"Yes," he said, "we'll have an intimate wedding, if that is all right with you?"

"Something low key," she said, "I've had enough drama to last me for a while."

=/\=

In his Ready Room, Jonathan thought over what had happened. He got up and opened the door, addressing the Bridge. "Hoshi," he said, "get Maryam Hamidi and Chip Masterson up here."

"Yes, sir."

=/\=

When the two junior Communications officers had arrived, Jonathan first beckoned Maryam in, with Hoshi accompanying her. Maryam didn't have any real information to provide. "I am just glad, sir," she said at the end of the interview, "that Azar is exonerated. He will do his best to guard Ensign O'Day."

"I'm sure he will," Jonathan said, "stay on the Bridge and take Communications. I need to talk to Hoshi and Chip together."

"Yes, sir."

=/\=

Captain Archer closed the door behind them once Hoshi and Chip were inside his Ready Room. "Do you know why you're here, Ensign?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where were you?" asked the captain.

"I was in my quarters, sir. I don't have anyone to verify that," Chip admitted.

"Do you know about this?" Jonathan showed him the anonymous PADD message.

Chip studied it for a moment. "I've never seen this file before."

Jonathan glanced at Hoshi and then said, "Who knows how to anonymize a PADD message?"

"Other than, uh, other than Lieutenant Sato Khan and Ensign Haroun Hamidi and me, uh, there are computers people, like, uh, Craig Willets. And I think Hodgkins on the MACOs had a computers background, but don't hold me to that. There's also, the Navigational computers are kinda complex, so some of those people might know how to do this. Engineering might be able to hack it out, too."

"Masterson," Jonathan said, "do you want to help us?"

"Of course I do, sir," Chip said, "my wife and I, we want to start a family. And she doesn't want to be Patti Socorro's bodyguard forever, yanno? I mean, she'll do it, of course. It's more that it's such a pity that she has to. Yanno?"

"Understood," said the captain.

"So tell me what I can do," Chip volunteered.

"We know from the number of votes," Hoshi said, "that there were attached guys getting this file."

Chip looked over the file. "Yeah, I mean, there's less than thirty single guys, but there are, what, thirty-four, thirty-five votes at most?"

"Exactly," Jonathan said, "and since the senior staff was kept out of the loop, there are more attached men getting this file than it may appear at first glance. So here's my proposal to you."

"I'm listening, sir."

"Get on the list, however you can. Just, just chat up the single guys. Someone is bound to know how to get your name on that list."

"How should I do that?"

"Pretend you and Deb are having problems," Hoshi suggested.

"I'll need to, uh, let her know about that, sir."

"Of course," Jonathan smiled another one of his tight little smiles. "But no one else, okay? You get on that list, and you work with us – we'll start to figure out who gets the file and, hopefully, we can trace back to who originally set it up."

"That doesn't necessarily mean we've pinpointed the assailants," Hoshi said, "but we figure it's a step."

"I'm a few hours until I start shift," Chip said, "I can probably get started now."

When he and Hoshi had left, Jonathan saw his PADD was flashing. He picked up the message. It said, "_Patti and I are getting married – can we make it as soon as possible? Thank you, William Slocum_."

"Man oh man, we're down to one," he said softly. "And I'm not so sure this is the best idea you've ever had, Chef. But we'll celebrate it just the same. And, well, I know what I need to do."

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, September third, 2039_

_I think things are progressing as they need to. I can't stand that it's come to this, but so far, so good. I'll stay closely involved in the investigations. These women cannot be bothered again._

_Since there is but one choice left, I am going to pull rank. Once the investigations are underway, I'll approach Ensign O'Day._

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, September third, 2039_

_My investigation into the graffiti incident is, so far, proceeding smoothly. I have located what is most likely the perpetrator's instrument, a small can of blue spray paint in Cargo Bay Two. It appears to have been recently used._

_Since the paint was wet when Ensign O'Day touched it, I believe that the incident had not occurred too long before that. And so I am concentrating my efforts on the denizens of C deck. I also suspect that anyone who painted did not assault, and vice versa._

_As for Lili, she is calmer than I would have expected. I shall work on exonerating someone to watch her, so as to give Hamidi a breather. I would watch her myself – and I would prefer that – but I also need to keep her safe, and catch whomever did this._

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, September third, 2039_

_So far, all of the MACOs are denying they had anything to do with the attack on Patti Socorro. That's to be expected. The truth will out, soon enough._

_Lili is okay, far as I can tell. When I saw her this evening, I suggested that she lock herself in so that Hamidi could get some sleep. And then in the morning, someone could take her to the galley. I volunteered, but Hamidi says he can do it. I don't want anyone to hurt her._

=/\=

_William Slocum's Personal log, September third, 2039_

_I won, I suppose. I think Patti and I will learn to really care for each other. I already do – it's not so much hearts and flowers as it is admiration. Hearts and flowers are overrated anyway._

=/\=

_Patti Socorro's Personal log, September third, 2039_

_I guess I never thought of Chef that way before. I think he'll make a decent husband. I'm glad to be out of that rat race. And I suspect it'll protect me better than any MACO._

_I feel a little sorry for Lili, the last one, out in the cold. _

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, September third, 2039_

_Malcolm has been here a lot, investigating the graffiti. It hasn't been wiped off yet, as he's still running tests. It's like a bruise, a slap in the face whenever I look outside my door._

_Jay came over this evening and suggested I lock myself in. What'll I do if there's an emergency? Patti, I understand, will be with Will. Good for them._


	18. 18 - The Sparrow

Chapter 18 – The Sparrow

"_And stay out_!" Deborah Haddon-Masterson yelled at Chip as he stood outside their shared quarters in only his briefs. The door to the cabin apparently wasn't shutting fast enough, so she threw him his uniform jumpsuit and boots. He caught one of them; the other glanced off his torso before thunking on the floor.

Hastily, he began to put his clothes on, as the Hamidis walked by hurriedly and Julie McKenzie Mayweather held her son, Paul, just a little bit closer and tried not to look. The remainder of D deck's residents kept out of sight.

It was just after lunch, so he started walking along, eventually getting to the cafeteria. He got himself a cola from the dispenser. The only other people in the room were Dan and Sandra, who was nursing their daughter. The baby was a little colicky and fussy.

He nodded at them, and they waved him over. "We've been hearing her scream at you for a few nights already," Dan referred to Deb.

"Yeah," Chip confirmed. He looked at his glass of soda. "What I wouldn't give for this to be a beer right about now."

"I hear that, Brother," Dan commiserated.

"Ow!" Sandra snapped a little, "I know Kimmy doesn't have any teeth yet, but she's acting like she does."

"It won't be much longer," Dan said, "you can wean her in perhaps a half a year from now."

"Easy for you to say; you don't have to nurse her."

"Hey, I've tried," Dan joked. He then turned to Chip, "So, uh, what's Haddon's problem?"

"It's, uh," Chip looked around furtively. Lili was wiping off a table nearby, so he kept his voice low, "you know I have pornos, right?"

"Well, yeah," Dan said, "everybody knows that."

"We've seen them all," Sandra yawned.

"She doesn't like me watching them in our cabin," Chip laid out the bait, "I mean, I'm just looking for a little variety – know what I'm saying?"

"Oh, I hear that," Dan said, "you, uh, try, you know, different stuff?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Chip sighed, "I get shot down _all the time_."

"Huh," Sandra said, "see; this is why it's such a big deal and a pain in the tail that that stupid birth control show failed. I mean, if I weren't, uh, tied down, you'd have nothing to worry about." Dan shot her a look but kept quiet.

"You still do that?" Chip asked discreetly, as Craig began to move some of the chairs in order to clean under them.

"I haven't in a while," she complained.

"And you don't mind?" Chip asked Dan, unbelieving.

"He knows what's good for him," Sandra replied, a bit menacingly. "Supply and demand – I supply, so I get to demand." She laughed.

Dan looked sick. She got up to get herself some more juice from the dispenser. He said to Chip, "You see, I put up with things. I'd be, uh, interested in a swap."

"A swap?"

"Yeah, shh, she's coming back."

Sandra chugged her juice and handed the baby to Dan. "I got stuff to do," she left without looking back.

The two men looked at each other. Craig came over. "Uh, I gotta clean under there, where you're sitting."

They got up and departed, walking toward the gym. Chip said, "I just wanna tell ya, I don't really want _her_," he referred to Sandra, "but I got other things on my mind, yanno? I guess I just wanna know that I'm not the only one who thinks about that."

Dan stopped walking. "Hang on," he smacked a door panel to open the way to the Bio Lab. He looked inside, quickly. No one was in there – Miller was … somewhere. "Don't say I never do nothing for ya."

"Oh?"

"Give me your PADD a sec." Chip complied and Dan clicked the two PADDs together in order to transfer data as the baby was set upon a counter and watched.

"What's this?"

"It's a file," Dan explained, "actually, it's a mailing list. We keep track every day. I know, it's kinda weird. But there's lots of guys who are, you know, dissatisfied. So we take bets."

"On what?"

"Well, when it was the Ensign and the Crewman, we took bets on who'd go first, and who'd get who. Now, since it's just the Ensign, we bet on who gets her, and when. And if anyone else gets a divorce or breaks up, or we get alien women, we can add them to the file. There's stats, see?"

Chip looked over his shoulder. "What are the numbers on the line graph?"

"That's who'd do the Ensign, if given the chance. 'Course she's got bodyguards now. So it's not so easy."

"Did, uh, did anyone do her before?" Chip asked.

"No, 'course not. She's dried up and old. But she's different. Yanno what I mean? When the Crewman was available, guys lined up."

"You mean like in the waste recycle room?" Chip asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Dan stopped talking. "Just, keep the file away from the big wigs, okay?"

"Uh, you said it's sent every day. Who sends it?"

"It's anonymous." The baby cooed a little at that.

"Cool. Thanks, man." Chip left.

=/\=

Once he was safely out of sight, Chip sent a message to Hoshi and Jonathan – _I think I may have something_.

In his Ready Room, Jonathan smiled just a tiny bit – the tiny smile he allowed himself. He tapped out a response. _Let me know before dinner_. Then he tapped out a different message.

=/\=

Lili's PADD _dinged_. A message! It was from the captain. _I'd like to see you in the Captain's Mess for dinner. Thank you_.

"Uh, okay," she said aloud as Azar stood nearby. "I'll be serving the captain his dinner tonight."

"Okay," replied Azar.

=/\=

In the gym, Jay had all of the MACOs lined up, even the women. "Tell, me," he commanded, "where you were on September second, between thirteen hundred hours and fourteen thirty."

"Here in the gym, sir," answered Julie McKenzie Mayweather.

"In the gym, sir, except to go to the head," reported Brad Moreno.

"Cafeteria, then the head, then here," Dan Chang responded, "but I did leave to go to the head again. The, uh, the procul chili isn't agreeing with me."

And so on – they all said they were either in the gym, the cafeteria or the head during that time frame, except for Ramih and Nan, who were also in their quarters together.

"This isn't over," Jay told them, "Now, five laps around the perimeter. _Double time_!"

=/\=

On the Bridge, Malcolm looked at the records as well as he could piece them together. The can of spray paint had been removed – most likely – at about thirteen twenty. It had been returned – probably – at about fourteen oh five. Thirty-five minutes seemed a long time to have the paint can, so he deduced that the perpetrator had stopped somewhere, for some reason or another, between obtaining the can, performing the deed and, perhaps, returning the can to its rightful location. "_The truth will out_," he murmured to himself.

"Sir?" asked Travis.

"Oh, uh, nothing, carry on."

=/\=

Before dinner, Captain Archer sat in his Ready Room. There was a chime. "Come in."

It was Chip. "I got it," he reported.

Jonathan flipped open his hand-held communicator. "Mrs. Khan, kindly join us in my Ready Room."

"On my way," she replied. "Gotta go," she kissed Sekar and left.

When she arrived, Jonathan asked, "Well?"

"Here's the scoop," Chip said, "I got the file. It seems they've changed it. Now it's more like straight betting – it's who gets Ensign O'Day and when, that sort of thing. I guess the assumption is that now they all want her."

"Who'd you get this from?" asked Hoshi.

"Dan Chang," Chip said.

"Does he know how to anonymize a PADD message?" the captain asked.

"No," Hoshi said, "but Sandra does. She used to be in Communications, remember?"

"Right," Chip said.

"As I recall," Captain Archer said, "she was moved over to Tactical when her attitude got too bad and too obvious. Communications – you both know this – you need to be diplomatic. But why would she make this file for him? That doesn't make any sense."

The three of them thought for a moment. "Wait a second," Hoshi said, "Maybe she made an anonymous file for some other reason, and he just copied the method."

Chip snapped his fingers. "_That's it! She must have_! And I bet I know what the original was for!"

"Clue me in," said Jonathan.

"It was for her, well, I guess the right word for it is business," Chip said.

"That actually makes sense," Hoshi said. "So let's see – maybe she sends out an anonymous message, or hides it at least. This is before you knew about her, uh, business, okay? And then Dan, well, he hangs around with her enough; he gets to see her PADD. Maybe she leaves it lying around, I dunno. He copies the methodology and kinda puts it in his back pocket. He may not even know what he'll use it for. Then when the number of single women dwindles down to two, he's suddenly got an idea."

"But why is he making the betting file?" asked Jonathan.

"To be popular, maybe. But it may be for other reasons. He actually offered to swap with me," Chip reported.

"Swap?" asked Hoshi.

"Yeah, it's funny," Chip said, "Deb gave quite an award-caliber performance this afternoon – really made it look like we were through. I'm afraid our friends will believe that a little _too_ well."

"It's helping," Jonathan said, "we, well, I guess we have the origination point for the file."

"It's possible that there are others helping him with it, sir," Hoshi pointed out.

"True," Jonathan allowed, "but at least that's something. Let's, uh, we'll keep this up, at least for now. I don't know if there's a connection to the assault or the graffiti but it's very possible."

There was a _ding_. It was his PADD. He glanced at it – it was a reminder to go to dinner. "Actually," the captain said, "if you'll excuse me, uh, we'll pick this up in a day or so. Great work, Masterson."

"Thank you, sir."

=/\=

Jonathan got into casual clothes for the first time in quite a while. He shaved again – and spritzed on some cologne. He hadn't done that in months, or was it years?

Spring in his step – which he hadn't had for far too long – he headed to the Captain's Mess. When he got there, Lili and Jay were in the room. Brian was there, too, helping Lili set out the food. "It's roast chicken, tonight, sir," said Brian, "or, well, it's replicated, but it's a lot like roast chicken."

The little table was set for one. "Where's the second place setting?" asked Jonathan.

"Oh my gosh!" Lili exclaimed, "We didn't realize you were having company!"

"_You_ are supposed to be my company," Jonathan said to her. Jay glanced up at hearing that.

"Oh," she said. "_Oh_," she repeated, more forcefully. "Brian, can you get another, uh, place setting?"

"Sure," he departed.

"Sorry, sir," she said, "I guess I didn't realize."

"It's all right," he said, "and, uh, don't call me _sir_." She looked at him, a bit puzzled. He hastily added, "I would, uh, I would like to have dinner with you. As an, as an equal."

"Oh, my," she said, it finally sinking in.

"I can wait outside," Jay offered, voice low.

Lili looked back at him, dumbstruck.

"Thank you, Major," Jonathan said.

Jay looked back and then opened the door and stepped just outside.

Brian returned with the place setting and set it out. He went to get the plates together, but Jonathan stopped him. "Not tonight. We can, uh, we can take care of that."

"Sir, I'm supposed to serve."

"It's okay," Lili said, "I guess I'll serve. Make, uh, make sure Jay gets some dinner, okay?"

Brian nodded and then left and Jonathan turned to her. "You don't have to serve. We'll, uh; we'll both serve, all right?"

He showed her where there was a small cooler under the table. "What's in there?" she asked. "If you've got your own food, I hardly think it's fair to have poor Brian replicate you chicken and all."

"It's not food." He opened the cooler and produced a bottle of white zinfandel. He had a multi-tool with a corkscrew, and opened the bottle. "See, I was an Eagle Scout," he explained, "so I'm always prepared. May I, uh, pour?"

"All right. Where did you keep that hidden? I thought I knew where all the spirits were."

"I have a secret stash in Cargo Bay One. Don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed. May I see the label?"

He gave her the bottle and cork. "Huh. _Beringer_ – that's a good label. 2133. A decent year, I'm thinking." She sniffed at the cork. "You do realize that white zinfandel is a bit clichéd, dontcha?"

"Well, I'm not the food and wine expert – you are."

"Sit down; I'll serve you," she said.

"Don't," he replied, intercepting her hand. "Don't serve me. Treat me like an equal."

She looked up at him, as he was several centimeters taller than her. "I, uh, I'm used to kinda keeping my hands busy." She then cringed with embarrassment, realizing how that probably sounded.

He smiled at her – a full smile, the kind he'd denied himself for the entire time that they had been back in time – "I, er, I get the feeling that what I just thought of is not how you meant that."

They stood together at the little sideboard area and he sliced the chicken as she ladled out bulgur with mushrooms and peas, and gave them each a roll. The salad was in a large bowl, so she brought it over to the table, and he brought over the bigger plates.

"I guess our food'll get cold as we eat the salad," he speculated.

"A little," she admitted, "but this also means we don't have to get up again. See, when I have to serve myself, I'm a little lazy."

"That's okay," he said. He lifted his glass. "To an auspicious beginning."

She sipped her wine. "Uh, _si_ – uh – what should I call you?"

"My first name. please, Lili, use my first name."

"All right, Jonathan, um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but, uh, hang on," he said, standing up, "before we talk at all, can you, uh, can you come closer? _Please_?"

She looked in his eyes and for the first time ever, she saw just how horribly lonely he really was. She got up and approached. He touched her hand. "It's, um, this is a little like when I went out with Margaret Mullin for the first time."

"Who's Margaret Mullin?"

"I, uh," he said, thinking back, "it was '36, right before I really got into Starfleet training. I proposed, and she turned me down. She said she didn't want to be a Starfleet widow."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Lili said.

"I guess it's for the best," he said, "after all, she'd be exactly what she didn't want to be – they certainly have no idea, in 2154 that we're here in 2039, alive and well. And, uh, I wouldn't have known you." He looked deep in her eyes, finally noticing their shade of incredibly light blue. "You have beautiful eyes."

"You have a great nose."

"I do?" he chuckled a little.

"Yeah, you do," she said, "I could throw a toga on you and, if we crank this ship up somehow and really go back in time, to, I dunno, the time of Caesar, you'd fit right in."

"Am I correct in assuming you want to see me in a toga?"

She blushed and looked down. "I dunno."

He put his free hand on her face. Coming closer, he kissed her on the mouth, lightly. They continued looking at each other. The second kiss was different, and far more passionate, as they closed their eyes. "Did, uh, do you remember what you wanted to ask me?" he asked, sighing just a tiny bit.

"I do," Lili said, "I wanted to know, did, uh, did you like me? I mean before."

"Of course I did."

"I don't mean as friends, or as coworkers, or crew members, or as the person who usually brought you your meals. I mean the real deal," She said, "as in, you _wanted_ me."

He gazed at her. "I, um."

"I can answer it for you," She said, "and please don't think I'm ungrateful or that you're unattractive or anything of the sort. But, you see, I know, sir – and it's _sir, _not_ Jonathan_ – I know that you _didn't_. And I even know, even if you don't want to admit it, that you still don't."

"Can't you try?"

"I can try all anyone wants, but the truth is, you'll close your eyes and wish I was younger or thinner or taller or darker or any of a thousand things."

"And will you think those things about me? Do you already?" he asked.

"All I know is that if it's not there – if passion isn't there – then our trying to make it happen isn't going to do either of us a damned bit of good. We both deserve better, don't you think? Don't we both deserve people who, who can't wait to touch us, who are floored when they see us naked, who stop when they've got to go, and are late for some of their appointments because they can't say goodbye?"

"There's no one else."

"And that makes it worse," she started to cry, "Because I know that this is a desperation move. You're a good person. You are smart and kind and handsome. And I should be dope-slapped for being so dumb as to be, possibly, overthinking this. But we aren't for each other. Sir, there are unhappy alliances, and marriages that are probably close to breaking. I don't, I don't want to be in one of those."

"I don't, either," Jonathan admitted.

"I don't want you to be, either," she said, "but I'm just afraid that we would be."

"There's someone else who interests you, is that it?"

She nodded. "Two, actually. I can't make up my stupid mind. But it doesn't matter anyway. Neither of them, I am sure, are interested, or even could be."

"Oh," he said, "I, uh, I think I know who you mean."

"Please, I beg of you, don't say anything to them."

"I won't. Lili, what'll happen if they both do what you think they will – I mean, if they both say no?"

"I'll do what I imagine you will. We'll meet people. I'm sure we will. There will be someone out there. And the others here will switch partners, some of them will, and others will grin and bear it, and somewhere in there, maybe we'll find something good. Maybe there really is love out there. But you and I, and others like us, we just aren't looking in the right places."

He realized he was still holding her, and he stepped back. "You're right. We shouldn't just settle. Uh, stay to dinner with me, all right? Just, we'll have some clichéd wine and some replicated chicken and maybe we'll talk about water polo."

"Baseball," she said.

"Okay, baseball. Oh, and uh, Lili?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for not settling. None of us should."

=/\=

Dinner finished, Jonathan hit the door panel on the Captain's Mess and it slid open. "Thank you for explaining the finer points of the _Designated Hitter Rule_," he said as she walked out.

"Thanks for explaining to me what a _Two-Meter Man_ is," she replied, "I always thought it was just a tall guy."

He smiled – back to the small, tight, controlled smile – as she left, wondering what he'd do.

Jay and Lili walked down the hall together as she wheeled a cart of dirty dishes back to the galley. "So you still have to clean up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I still have to clean up."

"Even after a date?"

"Well, it kinda worked out to not being a date," she said.

He nodded very slightly, relieved. He knew that Archer was the only man he really couldn't compete with for her attention – and he was dying for her attention.

"I'll take care of that," said Brian when they walked in and he saw the cart full of dirty dishes.

"It's okay," she said, yawning.

"Nah, the Captain's Woman can get the night off."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's all over the ship," Craig said, "we heard you and Archer hit it off."

"We didn't, uh, never mind," she said, "we decided against it."

Craig raised an eyebrow as he started to empty the cart.

"It's okay, really," Brian said, touching her hand briefly to block it away from the dirty plates. "We got this. Go to bed, Lili. You're obviously tired."

"Huh, yeah, I am. And maybe I'm a tiny bit tipsy."

"Then let the Major take you back to your quarters," Brian said, "We got this. _Go_."

=/\=

On C deck, Lili hit her door panel and it slid open, a little more quickly than usual, and made an odd sound. "That seems off," she said.

"Hmm," Jay looked at it. "I wonder if the lock is okay."

"Here, I'll try to lock it from the inside, and then you try the door, okay?" She engaged the lock – or at least she thought she did – and waited a few moments.

He hit the panel and the door slid right open. "Did you try to lock it?"

"I did!" she insisted.

"This is not good," he said. He clicked open his communicator, "Engineering."

"Crossman MacKenzie here," Jenny replied.

"We got a broken lock here on C deck, at the Ensign's quarters."

"Oh, huh, well, I've got a skeleton crew here. Can it wait until morning?"

Jay looked at Lili, "Uh, we'll figure something out. But make this a priority, okay?"

"Okay, will do. Crossman MacKenzie out."

Jay turned to Lili. "I'll stand guard outside your door all night."

"You don't have to."

"I do," he said, "You need to be protected. I gotta figure, whoever grabbed Socorro did this, to try to set up going after you, too."

"Maybe," she shivered a little, "I guess I shoulda succumbed to the captain's charms, eh?"

"I don't, I don't know about that." He stood at attention next to her door. "Just go about your business. Pretend I'm not here."

"Um, all right." She closed the door and got into nighttime attire, a Mars Culinary Institute tee shirt and a pair of cutoff sweat pant shorts, and then dictated her log entry.

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, September fourteenth, 2039_

_I was on an actual date with the captain!_

_It was … weird._

_He is a decent human being. And he's a better than adequate kisser, to be sure. But I am just not feeling it._

_And now Jay Hayes is right outside my door. And Malcolm is on B deck, as always, and all I can do is think of them. And I shouldn't! I am a dope of the highest order! The captain is offering me an easy out on a damned silver platter and I am too dumb and too romantic and too picky and too this and too that to take it like any normal, smart person would!_

_Forgive me, Lord, for I am an imbecile._

=/\=

She peeked outside her door. Jay was still standing there. "Are you gonna stand there all night?" she asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Won't you get tired?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I could get you one of the desk chairs," she offered.

"No, I should be, um, ready," he said.

"Come inside," she said. "It's okay. Come on in."

He walked in, and noticed her _MCI _pennant. "What's _MCI_?"

"Oh! That! It's the Mars Culinary Institute – my _alma_ _mater_." She indicated her tee shirt, which had the same logo on it.

"Oh."

"Major," she said, "you can sleep here tonight."

"Huh?"

"Jenny's bed," Lili pointed. "'Course it was Sophie's, and it was Deb's, and it was Susie's, too, at various points. It's, um, the sheets are clean."

"I, you don't have to."

"I know," she said, "but it seems silly to me, for you to just stand there all night. You said you needed to be ready, right?"

"Right."

"Well, that means you should get a good night's sleep, right?"

"Uh, I guess so," he said.

"So it's settled."

"Uh, Ensign?"

"You can call me Lili."

"Lili?" he rolled the name around on his tongue. It felt good.

"Yes?"

"I should warn you of something."

"What is it?" she asked, a tiny bit alarmed.

"I sometimes snore."

"Snore?" she giggled a little bit. He looked down, a little embarrassed, so she hastily added, "I talk in my sleep. Anyway, my _grand-père _used to snore a bit whenever he fell asleep in front of the viewer. And then when _Grand-Mama_ and I would try to wake him, he'd snort and say, '_I was watching that!_' This happened even if it was the Farm Report."

"Was he a farmer?"

"Yes, it was artisanal stuff, though, you know, all those cute little designer vegetables that look really pretty on a plate but are too tiny to really satisfy anyone."

"Oh, I, uh, I don't think I've ever eaten like that," Jay admitted.

"I used to cook like that; Chef recruited me from my own restaurant."

"So you made tiny overpriced meals?"

"Maybe a little overpriced. And definitely not tiny! I don't believe in that," she said.

"Good."

"Where, um, where are you from?" Lili asked, "If you don't mind a little talking."

"That's okay," he said, taking off his jacket.

"I could launder that for you," she offered.

"You don't have to."

"Oh, it's the least I can do," she said, "I mean, you're my guest and I don't even have a soda to offer you, or anything."

"It's okay."

"Jay Hayes," she said, hands on hips, "let me do this for you. _Please_."

He looked at her for a second, and saw just how serious she was, and almost began to laugh at her but then thought better of it. "Okay," he conceded, "but, uh, just a second." He fished an article out of a zippered pocket before giving her the jacket.

She turned away to throw it into a chute to the laundering unit. Surreptitiously, she took the tiniest of sniffs of his jacket. It wasn't dirty at all, but it did have a slight aroma of him. She smiled to herself and got a few of her own things and threw them in there as well. She was about to start the unit when she turned around. "Anything else you need for me to launder?"

"Uh, no, that's okay," he said, "I can take care of it all tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I am certain."

"Okay, then." She started up the laundering unit, which hummed a little bit, a tiny bit of white noise in the background. "What did you take out of your pocket? Is it some super-secret tiny weapon or something?"

"Nah," he said, and showed it to her. It was a 2012 nickel.

"What's this?" she took it from him and turned it around in her hands a few times before giving it back to him.

"It's my lucky nickel," he said, "I, uh, I got it the first time I went to Earth."

"Oh," she said, "does the year 2012 mean anything to you?"

"Not really," he said, "I mean, it's ninety years before I was born, but that's not such a big deal, I figure. Heh, and it's, what, twenty-seven years before now, too."

"That's true. And as we march on, it'll get closer to your birthdate, and farther away from the date that nickel was minted. I suppose it's a constant. So, you got it the first time you came to Earth, eh?"

"Yeah," he said, "I come from Ganymede. And I didn't get to Earth until West Point."

"I see," she said, "What's Ganymede like?"

"It's hot. It's, you know, there's a lot of power generated for terraforming, and for maintaining all of that. So the byproduct of all of that effort to keep an atmosphere on that moon is a lot of heat. It's made me really hate the cold."

"Got it," she said, "I'm from Titan."

"Titan? I haven't been," he said, "I really just had time on Earth, then Mars Colony for some training and Lunar survival training, too. Talk about your cold days."

"I can imagine. Where on Earth have you been?"

"Well, upstate New York for West Point," he said, "and Cambodia for Basic Training. By the time I got on the _Enterprise_, I was in Atlanta, at the MACOs facility there."

"I see."

"What's, uh, what's Titan like?" he asked, realizing he needed to hold up his end of the conversation a bit.

"It's temperate, more like Amity, but on Amity it's natural. It's another terraformed place, of course. But there are four seasons."

"And there are birds, right? Your lousy baseball team is the _Bluebirds,_ right?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "they're a terrible team. They're named for the bluebirds on Titan, of course."

"Are there, um, lots of birds? I kinda, it's funny," he mused, "but I miss birds a bit."

"And you're the blue Jay," she quipped, "I suppose I can see that, then."

"Heh, yeah, I guess."

"There are blue jays on Titan, too, of course. And finches and robins and cardinals, plus parakeets and peacocks."

"It sounds beautiful."

"They _are_ beautiful," she allowed, "but yanno something? It's all messed up. The plants don't get properly pollinated. And the bugs don't get eaten. And it's all because of the birds on Titan."

"I don't understand," he rolled the lucky nickel around in the palm of his hand.

"It's," she thought back, "the _only_ birds on Titan are the beautiful ones. So the ones that do the pollinating and bug-eating heavy lifting – they aren't there. Titan has pretty birds, but it requires all sorts of pesticides and chemicals to get the plants to pollinate and to keep the bugs at bay. It's an ecosystem that barely keeps from collapsing half the time."

"Well, that's no good."

"And it's all because," she took a breath, "it's because someone decided that the only birds that would be allowed on Titan were the really pretty ones. So, so," she got a little teary, "the, the sparrows, they were kept out. And they would have fixed all of those problems! But they didn't let the sparrows in. It's, it's, well, the sparrows were too common. They were too plain."

She paused for a second and he looked at her as she gathered herself. "The, the sparrows, Jay, they aren't special. They aren't pretty. They are really way too ubiquitous, yanno? I mean," She became teary again, "it's, well, even birders ignore the sparrows. They don't write them down on their lifetime lists because who, who cares about seeing a common sp-sparrow? But they, they can't help it. They can't help it that they're, they're plain."

"They're little brown birds," he said, "all of them are."

"Right," she said, "and so they weren't allowed on Titan. And those, those people, I get to wondering sometimes, yanno? I get to wondering if, if it was people and, and not birds, if they had control over the people who could come to Titan to live, would they have only chosen the pretty people? The ones who everyone falls over themselves to be around? It makes me wonder. Would they have given up, you know, people who might be able to sing, or be good leaders, or, or …"

"Or chefs?"

She nodded. "Or chefs, I mean, if those people aren't pretty, do you think they would have kept those people out, just like they, they kept the sparrows out of Titan?"

"I, I don't know," Jay said. "But it seems really unfair. And you're right – they shot themselves in the foot, it seems." He watched as she dried her eyes, and wondered if he should go over there, touch her and try to comfort her, but it felt awkward and he was afraid that it wouldn't be welcome.

She went into the little bathroom and shut the door. He busied himself with stripping down to his tee and boxer shorts, and crawled into the spare bed. When she came out, she was calmer. "I'm sorry," she said, "I get a little emotional, sometimes, thinking about injustices like that."

"It's okay. I think you might be a little tired," he said softly. "You need to be ready, too, right?"

"Yeah."

"So why don't you get some sleep, okay?"

"G'night," she said.

"Good night."

=/\=

Malcolm sat alone in his quarters, mulling over his investigation. "Whoever it was," he said to himself, "they had that spray can for up to thirty-five minutes. So unless they put it somewhere, they were carrying it 'round."

He looked out the window a little. "I'm afraid I've lost you," he whispered, "and I didn't even really try. Or at least, I am certain; it will appear that way to you. The captain, eh?" He composed a note.

_To: Lili O'Day_

_From: Malcolm Reed_

_Congratulations to you and Captain Archer. I hope you are both very happy together. I only wish to see you happy._

_Sincerely,_

_M. Reed._

He hit _send_.

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, September fourteenth, 2039_

_I scarcely think I could have managed it all any worse than I did. For she is taken. At least, that is what everyone says. She went into the Captain's Mess, and stayed there. And then when she departed, they were cordial._

_I now feel I know, a little bit, about why Ethan Shapiro did what he attempted to do. It hurts so very, very badly. It is as if all of the light has been sucked out of the Enterprise, for good._

=/\=

Lili was lying there, hot in the warm cabin, experiencing hot flashes, and finally took off her tee shirt. She pulled the top sheet over to cover herself and rolled back over.

Minutes later, asleep again, she began murmuring, as she often did. "Hot, hot," she said a few times.

"What?" Jay asked, awakened.

"Too, too hot," she murmured.

He got up, ready to turn down the environmental controls, when he saw her. The top sheet had slipped down a bit so he could tell, in the glow of the emergency lighting, that she was topless. But he couldn't see anything, as her arms were in the way.

Mesmerized, he stared for a second, and then she rolled a little, and the sheet slipped down, and he had a very clear view of her breasts.

He gasped just a little, feeling his arousal happening, almost instantaneously. He continued staring. She was just lying there, sleeping, still mumbling about being too hot. She turned a little and he realized he couldn't let her see.

Gasping, he got himself into the little bathroom and locked the door. He stripped off his tee and boxers and grabbed at himself. His arousal was painful. "Shower, shower," he whispered to himself. He turned on the water full blast and got in, touching himself, doing his best to finish up quickly.

There was a tapping at the door, and he almost lost the thread of desire, when he heard her ask, "_Jay? Jay? Are you all right? Jay?_"

Her voice did it for him, and his climax felt stronger and hotter than it had in years. He was panting, "Uh, I'm, I'm okay," he finally managed to say, between gasps.

"I was worried," she said, "are you gonna be long?"

"Just a sec," he breathed, clearing off the shower door and making sure that all evidence was washed down the drain. He could barely stand, barely speak, and barely breathe.

"I, uh, I need to use the facilities," she said.

He turned off the water and grabbed the nearest towel. Wrapping it around his body, he took the shorts and tee with him, his hair and skin dripping as he opened the door to the bathroom. "Uh, sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she said, tee shirt back on, oblivious to what had happened. "Do you want your shorts and tee shirt cleaned, too?"

"No, uh, that's okay," he half-smiled at her.

She closed the door behind her, and he rubbed his skin with the towel, fast and roughly, in order to get dry quickly. He got the boxer shorts back on before she opened the door again, and turned to face her.

"I mean," she said, "it seems silly for you to shower and then just get back into dirty clothes, Jay."

"No, no, it's okay," he said, "I can take another shower tomorrow morning."

"Okay, suit yourself," she said, getting back into her own bed. "Good night again."

"Sleep, uh, sleep well. Have good dreams."

"You, too."

=/\=

On the Bridge, the night shift was quiet and uneventful although they did see what appeared to be an Imvari warp signature. But it was faint, and they could not be sure.

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, September fourteenth, 2039_

_I can't believe I struck out with the sous-chef. I guess it gives new meaning to the word 'pathetic'. But, really, she's right that we shouldn't settle._

_But what I'm afraid of is, there won't be anyone else, and there will be no more chances. _

=/\=

_Craig Willets's Personal log, September fourteenth, 2039_

_Is she done? Is she taken? She said she isn't, but who knows?_

=/\=

_Travis Mayweather's Personal log, September fourteenth, 2039_

_Tomorrow, I'll give Willets and O'Day their final exams for piloting. It's gotta be resolved already._


	19. 19 - The Net

Chapter 19 – The Net

_It was a burning building, and she was watching it, from outside. She was safe, and could not hear screaming or anything. It was just … a building._

_Lili felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, and it was Jay. "Let's get you out of here," he said softly. Compliant, she followed._

_He led her to a garden where there was a brook. She knelt down to wash her hands and face in the water, seeing Jay's reflection as he was standing behind her. She splashed water on her face and then brushed it off, and the man standing behind her was Malcolm. She got up quickly, a little alarmed at the change. "I am here," he said._

_There was a picnic blanket, and Jay was sitting there. Next to him was a cooler – Captain Archer's cooler, actually. The three of them sat together and Jay popped a Champagne cork as Malcolm took out a bowl of strawberries. There were other things, too, some of her favorite foods, like a container of tabbouleh and bars of dark bittersweet chocolate and roasted chestnuts and an herbed roasted turkey in the seemingly bottomless cooler._

_She rooted around in it, finding a complete pineapple. She took it out and, with her bare hands, broke it into bite-sized pieces as the skin and the spiky parts blew away on the breeze. She gently fed Malcolm a round of pineapple, which he took from her eagerly, the juice dripping down the front of his shirt, which was not Starfleet regulation. _

_Then she rooted around again, finding a container of blueberries. She took them out and plunged her hands in, getting them bluish-purplish as she messed around. She found the most perfect blueberry, and fed it to Jay, who took it from her and smiled his same enigmatic half-smile. He was suddenly wearing just his tee and boxers._

_The two of them broke off pieces of chocolate from the bars and fed them to her, and she could taste the chocolate as if she really was eating it, and it wasn't just a dream._

_Then the dream jump cut and she was lying down, looking up at a sunny sky in the most beautiful shade of blue, with a few puffy white clouds for contrast but no threat of rain. There were kisses planted on each of her cheeks, and a hand held each of hers, thumbs caressing her fingers._

_The dream cut again and it was beastly hot as the hands were all over her and, one at a time, they were on top of her, and then she was on top of them, seeing their faces as they moved together. She was hot and sweating, kissing and moaning, moving fast, feeling the tempo changing. Malcolm moved slowly, watching her for the changes, tying his movements to hers. Jay moved more forcefully, less expectedly, surprising her with his ravenousness._

_She finally called out, louder, and incoherently. It was not a name, not a word, just a yawp._

And then she heard the alarm, and awoke.

"You, uh, you okay?" Jay asked, sitting up.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I am," Lili yawned a little. "Sorry the alarm's set so early."

"It's fine. I'm usually up close to now anyway, to get in an early workout."

"Oh, good. Uh, why don't you take the bathroom first and I'll get your jacket from the laundering unit."

"Thanks."

She got the jacket out and placed the lucky nickel back into its zippered pocket, making sure to zip it up again so that it wouldn't be lost. Jay got out quickly, his hair a bit matted down from having slept on it while it was still wet.

"I need to go to the galley, of course. Then you might want to have someone relieve you," she offered.

"Yeah, it's not a pretty sight," Jay admitted.

"Well, you could part your hair on the side. That could be good," she suggested. She entered the little bathroom with her clothes for the day and shut the door.

While she was in there, he fiddled around with his hair in front of the mirror, combing it with his fingers. "Huh," he said to himself, trying out a side part as she had suggested. He heard the sound of her opening up the door and quickly smoothed it back with his hands. "Ready for the galley?"

"Sure. Don't forget your jacket. The lucky nickel is back where it's supposed to be."

"Oh, uh, thanks. And thank you for, um, your hospitality."

=/\=

Malcolm was up early, too, staring, again, at his information about the graffiti. "Now, let's put together a timeline."

He clicked a bit. "First, Crewman Socorro determines she's forgotten her PADD. That is, perhaps, at oh nine thirty or so. Then Lili," he smiled to himself a little, "Lili, she looks up to see Chef getting ready to leave the galley. He says he's off to Botany. That is, er, maybe thirteen forty or so? It's something like that; the reports conflict. Then Willets is told to come to Engineering. Then Delacroix is told to come to Sick Bay. Willets leaves before Delacroix does."

He stopped for a moment, thinking. "Sick Bay is on E deck, but so is the galley. So it's mostly likely that Delacroix takes a walk straight there with his sack of food and then turns 'round. However, it's difficult to determine whether he returns directly to the galley."

He thought again. "Crewman Socorro departs – or, rather, she requests permission to depart – at thirteen fifty-two, according to Travis. Now, she has no reason to hide her departure from anyone. She departs G deck and begins to walk to C deck. And she could have met anyone there. D deck is where Main Engineering is. Hence it's possible that she would have met someone coming from Engineering while she was on her way. If Willets didn't go straight back to the galley, then he could have met her."

=/\=

At the galley, Lili was about to start preparing breakfast when she said to Jay, "Why don't you get Azar Hamidi in here, and then you can go back and work out and then get clean clothes and stuff?"

"Uh, sure," he assured her, "I, um, we'll catch whoever, uh, whoever assaulted Socorro. Don't worry about that."

"I don't worry," she smiled, "'cause you're on the case, Jay."

"Um, thanks." He departed as soon as Azar arrived.

She clicked on her PADD, seeing the note from Malcolm. She responded – _Thanks, but it didn't work out with the captain. Chess later?_

=/\=

Alone in his quarters, Jay clicked around, searching, until he found a picture that he liked. He stuck it into a message and addressed the message to Lili. Meaning to save it and not send it – for he had not written any message at all to go with the image file – he hit the wrong key and it was accidentally, prematurely, sent.

=/\=

At breakfast, Chip Masterson sat with Dan and Sandra again, but this time they were joined by Brooks and Sophie, so he didn't have a chance to ask any more about the file. Sandra was not a terribly patient mother, and she finally handed the baby back to Dan. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I got things to do," she turned on her heel and walking out.

Dan turned to the others, apologetic. "Tactical work, I guess."

"Business, rather," Sophie snorted, "she approached Brooks the other day! I mean, she and I are – were – are – friends, but she really does take it too far sometimes."

"So she's back to it," Dan sighed.

"Do you think she – uh, never mind," Brooks began to ask as Sophie threw him a look.

"Where's Deb?" asked Sophie.

"Oh, uh, I dunno," Chip speculated, "washing her hair, I suppose."

=/\=

Travis stayed behind when breakfast was done. "I'd like to give you both your flying final exams," he told to Lili and Craig.

"Sure," said Craig, "but maybe after lunch? This one is kinda labor-intensive since we're making French fries by the bowlful."

"Okay," agreed Travis as he departed.

=/\=

During lunch, Azar Hamidi heard a communications chime. He answered it. "Hamidi here."

"You'd best come to Sick Bay," Phlox stated.

"Is Maryam all right?" he asked immediately, feeling his heart fall into the pit of his stomach.

"It's all right; just come," was the only response. "Phlox out."

"Uh, Major?" asked Azar.

"Yes, Ensign?"

"I have to go to Sick Bay. And Lili is supposed to have her flight exam today. Can you go instead?"

"Of course," agreed Jay, "McKenzie," he said to Julie, "lead them all in drill number five."

"Sure thing, sir."

=/\=

They landed on Paradise with no trouble. It was Jay, Lili, Travis and Craig. "Okay, I'd like to do controlled flight," Travis told them. "You'll fly out at a steep angle, and then dock with the _Enterprise_. Then you'll lift off and return to the planet's surface, but you'll land on rough terrain. Now, who'd like to go first?"

"Uh, you can go, Craig," offered Lili.

"Aw right!" Craig was enthused.

"We'll see you soon," Travis said._  
_

=/\=

"There's that same reading," Chris Harris was piloting the _NX-01_.

"What reading?" asked Captain Archer.

"Imvari, I think," Malcolm said, "but it's rather faint."

"Looks like a few of their smaller vessels are orbiting some of the other planets in the Paradise System," T'Pol looked up from her instruments.

"They need to leave," said Jonathan.

"Captain," she reminded him, "we are only claiming the one planet."

"Yeah, you're right," the captain concurred, "I just don't like them being so close."

=/\=

In Sick Bay, Phlox smiled his trademark overly wide Denobulan grin. Maryam sat on a bio bed. "Well?" asked Azar, anxious.

"You're going to be parents!" Phlox enthused.

Azar came close to his wife. "We have been dreaming of this day."

=/\=

On the surface of Paradise, Jay and Lili stood, looking at the small pineapple plantation. "It _is _weird without birds," she finally commented.

"I, um, I was thinking about what you said," Jay replied, "and I think you're right."

"Oh, I was just overly emotional."

"No. You were right," he insisted. "It was wrong of the Titan government to restrict the birds like that. They had no foresight. And it's natural to think of, well, of how they'd treat someone who's different, if they could, if they could get away with it."

"I suppose."

"I mean, our own differences, would they want to root them out, or something?"

"Maybe they mean for us all to be identical, or something."

"That's wrongheaded," Jay stated, "I mean, uh, can I tell you something?"

"Of course." _This is it, _she thought to herself;_ he's gonna come out to me_.

"I, um, let me tell you about why I decided to become a soldier."

"Okay."

"I was, well, I was eleven years old. And on Ganymede, there's this little military college."

"But you didn't go there."

"No," he smiled; his half-smile emerged again, "'cause I got better grades, so I went to West Point. But the military college, I would, yanno, I would see the cadets."

"And you wanted to be like them?"

"Not exactly. See, I used to, well, lemme back up. I was a big kid. I was probably gonna be fat if I didn't do something. I was an ox, a _lummox_, my dad would call me. My father, he ordered me to ride my bike every day."

"_Ordered_?"

"He was military, too. And, well, so I did it. 'Cause you didn't argue with Jeremiah Hayes. So I used to ride around the reservoir area. It was nice, and there were birds. They would all chatter away, like they were having arguments or telling each other the news or something like that."

"Sounds like a good escape," she opined.

"That was the way I saw it, too." Another half-smile. "Anyway, it was a good place to go, and it was a bit cooler than most places, so I went every day. And then one day, I saw the Ganymede Police there. They had a skiff boat and there were divers. And they were, well," he sighed, "they were dredging for a body."

"Oh, my God."

"It was; there was one of the cadets, a big kid named Juan-Jorge Garcia. He was pretty close in size to how I ended up, actually. He, uh, he was last seen in a bar near the reservoir. The cops thought maybe he'd gotten hammered and tried to swim or something. They didn't really know."

"Did they find the body?"

"No, and they never did. But I learned later, that he, he was taunted at school. It was for, for being different," Jay explained.

"Just how different?"

"Lili, he was gay."

"And you identified with him for that?"

"For being _different_, yes."

"For being _gay_, Jay?"

"No," he gave another half-smile, "not for that. He and I didn't have that in common."

"Oh." _Oh_!

"And I decided that there was a missing soldier, and they needed a replacement. So I vowed I would be that replacement. I did it because that kid was different, and he wasn't accepted, and he deserved to be accepted, yanno?"

"Yeah, I know," she murmured. They stood there together, and Lili silently took herself to task for having believed rumors that had turned out to be so incredibly, completely and perfectly, _false_.

She was about to say something when there was the sound of a twig snapping. Jay unsheathed his sidearm and held his free hand up, finger to lips. She silently nodded. He began to walk over to his left in order to investigate when netting was dropped onto them. At least, it seemed like netting, but when Lili tried to put her fingers through what looked like the open part, her fingers didn't go through. Looking out, she gasped. The faces looking down at them, as they were caught like rats in a trap, were Imvari.

=/\=

When Travis returned, he barely saw the trail of the departing vessel. He did not know that it was an Imvari shuttle. He got to the surface and called for Lili and Jay but they did not answer. "Captain," he reported into his communicator, "they're gone!"

"Gone?" asked Jonathan, loudly.

"Those Imvari traces!" Malcolm exclaimed.

"Get back to the ship immediately!" Jonathan ordered. Communication line cut, he looked at Hoshi, "Hail the Imvari."

"No response."

Travis returned in a few minutes. "Lay in an intercept course," Jonathan commanded.

The small Imvari ships jumped to warp as soon as they got there. The _Enterprise_ could maintain pursuit for a short time, but then the smaller ships accelerated somehow. "Warp six, I think," Travis guessed.

The ships disappeared past the edge of the Paradise System and Malcolm found himself, involuntarily, crying out a little.

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, September fifteenth, 2039 _

_If things can go worse, I'm not so certain how, for she has been abducted by, apparently, the Imvari. And if our intelligence from the Xyrillians is at all correct, then she and Major Hayes – for he, too, is gone – will be sold into slavery by the Orion Syndicate._

_I have again failed to defend her. All I can do is be the one to rescue her. I vow that I shall do this, no matter what it takes._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, September fifteenth, 2039_

_We didn't want to engage the Imvari, didn't want to bring the fight to them. But now they've brought the fight to our doorstep. _

_Ensign O'Day and Major Hayes have been taken. We have got to get them back._

=/\=

_Brooks Haynem's Personal log, September fifteenth, 2039_

_I almost blew it! I gotta be more careful about talking about Sandra when Sophie's around. I don't have much to give, and Sophie watches our stuff like a hawk. I'll have to think of something to give Sandra._

=/\=

_Maryam Haroun Hamidi's Personal log, September fifteenth, 2039_

_The baby and I are both very healthy. Azar is so excited._

_But our joy was tempered by the news of the kidnapping. I hope they are found soon._

=/\=

_Sandra Sloane's Personal log, September fifteenth, 2039_

_Six appointments in the first week alone! I still got it._

=/\=

_Craig Willets's Personal log, September fifteenth, 2039_

_Food Service is empty without her._


	20. 20 - Signs and Symbols

Chapter 20 – Signs and Symbols

By the time Lili could truly begin to assess what was happening, time had gone by.

She was unsure of how long they'd been in captivity. It felt like weeks, but it could have been longer, or shorter, than that.

First, she tried counting their meals, reasoning that their captors might have been feeding them once per day. But that soon proved impossible, as the feeding schedule was all over the place. Sometimes, she was climbing the walls with hunger, chewing her fingernails to the quick and practically chowing down on her dirty chef's whites. At other times, she was almost full, and then they were fed again. It was as if their captors were new at it, or maybe they were doing it all deliberately, in an effort to make them not follow the passage of time, or give up hope all the more quickly. It was impossible to say.

The main thing that would have made it easier for her to give up hope was the fact that they were not together. She was alone in a cell, but the front was transparent, with a kind of force field that stung her if she touched it, and felt like burning if she lingered at all. Jay was also alone, and his cell was across from hers, but at least they could see each other.

On the first day they were there, once they were separately incarcerated, he attempted to communicate with her by tapping the force field in front of his own cage in a rhythmic manner. She realized that he was trying Morse code, but she didn't know Morse, so she shrugged, palms up, a universal gesture meaning – _I don't understand._

And then Lili had tried, as she knew the Manual Alphabet for the Deaf, although she was slow and rather rusty. It was one thing that her grandmother had taught her, as _Grand-Mère_ had run a day care center for Starfleet and had had to learn all manner of languages, and sometimes learned different bits of others for fun. Hence there were lullabies in not only English and French, but even Spanish and Portuguese in her repertoire. Plus there was the Manual Alphabet, meant to teach little human and Vulcan and Denobulan fingers a bit of finesse and dexterity.

Lili went slowly, but either Jay couldn't see her fingers that well or he couldn't follow what she was doing, even after she would point at him and make the sign for a _J_ – her pinkie finger extended and moved in the shape of a semi-circle. It was his turn to roll his shoulders a little, palms up in supplication – _I don't understand_.

And so they had communicated rather primitively, nodding or shaking their heads, thumbs up or down, or a hand, held horizontally, with the fingers waggled, a sign for _meh_ or _half and half _or_ in between_. They would point at themselves, or at each other, and would make an _okay_ sign – _are you okay?_ And the answer would be a nod or a horizontal hand or, for Jay, it was getting to be more and more frequently – a shaking head or a thumb down.

For he was far from all right. The Imvari kept their translators off unless they were temporarily deactivating the force field on a cage to toss in food or take out a prisoner for questioning. And then the questioning, naturally, would be translated. But otherwise the translators were off and Lili and Jay just heard muffled gibberish from their captors.

But Jay was taken out, and taken out more often than Lili was, and they questioned him. _What species are you? Where is your ship? What are its specifications? Where are you going?_ And he would answer, as he had been taught, with the usual – _my name is Jay Douglas Hayes. My rank is Major. My serial number is 42753_.

And now their questions were changing, and it was harder for him. They would beat him, and Lili was shocked, seeing him in such a state. He had a blackened eye, and there always seemed to be a little blood on the side of his mouth, some sort of internal injury making itself sickeningly manifest.

The questions were now about Lili. _Is that your female? Don't you want to make life better for her? We could free her if you tell us what we wish to know. Don't you want to see her freed?_

And Jay would keep in mind what he had been taught, back in the earliest days, even before MACO training, back to West Point – it was the first rule of conduct as a prisoner – _don't give them anything to work with_.

=/\=

On the _NX-01_, they scoured the area. It was not easy. The larger Imvari ships were slower, it seemed, but they were not in the area. To add to the difficulty, their warp trails were well masked. It was almost as if they had never been in the area, but of course they had. As for the smaller ships, they were too fast for the _Enterprise_ to follow them.

Jonathan held a meeting of the senior staff. Taking the place of Jay was Julie McKenzie Mayweather. And for Lili, Brian and Craig served the refreshments and tried not to think about their missing friend.

"Ideas?" Captain Archer asked.

"Didn't the Ikaarans say they were mining dilithium somewhere?" asked Tripp.

"Yes, but they didn't give us coordinates," Hoshi said.

"Still, how far away could they be?" Travis asked. "I mean, the Xyrillians told us that the Ikaarans were being nabbed by the Imvari, right? So if we find the Ikaarans, how far away could the Imvari really be?"

"It's a start," Jonathan nodded to T'Pol, "Figure out anything you can, any trace of a warp trail of any sort."

"Might also want to work with the tracings of trails from the Ikaarans," Malcolm suggested.

"Good idea," praised the captain.

"Sir?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to put together a strike force. A dozen men, from both the MACOs and Security. I wouldn't take any of the women or any of the fathers, of course."

"Agreed," said Julie.

"Get that started," Jonathan commanded, "There's no time to waste."

=/\=

In their prison – which was really an Imvari ship – Lili sat and waited. The force field on her cell buzzed a little, so she knew it was being deactivated briefly. She stepped back, expecting a shallow bowl of food to be tossed in, but instead an Imvari came over and pulled her out.

Jay was being put back in his cell and so they had a brief moment where they were both out. He was being held by two Imvari. He looked at her as she was dragged by, and she could see the concern in his eyes. He stayed still, watching, doing nothing, for there was nothing he could do.

=/\=

Lili was led to an interrogation room. She'd been taken there before, but the Imvari had been disappointed in her answers, too. Unlike Jay, she wasn't as disciplined, but it didn't matter. She quite literally had nothing to tell them.

"Your ship – where is it?"

"I didn't come in a ship," she said.

"No ship?"

"Nope, I flew in, all by myself. I've got wings that you can't see."

An Imvari thug hit her, hard, in the face. She staggered, reeling, seeing stars. "_The truth_!" yelled the Imvari interrogator.

She blinked away tears. "And what will you do if I tell you, huh? You won't let either of us go, I'm sure. And you won't make anything easier for us. So why the hell should I bother telling you anything?"

"I can make things even more unpleasant for you. Or, wait – I can make them more unpleasant for the male. Is he yours, by chance? Our catchers heard you speaking to one another before they grabbed you. Were those words of love, perchance?"

"Actually, we were swapping recipes," she responded.

"What does your ship run on?" the interrogator asked, trying a different tack.

Lili looked at him. He was huge – they all were – a good two meters tall. That was a bit of an advantage for her, as they were not interested in her body. She was far too small for any of them. But they were menacing, with textured blue faces and light orangey-tan curved horns around the perimeter of their heads. She decided on a different tack of her own. "Cilantro," she replied, "the ship has a cilantro drive."

"What is that? What does it do? How fast can you go?"

"Oh, we're fast. Incredibly fast," she was almost flirty with the lie, "you'll never catch them. I mean, we're the only two of our species that you'll ever see. And you're damned lucky you even got _us_."

The thug hit her again, this time on her left shoulder. She felt it give a bit, and it felt just like when she'd crashed into Jay during the play at the plate during the ball game. That seemed like it had happened a thousand years before that very moment. She could tell; the left clavicle was fractured again. She winced a little, trying not to show a reaction.

"Where does this cilantro come from? Answer me!"

"A place you'll never see," she seethed, all false bravado, "_Mexico_."

=/\=

In his cell, Jay paced. _What the hell can they possibly be asking her_, he thought.

There was some work being done by the guards that he couldn't see, and he couldn't understand them anyway. He did his best to hide his worry. _Don't give them anything to work with_.

=/\=

In the gym, Malcolm talked to both the MACOs and the personnel from Security as Julie looked on. "I need a dozen volunteers to rescue Ensign O'Day and Major Hayes. And before you step forward, I have to say – despite how unfair or sexist it may sound – no women, and no fathers. Your places are here. I'm sorry, but it has to be that way. This is; we don't know how hazardous it will be."

"And," Julie added, "It's entirely possible that this mission will stimulate the Imvari to try to board the _Enterprise_. So staying behind doesn't necessarily mean you won't see any action."

Frank Todd stepped forward first. "Let me be the point man for the MACOs."

Julie nodded. Then Victor Brown, Gary Hodgkins and Ramih Azar of the MACOs stepped forward.

Then Tristan Curtis and Billy Dane in the Security Department stepped forward. Malcolm nodded. Mario Lattimer and Mark Reilly came forward, too. Then Rob Slater and Tony Vittorio; they came forward, too.

MACOs Eddie Hamboyan and Eric Forbes stepped forward as well.

"That's our twelve," reported Julie.

"All right," Malcolm confirmed, "now, Corporal Todd and I will be the point men. We'll go in two shuttles. He'll be in one, and I shall be in the other. Aside from our two pilots, that will be everyone. It'll be a bit crowded going, and more so coming back with the Major and the Ensign, but I'm not taking any chances."

=/\=

The thug hit her again, and this time, she got a ringing in her right ear that wasn't going away quickly. Her right jaw hurt, too, and she felt like at least one tooth had loosened.

"There is a sales value to females," explained the interrogator, "even to old and uncooperative ones such as yourself. But I grow tired of this. You will tell me about this cilantro drive, or the male will. And we have far fewer qualms about harming him."

"He's just a soldier," she fought to keep the impassive face that Malcolm had taught her while he'd taught her chess. _Don't let the opponent see what you are thinking. Think four, five, a half a dozen moves ahead, but don't even show that you're doing something as abstract as all that. Give forth the impression that you're just musing about the weather_.

"He could know things," said the interrogator.

"He doesn't," she replied, fighting the impulse to hold her aching jaw or her painful shoulder.

"Then why were you talking to him just before you were netted?"

"We were discussing inconsequential things."

Another hit, and she could tell she was getting a black eye.

"Enough for one day," decided the interrogator. There was a communications chime. "Ah, we have more to do."

She was thrown back into her cell.

=/\=

"And we'll follow whatever Ikaaran warp trails we can find," Jonathan reiterated, "or any indications of dilithium ore anywhere in the area."

T'Pol peered into her scanner. "There is a system not far from the Paradise System. It appears to have intense concentrations of lithium, which is often found with dilithium."

"Let's go there first," Captain Archer commanded.

"They are most likely on a ship," T'Pol pointed out.

"True," Jonathan allowed, "but those Ikaarans have been dealing with them longer than we have. I figure it's worth a shot. Otherwise, we've got no leads."

=/\=

Lili knew how terrible she looked, sitting in her cell by herself and, at times, holding her left shoulder or the right side of her mouth. She gazed at Jay, who looked as bad, with bruising all over his face, a bit of blood dried on the side of his mouth. They were both filthy – her chef's whites were white in name only. She couldn't quite tell how long they had been there, as she couldn't perfectly see him, but he had beard growth, and it was far more than a five o'clock shadow. It was coming in, for the most part, steely grey.

She thumped her own chest lightly when he looked up, a signal to tell him – _I am talking about myself now_.

And then she made the thumbs down gesture – the sign for – _I feel awful_. Then she pointed to him, the gesture for – _let's talk about you_.

He thumped his own chest lightly, and cringed. There was some injury there. Perhaps it was a fractured sternum. He, too, made the thumbs down gesture.

There was the sound of scuffling, and the guards came over with four new prisoners, all male. They threw two into Lili's cell, and the other two into Jay's. Just as the force field was warming back up to full strength again, she heard one of her new cellmates say, in awe, "_It's a woman_."

=/\=

There was a Minshara class planet in that system; it was the fifth planet from a sun that was somewhat smaller than Sol. "Life signs?" asked the captain anxiously.

"None," replied T'Pol, "but there is wreckage, and evidence of some industry, which could be mining."

"Take us in closer, Travis. Aidan," Jonathan addressed the Tactical Lieutenant as Malcolm was still in the gym with his strike team.

"Yes, sir?"

"Check for weapons fire and anything else you can think of."

"Right away, sir."

=/\=

The translator, Lili knew, stopped working the moment the force field was at full strength. So she could not understand the two other prisoners as they clicked at each other. They were humanoid, and had dark hair and eyes, and notched noses. On any other day, she'd have thought them handsome. But at that moment, she was just scared.

Jay was still gazing from the other cell, mainly ignoring his two new cellmates, endeavoring to maintain an air of control and power.

She about lost it when one of her new cellmates touched her elbow.

This caused Jay to spring to his feet, and he shouted, but all Lili could hear was a muffled sound. Trembling, she turned to the one who'd touched her. He was patting his own chest. When she looked at him, he smiled a little. She continued to regard him with suspicion. He finally said, "Jeris." Then he pointed at their cellmate.

The cellmate patted his own chest and said, "Jobiram."

They both pointed at her. "My name?" she finally asked. "You want to know my name." She thumped her chest lightly. "Lili." Then she pointed at the cell across the small hall. "Jay."

Jeris gazed at her, inspecting her closely, and it was unnerving. He was on her left side and touched her shoulder. She winced and cried out involuntarily.

She then noticed that her shoulder glowed a little, as did his right hand – the hand he was using to touch her. The glow traveled up his arm to his chest and over to his own left shoulder, and then it traveled back, all in the space of a few minutes. When the glow returned, her shoulder was hot for a second. And then there was the tiniest aroma of – Lili couldn't quite place it – it seemed a little like roasting a bone for the dog's dinner.

Then Jeris moved his hand away, but he pointed at her shoulder. She rolled it slightly. It felt a lot better. "Did you, did you fix it?"

He did not understand her. This time it was Jobiram, who touched the right side of her face. Again, there was a glow, which moved down his arm. This time, it went to his face and jaw, and then it returned to her. There was the same smell, mixed a bit with the aroma of roast chicken, and suddenly her cheek and eye area felt better and her tooth didn't feel loose anymore. The ringing in her ear stopped, too.

She gazed back at Jay's cell and he smiled his lopsided half-smile and pointed at her and made a thumbs-up gesture – _you're all right_. His two cellmates set upon him and performed similar tasks, but they were less successful. The superficial outer wounds were healed, and Jay's bruises disappeared. But there was still something internally wrong. One of his cellmates had placed a hand on his abdomen. The glow had traveled, but then it had ping ponged around, unable to find, perhaps, a comparable organ on its host. And so that injury – which was most likely Jay's worst – was not cured.

She pointed at him and he responded with the horizontal hand with waggling fingers gesture – _half and half okay_.

=/\=

T'Pol and Diana beamed to the surface and inspected the wreckage. "It was a firefight," Diana concluded.

"So it would appear. Let's see if we can access any data or records at this facility."

They found a communications room and downloaded the information quickly. From on board the _Enterprise_, Hoshi confirmed that they had gotten all of it. They beamed back.

Hoshi gave the Bridge Communications station to Maryam to handle and she and Chip went to the situation room to work on the alien database. After an hour, they had something. "Captain," Hoshi reported through a communicator, "your hunch was right. This was an Ikaaran mining facility. And it was attacked by Imvari maybe a day ago."

"Can you give me any idea where they went?"

"Yes," replied Chip, "we've got coordinates for a way station where the Imvari are undoubtedly going. They seem to go there before they get to the Orion slave market, in order to spruce everybody up before sale." He gave the coordinates out.

"All right, Travis," Jonathan commanded, "maximum warp."

=/\=

It continued like that for what felt like a few more days of captivity. Lili or Jay would be beaten for a while. The Imvari were interested in interrogating them, but not their cellmates. It was during one of these beatings that Jay heard the Imvari refer to his cellmates as _Ikaaran scum_. But that was all he knew about them.

=/\=

They got to the coordinates, which was a large agglomeration of ships not unlike a Suliban helix. Ships came and went. Even T'Pol couldn't recognize many of the configurations.

"We're being hailed," Hoshi said.

"By whom?" asked the captain.

"The station itself."

"On screen."

"May I help you?" asked an unfamiliar alien who was bald, with solid silver arms.

"We were wondering if perhaps you could help us," Jonathan began, "I'm Jonathan Archer of the starship _Enterprise_. Two of our people were captured by Imvari, and our understanding is that they would be sold into Orion slavery."

"And?"

"And we'd like them back."

"A moment." The alien turned behind him and asked someone off-screen, "Please check."

The report came back less than a minute later. "The Imvari haven't been here for several months. We do, though, expect them back soon."

"Can we wait? Or can you at least let us know when they're back?"

"We can let you know when they return, but you'll have to work your differences out directly with them. We don't judge here, who is on which ship, and whether their presence on a ship is voluntary," explained the alien.

"Surely you don't support kidnapping," said Captain Archer.

"We try not to impose our values on other species. One species' kidnapping may be another's redistribution of excess population."

"This wasn't redistribution," Jonathan responded, a little angrily.

"Understood. We will let you know when the Imvari return." The connection was unceremoniously cut.

"I guess we wait," the captain said. "Let's head back toward the Paradise System."

=/\=

The guards were chattering about something in their unfamiliar language, so Lili pricked up her ears. Then the force field was cut. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I can understand you," Jeris said.

"Only when the field is cut," she explained, "so it's not for long."

The Imvari guards held two large sticks in front of them and menaced them. "What's this?" asked Jobiram.

The Imvari guard didn't answer; he just demonstrated on Jobiram, who got a nasty shock to his midsection. He fell back toward Jeris and Lili.

The other force field was deactivated, and the other two Ikaarans were thrown in with them. Jay was separated out from the others, and forced back to the interrogation room.

"He may not survive another trip there," said one of the Ikaarans just before the force field was fully reactivated. The remainder of his speech was a series of clicks.

The five of them – four Ikaarans and Lili – sat in the cell and waited.

It was hours later or at least it seemed that way, and Jay was finally thrown in with them. One arm hung useless at his side. One eye was completely shut. The side of his face was badly swollen. The Ikaarans set to work on him and fixed his broken arm and his blackened eye, and healed his jaw. However, as before, any internal injuries he had could not be healed by them.

Lili looked at Jay as he half-sat, half-laid on the floor of the cell. He shivered a little, and she realized it might be shock setting in. She took off her filthy chef's white jacket and placed it around him. He was still shivering so she placed her arms around him, sitting behind him, letting him lean on her. "Shh," she whispered, "just rest."

"I'm supposed to be protecting you," he said softly.

"You can get the next one," she said, equally softly.

"Take my nickel. You can … have it. It's all I have."

He laid his head back and nestled against her body. She offered warmth and softness, and it was the only feeling of pleasure he'd had ever since they had been captured. _If I die here, _he thought to himself,_ at least I had this_.

=/\=

Malcolm drilled with his team any chance he could. They would be as ready as any strike force ever could be, in the history of strike forces. There would be no errors.

=/\=

On the Bridge, T'Pol noticed something on her screen. "I have Imvari readings," she reported, "off to port, bearing three one nine mark four zero six mark eight two."

"Travis?" Jonathan asked.

Travis turned the ship, and there was a ship ahead at the specified coordinates. They weren't quite at the Paradise System yet, at least.

The ship was large and had what appeared to be ten arms. Eight of these arms were occupied by smaller shuttle-like craft. The other two were vacant. As they watched, one of the arms retracted into the larger ship, thereby bringing the smaller craft inside and locking it in place, perhaps to prevent damage or prepare for a jump to warp.

"Hail them," commanded the captain.

"Right away, sir."

=/\=

The force field was temporarily disengaged as two shallow bowls of food were thrown in. It was as much as Lili and Jay had had when it was only the two of them.

Knowing they would understand each other briefly, Jeris asked, "Is anyone in the other cells?"

"I haven't seen anyone," said Lili. "Why do you suppose we're now all together?"

"They must figure they're going to pick up more prisoners," replied Jobiram.

"Shut up, Ikaaran scum!" yelled one of the guards, "There is a ship there – we'll soon get more of her kind."

The field returned to full strength and they could no longer understand each other.

=/\=

There was a communications chime in the gym. "We can see a way in," said Jonathan, "get suited up and ready to go. Get to the launch bay as soon as you can."

"Got that. Reed out." Malcolm closed the link. "You heard the captain. Five minutes."

He rushed out, too, and got to his quarters on B deck. He stripped out of his sweats and donned a uniform jumpsuit. Then, as he thought of it, he quickly turned on his PADD and dictated.

_I, Malcolm Reed, of a sound yet troubled mind, do hereby alter my will as follows: I leave all my worldly possessions, such as they are, to Lili O'Day and any descendants she may have, either natural or adopted. I make this change as she is the person who I care about more than anyone else and I hope, by these presents, to finally tell her what she means to me._

He shut off the PADD and left, hightailing it to the launch bay as the members of his team began to join him.

=/\=

Jeris offered Lili a plate of the food. She was starving – it had been quite a while since her previous feeding – but the portions were clearly limited. She first stuck her dirty fingers in and took some out. It was a kind of wet gruel. She offered it to Jay. "No," he said, "you … must … stay strong."

"And you have to, as well. I am not gonna let you starve."

"I've, I've … failed you, Sparr – uh, Lili."

"No, you haven't. Now eat this before I have to resort to blackmail, or something."

He took what she offered. She offered a little more and he shook his head. "No, Lili. I won't take your … share."

"Very well," she licked her own fingers. Everything tasted awful and she was tired and her hands were filthy, but there wasn't anything else. She offered the remainder to their cellmates, who divided it up as fairly as possible and ate.

"Yanno," she said as Jay laid against her chest, "it would be really helpful if I were to get a hot flash right about now."

"Yeah," he said, "it's … so … cold." His teeth began to chatter and she got even more worried, for it was not that cold in there.

"Stay with me, Jay," she murmured to him, holding him closer to try to warm him up a bit.

=/\=

Travis was all set to go to the launch bay to pilot one of the shuttles when Jonathan held his arm. "No, you don't go," said the captain, "I'll pilot Shuttlepod One."

"Sir?"

"Julie and Paul, they need you," Jonathan explained.

"But –"

"But nothing. T'Pol, you're in charge. We'll, uh, be back before you know it."

The last thing Jonathan heard on the Bridge was Hoshi speaking in communications. "Diana, come and relieve T'Pol at the Science station."

=/\=

The launch bay was crowded. Jonathan got behind the controls of Shuttlepod One. Malcolm divided up the teams. "Corporal Todd," he said to Frank, "you'll go with Captain Archer. And so will, uh, Private Hodgkins, Mister Curtis, Mister Vittorio, Private Azar and Private Hamboyan. I'll go with Christian Harris as our pilot on Shuttlepod Two, and will take Mister Slater, Mister Dane, Mister Lattimer, Private Brown, Mister Reilly and Private Forbes."

"Remember," Jonathan said, as the shuttle hatches were closing, "no fancy heroics. Just get them back."

=/\=

The Imvari didn't even bother to pick up the empty bowls; they just kept their posts or rushed to what was apparently an entrance.

"What do you think is happening?" Lili asked.

"Our guys are … coming."

"Don't try to talk anymore," she said, worry crossing her face. Their cellmates were almost as concerned as she was. Jeris nodded, and the four Ikaarans took places in front of where Lili was holding Jay. And they waited.

=/\=

Once docked, the two teams began running down the arms of the big ship. There were eventually some doorways, all adorned with not writing but, apparently, pictographs. "Any idea what this says?" Frank asked Tristan Curtis.

"Huh, _a rectangle with a lot of Xs in it_. Weapons storage? Bunks?" asked Eddie Hamboyan.

"Only one way to find out," grunted Frank, smacking the rectangular panel.

=/\=

On board the_ Enterprise, _they were under attack. "Ready about!" yelled T'Pol as Aidan followed her orders. A couple of the smaller shuttle-like vehicles broke off from the main Imvari ship and attempted to jump to warp. Aidan was able to take out the engines of one of them, but not the other, which managed to flee the scene.

For the two arms of the Imvari ship that were now empty of their shuttles, the arms retracted and pulled so that they were closer into the main body of that ship. The Imvari ship now seemed to be a bit more maneuverable, and so it turned, but that exposed its underside.

"I'm seeing a fluctuating energy reading!" Diana said.

"Where, Ensign Jones?" asked T'Pol.

"Port side, that orange panel," she reported.

"I see it!" yelled Aidan. "Locking on phase cannons. I think we could do a lotta damage hitting that."

"On my signal," T'Pol said, "get us some distance, Lieutenant Mayweather."

"Aye."

They were a bit clear. The spot was near where there was an Imvari shuttle parked, but not near where the _NX-01_'s own shuttles were. "I can't tell where our people are!" Diana said, "It's like they put up a dampening field or something."

"Delay the order, Mister MacKenzie," T'Pol turned to Hoshi. "Get me Engineering." 

"Go ahead."

"Commander, is there any way to bypass a dampening field on the Imvari ship?" asked T'Pol.

"Not without takin' it out," he replied, "and I'm not so sure where the origination point is."

"Start checking. T'Pol out." She then turned to face Diana. "Ensign Jones, do the same. We need to take out that field."

"Aye."

=/\=

Malcolm and his team were making their way along an arm of the Imvari ship. They could hear sounds of hydraulics. "That way," said Malcolm as his team followed.

=/\=

Lili was scared but also exhausted. She closed her eyes for just a second.

_She saw Jay fall, dead, in front of her. Malcolm burst in, alone, and he was hit by an Imvari shocking stick enough times that it killed him. Somehow, she survived the raid and was back on the Enterprise, standing, sobbing, as twin repurposed torpedo tubes were shot off into space and there was no one there to comfort her during the dual funeral of the two men she cared about the most._

Troubled, she snapped awake in an instant. Terrified, she put her hand under Jay's nose, and was relieved to feel his breath. But it was ragged, sounding like he was weakening, as opposed to how his snoring had sounded, so many days before. Jeris looked back at her and at Jay, concerned. It was obvious to anyone that Jay didn't have a lot of time left unless things changed rather rapidly.

=/\=

After hitting the panel with the _Xs _on it, Frank and his team saw a control room. There were four Imvari in there. Phase pistol fire didn't dispatch them immediately – Frank and his team learned they had to be hit twice. One of the Imvari managed to get one of their shocking sticks and attacked.

The team worked together, but the stick hit Gary Hodgkins several times. It took quite a while before the four Imvari were finally down and the shocking stopped.

Hodgkins was lying on the ground, not moving much. Frank knelt down next to him. "Hang on," he clicked his communicator open, but only got static. "Something's jamming the signal." He looked down at Hodgkins, who looked pale and weak. "Stick with me, Gary."

"Frank," Gary managed to gasp out. "I need to, to tell you."

"Save your strength. Don't talk."

"N-no," Gary was as insistent as he could be, given his condition. "I gotta … tell you."

Frank just looked at him. This was not good. "Tell me what you need to."

"Didn't mean … to hurt … her. Or … scare … her. Just … had to … touch a, a woman."

"Who? Who did you have to touch?" Frank asked, struggling to hear Hodgkins.

"Frank, we better go," said Ramih Azar. "I can hear; there are footsteps approaching. _Lots_ of them."

"P-Patti," Gary said, "had to, to touch …. It was … was wrong."

"Who else did it? Do you know?" asked Frank.

"Frank, we gotta go!" yelled Tony Vittorio.

"Some … Security … some … Make – MACOs."

"Who? Who was it, Gary?" Frank asked, getting desperate as they could hear pounding feet.

But there was no answer, as Gary's eyes clouded over, and he was dead.

=/\=

There was a panel near Mario Lattimer's left as that team stood near a closed door. It was rectangular, with several circles on it. "What's this for?" he asked.

"Access to this room or hall, I'd say," Malcolm opined.

"Should I try it?" Malcolm just nodded, so Mario hit the panel. The door slid open and they saw a corridor. There were Imvari guards with sticks, who came at them.

Stun didn't seem to work. "Set to kill!" yelled Malcolm, quickly adjusting his phase pistol. He fired, and it still took two tries to get an Imvari to fall.

Slowly, firing as efficiently as they could, his team began to progress into the hall.

=/\=

Lili could hear the sounds of weapons fire just outside their cell. "Hear that, Jay? The cavalry's almost here!" she exclaimed, trying to give him some hope. He just looked up at her, stunned and weak. She cradled his head, hoping he'd make it.

The four Ikaarans stayed in front of them. They waited, watching the Imvari rushing to the right of the cell's force field. "They're almost here," she said, trying to be soothing, but her heart was pounding.

=/\=

Frank's team ran and met at least a dozen Imvari. Phase pistols and rifles rapidly lost their charges as they realized just how many shots they needed to dispatch the enemy. Frank was a big guy – almost as big as an Imvari although not as tall. He called over, "Hey, Eddie, get the other end!" He was referring to a shocking stick, and they were able to wrestle it from the enemy.

The Imvari were far from immune to the shocking, and the stick held its charge. They were able to rush at the other Imvari, turning the tide of the battle. Between the stick and the remainder of their phase rifle charges, they were able to defeat the Imvari who came at them.

When they could see straight, Tristan saw a panel that was similar to the one that had been on the door. He hit it and a control panel on the wall slid open, revealing a board with several switches, labeled with the same pictograph writing. "Uh, what should we do with this?" he asked.

"Something's bound to work, and help us out," Frank reasoned. "Can you figure out any of them?"

"This, here," Eddie indicated at label with a rectangle with a lot of circles in it. "Maybe that's prisoners."

"What the hell," Frank said, "And try that one, over there," he said, indicating a rectangle with asterisks on it. "I'm hoping that's the jamming signal."

=/\=

As the _Enterprise_ swooped and turned, and fired at the Imvari vessel, the Imvari ship rolled over, possibly trying to shake loose its two unwanted docked ships – the shuttlepods. The Imvari were apparently incapable of retracting the docking arms while they were engaging in these maneuvers, so the shuttlepods stayed where they were. Jonathan and Chris, the pilots of the shuttles, sat at their posts and did what they could to maintain their docking seals.

Chris hit communications, but it was staticky. The dampening field was affecting the shuttlepods as well.

=/\=

Outside the prison cells, the battle raged. Malcolm's men threw stun grenades, but that only seemed to anger the Imvari. "Get their weapons!" Malcolm yelled.

Beside him, Eric Forbes noticed that one of the cells was occupied. "Eric!" Lili yelled, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. He did seem to turn – perhaps he just heard a muffled sound. She frantically pointed to the right, where she had seen the Imvari work the force field's controls.

Eric fired back at Imvari and then set to work on the controls. "Forbes!" yelled Malcolm. "Behind you!"

Eric turned and fired again, this time, finally, felling an Imvari. He went back to hitting the panel and trying whatever he could to make it work. He finally ended up just shooting it.

The force field shimmered and then lifted. The four Ikaarans got up quickly. Jeris helped Lili up as Jay leaned on both of them. Jobiram put an arm under Jay's arms to hold him up better.

Malcolm's team was forced back and Eric and the others fell back a bit.

The Imvari turned back to the cell and set upon the prisoners. The two other Ikaarans – the ones who had been in Jay's cell initially – received the full brunt of their fury. Repeatedly shocked, they succumbed quickly.

As the Imvari shocked them, Malcolm and his men pushed through again and finally dispatched the Imvari.

"Get Jay out of here," was the first thing Lili said when she saw them.

Malcolm clicked his communicator open again, but he still got static. "Let's get back to the shuttle. Dane, Brown, take the Major. Lili, can you walk?"

She nodded, still a bit shocked at what had happened and trying to get her mental bearings. "Take them, too," she indicated Jeris and Jobiram.

"Of course," Malcolm said, as they departed and he went ahead, jumping and turning at every little sound.

=/\=

Eddie smacked the rectangular panel with the asterisks, hard. He then clicked open his communicator. "_Enterprise_!" he yelled.

"You're coming in!" yelled Hoshi, "but just barely."

"We don't know if the other team was successful!" he yelled back.

Frank opened his own communicator. "Todd to Reed."

"Go ahead." Malcolm said, still walking point. "We've got them but we need the transporter."

"Get someone on the transporter!" yelled Eddie.

T'Pol nodded to Hoshi, who hit controls and nodded back. "Commander!" yelled T'Pol, "Get someone on the transporter!"

In Engineering, Tripp yelled, "Jenny! José! Work the transporter!"

They ran over to the machine.

=/\=

Malcolm's communicator chirped again. "Yes?"

"Get Jay in position. We can get him now," it was Jenny.

"Over there," Malcolm indicated. There were Imvari coming, so Billy Dane and Victor Brown acted fast. They put Jay down, leaving an open communicator on his chest.

Jay looked up. "Get her home," he whispered as the transporter took him away.

=/\=

Frank's team rushed back as quickly as they could. "Captain!" Frank yelled as soon as they saw the shuttle. "The other guys have 'em."

"Where's Hodgkins?" Jonathan asked, looking them over.

There was no time to explain as Imvari appeared. Frank just said, "He didn't make it."

Jonathan gunned the engines and the docking clamps were torn off their supports as he took off.

=/\=

They ran to Shuttlepod Two as fast as Lili and the Ikaarans could run. They crowded in, cheek by jowl. "Mister Harris, as rapid as you please," commanded Malcolm.

He, too, did damage to the Imvari ship as he took off.

Malcolm found himself right next to Lili. He was able to get a good look at her and saw that she could use some medical attention herself, not to mention a bath. But he was still relieved. He moved closer to her for a second, ignoring the others around him. Very, very quietly, he said to her, "_May I call on you_?"

She nodded twice and he turned away, to attend to other matters and help Chris get back to the _NX-01_.

=/\=

On the _Enterprise_, José called for Andy and Phlox. Andy ran over with a stretcher and he and José got Jay on it. They departed as Jenny called into her communicator, "Commander T'Pol, we have the Major."

=/\=

The shuttlepods docked as soon as possible, and Jonathan hit the wall communicator in the docking bay. "We're in," he said, "You know what to do."

"Acknowledged," responded T'Pol.

Malcolm ran past, to get to his post on the Bridge. He got there as Aidan had hit the fluctuating panel that Diana had spotted earlier. "We're all back, save for Hodgkins," Malcolm reported, "Captain's on his way."

"Take out their engines," T'Pol commanded.

"With pleasure," he replied, firing more torpedoes at the fluctuating panel on the main Imvari ship.

=/\=

In the docking bay, Frank took one look at Lili and the Ikaarans. "Let's get you to Sick Bay, too," he said.

Very compliant, Lili followed him, and beckoned for Jobiram and Jeris to follow her. Nobody even bothered with a universal translator – there just wasn't the time. There was a little clicking between them, some sort of minimal conversation.

=/\=

As two of the arms of the Imvari ship were torn away by explosions, Jonathan returned to the Bridge. "Time for us to go," he said, "set a course back to the Amity System. Maximum warp!"

Travis hit switches and complied as fast as he could, and they made the jump to warp. The Imvari vessel was unable to pursue them as they put some distance between themselves and their enemies.

=/\=

Frank got Lili and the Ikaarans to Sick Bay and was about to go when she said, "Do you have a UT?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, handing it to her. "I, uh, I need to talk to the MACOs, tell them we lost someone today."

She nodded as he called for Deb to come to Sick Bay to relieve him and then left. She then turned the UT on and said, "Jeris, I need for you to talk a bit."

He looked at her, puzzled. She then made a gesture with her left hand, putting the thumb together with the other four fingers and then quickly moving it apart. It was the universal sign for chatter.

He seemed to figure it out and began speaking. A few unintelligible clicks later, and he was suddenly speaking. "I don't know how to thank you," he said. "Are you understanding me?" 

"Yes," she said.

Diana walked through the Sick Bay doors. "I was relieved by T'Pol and ordered to Sick Bay in case I could help at all."

"Another woman!" exclaimed Jobiram.

"Let's deal with this first," Lili said, "I'm, I'm probably okay. They may be, too, probably just underfed. It's Jay who's in trouble."

"Understood," said Diana, "but let me check you out quickly all the same." She ran a hand-held scanner over Lili as the Ikaarans watched. "Huh, you've got a lot of grime on you but no injuries. How?"

"Them," Lili said, indicating the Ikaaran men, "They have some means of healing through touch."

"But it's not perfect," Jeris explained, "we – our internal organs evidently don't perfectly correspond to your own. So we were able to heal Jay's external injuries and anything with his bones or his muscles. But there was something internal, and we could do nothing."

"That's why Phlox and Andrew are here," Diana said. She ran a scanner over the two Ikaarans as well. "I'm guessing you're both all right, although I haven't the slightest."

=/\=

On the Bridge, they watched as the familiar Amity System came into view. "That's a welcome sight," sighed Jonathan. He looked at Malcolm. "Stand down," he said, "let's get Karin in here for Tactical."

"Thank you, sir."

Malcolm left and he only had one destination in mind.

=/\=

Lili sat on a bio bed. She was starving but she wasn't going to leave Jay, no matter what. She remembered to click open her communicator. "Brian," she said, "guess who?"

"Oh, thank God," he said, "Where are you?"

"Sick Bay," she said, "uh, and we're starving. Can you, uh, bring enough for four?"

"Four?"

"Yeah," she said, "we have company."

=/\=

In the gym, Frank stood at the front. "MACOs worked hard today," he said, as his preamble. "Forbes got the prisoners freed. Brown helped get Major Hayes out. Hamboyan helped us figure out where to go when we were in the Imvari vessel. And Azar helped make sure we got out of our first engagement safely. All fought bravely." He paused for a moment as the men acknowledged their accomplishments. "But we lost one of our own. Gary Hodgkins was felled by an Imvari weapon; it looked like a spear but it emitted an electrical charge. I am guessing that it interrupted the electrical impulses in his cells but we brought one back with us and the Science and Tactical people will study it."

"Let's give a salute to our fallen comrade," Julie said. "_Hoo-rah_!" they all yelled, as one.

"But there's another thing I have to tell you," Frank said, "Gary confessed to me, as he was dying. He said he was one of the men who attacked Patti Socorro. He said there were Security personnel and MACOs there." That part he spat out angrily. "The Major isn't well, but when he recovers, I will share all of the information I've got with him. And I suggest that whoever here is guilty – you might want to fess up as well. Because if you don't, and this investigation has to continue, lemme tell ya, it is only gonna get worse for you. I don't dispute Hodgkins's heroics today. I don't deny the man that. And I appreciate him telling me as much as he did – and with his dying breath, no less. But we didn't come here to shelter rapists. And we didn't do what we did today in order to bring Ensign O'Day home just to endanger her again. Whoever you are, you will be caught, and you will be punished. That is all."

=/\=

Brian arrived with sandwiches for the four of them. "I, oh, I didn't realize," he said when he saw the Ikaarans. "Do you eat meat?"

"We do," said Jeris.

"Chicken salad, right?" Lili asked.

"Yep," Brian said, "plus there's extra. I can't really make desserts like you can but I did try my hand at making brownies."

Andy finally emerged from behind a curtain, where he'd been helping Phlox with Jay. "She's already feeding you, eh? Welcome back, O'Day."

"Thanks. How is he, Andy? And I mean, _really_?"

"He'll be okay," Andy said, "but it'll take a little while. He's got a bruised liver and some peritonitis. I don't think he needs surgery, but that's Phlox's call and not mine. I understand you are totally okay, though, which is amazing."

"He protected me," Lili said as Malcolm walked in. "Jay made sure I didn't get hurt any more than I did."

Malcolm came over. "How are you? How is the Major?"

"We're working that out right now," Andy said, "but the Ensign here is fine and ordering takeout."

"I was so worried," Malcolm said softly. "You'll, I suppose you need to get some sleep."

"And a shower, oh my God," Lili said.

"She's staying here overnight," Andrew said.

Phlox parted a curtain. "Ensign, come here a moment."

Lili came over, a little trepidatious. "Yes?"

"Where is she?" it was Jay's voice, a little faint.

"I'm right here, Jay. I'm okay," she said, "We're gonna be roommates tonight. Andy says I have to stay here tonight."

He smiled that same half-smile to her and she could tell it was a supreme bit of effort. "And … the Ikaarans?"

"Jeris and Jobiram are here. The other two didn't make it."

"No more questions, Major," Phlox said, drawing the curtain again.

"I'll, uh, I'll see you soon," Malcolm said, seeing how tired she really was.

"Malcolm, thank you for everything. I will, I, will, uh …." She said.

"Go to sleep," he said, "whatever it is; we can discuss it later. All I care about is that you are – you both – are all right." Jonathan came in, and checked on them as well as Malcolm departed.

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, October eighth, 2039_

_Thank God._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, October eighth, 2039_

_We got them back. And we suddenly have two guests. Phlox tells me that we are going to want to keep them around._

=/\=

_Franklin Thomas Todd's Personal log, October eighth, 2039_

_I've never witnessed a deathbed confession before. It's unnerving. _

=/\=

_David Constantine's Personal log, October eighth, 2039_

_I am in love with the bravest man ever – Frank Todd._

=/\=

_Daniel Chang's Personal log, October eighth, 2039_

_Hodgkins better not have named names._


	21. 21 - Permissions

Chapter 21 - Permissions

"Might I ask you a question?" Malcolm asked Hoshi at lunch, almost a week later.

"Uh, sure," she looked up from her salad.

"Is, uh, is Ensign O'Day, is her PADD off, or something? For she doesn't seem to be answering messages, and that doesn't seem to be like her, not at all."

Hoshi smiled. "I checked. Her PADD has been off for days."

"Oh, uh, well, thank you." He paused for a moment, and then asked, "Someone else asked?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "you're not the only one, evidently, who sent a message that wasn't answered."

"I, I see. Thank you again." He brought his tray to the galley and left.

=/\=

Lili wasn't answering because, for the most part, she was spending her days sleeping. Captivity had taken a lot out of her, so she had locked herself in her quarters and only answered when Brian came around with food. He took to bringing her both breakfast and lunch together, so that he could save a trip, and then would collect the dishes at dinnertime. She thanked him profusely and asked him how Jay was whenever she saw him, but otherwise those were the only conversations she had during that time period.

She had had internal conversations, though, as she struggled with her feelings. She felt for both of them. They both held a claim on her, she could tell. And, to her mind, they were both lost causes. "_You're a dope, Charlotte_," she would say to herself every single morning as she hauled herself out of bed and looked in the bathroom mirror.

=/\=

The Ikaarans didn't really know what to do with themselves, so they hung around the cafeteria for the most part, or the Observation Lounge. They made no pretense of hiding their interest in all of the women on board, and were particularly taken by Diana and Ingrid – blondes – and Jennifer, a redhead, explaining that the only hair colors that Ikaarans had were either varieties of the darker shades of brown, or grey, or white. So those women were of particular fascination, but the truth was, they were interested in all of the ladies.

When Sandra and Sophie and a few of the others complained, they apologized profusely, and began to be a bit more subtle. Captain Archer gave them an escort – Eddie Hamboyan – in order to keep them out of the worst kinds of mischief.

They enjoyed any food that was put in front of them and asked, frequently, about how Lili and Jay were, and showed what certainly appeared to be genuine concern about their welfare. Most of the crew liked them, particularly after it got around that little Amanda Tiburón had skinned her knee and Jobiram – with Oscar and Tracey's permission – had painlessly healed her in less than a minute.

=/\=

Back on the Bridge, Jonathan said, "Get me Sick Bay, please."

"Go ahead."

"Doctor, how's your patient?"

"I'm about to discharge him."

"Ah, good. I'd like to have him participate in a debriefing," said the captain, "would it be okay to do that today?"

"I don't see any reason why not," said the Denobulan.

"All right, thanks. Archer out." He turned to Hoshi, "We'll have a meeting of the extended senior staff. Bring in Ensign O'Day and Corporal Todd as well."

"Very well, sir," Hoshi then added, "Sir, Lili's PADD has been off for days. Can I just go and get her, maybe a half an hour before we're supposed to start?"

"That's fine with me."

=/\=

At seventeen thirty hours, there was a chime at Lili's door. "Brian, you're early," she called.

"It's not Brian," Hoshi said. Susie Money Lattimer was standing guard nearby.

"Oh, sorry." Lili opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"We're having a debriefing meeting in a half an hour."

"Oh! Chef'll need me!"

"You're not serving," Hoshi said.

"Ah, I see. Sorry I've been incommunicado. I just didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want to face anyone."

"I think I can understand that. Can you do the meeting?"

"Sure. Just let me get into clean chef's whites, okay?"

=/\=

They got to the Observation Lounge fairly early. Lili sat down and Hoshi sat across from her. Malcolm came in and immediately sat next to Lili. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," Lili said, "I kinda had to process it."

"You, uh," he said, "You have any number of PADD messages, I'll wager. A few of them are from me."

"Oh?"

"I was a bit concerned."

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

Brian and Craig set out bowls of plain pasta, vegetables and marinara sauce. A large bowl of salad was placed in the center of the table, and a few dressing bottles were added as well. "I left a message," Craig asked, "Did you get it?"

"Sorry," Lili explained, "I had my PADD off."

"Oh, uh, okay." He looked down and busied himself with brewing tea for Malcolm.

The last to arrive was Jay, with Doctor Phlox. Jay scanned the table, looking for a place to sit, and ended up bringing over a chair to sit on the other side of Lili. She smiled at him, a little shyly.

"Are we ready?" asked the captain. There were general murmurs of agreement. "First off, it's good to see you both back," he told Jay and Lili.

"Thank you, sir," she looked down a little.

"Now, this is going to be long. We have a lot to talk about. There's not only the Imvari and your overall captivity, but we also need to discuss the Ikaarans. And we need to talk about what you heard, Corporal."

"What did he hear?" asked Jay.

"We'll, uh; we'll get to that," Jonathan said, "First, your captivity."

"Well," Lili began, "we were on Paradise and just talking, waiting for Travis and Craig to fly back. We weren't doing anything exciting; just talking. Suddenly there was this net thrown around us."

"Net?" asked Shelby.

"It looked like a net," Jay explained, "in that it was kind of like a mesh. But the parts we could see through – those weren't open, like you'd normally have. And it sparked a bit. We didn't realize it at the time, but it was a prelude of things to come. There were force fields at the entrances to the cells, and they were like that, in a way."

"Those force fields," Malcolm added, "there were controls for them. Forbes tried to disable the one in front of the cell where the Major and the Ensign were, but he was unable to quickly figure it out, and ended up destroying the controls."

"We weren't originally put together," Lili said, "We were across from each other. We could see but not hear each other, and when the fields were active, the translator was offline. So we couldn't understand the Imvari, either. But it was obvious that Jay's actions, they protected me. I could tell they were going harder on him, than on me."

=/\=

They talked for hours about their captivity, the Imvari, the shocking sticks and anything else they could think of. "Let's talk about what the corporal heard," the captain said, "as I think we've about played the other subject out. Corporal Todd?"

"Yes, sir. I was with Gary Hodgkins when he died. And what he had to tell me was; it was disturbing."

Shelby looked at Will. They hadn't heard any of this.

"Go on," encouraged the captain.

"Sir," said Frank, "Gary told me that he was one of the guys who assaulted Patti Socorro."

"Who else was there? Did he say anything about that?" asked Will.

"He said the others were, well, he said there were Security crew members. And, well, I'm not proud of this, but he said there were MACOs there as well."

"Did he name any names?" asked Travis.

"No," said Frank, "that's, that's all he said. It was dark in there, though, right? So maybe he didn't see what he thought he did, I'm thinking."

"Private Hodgkins had no reason to lie," said T'Pol.

"Not a lie," Frank said, "more like, he might have been mistaken."

"Let's reserve judgment on that, Corporal," Malcolm cautioned.

"Right now it's our best lead," Jay said, "I'll get back on the investigation tomorrow."

"Okay," Jonathan said, "What about your leads, Malcolm?"

"I don't really have anything new," he admitted, "although I should say that I doubt that Private Hodgkins was the graffiti artist."

Craig, behind him, almost dropped a cup. It clattered loudly. "Uh, sorry," he said.

"You fellows can go," Will said, "I'll get the dishes back."

"Thank you, sir," said Brian. He and Craig departed.

"I'll get back on my investigation tomorrow as well," Malcolm said.

"Thank you," Lili whispered to him.

"Don't, don't worry," he whispered back, as Jay watched, and listened to, the exchange.

"Hoshi?" Jonathan asked.

"We're still working on figuring out who put together the anonymous PADD message. I don't think that was Hodgkins, either."

"All right, let's make those a priority again," said the captain. "Now, about our guests, Doctor Phlox?"

"I have had occasion to meet and examine both of them. They have remarkable physiologies. I had read about species that were thought to have empathic healing abilities, but had never seen one up close before. Now, the Ikaarans don't have what we would really call a liver or a gall bladder. The one organ they have is more of a combination of the two. That is why they were unable to cure Major Hayes's internal injuries. But they had no trouble with musculoskeletal injuries."

"What about them going back to their home world?" asked the captain.

"They haven't said much about that," said the Denobulan. "It appears that the mining assignment is important and they feel they failed at it. My impression was that their reception at home would not be too terribly welcoming."

"Doc," asked Jay, "do you think they could cure Ethan Shapiro?"

The question hung in the air for a moment. "It's possible," Phlox said. "I'll have to do some research before I let them go ahead, of course. But that's an intriguing idea."

"Do we have anything else?" Jonathan yawned. The PADD in front of Hoshi had gone into sleep mode and the time skittered by – twenty-three eleven hours. No one had anything else to say.

"We should adjourn," T'Pol suggested.

"You're right. Dismissed," said the captain.

On the way out, Will cornered Lili. "I need for you to come back to work. You okay to do that?"

"I'll make sure I am."

"Good," he said, and departed with the dishes, as Patti was waiting for him.

=/\=

The three of them got into the lift together. "How ya doin' there, Jay?" Lili asked.

"Barely awake," he yawned. The lift stopped at C deck and all three of them got out. He stumbled into his quarters, and barely mumbled, "G'night."

"Are you terribly tired?" Malcolm asked Lili.

"I've been sleeping pretty much all day for the past few days," she said, "so I'm not feeling too bad."

They were in front of her quarters. "May I come in for a moment? Is, uh, is that all right?"

"Sure," she said. "And I'm sorry about not answering messages. I promise I'll get back to work tomorrow –and I'll start answering when I have a free second."

"That's all right," he said, "I just, you know, I wanted to be sure you were well."

"I'm okay," she said, "not one hundred percent. I mean, there's still some graffiti artist out there. There are still guys who attacked Patti. I can't say that things are perfect."

"I'm here to, to make things as, as good as they can be. But I can't promise perfect." He smiled at her a little. "I, well, I'd like to collect on your promise."

"My promise?"

"You promised me cooking lessons."

"Oh, yeah. Er, maybe later this week. Everything is still, well, it's still weird."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course!"

"It's a, it's a, well, it's a rather absurd question, when you think about it. It almost feels like, it's, uh, not even a teenager's question. It's more like a child's question."

"A child's question?"

"Yes," he said, biting his lower lip a little bit.

"And?" _He's gonna come out to me, I can tell_, she thought to herself.

_Here goes nothing_, he thought to himself. "Lili, may I, uh, might I hold your hand?"

"Excuse me?" He was thrown for a loop for a second and didn't answer her right away. She ended up filling in the conversational gap. "I'm sorry. I _did_ hear you. I just, um, it was unexpected."

"So the answer is _no_?"

"No. I mean, um, I mean, the answer is _not_ no. The answer is _yes_."

He put his hand out and she put hers out to meet him halfway. Their fingers touched and then she advanced it, intertwining her fingers with his. _Dammit, why do you have to be gay_? She thought to herself.

"Do you have something to tell me, Malcolm?"

"I have another thing to ask you," he said, "And this question is somewhat teenaged, I think."

"Well, at least you made it to your teen years," she said, smiling a little.

He gazed at her for a second. She was a bit tired-looking, but her eyes were captivating and her hair was bright and pretty. She was his closest friend, his confidante. _Please, God_, he thought to himself, _don't let this tear it._ "I, um, Lili, might I kiss you?"

"Sure," she said, wondering if he was in really deep denial – _was that it_?

He came closer, and gently kissed her forehead. Then he slowly made his way around, clockwise, to the side of her left eye, then her left cheekbone and then the left side of her mouth. She kissed him back for that one, lips brushing the left corner of his mouth. He turned slightly, and their lips were squarely on each other's. The kiss was close-mouthed, soft and light, and they looked at each other as it was happening.

_Wait_ – she thought to herself – _this is no gay man_.

Another small move and their mouths were open, and they kissed again, breathing in unison, her arms around his neck as his hands held her waist lightly. Eyes closed, the kiss took several minutes.

Finally, they broke apart. Lili had to catch her breath.

Malcolm, too, was gasping. "I, I didn't know if you would be receptive," he said, "Forgive me for not acting sooner. It was not through lack of interest. It was due to, well, to a fear of rejection. But I must tell you, it feels _damned_ good to kiss you."

She looked at him and her bottom lip trembled a bit. _You're a dope, Charlotte_, she thought again. "I. um, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can, Darling."

"_Darling_?"

"I, I'm a bit of a pet names person. Is that all right?"

"It's, it's okay. Um, Malcolm," she touched his face. _You're a dope, Charlotte_! That thought kept running through her brain. "I, uh, I don't want it to be ex, exclusive."

"I beg your pardon?"

Now it was her turn to be tongue-tied. "I, um …"

"I did hear you, actually," he said, "And it was, you must understand, rather unexpected. But on second thought, I suppose it shouldn't be." He sighed a little. "After all, I have little doubt that you have many admirers. That anonymous PADD file is the proof of that. Twenty some-odd at last count, plus, I suspect, two Ikaarans as well."

"No, um, just one. Just one, uh, other than yourself."

He was still holding her close, and put a hand on her arm. "Just, just one? Who is it?"

"I, uh, I need to tell him first."

He laughed a little nervously. "He doesn't even know?"

"No. He has no idea, I think."

"Well, if you don't say anything, then you and I can just be together. Right?" He looked at her hopefully.

"I have to tell him, Malcolm. I just, I have to." _You're a dope, Charlotte_!

"And if I re-refuse to go along with it, and say that I don't want to, well, share, what would you say to that?"

"I would hug you and have you go, and we would part as friends. And we'd go back to just being friends."

He thought for a moment. "And if this, this man refuses, then what? Is there someone else waiting in the wings? What is that expression you have in baseball?"

"There's, um, there's nobody else in the on-deck circle," she said, "It's just you and him. So if he says no, then it's just you. And if you say no, then it's just him, assuming he wants to be with me."

"And if both of us say no?"

"Then I'll continue by myself."

"But he really doesn't have to decide anything. It, it hardly seems fair."

"Actually, Malcolm, you're getting the better end of the deal."

"I am?"

"Yeah," she said, "you get a chance to refuse, whereas if you say yes, he's already stepping into a situation where I'm with you."

"Oh." He mulled it over. "How long would this go on for?"

"I don't know. I mean, everybody commits so damned fast these days. They say _hi_ to each other, and it's got the slightest bit of meaningfulness, and then – _wham_ – suddenly she's pregnant! It's _absurd_. I just want to, I want to have some fun and some, I dunno, _care;_ to be taken."

He hugged her for a long time and then pulled back a little. "I think I can accept this," he whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Sweetheart, uh, when will you tell me what's going on?"

"Day after tomorrow," she decided, "Let me tell him tomorrow and then, uh, on the day after, you'll come here, to my quarters at, uh, twenty hundred hours. And the three of us will talk."

"Yes, we'll talk."

"And if you and I are the only ones here, well, you'll know his answer was no."

He smiled a bit at her, a fragile little smile. He kissed her again, and said, "So for this moment, it is only us?"

"Yeah, for right now, it's just you and me."

They kissed again, but he could see she was fading. "You're, you're tired," he said.

"Early morning tomorrow, Will wants me back at work, so the alarm is set for oh four hundred hours."

"That's not too long from now. I'd best let you go." He kissed her hands, lingering. "I shall prove to you that I am a good choice."

"You don't have to prove anything. I already know you are."

They kissed, and he took his leave of her as she locked herself in for the night.

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, October twelfth, 2039_

_Charlotte, you're a dope. Or maybe I'm not. I dunno._

_Malcolm kissed me. Malcolm! I thought, up until the eleventh hour, that he had no real interest. But there was interest. Oh, I know it now._

_He was so sweet, too, asking permission to kiss me, and calling me Sweetheart. He is adorable and I am breathless with excitement about him but I have got to see what is happening with Jay. I owe this to myself._

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, October twelfth, 2039_

_It feels good to be back in my quarters again. I finally feel whole. Sitting with her, it brought me back to captivity. And she told them all, in the meeting, about how I protected her, but the reality is that a lot of it was the other way around._

_Before we were caught, I had accidentally sent her a file, a picture. It has no caption or anything. I saw she hasn't picked it up yet. I thought about recalling it, but I don't think I will. I have got to let these chips fall where they may._

_I can see Reed looking at her, and it strikes me that he is looking at her with some of the same thoughts that I am. Reed, my rival? He competes against me in nearly anything and everything else. I just don't want her to have to be thrown into the middle of all that._

=/\=

_Craig Willets's Personal log, October twelfth, 2039_

_Lili still hasn't picked up the message I sent her. I should recall it, I know, but what's done is, I gotta figure, done. My confession._

=/\=

_Phlox's Personal log, October twelfth, 2039_

_If Captain Archer sees his way clear to keeping Jeris and Jobiram on board, that should free Ensign Miller and me up for more complicated research, including how to get Vulcan and human genes to line up properly. Plus the idea of having them help Crewman Shapiro is intriguing._

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, October twelfth, 2039_

_I have done it. And she is receptive, but all is not as it seems. But it is something._

_I have a competitor, it seems. But I am hopeful. Unless she has changed her mind about the captain, I outrank all of the other men aboard. I shall win this game._


	22. 22 - The Sparrow and the Blue Jay

Chapter 22 – The Sparrow and the Blue Jay

Lili got to the galley early the following morning with Susie, and downed two cups of coffee before she did anything else. So fortified, she was about ready to finally check her PADD when she thought better of it. Brian and Craig came in – they were both yawning and stretching. When Craig saw her, he looked the other way and busied himself with figuring out something on the replicator.

She shrugged and checked the posted orders. Will had not specified what they were to have for breakfast. "So, uh, how well can we make granola?" she asked Craig.

"Huh? Oh, uh I think we can get about two-thirds of the ingredients."

"Okay. So we'll chop dates and add raisins – I take it that's what's missing?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah."

"You seem distracted, Mister Willets," she mentioned playfully.

"I, uh, I just got things on my mind, is all."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" He reddened and shook his head. "Hmpf," she said to herself. PADD messages would have to wait even longer as they put together hot and cold cereals for the breakfast rush and Susie Money Lattimer stood guard nearby.

=/\=

Jeris stood on the chow line with everyone else, Jobiram right behind him. He saw Lili as he approached for his food. "We feared you were ill," he said.

"No, just kinda resting and trying to understand what happened."

"May we eat with you?"

"I don't really eat until everybody else is done," she explained.

"Then we will wait."

"Okay, then."

Nearby, Valleri Rostov ran around as her apologetic parents raced after her, and Travis bounced little Paul on his knee. Azar sat with Maryam and surreptitiously slipped a little more fresh fruit onto her plate. Hoshi and Sandra nursed their babies.

"Excuse me," it was Malcolm, "but I understand there was something sweet here."

She smiled at him. "Hang on a second." She disappeared into the back and got him a bowl of Scottish steel-cut oats and a small ramekin filled with chopped walnuts. "Here," she said, "don't say I never gave you anything."

"You have given me plenty already," he had a warm smile playing over his face. His hand made brief contact with hers as he took the bowl and little ramekin from her. He reddened just a touch when they made contact, and then went over to sit with Travis, Paul and Julie.

"Lili," it was Eddie Hamboyan, "I said I wanted some of the granola."

"Oh, sorry. Here ya go."

"How come Reed gets oatmeal and nuts?" he asked.

"It was a special order," she said.

"So, can I special order something from you?" Eddie asked.

Jay was standing right behind him and her face really flushed when she saw him. "Major! Glad to see you up and about!"

"You too, Ensign," he said, "Private," he addressed Eddie, "Ensign O'Day has enough, uh, on her plate without you giving her any sort of special orders or anything."

"I didn't mean anything by it," Eddie left with his bowl.

Lili found another small ramekin she had set aside. It contained blueberries. "And here ya go," she dumped its contents into Jay's bowl before he could say anything.

He looked in her eyes. "Thank you; that's really thoughtful of you."

"Oh, those blueberries just so happened to jump into the ramekin, and then they jumped into your bowl," she said.

"Sentient blueberries?" he joked. "Maybe I shouldn't eat them."

"Perhaps there will be some sort of an interstellar incident," she replied, smiling, with a twinkle in her eye. Tristan Curtis was right behind Jay. He was beginning to look a bit antsy. "Tristan!" she said brightly. "What's your pleasure?"

=/\=

Breakfast rush over, she could finally catch her breath. She still had a bodyguard – Deb had taken over for Susie – and the two of them sat together at one of the smaller tables once the Ikaarans had departed. "I think Jenny and Aidan were planning something," Deb said, "but you weren't answering messages, so you kinda missed it."

"Oh, well, oops," Lili said, thinking, once again, _you're a dope, Charlotte._ "I'll send them an apology. And, uh, I understand there were a few messages left for me. Hope you don't mind, but I'd like to take a look now."

"Oh, sure," said Deb, checking her own PADD and smiling a little at the silly love note that Chip had sent. They were still pretending to be on the rocks for the sake of finding out who'd sent the anonymous PADD messages, so the love notes were even sweeter than usual.

Lili turned on her PADD and immediately it started _dinging_ something fierce. She quickly changed it to flash mode and it began flashing like the lights in a nightclub. "Oh, sorry," she said to Deb. Finally, the flashing stopped. "God, I really was out of it for a while."

There were about a dozen messages from Malcolm. She smiled as she read them, realizing that he had probably struggled to make them absolutely perfect. They were all about her, and not about him at all, but she got the strong impression that he was not only concerned, it was also that he had missed her, and that made her smile. _You're a dope, Charlotte_!

There was the message from Jenny and Aidan, and she answered it, apologetic. They'd do something together, soon.

There was a message from Jay with an attachment, and a message from Craig. Wanting to save Jay's message for last, she clicked on Craig's, which said –

_To: Lili O'Day_

_From: Craig Willets_

_Dear Lili,_

_I need to get something off my chest. And the fact that you were almost gone for good; that made this apology note even more critical._

_I first want to say that I never, ever meant to scare you. And I'm not even so sure why I did it. But I did it and by the time it was done, I couldn't take it back._

_So I'm sorry for scaring you. I only did what I did because I like you. I've liked you for a while._

_I hope you can understand._

– _Craig_

Puzzled, she looked up as soon as she'd read the note. "Is Craig still here?" she asked Deb.

"I think so."

She clicked open her communicator. "I'd like to speak with the captain, please, Hoshi."

"Go ahead," said Hoshi.

"Can I see you in private? Like, soon?"

"Sure," said Jonathan. There was nothing pressing at the moment. "Come to the Bridge. Archer out."

She closed her communicator and picked up her PADD. "Let's go," she said to Deb.

"Uh, okay."

"Craig," Lili said, "you come with us."

"Where are we going?" he asked, wiping his hands on a towel.

"To the Bridge," said Deb.

"Oh, then I guess you read the note."

"Yeah, I did," Lili said.

=/\=

The three of them arrived on the Bridge in a few minutes. Malcolm looked up, smiling just a little bit but saw that Lili meant business. "Captain, can we talk in private?" she asked.

"In my Ready Room," he replied.

"With Commander Reed, too," she said.

"Uh, all right. Malcolm?" Deb stayed behind, taking the Tactical station briefly.

As soon as the door was shut, Malcolm, a tiny bit confused, said, "I don't know if this is the time or the, the place."

"It _is_," Lili said, a little adamant. "Craig, should I read your PADD message or do you wanna just say what's in it?"

"Uh …" he hesitated.

"I'll start," she said, reading, "_I need to get something off my chest. And the fact that you were almost gone for good; that made this apology note even more critical."_

"Wait, wait," Craig said, "I'll say the rest of it. You don't have to read it."

"What's this all about?" asked Jonathan. He looked at Malcolm, "Did you know about this?"

"No, sir."

"Sir," said Craig, "it was stupid. And if I could take it back, I would!"

"Take _what_ back, Ensign?" asked the captain.

"I, I wrote the graffiti that was across the hall from, from Lili's cabin," he confessed. "I did it, and I'm really sorry that I did it. But Lili, I only, I only did it because I like you."

"You've got kind of a funny way of showing it, Craig," she said.

"I didn't mean to scare you, honest! It was, well, it was dumb of me, I know," Craig said, "but I wanted to get your attention, yanno? And I wanted you to know there are guys out there, who really, who love you, and if you'd just open your eyes, you'd see that. Guys like, like me."

"Ensign," Malcolm said, "did you have anything to do with the assault on Crewman Socorro?"

"No, sir. Not at all," Craig said, "I would never, _ever_ do that."

"But you were on C deck at the time," Captain Archer said, "right?"

"I was," Craig admitted.

"Let's run through the chronology," Malcolm said, "What happened first?"

"I was contacted by Commander Tucker to come to Engineering to, to rig the prank on your PADD, sir. And I went."

"That was, perhaps, about thirteen twenty?" Malcolm asked.

"Something like that," Craig confirmed, "So the first thing I did was, I went there. And, and, I saw the paint locker. I mean, it's not guarded. Nobody's got any reason to guard it or anything. And I looked around in it and I found a blue spray can. And it clicked in my head because I know Lili loves blue."

She nodded; there was no denying that.

"And, and, I took it with me when I was done. It was, I think, around fourteen hundred hours or so. And it was kinda dark on C deck; the lights were flashing on and off. So I couldn't write what I had thought I would."

"What did you plan to write?" asked Lili.

"I planned to write something about; I figured I'd find a poem or something and copy it. Something nice, that you would like. But I couldn't look at my PADD or anything in the dark, and I could tell there were people and I didn't really want them to see."

"People? Which people?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know," Craig said, "nobody talked. But they were walking back and forth."

"Were they going into the waste recycling room?" Jonathan asked.

"They may have been," Craig said, "but I wasn't really watching for them. I could just tell there were people. So I went for fast. _Don't play hard to get_ – it's less than twenty-five characters, so it was quick. I sprayed it and got out of there, sir."

"We'll have to take your rank," Jonathan said, "and if we determine that you were a part of the attack on Socorro, it'll be a lot more unpleasant consequences than that."

"I understand, sir."

"What about those anonymous PADD messages?" Malcolm asked, "Did you have anything to do with them?"

"No, sir. I just received them, like a lot of us did. I voted for Lili and then sent the reply and went about my business. I don't know who sent them or who tallied the results or anything."

"Craig," Lili said, "I think you, well, you need to know that this was a really bad idea."

"I know. And I knew it then," he said, "but I just kinda, I dunno, I guess I seized the moment. And then there was paint and it felt very permanent and that seemed to be that. Captain," he said, "I wanna still work in Food Service. Is that possible? I mean, I know I messed up. I know you'll bust me to Crewman and, and that's okay. I don't even mind if everybody hears about what I did. I just wanna keep working in Food Service. _Please_?"

"I'd say that's up to Ensign O'Day," said Jonathan.

"Craig, you have to know, I like you as a friend," she said gently, "but I don't love you. I don't feel about you like you feel about me."

He hung his head. "I hope you find somebody you can care about," he said, "I really mean that. I don't want you to ever be lonely, or sad, or scared. And I know I made you scared, so that was a really bad move on my part. I know. So if you want me gone, well, I can beg you to let me stay but it's in your hands, I'd say."

She looked at him and sighed. "I was angry with you. Really angry, okay? But right now, I just feel saddened. I want you to get some help, all right? The doctor has said that a lot of people on board are depressed. And I bet a lot of them are showing it in all sorts of weird ways. I get the feeling that's what this all is." She opened her arms and hugged him. He put his head on her shoulder and sniffed, crying a little. "Shh, Craig, honey. You can keep working with us in the kitchen. We need you, yanno."

"Th-thank you," he said, "I won't, I won't do anything like this, never again."

"Go to Sekar Khan," Jonathan said, "and tell him to give you a Crewman's uniform, all right? And then see the doctor."

"Yes, sir."

"We need to talk a little," Jonathan said.

"I understand, sir." Craig wiped at his face and left.

Jonathan turned to Malcolm and Lili. "Well, whaddaya think?"

"I think he's telling the whole truth," Lili said immediately. "I think he's just a kid who messed up. He's no rapist."

"I just wish he had seen and heard more. He's not much of a witness," Malcolm pointed out.

"Huh," Jonathan said, "I'd say we've got one mystery solved. Two to go. Uh, Malcolm, work with Jay on the attack on Patti Socorro. That's priority right now, but don't close everything down on this. I think Willets is telling the truth, but, just in case he isn't …."

"Understood, sir."

"I'm sorry this happened," Jonathan said, "Are you sure you can work with him?"

"Positive," Lili said, "he's just a messed up, lonely kid. He'll be a lot happier when we meet new people. I meant what I said – I think there's still a lot of depression on the ship. It's living with a lot of the crew."

"It is," Jonathan acknowledged. "See you at dinner." He managed his same tight smile as he opened the door to the Ready Room. And out of the corner of his eye – for a split second – if he had blinked, he would have missed it – he saw Malcolm touch Lili's hand ever so briefly. _That ship has definitely sailed_, he thought to himself.

=/\=

Jonathan entertained the two Ikaarans in the Captain's Mess, along with Doctor Phlox, Amanda Cole Phlox, and little Johnny, who fussed a bit but was generally all right.

"So Jeris," Jonathan said, "is there a place where we can drop you off? A ship we can have you meet?"

"I'm not sure," Jeris stated. "We were sent to mine dilithium and, well, you know how that worked out. We are grateful and don't intend to overstay our welcome. However, the truth is, we don't know how receptive our government will be if we return to Ikaaria."

"I recall," the captain said, "and please forgive me if my memory is faulty, but I recall you said this was the end of your education to serve on a work gang?"

"It is," confirmed Jobiram as Lili refilled his water glass. "We serve and perform heavy labor it – I suspect that some of the intent is for us to feel a bit of humility when it is all finished."

"How far along were you?" asked Amanda, "C'mon, Johnny, one more big bite for Mommy!"

Jeris smiled at them. "We work for four years. And this is our third. So we are not quite finished. Coming home this early would not be good at all. We'd just be sent out again, and it would be for the full four years and rather unpleasant."

"They wouldn't give you three years off for time served?" asked Lili, "Oops, sorry to interrupt."

"That's all right," said Captain Archer. "Actually, that's my question as well."

"They would not," Jobiram said, "the work gangs – it is all timed. And we leave with a festival, we return with one – it is all very specific and regimented."

"Actually, that brings me to a question," said Jeris, "Since we have about a year to go, that is. I was speaking with a great beauty named Shelby. She is the one who grows your plants?"

"Yes, Shelby grows plants and experiments on plant species we encounter in our travels," Jonathan said, smiling a little at the description of Shelby as _a great beauty_. She was attractive, but perhaps the Ikaarans were a little over the top in their assessment of her.

"Yes, well, she told me that you are growing foods on two planets. And that, while you can see the plants growing via camera – and she showed me; it all looks very lush and green on that Paradise planet in particular – well, she said that sometimes she sees things happening and she can do nothing about them," explained Jeris. "See, there was a lightning storm recently, and it split one of your coconut palms. The plant, she said, it could have been saved if someone had been able to cut away the dead parts. But that could not happen and therefore the entire plant died."

"And?" asked Jonathan.

"And I was thinking that Jobiram and I, we could stay on one of your two planets. We could monitor your plants, and harvest them when the time came. You would return when you could, in order to drop off supplies and take on the harvest. We would see you, of course – these would be the highlights of our year, I suppose."

"We don't really need your medical care," Jobiram said, "with apologies to you, Doctor, but we do not. And we have enjoyed your hospitality and your kindness for quite a while. This would be a way for us to repay that."

"I'll, uh, I'll take it under advisement," Jonathan said. "I recall also that you said there were, well, there were ships that were all-women. Do you have any idea where they are?"

The question sat for a moment. "Johnny, let's go out and play with Valleri and Almendra!" Amanda enthused. "I better take him; he's done with eating."

"Very well, my beloved," Phlox said, kissing his family as they departed. "Actually, I'll go as well, if that's all right with you, Captain. I need to look in on Willets."

"Sure," said Jonathan, and the doctor departed.

It was just the four of them – Jeris, Jobiram, Lili and Jonathan. "More bulgur, anyone?" she asked.

"Captain," Jeris said, "we have seen that the ratio of men to women here is not, it is not ideal. And so we understand a bit, about why you are asking. But to interrupt an all-female ship during its four-year required work detail would be problematic for them. We are suggesting this because we cannot simply sit here and gaze upon this loveliness without, eventually, wishing to do something about it. Take Lili, for example."

"Hmm?" she asked.

"We do not have women of her look on Ikaaria. So she is extremely appealing to us," Jobiram explained, "Yet to court her would, I am certain, create any number of problems with you and the other unattached men on board the _Enterprise_."

"If you wanted to," Jeris suggested, "perhaps some of your unattached men would be all right with staying on a planet's surface with us. We are only talking about one year, after all, and then they could return to your ship. It might help to ease the ratio a bit."

"Can you give us the coordinates for Ikaaria?" Jonathan asked, point blank.

"Captain," Lili said, "maybe interacting with so many people, wouldn't that damage the timeline too much?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," admitted the captain.

"Captain Archer," said Jeris, "I, too, am – or, rather, I was – the captain of my vessel. And I took my responsibility to my men seriously. But I also know that I have my own needs and my own desires. As do you, as does anyone. I have been trained to deny mine, and I am at the advantage, for I know that my desires will only be denied for another year or so."

"And mine?" Jonathan asked. "I suppose it'll be more than a year." He glanced at Lili when he said that.

"We did see Xyrillians in the area," Lili pointed out. "Maybe they'll come back. I hope they do."

"Think about this, all right?" Jeris asked. "We can tend and harvest your crops for a year. And you can add to the work force if you wish. And you can fly wherever you like. All we are suggesting is that, perhaps, if you meet an all-female Ikaaran vessel, they might not be fully receptive to dropping everything."

"But we don't know," Jobiram said, "for another of our exchange festivals is coming up soon. For ships that are at the end of their four-year missions, they will return to Ikaaria, and others will take their places. Perhaps one like that is close to the end of its term, and those women would likely be a lot more receptive."

"I'll think about it," Jonathan said.

=/\=

After the dishes had been put into the sanitizer, Lili sat down, finally, with her PADD. This time, Frank was her bodyguard, and he busied himself looking out a window and giving her privacy as she sat at one of the smaller tables in the cafeteria.

There was a message from Jay. She had been saving it, and she needed to open it. It was, she found out, just a picture. There were no words accompanying it, no caption, nothing. It was just a picture, but she knew precisely what it meant.

After staring at it for a moment, Lili said, "Frank, can we go to C deck?"

"Don't you need to wait for the dishes?"

"They can wait. I don't really have to put them away; I just do. But tonight," she was starting to look a bit desperate, "I have to, I have to go. _Now_."

"Okay. Uh, where to?"

"The gym, I think."

=/\=

The gym was crowded with MACOs but no Jay. Lili saw Julie, and asked, "Where's your CO?"

"I think he went to bed early," she said, "he's still just a little bit tired after everything that happened."

"Got it. Thanks," Lili said, taking Frank by the elbow.

"Where to now?"

"Just follow me," she said.

"All right."

=/\=

They got to Jay's quarters and she hit the door chime. Frank hung back. She hit it a couple of times, a tiny bit impatient.

The door slid open, and Lili just showed the picture to Jay. "I, I got it," she looked back at Frank and shut the door behind her.

Jay retreated, walking further into his cabin. "I, I didn't write anything with it. I meant to, but then I messed up and I sent it anyway."

"It's okay," she said, "'cause I've figured out what it means."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she said, "It means," she started to cry, "it means that the, the blue jay wants to, to be with the sparrow. And, and I'm here to say that the sparrow wants to be with the blue jay."

He came up close to her. "You sure?"

She didn't reply, she just put her hands on his face and kissed him. The kiss was long, lingering, tantalizing. When they broke apart, they each took a breath and began kissing again, this time only slightly less urgently.

She finally looked up at him. "I, uh," he said, "I had a lot of time there where I had to get over someone. It was a long time ago, but it still hurt. And when we were tossed back here, that old feeling got worse again. But I don't, I don't feel any of that anymore. All I can feel is here and now."

"Here and now," she echoed.

"Sparr – uh, heh, I should ask you about that."

"Ask me what?"

"Ever since you and me, we talked about the sparrows, I thought of you as a sparrow. And I called you that in my head. Can I, can I call you that?"

"_Sparrow_?"

"Yeah," he said, "it would, it would mean a lot to me but, uh, if you don't like it, it's okay."

"I like it a lot."

"Sparrow," he smiled at her, a wider smile than she thought she'd ever seen from him, ever since she had known him, "you, you got my message. And you, you, I think you get _me_."

"I think you get _me_, too."

"Tell me what tomorrow is gonna look like, Sparrow. And next week, and next year," he said, hands still on her waist.

"I, I don't know that," she said.

"All that matters is to see you," he said.

"Uh, Jay?" _You're a dope, Charlotte!_

"Yeah?"

"The reason I don't know what next week looks like is because, well, um, I don't want this to be exclusive."

He thought about that for a second but didn't take his hands away. "I guess that kinda makes sense. Everybody likes you. The Ikaarans, I saw them, they think they're being cool about it, but they aren't. They ogle you big time. And guys like Torres and Hamboyan and Delacroix – they're more subtle but they still look and stuff."

"Jay, I'm only talking about one other guy."

"Oh. Huh, well, does he, does he know about me?" he asked.

"He knows there's a second guy. But he doesn't know who it is. So tomorrow, can I tell both of you at the same time? You'll know, and he'll know, and then I guess we'll talk and we'll figure things out somehow."

He kissed her cheek. "We'll date," he concluded. "And you'll see me, or you'll see him, and it'll be like we were, I guess, like we were at home and not on a ship together."

"Something like that," she said, "My quarters, twenty hundred hours tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. And, uh, Sparrow?"

"Yes?" she smiled at him.

"Thank you for being above board with it. I see these, these people, and they cheat, and it's all lies. And I'm not calling this cheating. There are no, no commitments, at least not now, not yet. You telling me, and, and telling him, it seems, I dunno, more mature or something."

"I need to get some sleep," she said, "but tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow, Sparrow." He kissed her again, lingering. "You better go and let Todd take you home before I wanna do more than just kiss, all right?"

"Okay. Good night, Blue Jay."

"G'night, Sparrow."

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, October thirteenth, 2039_

_I guess good things come to those who wait, have false starts and otherwise act like idiots until somehow, some way, it all falls into place._

_The sparrow and the blue jay, heh, I hope this doesn't end up like Hitchcock._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, October thirteenth, 2039_

_Well, I can't say that the Ikaarans have a bad idea in mind. And when Crewman Socorro's attackers are found, we will have to put them somewhere. This could work out. As for Ikaaran women, they are warning me off, but I don't know. Surely someone will want a little time off for good behavior? And maybe a little bad behavior as well._

_Seeing Malcolm with Lili, I can see he enjoys the contact, and he looks at her and it's with wonder and care, and I want to look at someone that way, too. I had thought the guy was gay. I listened to far too many rumors, and I believed all the wrong things._

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, October thirteenth, 2039_

_Either this will work, or we'll all shoot ourselves down in flames. But Jay, ah, Jay! He was so wonderful. There is real heat there. There is heat with Malcolm, but it seems different. With Jay, it seems more primal._

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, October thirteenth, 2039_

_All I know so far is that Willets is not the other fellow. I made it a point, when we were in the captain's Ready Room, to make some contact. In part, it was because I wished to. Her hands are a little rough from all those pans she scrubs, but I don't care. The other reason should be obvious. I want Captain Archer and anyone else to see – we are together._

_I vow that I will win this contest._


	23. 23 - The Powder Keg

Chapter 23 – The Powder Keg

The next morning, after breakfast, Jay and Malcolm sat in the cafeteria together in order to work on the Patti Socorro matter. Karin was getting some more experience at Tactical while Julie led the MACOs in another readiness drill. Brian and Craig flitted in and out in order to clean up as Lili stayed in the back, decorating a cake. She didn't really want to go out there, fearing she'd lose her poker face and tell them both – or they'd figure it out on their own – far too soon. And so she concentrated on lettering – a little cake for Jeris and Jobiram was the plan – she figured they might never have had a cake decorated with their names in icing on it before. _Welcome Jobiram and Jeris_ she wrote out carefully in script, adding serifs and flourishes and a decoration of pansies.

"Well, what have you got so far?" asked Malcolm.

"Not too much," Jay admitted, "I questioned my people a bit but then I was captured."

"I see. Did you find out anything?"

"Not really. Assuming Hodgkins knew what he was talking about – and I don't think the man had any reasons to lie on his death bed, for God's sake – well, this means someone's not coming clean."

"Right," Malcolm said, "and then there are my people. I haven't questioned them, in deference to your assignment to this matter."

"Huh. Well, maybe we should question each other's men; see if we can get any sort of information out of them."

"Perhaps," Malcolm allowed. He then told Jay about what Craig had confessed to.

"I think Ensign O'Day is right," Jay said after a while, "He doesn't sound like he was one of the attackers. Besides, I'm not so sure he'd have the time to go to Engineering, do the remote programming on your PADD address, grab the can, spray the message – and make it coherent – then take the can back to the storage area and then go after Socorro."

"Still," Malcolm said, "those men didn't get all the way to climax; at least, there was no evidence of that found at the scene."

"I'm not so sure I want to think about what that means," Jay said, "they might've just changed unis afterwards."

"You may be right," Malcolm said, shaking his head. "Clearly, they knew enough to do that, and not, well, not leave any DNA evidence."

"Yeah," Jay agreed, "it was obviously premeditated. Put that together with the flickering lights – I gotta figure that the lights being out was related. Somebody did that as prep work."

"And then they got the others there," Malcolm said.

"How?"

"There must be another anonymous PADD message."

"Then it's all related," Jay concluded.

=/\=

Chip bounced Dan and Sandra's daughter Kimberly on his knee as they sat in the Observation Lounge. "And then maybe we'll talk about _The Three Little Pigs_," he said to her as she giggled at him.

"You're good with her," Sandra said, "Ya want her?"

"Huh? Nah, that's okay," Chip said, "although I do want one or two of my own someday. But I'm not so sure Deb would cooperate," he laid the bait out again.

"Huh, well, someone could be a surrogate, I bet," said Sandra, "that waitress. She's gotta be way, way, way past having kids and all. Ask her or something."

"Lili?" asked Chip.

"Yeah, but God knows, I mean, get Phlox to knock her up using a test tube. I mean, who'd wanna hit _that_?"

"Still, I mean," Chip said, "somebody wanted to hit it with Socorro, right?"

"You mean Chef?" Sandra asked. "There's another loser," she sneered.

"And others," Chip said cautiously. "I mean, there were votes for Socorro, right?"

"Well, between the smelly dog and the dried-up old prune, I guess fellows took the dog," Sandra sneered.

"The waitress made it a bit of a horse race at times," Dan said, "but the dog usually won that one."

"What about, uh, you know, _really_ hitting it with the, uh, the dog?" Chip asked, cringing a bit at having to put it quite _that _way.

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked cautiously.

"Oh, you know," Chip said, peering around to make sure they were alone, "like what happened earlier this month."

"I had nothing to do with that," Dan said.

"'Course you didn't," Sandra said, "Why ever would he wanna hit it with the dog when I'm right here? But there are other guys who I bet did."

"Like, um, like who?" Chip asked.

"Lots o' guys," she said, "like, well, most of the unattached guys. I mean, where's Curtis gonna get any? Or Torres? Or those two guys who follow the waitress around and hang on her every word?"

"Well, maybe those two guys – you mean Delacroix and Willets, right?" Sandra shrugged. Chip continued, "Maybe they want the, the waitress."

"Only if they have mommy issues. 'Course my own regular, huh, clientele, they couldn't be bothered."

"What about Chef?" asked Dan. "I know he used to come around, before you and me, we really got together. And now he's with the dog." He was a bit accusatory in his tone.

"That's just the exception that proves the rule," Sandra sniffed.

The baby started crying, so she scooped up her daughter and left them there.

"You really wanna know?" Dan asked.

"Hmm?"

"I mean about, you know, about who wanted to hit it with Socorro."

"Yeah, I suppose," Chip said.

"I am totally sick of Sandra," Dan admitted, "She is a nasty, nasty witch. And she's all set to go back to doing whoever, whenever, for whatever trinkets and privileges she can get, kid or no kid, husband or no husband. But I'm kinda stuck, yanno?"

"So you're looking for an alternative?" Chip asked.

"Swap with me, Chip. I'll even give you our bunk. It's kinda nice. The corner ones are a little bigger, yanno. Just, c'mon, man, I can't stand it much longer."

"Did you, um, did you, uh, do anything about it before?" asked Chip.

Dan seemed to realize that the questioning had gone a bit too far. "I gotta go," he said, "you think about my offer."

=/\=

Little meeting adjourned, Malcolm quickly got a haircut from Sekar and then went to his station on the Bridge. It was quiet so he turned on his PADD and began tapping out notes. There was one unattached male MACO – he'd question him first – Eddie Hamboyan.

Then he smiled a little and wrote out a short note to Lili – _Can't wait to see you tonight_. He hit _send_ and then turned his PADD off.

=/\=

Jay, too, checked lists, and looked around for unattached male Security crewmen while the rest of the MACOs went through another drill. The only name on the list was Tristan Curtis. Then he remembered that Brian Delacroix had been in Security before he'd gone into Food Service. Maybe Hodgkins had thought of that while he was dying? There was also Ethan Shapiro in Tactical, but the assault seemed beyond that brain injured crewman's capabilities. Jay put Brian on his list, and then turned his PADD off.

"Okay, let's do a 3K," he said, "around the perimeter of the gym." He needed to burn off all of his nervous energy, thinking about the evening to come. He stretched with the rest of the MACOs and they began running. Oscar Tiburón, as always, came in first.

=/\=

Phlox was looking over notes when the Sick Bay doors swished open. "Ah, Mister Shapiro!"

"H-hi … Doc."

"I think you may know why I asked you here."

"Yes … Ik-Ikaarans. Heal … me?"

"Yes, that's right. But I wanted to see what you thought about it, before trying anything. After all, this is not just a skinned knee that you've got."

"N-no. What's … the, the … danger?"

"Human and Ikaaran brains are far from identical," Phlox explained, "For example, the Broca's area, in human's, it's on the left side, somewhat near the front. In Ikaarans, it's near the rear, although it's still on the left side of things. That's the speech center."

"Yes. Mine … mine is … it's damaged."

"An unfortunate side effect of, well, of your time in the airlock."

"Don't, don't sugar … coat it," Ethan said, "I … tried … to … end … it all."

"Very well," said Phlox, "I think that's a huge step in your progress. Owning up to what happened, and accepting it; it's rather commendable."

"Th-thank you. Now," Ethan said, "wh-what are the risks?"

"The risks are, since there isn't a perfect one-to-one correspondence, the healing process might not work correctly, or even at all. Or there is the possibility that you could become damaged by the empathic healing process itself."

"You will … will never … know … if it works … unless … you … ex-experiment. Right?"

"That is correct."

"Then I vol-volunteer."

"Are you certain?"

"Y-yes."

=/\=

Jonathan was on the Bridge when the communicator call came in. "Is Crewman Shapiro sure he wants to do this?"

"He's quite adamant about it, Captain," replied Phlox.

"If this works, well, I suppose we'd owe them something," Jonathan determined, "and we wouldn't be able to just dump the Ikaarans at the next stop on our trip."

"Well, they did volunteer to do farming. That might be the best way to resolve matters, at least for now," Phlox suggested. "There is also the very real possibility that this will not work, or will not work as expected. I'll keep you posted. Phlox out."

He clicked his communicator open again. "Phlox to Jeris. Yes, please come to Sick Bay. I have a, well; I suppose I should refer to it as an _opportunity_ for you."

"We're on our way."

=/\=

Ethan sat on the scanner bed, and was monitored. Phlox read the instruments above his head. "Heart rate is good; so is pressure. Are you ready?"

"R-ready."

"Please proceed," said the Denobulan.

Jobiram put a hand on Ethan's forehead. The familiar glow traveled up his arm to his own head, and then it ping-ponged around a bit before returning to his hand and then Ethan's forehead.

"The incoherent movement; my understanding is that that means you were unsuccessful," said Phlox.

"No, wait," said Ethan, straightening up. "I don't know if anything else is fixed but, well, listen to me. I can talk without hesitating."

An attempt to walk without his cane proved less successful. "You are still weak on your left side," Phlox said. "The damage to the left side of your brain appears to be repaired, but the damage on the right side is still there."

"That's something, at least," Ethan said, "I don't know how to thank you."

"I'm just glad we could do this," Jeris said, "although I am disappointed that we could not repair all of the damage."

"Mister Shapiro," said Phlox, "while I doubt that you can return to work in Tactical, you may be able to do something else on board."

"Yeah," Ethan said, thinking, "I bet I can. Holy cow! I bet I can!"

=/\=

Dinner was a rollicking affair, with Ethan happy and actually telling jokes. Chip fed him all sorts of straight lines and they laughed with Karin and Josh. Ethan seemed all right with that, gazing fondly but not with lovesickness.

Jeris and Jobiram sat at a nearby table and were warmly accepted by Jenny and Aidan. Malcolm sat nearby, with Tripp and T'Pol, as Hoshi and Sekar and Patti sat with Jay at yet another table. When Lili brought out the cake, there was a rounding chorus of _For He's a Jolly Good Fellow _sung by everyone. "I suppose you all like us," Jeris said to the assembly.

"I suppose we do," said Captain Archer, coming out of the Captain's Mess with Travis and Julie and little Paul.

=/\=

Lili cleaned up as quickly as she could. Time was rushing by, and she wanted to be in her cabin for her guests' arrivals. It would be horrible, she figured, if they got there before her. It seemed as if it would be the height of awkwardness.

"Slow down!" Will commanded, watching her wiping off tables like a whirling dervish.

"I've got appointments!" she yelled, a tiny bit desperate.

"Appointments?" he asked.

"Dates," she said.

"Oh. Dates – _plural_?"

"Uh, yeah, plural," she confirmed.

"Leave," he commanded, "Willets and Del can get this one. Plural, huh?" He shook his head. "I'd tell you to not do anything I wouldn't do, but you already are."

"Thanks!" she ran out with Susie Money Lattimer following. _Free at last_!

=/\=

Malcolm was about to go to Lili's quarters when he decided on a detour to Botany. Shelby was still there, adjusting the lighting, when he walked in. "Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "something in blue, have you got that? Any, any flowers like that?"

"Hmm," she looked over her charges. "I mostly have daisies right now," she said, "but I do have a blue iris that is about to open. So I can give you a little daisy bouquet with an iris center." She started to put the bouquet together. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Guy?"

"The recipient of the flowers."

"My God, does everyone think I'm a gay man?"

"Oh, my apologies. So, I guess these are for Lili, eh?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Not, uh, not a man, for God's sake."

"Of course not," Shelby was apologetic. "Congratulations." She tied it all up with a green ribbon and gave him the bouquet as he thanked her.

=/\=

Lili let Susie go, telling her that she'd be staying in for the remainder of the evening, or at least would be covered. She tied back her hair, and then let it loose, frowning at her reflection in the mirror. "Man oh man," she said to herself, "nothing's gonna cover those nascent crow's feet! And damn, those parentheses lines are getting bigger." She dabbed on makeup, trying to hide her flaws without just emptying the entire bottle of concealer on her face and calling it a day.

She rummaged through her closet. Sapphire dress? Maybe some other time. Turtlenecks? Too frumpy. Shorts? Too chilly and too provocative. Jeans? Okay. Tee shirt? Too casual. She finally found a yellow boatneck top at the back. So much of what she had was designed to just go under her chef's whites that she had forgotten about it. It was a close fit with a good neckline, showing off her repaired left clavicle but also her neck, which was still rather swanlike and had not yet started wrinkling.

=/\=

Jay rushed to his quarters once dinner was over and showered – and took care of something else. No sense in having a clouded mind that night. He thought of her touches and her kisses and thought of what it would be like when they went southward on his body. He hoped it wouldn't be too long, but was mindful of the fact that she might want to go slower with him than, say, Susan Cheshire had.

He toweled off and combed back his hair with his fingers. Then he combed it over to the side, remembering that she had said it would look good that way. "Maybe some other time," he said to himself. "Right now, I need something reliable." He combed his hair back the usual way.

Aside from his regulation uniforms and gym attire, he had a full-dress uni and a true antique – a general's uniform from the Third World War. Susan had gotten it for him as a gag gift, and it still fit him. He considered it briefly. "Definitely some other time," he said to himself.

He also considered the full-dress uniform but it seemed a bit much. He checked the time and made an executive decision, grabbing clean boxers and a clean regular uni. Ready, and early, just the way he wanted to be.

=/\=

Lili was fixing her hair for the umpteenth time when her door chimed. She glanced at the clock on her computer – _nineteen fifty-six_. "Early, huh?"

She opened the door and it was Jay. Without even asking for an invitation or saying anything, he swooped her up and pushed her a bit back into her quarters, kissing her. She finally drew a breath. "Well, hello to _you_, too!" The door shut behind him as a few of the other denizens of C deck walked by.

"He's not here," Jay said, "maybe he's not coming."

"Oh, he'll be here," she said.

"Well, it's rude to be late," Jay said.

"He's not late; you're early." She insisted. He kissed her neck, standing behind her. She turned and faced him. "I just want this to go well," she said, a little nervously.

"It will," he said.

"Man, I am nervous," she complained, "I better go powder my nose again."

"Your nose looks fine. Uh, oh, yeah."

She disappeared into the bathroom to take care of business and try not to hyperventilate.

=/\=

Malcolm strode down C deck's hallway, supremely confident, shoulders back, head erect, feeling like a million bucks. He held the flowers in his left hand and then switched them, trying to hide a little sweat on his palms. "You're ahead of all of the men aboard save one," he whispered to himself, "_You will win this._"

He cleared his throat and swallowed, and hit her door chime as MACOs walked by, looking a little. Rumor Central would, most assuredly, have a great deal of fodder.

=/\=

Inside Lili's quarters, the door chime could be clearly heard. "Could you please get that?" she asked, voice quavering just a little bit. Her mascara had run slightly and she desperately needed to fix it, and finally just wiped it off as fast as she could with a tissue, heart pounding like an express train.

=/\=

The door slid open, and Malcolm Reed unexpectedly found himself face to face with Jay Hayes. They stared at one another for a split second. Jay spotted the little bouquet. "For me? Aw, ya shouldn't have," he joked.

Malcolm reddened. "Sorry, I believe I may have the wrong cabin."

Lili heard his voice and dashed out of the bathroom, still clutching the tissue which she'd been using to wipe away the errant mascara. "Come in!" she beckoned.

"Uh, all right," said Malcolm. Then he remembered he had flowers in his hand and presented them to her awkwardly. "Uh, these are for you."

"Oh! How pretty! Thank you!" she enthused. "But I don't own a vase."

"No vase?" asked Malcolm. His plans for bringing more flowers – every day if it helped – were beginning to unravel.

"No. I, uh, I didn't expect anyone on board would ever give me flowers." She scanned around her cabin, crystal blue eyes finally lighting on something. "Aha!" She grabbed an old-fashioned cocktail shaker which was displayed on top of her dresser. "Here, this'll work," she said, unscrewing the top. She handed the tall cocktail shaker to Malcolm.

He untied the flowers and artfully arranged them in the makeshift vase, and then went into her bathroom to fill the shaker with water. He placed it on the center of her desk. "Tethys Tavern?" he read off the side.

"One of my first jobs out of cooking school," she explained, "I liberated it when I changed jobs."

"Petty larceny?" Malcolm inquired, chuckling a little.

"Well, the place won't be built for another sixty or so years," she said, "so I think I'm safe from the authorities. You won't turn me in, right?" She smiled a little mischievously.

"You're, uh, you're safe," Malcolm said, small smile playing about his lips.

She fiddled with the flowers nervously for a while. She finally looked up, and they were both just standing in her quarters and staring at her. "Sit, uh, sit down," she said to them, "_Please_."

Malcolm chose a desk chair while Jay opted for the extra bed, the one he'd slept in exactly a month previously.

She sat on her own bed, picking the tissue apart, a bundle of nerves. "Uh, well, I guess the big questions have been answered, eh?"

"Sparr– uh, Lili?" Jay asked.

"Yes?"

"How do you, um, wanna work this? 'Cause, I mean, well, who are you seeing tonight?"

"I think maybe no date tonight with, with either of you," she said. Malcolm looked down, a tad disappointed. "It doesn't mean I don't want to. It's more like, I think it would probably be better if we all talked."

"But what about?" Malcolm asked. "You said it yourself; the big question has been answered. There's me, and then there's, there's _him_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay asked.

"We know what the parameters are," Malcolm said tightly, as if he were explaining things to a slow and annoying child.

"Actually, we, uh, we _don't_ know the parameters," Jay countered, "What are the, the rules of the game?"

"Rules? Game?" Lili asked.

"It's a competition," Malcolm said, "So what are we to do in order to score points with you?"

"Points?"

"Do you, do you put the guy who brings you flowers ahead?" Jay asked, "Is there, I dunno, is the number of flowers counted, or something?"

"Will you compare our, our performances in the bedroom?" Malcolm inquired, secretly hoping that she wouldn't be anywhere near that crass.

"What? Oh my God, no! Oh, no, really, oh please, please, don't think that," Lili panicked a little more. "This is not a competition. There are no rules and no points. I am not gonna count the number of flowers or, or the number of climaxes, or kisses or PADD notes or serenades or poems or gifts or anything else that you two can dream up. I just, I just want to be with you. Both of you."

"But someday, you shall decide between us," Malcolm said, "and I daresay you'll need criteria for that."

There was silence for a moment.

"I, I don't want to think about that right now," she finally said. "I just, I want to spend time with both of you. Everything, it happens so damned fast around here. Please, let's just take this one step at a time. No rushing. No balancing acts and weights and measures."

"But–" Malcolm ventured.

"Really, I mean it," she insisted, "I don't want to be deciding so much, I dunno, stuff right now. It's been less than a week!"

"Lili," Jay asked, "what about if you get pregnant? Won't that decide things by default?"

"But Lili can't–"

"What? Who said I can't have kids?"

"But I thought–" Malcolm looked down. "My apologies. Sincerely. I have listened to rumors and, God help me, I believed them."

"I listened to 'em, too," she confessed. "There were rumors about both of you. I swore up and down I wouldn't listen but I turned around and I did just that. I'm sorry."

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?" Jay asked.

"That you were both gay."

"_Both_ of us?" Jay was incredulous. "Man oh man, Sloane must've been working overtime on that. Look, I listened, too. You were paired up with all sorts of guys, according to Rumor Central."

"Like who? Or should I not ask?"

"Torres, Chalfont, Hamboyan, Curtis, Shapiro," Jay ticked them off on his fingers. "It's pretty much everyone you were ever extra nice to. There was also one going around about you and Willets."

"He may have started that one himself," Malcolm said, "Or at least he might not have denied it quite so quickly."

"Be that as it may, the doctor said I have another five or so years when it comes to kids," she said.

"_Oh, I have been foolish_," Malcolm said to himself softly. Then, louder, he said, "You would, you would be intimate with the both of us?"

"Not at the same time, if that's what you're thinking," she said. "Oh God. I mean, the mechanics of it just boggle the mind. I, ick, no, not that." The tissue, by this time, was completely shredded.

"Still," Jay said, "Phlox isn't giving anyone a birth control shot these days. The only reason anyone can get one is if they'd be endangered by a pregnancy. It's just a matter of time before Sloane has another kid from one of her," he snorted in derision, "_clients_. So there's a very real possibility, Lili."

"Well, um, we won't cross that bridge unless and until we come to it," she said, blanching.

"You should, uh, you should decide who you're going out with, uh, tomorrow night," Jay said.

"Let me, uh, I need to sleep on this," she said, "Maybe, maybe day after tomorrow. Forgive me, I'm just, there are ramifications to this and I need to think."

"It's late. You're tired. I'll, um, we should both go," Jay said, "and let you rest and think about stuff. G'night," he said, kissing her right cheek and departing.

Malcolm looked at her. "I didn't mean to bring up things that are difficult. I don't wish to put on any pressure." He looked at her intently. "I also want you to know." He kissed her, lingering.

"Know what?"

"That I am holding back because I wish to be respectful. And it is because I want this to last. To my mind, going slowly tends to, well; it has a better track record in terms of things lasting." They kissed again. "But I want you to understand," he said, pecking her on the lips, "it's not through a lack of passion. If anything, there is far too much passion, and I'm trying very hard to rein it all in."

"I see," she breathed.

He looked at her. Her eyes looked tired. "You look beautiful. But I can see you are tired. He is right about that much, that you need to think about all of this. But know that there are, what you are not seeing on the surface with me – it does not mean that it is not there."

"I know," she said. "Good night."

He left and almost walked into a wall of MACOs.

=/\=

Back at his quarters, Malcolm heard a communications chime. It was a message from Jay. _Let's talk about the Socorro case tomorrow evening, after I'm done with working out. Twenty-two hundred hours good for you_?

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, October fourteenth, 2039_

_I have to concentrate, but it's not easy. I want so much, so badly, for this to work._

=/\=

_Ethan Shapiro's Personal log, October fourteenth, 2039_

_This is the first time I've written in such a long time! It feels great to be able to talk easily again! My left side is still weak. I still need a cane and I still have trouble with basic things with my left hand, everything from buttoning an undershirt to tying a boot lace to holding a fork while cutting meat. But it's progress. Thank God for the Ikaarans._

_I talked to Victoria. She and José are getting overwhelmed. So I can help out with the kids. I can't really change a diaper or lift them, but I can read to them. I also talked to Sekar and I might be able to help with some Quartermaster stuff. I can't really sew but he'll teach me, as I can just rest my left hand while the right hand feeds the machine. And I can be his, heh, model._

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, October fourteenth, 2039_

_God, I have so not thought this whole thing through! And now they're asking what we'll do if I get pregnant! Good God, what do I do? What do I do?_

_You're a dope, Charlotte. Dammit, Charlotte, why do you have to be such a freakin' dope?_

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, October fourteenth, 2039_

_I shall meet the Major tomorrow, late, to discuss the Socorro matter. And, undoubtedly, we will discuss Lili as well. Ah, Lili – her kisses and her smiles, her voice, her touch! I have been foolish to delay. She can still have children. It should not have been so vital to me but, let's face it – it is indeed important._

_And it is all right!_

_This will work out in my favor. I can feel it. I know it in my bones._

_I will win this._


	24. 24 - The Sting

Chapter 24 – The Sting

Phlox sat in Sick Bay, looking over notes and frowning. Since Ethan was better, he had decided to concentrate on Tripp and T'Pol again, but the chromosomes were still not lining up and conception seemed an impossible dream.

The Sick Bay doors swished open. It was Ethan. "Doc, I do want to thank you," he said, "I mean, I want you to know, just because Jobiram more or less finished things up with me, it doesn't mean I'm not grateful for everything you've done for me. And I made things so hard for you! I never should've tried to off myself."

"Well," the Denobulan explained, "you were rather depressed, and that is sometimes a byproduct of that. In any event, you have observed – we all have – that depression has been running through the _NX-01_'s human population like a wildfire. That is, it's moved quickly, and it's been nearly everywhere."

"Plus it's been unpredictable."

=/\=

Jonathan sat in the Captain's Mess with the Ikaarans as Lili and Craig served breakfast. "I want to tell you again how much we appreciate what you've done for Crewman Shapiro."

"It was not difficult," Jobiram helped himself to some of the contents of a pot of blackberry jam that Lili had set in front of him. "This is rather good. A little tart; it tastes just a tiny bit like immature olowa fruit."

"What's olowa?" Lili asked.

"It's a most curious fruit," Jeris explained. "It's a dark purple to start, and tastes rather sweet. Then it begins to lighten, and the taste changes, and is more like some of those hot spices you put into last night's main dish. What was that called again?"

"Chicken curry," Craig clarified.

"Ah, it was quite tasty," Jobiram confirmed. "And then the last edible stage of olowa is when it's a light lavender in color. Then it tastes somewhat fatty and nutty. The children on board seem to love that flavor."

"Peanut butter?" asked the captain.

"Yes, like that," Jeris said, "but you can't eat it after that; it turns to an ashy grey color and it petrifies. It hardens so much, you'd break a tooth."

"Is it native to Ikaaria?" asked the captain.

"No. And I've forgotten where it really does grow," said Jobiram.

"Well, I suppose that's why we have databases," said the captain. "Actually, I wanted to ask you about that. We pulled your database from the wreckage of your mining operations. We used it to find Jay and Lili. I imagine you'd like it back."

"Oh, we should share it," offered Jeris. "If there is any information that we have which could assist you in any way, we are most willing to provide it."

Jonathan looked at him. "I don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth, but …"

"What does that expression mean?" asked Jeris.

"It means that the captain doesn't want to seem ungrateful for your present by inspecting it too closely." Craig took away a dirty dish.

"Ah. We are not offended," said Jobiram.

"As I was saying," said Jonathan, tight smile once again on his lips, "you are just, well, you are very forthcoming. I guess I just don't understand it."

"Captain Archer," said Jobiram, "allow me to put it all into perspective, if I may. We were captured by the Imvari. We were very close to being sold into Orion slavery. We never would have seen a friendly face again. Like most slave cultures, our lives would have been defined by thankless and often mindless work. Since our women have also been captured, I imagine at some point Jeris and I would have been bred to someone or other, much like your dog is the product of selective breeding, yes? And these pairings, they would be for the purposes of perfecting the genome – at least, the genome according to the Orions. They most assuredly would not have been based upon congeniality, attraction or even the barest notion of familiarity. We would never see our offspring, either."

"As for Lili and Jay," Jeris said, "there are no guarantees that they would have been placed together. After all, the Orions would likely find a way to cross-breed them with either us or some other likely humanoid species. It would all be via test tube. Lili, very likely, would have been impregnated against her will. Shall I go on?"

Lili turned away, troubled. Craig put a hand on her arm. "You all right?"

"Just thinking about the bullet that Jay and I dodged. He's right of course."

"I don't need to hear anymore," Jonathan said.

"So you see, Captain," said Jeris, "we are beyond grateful for being rescued from a life of such unremitting horror. The Orions enslave their own women, too, but that is for other purposes. But they have no qualms about buying and selling other sentient life forms. We are – you, I hope you now realize – just how grateful we truly are."

"Are you sure that you don't want to return to your people, though?" Jonathan asked. "It's, please don't misunderstand me. It's not to get rid of you. It's more that you might be more comfortable with your own people. And, well, all of the women are taken now." He glanced over at Lili.

"I guess Rumor Central is working overtime," she said.

"I know Malcolm will treat you well," Jonathan said to her sincerely.

"I thought you were with Major Hayes," said Craig.

"Er, um, well, uh," she reddened, "this breakfast meeting isn't about me, right?"

"I don't think it is," Jeris said, "But I can see why you would be desired by many."

"Moving right along," she cleared a dirty dish and joined Craig, who was standing in the back.

"I, I hope things are good for you, Lili," Craig whispered to her.

"Well, so far, so good," she whispered back.

=/\=

Chip glanced over at messages before clicking open his communicator. "Hoshi? Yeah, can we have a meeting? I've got more about the anonymous PADD message. And it may be a bit more about something else."

=/\=

"Really?" asked the captain into his communicator.

"Yes," Hoshi said, just afterwards, "I figured you should know. Chip and I are going to meet in the Observation Lounge."

"I'll be there. Archer out." He turned to his guests. "I've gotta run, sorry."

"You'll use our database, yes?" Jobiram asked.

"I will. Thanks."

=/\=

The three of them sat together. "Well?" asked Jonathan.

"Here," Chip said, showing a new anonymous message on his PADD.

_Tonight. The waitress is supposed to be taken but I got my doubts. I can do the bodyguard thing or get a friend to do it. Same as before, but this time it'll be G deck. Guest quarters. Get the notch noses out of sight before and do the usual prep work._

"So they're planning another attack," Jonathan said.

"Yep," Chip said.

"All right, let's get Lili involved. I hate this, but we'll have to set a trap. And she'll have to be the bait. Chip," the captain commanded, "tell them you'll participate. Hoshi, you'll have the pretext for busying the Ikaarans. Actually, take them to Sick Bay. The doctor and you can work with them on their physiology. Ask questions, do whatever you can – just keep them there. It can be a productive hour. Just, just keep them there."

"What about the Major?" Chip asked. "Isn't Lili seeing him? He'll want in on protecting her."

"So will Malcolm," Jonathan said, "so far as I can tell."

"Oh," Hoshi said, "I had heard conflicting rumors. I guess that explains that."

Jonathan smiled tightly. He clicked open his communicator. "Ensign O'Day?"

"Uh, yes?" she asked. She was in the galley. Frank was her bodyguard for the time being.

The captain explained what they were thinking of doing. "All right," she said, "So whoever comes to relieve Frank, I'll just go with him. I'll send a message giving you an idea of the time."

"Okay, and let's get Frank in on this, too. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Jonathan.

"Yes," she said, "I want those guys caught, for Patti's sake. And for my own, too. I mean, if I refuse to go tonight or put it off or something, they'll just try again another day, right? Do Malcolm and Jay know?"

"They're next on my list of people to call," Jonathan broke the connection with her and contacted the other two men. They quickly agreed to help the minute they were told that Lili had agreed to be the bait in the trap.

=/\=

It was after dinner and Lili went back to her quarters with Frank. She was in there for about a half an hour when there was a door chime. She clicked on her PADD – she had a message ready. All she had to do was hit _send_. "_Come in_!" she called out brightly.

It was Dan Chang. "I'm here to relieve Corporal Todd."

"Oh, excellent." She picked up her PADD. "Hang on a sec." She hit _send_. There was an almost immediate message chime. The message was from Jobiram. It said, "_I hope you will come to G deck. We have some questions about the meal you made today. Can you tell us some more about this broccoli_?"

"Dan," she said, "you wanna go to G deck? It looks like there are questions about cruciferous vegetables."

"About what?"

"Broccoli!"

"Oh, uh, okay," he said. They began to walk to G deck together.

=/\=

In Sick Bay, Hoshi and Phlox chatted with Jeris and Jobiram about the Ikaaran database. "Let me ask you something," Phlox said, "have your people ever successfully had children with other species? The reason I am asking is, well, I have been successful in lining up human and Denobulan DNA. But lining up Vulcan and human DNA is proving to be a far tougher challenge."

"We know that it has happened," Jobiram said, "See, our tactile empathic healing works well with full-blooded Ikaarans, but not as well with crosses. We have crossed with Andorians. The Ikaaran-Andorian hybrids can heal each other, but they are much slower and the reliability level is far lower."

"Do you know how your physicians did that?" asked Hoshi.

"I believe it was a substance with potassium in it," said Jeris. "I am not in the medical field, but it is something that sticks in my mind for some reason."

"Let's search on that," suggested Hoshi.

=/\=

Jay and Malcolm took their posts on F deck, in preparation. Malcolm was in the Armory with Deb while Jay and Frank were in the MACO Training Center. Malcolm stood, holding a phase pistol. "Stun seems too good for you," he muttered to himself.

"Sir?" Deb asked.

"Uh, nothing," he said.

At the MACO Training Center, Jay and Frank held phase rifles. Julie saw them and approached. "What are you doing, sir?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Corporal."

"Sir, really!"

"Listen," Jay said quietly, "you need to go. _Now_. I know this looks weird but it's the captain's orders. Ask him if you like."

"I just might." She departed.

=/\=

Lili and Dan walked together. "The Ikaarans are nice, dontcha think?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, they're okay, I guess."

"Dan, how are you getting on with Sandra?"

"None of your business."

The lights of G deck were flickering. She noticed his shape ducked away from her. She called out his name but he didn't respond. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to a room as other hands grabbed at her but could not get purchase. The door shut and she was in a pitch dark room. She found her communicator in her pocket and clicked it open. "O'Day to Hayes, O'Day to Reed. It's happening!"

She kept the communicator link open – at least they'd be able to hear if there was something to hear. After a half a minute or so, she realized she was alone in the dark room, wherever it was. She found the door panel and groped around in the dark until she found the lock, locking herself in. "Thanks for getting me in here, Chip," she said softly to herself.

=/\=

They ran onto G deck. It was Malcolm and Deb, and Jay, with Frank. They were joined by the captain. They covered both ends of the hallway. "Who's in here?" yelled Jonathan.

A figure tried to run by. Jay tripped that person. Another one was pushed and tried to squeeze past Malcolm, who grabbed a collar. "Not so fast," he seethed.

Another figure ran into Frank in the darkened confusion. He had his phase rifle in his hands, and stunned that person, point blank. Another figure managed to escape as Deb shot at him, but missed.

Frank and Jay picked up the two guys they had on the ground. Another figure came out. "Don't shoot!" he yelled. It was Chip.

"How many?" Jonathan asked, resheathing his phase pistol.

"Maybe four or five," Chip answered, "not including me."

"Where's the Ensign?" Malcolm asked, still hanging onto a struggling person who was impossible to really see in the dark.

"I put her in the Sensor Processing Room," Chip said. "She's safe in there. I can get her."

"All right," Jonathan said, "and you, whoever you are," he said to the struggling figures in front of him, "you can talk now or later. It doesn't really matter to me. But we'll be out in the light and it'll be obvious. You may as well say who you are now."

=/\=

Chip hit the door chime in the Sensor Processing Room. "Lili, it's Chip."

She managed to get the door opened. "Can you get the lights?" she asked.

"Hang on," he found a hidden flashlight in the room. She held his arm as they entered the hallway. He flashed his light directly into the eyes of the three prisoners – Tristan Curtis, Neil Kemper and Victor Brown.

"Where's Dan Chang?" she asked. "He's the one who brought me here."

"We'll get him. Don't you worry," Deb said as they left.

Jonathan took Neil Kemper from Malcolm and left him to escort Lili back to her quarters.

=/\=

Malcolm got Lili back to her quarters. He held her for a while, until she stopped shaking. "My, uh, my hero," she said to him. "One of them."

"One of them," he kissed her cheek. "I'll get Deborah Haddon-Masterson to look in on you."

"No, not Deb," she said, "I bet she's been faking arguments with Chip for a while. Let them have their time together. Maybe Susie, okay?"

"All right," he clicked open his communicator.

=/\=

At the Brig, the three prisoners were thrown in with little concern for their comfort. "I'm sure Emily and Cassandra will be very interested in tonight's activities," Jonathan yelled at them, referring to Neil and Victor's wives. He turned to Jay and Frank. "Get Chang in here, too. And I'm sure Sandra will enjoy hearing about what's happened tonight."

"Right away," said Frank as he and Jay left.

"And me, sir?" asked Deb.

"Guard duty for now," Jonathan told her.

"Got it."

=/\=

Dan went quietly as Sandra held Kimberly and looked on in disbelief. She was about ready to yell at him but the baby started to wail and that was punishment enough for the nonce.

=/\=

Dan was thrown in with the others – four in all. "We deserve a trial!" yelled Tristan.

"From who?" yelled Jay in return. "You really expect a judge and a jury here?"

Once Dan was locked in, Jay said to Deb, "You're relieved."

"Sir?"

"Just go and be with Chip," he said, "I can handle this."

"Thank you, sir."

=/\=

At their cabin, the reunion was a joyful one, as they kissed. "I hated having to pretend to yell at you," Deb said.

"Hey, I didn't like it much, either," Chip said. "Let's not fight anymore, not even fake fighting."

"I'm fine with that, but making up is kinda nice."

"Oh, really, Mrs. Masterson? Let ole Doc Masterson check you out, yanno, make sure you're fit for duty and all that."

"Yes, it was a very dangerous mission," she said, grabbing at his uniform.

"Hazardous," he said, hands leaving her waist and getting her uniform off. "This is for your own personal safety, you understand."

"Of course," she moaned, "it's not like there could possibly be any other reason."

=/\=

While guarding the prisoners, Jay was struck with the realization that they were missing someone. He could hear them complaining, but the sound was muffled. He hit the communications link, and said, "Who put the lights out tonight?"

The four prisoners immediately stopped talking.

"I will find out, sooner or later," Jay said, "and he'll be in trouble, too. Really, fellas, you honestly think protecting whoever he is, that that's gonna do anyone any good?"

"There's nothing to be gained by saying anything," Dan said, spitting out the last word, "_Major_."

"A clear conscience, for starters," Jay offered.

"I don't need a clear conscience," Victor said, "You're still gonna keep us locked up in here, no matter what anybody says or does. There's no value in squealing, _Major_."

Jay cut the communications link and shook his head. He finally had a chance to think a little, even though there were muffled sounds coming from the Brig as the prisoners were clearly beginning to complain again. He turned on his PADD and typed out a note to Lili. _Hope you got home okay. Miss you_.

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, October fifteenth, 2039_

_We have most of them, most of the guys who did it to Socorro, and they were all set to do it to Lili but we turned the tables on them._

_Kemper and Brown are married men. I imagine they may not be for much longer. I don't know how Emily and Cassandra would feel about moving onto someone else. The Ikaarans are certainly interested. And of course so are single guys like Del and Torres and Hamboyan and a bunch of others._

_Lili is fine, a little shaken up I think. The captain had Malcolm take her home. I'm gonna have to defer to that sometimes, but I don't like it. I don't want the captain or anyone else on the ship taking sides in this matter._

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, October fifteenth, 2039_

_Charlotte, you remain a dope. Brave yet foolhardy, it seems. I never thought I'd do such a thing, but today I was involved in what I guess you'd call a sting operation. It looks like we nabbed the guys who attacked Patti. Malcolm says he thinks we got all of them. He saw me to my door, so sweet._

_I understand Jay is guarding the prisoners tonight. That must be tough, staying up all night for that. It reminds me of when he was here a good month ago. Given the events of the past few days, I think I've figured out why he suddenly decided to take a shower in the middle of the night. Over me? It still feels so strange. No one's ever, not really, seen me as that desirable. I've had boyfriends but Jay – and Malcolm, too – they seem to be so into me. My head is spinning._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, October fifteenth, 2039_

_I think we've got them all. I certainly hope we do. _

'_Cause I don't want to be doing this kind of thing again, ever._

_The Ikaarans didn't see what happened, but it's only a matter of time before they find out. I don't know how I feel about them knowing our business that intimately. To tell them that four, no, five, guys were so frenzied that they couldn't keep their hands off two of the women? That they attacked the weak and defenseless, and had no qualms about doing so? _

_I understand Chang and the others are clamoring for a trial. How can I give them a trial? Who would defend them? How could it possibly be anything but a sham and a show? And what does that say about us, as a people, if we don't provide a trial?_

_Hayes tells me that he thinks there is one other guy involved, as somebody with engineering knowhow had to have arranged for the lights to be flickering both times. The possibility intrigues me but I really just want this to be over. He also says that there's no incentive for anyone to confess – can we offer one? I have no idea how to handle what would essentially be a plea bargain. And since when did I start talking in terms of trials and plea bargains, anyway?_

_As for Hayes, he is accepting of my having Malcolm take Lili home tonight, but it's obvious that I can't be playing favorites in that area. I don't want to be keeping track of it all. But there will be – it's obvious – a Team Jay and a Team Malcolm. And perhaps, even with this incarceration, the anonymous PADD messages and wagers will go on._

_What the hell do the Ikaarans think about that?_

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, October fifteenth, 2039_

_I would not have consented to Lili participating tonight if I had been asked in advance – but I wasn't. She is a rather independent woman, and reminds me a slight bit of Rochelle but not quite. There is something more delicate about her and mischievous as well._

_She is very dear to me, and is becoming more so by the day. It was a joy to just walk her home, and hold her close. Of course I want more, naturally this is the case. But I can afford to be patient as I can see it will be more than worth it._

_Hayes was left to guard the prisoners, a man of his age doing a junior person's work! Still, he may feel he cannot trust his MACOs anymore, save the women or a gay man like Corporal Todd, who proved invaluable today. Todd is an asset to any group; I shall send a commendation to Captain Archer about him when I can._

_It does not escape my notice – and I daresay it does not escape Lili's, either – that I took her home while Hayes worked. If that is how it is to be, then it shall be easy._

_I will win this._


	25. 25 - Almost a Second Harbinger

Chapter 25 – Almost a Second Harbinger

Jay was about falling asleep on his feet when Brad Moreno came to relieve him. "Sir? _Sir_!" Brad called.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

They looked in on the prisoners, who were more or less quiet. Tristan Curtis was sitting down, leaning against the Brig wall and sleeping. Victor Brown was tapping out a note on his PADD. Dan Chang was pacing, still riled up. He might not have slept at all. Neil Kemper was looking contrite but staying quiet.

"I'll swing by the galley," Jay offered, "see if I can get them some grub."

"I know why, sir," Brad said, "And I don't just mean the obvious reason about the prisoners."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, everyone's heard by now. I just want to tell you, the MACOs are – well, maybe not Neil and Vic and Dan – but the rest of us – we're on Team Jay."

"Team Jay?"

"You know, between you and Commander Reed going after the sous-chef. We're, uh, we're pulling for you, sir."

"Really?" Jay was a tad peeved. "Are there bets being laid about this, Private?"

"N-no, sir."

"Huh, well, anyway, I'd better go there," he said.

=/\=

Lili served Captain Archer and Doctor Phlox as Amanda Cole Phlox nursed her son. "More milk?" she asked Amanda.

"Sure. Actually, Johnny's gonna need it more than me for a half year."

"Longer, my beloved," Phlox explained, "For he is only four months old. We should wait until closer to his first birthday to begin to attempt weaning."

"I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of this for a while," Jonathan said, tightly smiling and clearly uncomfortable.

Amanda turned so as to face away a bit.

"Captain," Phlox said, "I have been looking over the Ikaaran database. And I believe there may be a solution in there which could help me to successfully create a human-Vulcan embryo."

"That's wonderful," Jonathan said, "Have you told Tripp and T'Pol yet?"

"I have. They will come to Sick Bay today," Phlox said, "I also believe that the same technique could be used to create a human-Ikaaran embryo."

"Oh," the captain let that one sink in. "Have they expressed an interest in that?"

"Not as of yet," Phlox said, "but it's a possibility, seeing as Crewman Emily Andreiou Kemper and Crewman Cassandra Brown may be seeking divorces."

"Plus," Amanda said, "Maybe we'll run into some Ikaaran women."

"Maybe," Jonathan mentally rolled around the idea of Emily or Cassandra as potential mates.

"More coffee, sir?" asked Lili.

"Uh, sure, thanks."

"Captain," Phlox ventured, "the Ikaaran database also provides coordinates for all of their mining and agricultural operations in the Delphic Expanse. Visiting any of those coordinates might bring us face to face with another of their single gender ships. And there is a fifty-fifty chance that it would be an all-female vessel."

"I'll take a look at it," the captain said, smile just a tiny bit broader. He'd been disappointed before. Maybe this time, things would be different.

=/\=

Once she'd finished serving the captain and his guests, Lili tucked the dirty dishes into her cart and made her way to the galley. She was surprised to see Jay there. He didn't greet her; he just kissed her.

After a few minutes, she broke away from him. "Hungry?"

"_Very_," he looked at her meaningfully.

"Well, we've got oatmeal. And there's bacon. And fresh fruit. There's blueberries. I know you like them." She pretended not to catch his hint.

"You taste better than blueberries." His voice was a little ragged with fatigue but he still smiled at her, a broader smile than he shared with anyone else.

"Well, thanks," she started to put the dirty dishes into the sanitizer as he nuzzled her neck.

"I, uh, I know you have to work," he said softly, "I just missed you last night. I was worried; you looked distressed."

"I was a bit upset," she admitted, "but I'm okay now." She turned around and smiled at him, and then kissed his nose. "This is a lovely surprise."

"Actually, it's also – I need to feed the prisoners. Got any gruel?"

"Bread and water? Hmm." She produced the oatmeal. "I won't add any fruit to it, okay?"

"Okay," he watched as she placed it into containers. "I, um, I want to take you on real dates, yanno. Not just meeting you here or something like that. This isn't a date. I want to go somewhere and show you off and all that that entails."

"Oh?" she asked as she got a bag for the containers. "There aren't a lot of choices."

"True," he helped her by loading some of the dishes into the sanitizer. "There's Movie Night. There's the next party. When is it?"

"Halloween."

"Oh. Huh, I guess I could go as a World War III general again. And you?"

"I always seem to go as a crayfish," she said, "maybe I'll ask Sekar to make me something else. I've got a couple of weeks yet."

"Okay, there are those. And there's, let's see, we could go to the Observation Lounge and listen to Rex and Meredith sing. Or we could go walking on decks and look out at the stars. If we head back to Amity, I could take you hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Have you ever been before?" he asked.

"I have," she said, "it was for cooking school. We had to learn where all of our food came from. I, uh, I'm not a fan of it."

"Oh. Well, okay. I could come here some quiet time and we could cook together," he offered.

"Huh, maybe bake cookies or something," she said.

"I could take you to dinner in the Captain's Mess," he stopped loading the sanitizer and put his arms around her.

"I'd have to serve!" she finished putting the containers into the bag and adding spoons. She put a hand on his face and they kissed.

They didn't hear the door slide open.

=/\=

"I'll need samples from both of you," Phlox said to Tripp and T'Pol.

"Samples? Oh." Tripp said, suddenly realizing what that entailed.

"I'll leave you alone for that," Phlox said, handing him a beaker. He drew a curtain and, as promised, left them alone.

"Man oh man," Tripp said, looking at the beaker, "I guess I imagined havin' a baby as being, well, a bit more romantic than this."

"For me," T'Pol said, "it is associated with _Pon Farr_. The circumstances, right now, are certainly not the same."

"I suppose you're right," he said, stripping down. "Uh, when we launched, there were, uh, magazines."

"Magazines?"

"Yes," he said, "you know, it was, uh, it gave a visual to the whole thing. We had to give a sample. All the guys had to."

"Naturally," she replied. "Would a visual be of assistance now?"

"Yeah, but …"

He didn't finish his sentence as she, too, stripped down.

He found he didn't miss the magazines one bit.

=/\=

"Ahem." It was Malcolm.

Jay opened his eyes as he was kissing Lili, as he was facing the opened door. "Oh," he pulled back and ended the kiss.

She turned around quickly and smiled. "Hi."

"Hello," he said, looking only at her.

"Something I can get for you?" she asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood, and thought I'd drop by."

"I see. That's very sweet of you."

"Uh, Reed?" Jay said, "We should have a meeting tonight, about the Socorro matter. Make up for the one we missed."

"What's there to meet about? Everyone's been caught."

"I don't think so," Jay said, "There's somebody else involved."

"I have cleared Lili to no longer need bodyguards," Malcolm insisted.

"I say she should still have them," said the Major, "this isn't over quite yet."

"Maybe I should have a bodyguard. At least until you guys get this resolved. Maybe," she struggled to find the middle ground between them, "maybe Jay's concerns are unwarranted. Let's just make certain of that, all right?"

"I, um, I gotta go and get those guys their breakfasts," Jay took the bag and then kissed her, lingering a little, before he left.

=/\=

"Ah, I see we're ready," Phlox said as Tripp handed him the beaker. "I'll get the donation from you, T'Pol and then we can get to work."

"I can, uh, go back to Engineering," Tripp offered.

"This will not take long," T'Pol gazed at him. "I would prefer it if you were here."

"I understand," he said, although he was feeling very left out and useless, a bit of a fifth wheel.

=/\=

Lili smiled at Malcolm. She went to kiss him but he first put his thumb on her lips and brushed it across them. It was a seductive move, but also a somewhat practical one, wiping away some of the traces of Major Hayes. She kissed his thumb as he moved it and smiled, lips open, teeth shown. "I'm so happy to see you," she said.

"Were you, uh, planning to spend time with him?"

"No," she said, "he came around unexpectedly. But he needed to feed the prisoners."

"I, I see."

"What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see you," he said. Sufficiently happy that her mouth had been wiped, he kissed her.

=/\=

It was, as promised, quick. Phlox had a petri dish and he and T'Pol looked at the samples under the neutron microscope.

"Is ever'thing all right?" asked Tripp, looking over their shoulders.

"Quite," Phlox said. "Now, my understanding is that the presence of potassium carbonite, along with the gametes, can assist the chromosomes in lining up properly."

"Indeed," T'Pol said, "let us make the attempt."

"Uh, I'll just wait right here," Tripp said, shaking his head. Unromantic wasn't the half of it.

=/\=

"I'm glad you came here," Lili said. She rummaged around in the refrigeration unit. "I have something for you."

"You do? This is most unexpected."

"It's just something small." She had orange wedges and gave him one, taking one for herself. "I know you like these, but not as much as the almighty pineapple."

"I'll have you know, the almighty pineapple is quite delightful. But you're a bit more delectable than all that."

"High praise indeed, to be put ahead of the almighty pineapple." She smiled at him.

"I should like very much," he said, "to take you to the Observation Lounge and play chess with you, in front of everyone, while Rex plays his guitar and Meredith sings and everyone sees that you and I are, well, together."

"Oh? And what happens if I beat the pants off you?"

He smiled at that. "I, uh, I confess there is a slight wicked thought in there when you say such things."

She was about to respond in kind when the door slid open again, and it was Will.

=/\=

A good hour had gone by. T'Pol looked up. "Doctor, I believe there is a lining up."

"Huh. I believe you are correct."

"Lining up? What exactly does that mean?" asked Commander Tucker.

"We'll need to see if embryonic implantation works," Phlox said, "and so I'd recommend actually attempting implanting both at this time, in order to increase the odds."

"Agreed," T'Pol said.

"What? What are ya doin'?" Tripp asked, "Will ya answer me, please?"

"Tripp," T'Pol looked into his eyes, "we have chromosomal parallelism."

"And?"

"And that means, Commander," Phlox explained, "that we have two viable embryos. I would like to implant both of them today, rather than save one for later. T'Pol will take a hormone cocktail every day – an injection – for the first month of gestation. I am unsure as to how long it will take but I imagine, much as occurred with my Amanda, that you'd split the difference, so it could be about ten or eleven months or so, perhaps longer. I cannot say for certain."

"So you'd be pregnant with, with twins? _Today_?"

"Today," she confirmed.

"Hot dog! Let's do this." Tripp exclaimed.

=/\=

"A visitor, I see," Will said, looking at Malcolm. "I, uh, I need my sous-chef to begin getting lunch together."

"Yes, of course," said Malcolm. He kissed Lili and opened the door.

Will followed him out as Lili started to busy herself with making a form of half-replicated, half-fresh clam chowder.

"Something I can do for you, Chef?" Malcolm asked.

"I just wanted to let you know," Will said, "I'm on Team Malcolm."

"I beg your pardon?"

"There are – everyone knows what's going on. There are those who are on the Major's side. And there are people who are on yours. I just wanted you to know, I'm on yours."

"Oh. Uh, that's rather generous of you, I suppose." Malcolm hurried out of there, feeling strange about the whole thing.

=/\=

"How are you feeling, T'Pol?" Phlox asked.

She sat up tentatively. "I cannot say. I do not feel any differently."

"That may take a little time," Phlox said. "In about a week, I'll perform a blood test."

"A week?" asked an anxious Tripp.

"Give her a little time for the hormonal levels to rise. Until then, check back every day."

"Won't the hormone injections give ya a false positive?" asked Commander Tucker.

"Different hormones," Phlox explained, "I will be able to tell. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, Doctor," she said. She left with Tripp.

=/\=

In the Brig, Victor Brown awaited a return message from his wife. He had sent her a short note – _Cassie,_ _I'm so sorry. I've acted like an ass. Tell me how you can forgive me, and whatever it is, I'll do it._

There was a _ding_ and it was a reply from her. The reply said – _Come clean and I'll think about it_. He turned off his PADD as Chang continued to pace, Curtis ate some of the plain oatmeal, which had gone a bit cold, and Kemper stared into space.

=/\=

Jay had gotten out of the most recent MACO drills, explaining about the late night. It was all over the ship, how he and Frank Todd and Deb and Malcolm, along with the captain, Lili and Chip, had caught Socorro's assailants.

He clicked on his PADD, looking around. He was tired but this could not wait. "Engineering, engineering," he murmured to himself as he searched, looking for both attached and unattached men involved with Engineering in any way. There was Commander Tucker, of course. There were guys like José Torres and Michael Rostov, too. And then he dug deeper, trying to find out if there was anyone who had studied Engineering but hadn't actually gone into it. He looked up when he found what he was looking for.

He bookmarked his findings and then turned off the PADD. He desperately needed to sleep. It could wait for a few hours or so. Before he could fall asleep, he always went through a pre-sleep calming ritual, which involved thinking about a warm Ganymede morning from his early childhood. This time, he didn't picture himself alone, and he wasn't exactly calmed down. But the vision made him smile all the same, and he was still exhausted, so he managed to sleep anyway.

=/\=

After dinner, Tripp and T'Pol were in their quarters. "Are you sure you don't feel any different?"

"I do not," she said, "Kindly refrain from inquiring about that again, please."

"All right," he said, "And I'm sorry. I just, you know, I just want this to happen."

"As do I," she admitted, "but your worrying about it is not helpful."

"I know," he admitted. He looked at her. "I got an idea."

"Oh?" A raised eyebrow.

"Let's you 'n me, uh, consider how this mornin' went. And recreate a bit of that."

"As I recall, we were both unclothed," she said.

"Yep," he said, taking off his jumpsuit. "But maybe with a different ending this time, okay?"

"I see," she said.

He helped her out of her clothes and she assisted him in finishing undressing. He stared at her. "Still as beautiful as ya were when I first saw you."

"I thank you," she replied, "I am; I am bonded to you. For life, Tripp."

He smiled at her and kissed her, gently leading her to their bed. They kissed and, eventually, merged. He had been practicing control, and was able to talk a little, despite what was happening. He looked at her, and said, "I just wanna feel, ya see, that it's _this_ that makes our children, and not a test tube or a microscope or potassium something or other. Okay?"

"It is," she said, "and it is our love that does that as well."

"Our love," he said, rolling over until he was on his back. There was no more talking, for words were unnecessary and were scarcely possible.

=/\=

Captain Archer stared at the Ikaaran database, trying to make sense of it. There were coordinates in there, to be sure, for all of the other ships out on mining and agricultural projects. Sending a message seemed like something that Jobiram and Jeris really didn't want him to do. He wanted to respect their wishes but, at the same time, he was itching to see some new women.

Somewhere in there, perhaps, there would be an idea of a course that they could take. He'd talk to Travis about it when he could. Restless, but not getting anywhere, he shut off his PADD and tried not to think about it.

=/\=

Jay got himself to the gym after dinner and began to work out. MACOs came and went until finally they were gone. He looked up at twenty-two hundred hours as the door slid open. It was Malcolm. "I'm glad you got here for the meeting," Jay said, sitting down on a workout bench and motioning for Malcolm to join him, "I guessed we missed it two nights ago."

"Yes," Malcolm said absently. He was in workout attire and pulled out some resistance bands and started working out with them, ignoring Jay's offer of a seat.

"Reed, I'd like to talk about the Socorro matter," Jay insisted, pulling out his PADD. "I've got some possibles."

"Possibles?"

"Yeah. Those lights didn't just magically take themselves out," Jay said, "someone did that, and I bet that someone was either in Engineering or knew something about Engineering."

"Are you disparaging Commander Tucker's team?"

"No," Jay said carefully, "It's, rather, I want to cover all bases. I do want Lili to be safe. I mean, don't _you_?"

"Of course I do," Malcolm said, and dropped the resistance bands to the floor.

"Okay," Jay was still looking at his PADD. "There's Torres, first off. He's unattached and he's in Engineering."

"Right," Malcolm said, "but there are two attached men in the Brig right now."

"You got a point there. There's Tucker, too."

"_Tripp_?" Malcolm couldn't believe that. "What would he – well, I can certainly vouch for the man's character."

"Just like you figured you could vouch for Tris Curtis, right? I mean, c'mon, it's not like we can make assumptions about anyone unless they're gay or female or they have an alibi."

"Still! Most of the assailants were MACO Privates. Have you looked through _your_ team, Major?"

"I have," Jay said, "and none of them have backgrounds in Engineering. Tiburón was getting a haircut and Haddon-Masterson was there so he and Khan are off the hook. Ramih Azar was with his girl."

"So there's others, right? There's Hamboyan and Moreno and, and Ryan, yes?"

"Forbes and Woods, too," Jay allowed. "And there's Todd, if you really wanna get technical. But the point I am attempting to make is that a guy in Security or the MACOs who has an Engineering background is a far likelier option."

"I will not have you disparage Tucker's team."

"Fine, then I'll disparage your own, Lieut – I mean, Commander."

"_What_?"

"Did you know that Brooks Haynem has an Engineering background, Reed? He went to Worcester Poly with Crossman but he dropped out before going into Security."

Malcolm was nonplussed for just a moment. "And what the devil does that prove? Anyone can have any sort of a background here, right?"

"He's in Dutch with his wife most of the time, too," Jay said, "I'd say he's our guy."

"You can't just go 'round accusing people. You need proof, Major."

Jay put the PADD down. "So we'll have a trial," he said, "but this is too good a lead; it's too close to being what we'd be looking for. And, more importantly, what the attackers would be looking for. Right?"

Malcolm stepped forward. "You just want to go after my men."

"What?"

"You heard me, Major. You are itching to accuse them. After all, you're looking rather bad in all of this. You supervise four of the five assailants. You can't keep control over your own men, can you, Major? So you'd stoop to accusing mine."

"That's not it, and you know it. This is – to quote Commander T'Pol – a logical lead to follow."

"This isn't about the Socorro matter at all," Malcolm said, pausing for a second. "It's because you can't protect Lili. You're naught but a common brute and your men are brutes – you're too close to them, and so you cannot see what's wrong."

"What the hell?"

"Major," Malcolm spat out, "What is it, eh? All you do is drill all day long. There's no proper tactical training at all. You simply work out. Prisoners do that as well, so your men should be well-versed in that. And whatever punishment the captain comes up with, I'm certain that your men shall almost thrive under such circumstances."

"Lieut – Commander, you'd do well to watch your words," Jay said, making sure the PADD was off and then getting up.

"Or what? You'll do what you can to stop up my mouth, perhaps in the same way that your men stopped up Patti Socorro's?"

"God, no," Jay made a face, "I'm not like that, but maybe _you_ are," he countered. "In denial much?"

"You are completely out of line." Malcolm lunged at him a little.

Jay stepped back. "Reed, you know I'm bigger than you."

"And the bigger ship often does not win the battle," Malcolm stated. "It's often the smaller ships that are more agile. The same is true of people – and if you had been spending any of your time on tactics instead of blind physicality and workouts, you might have known that."

"I know enough," Jay said, "I've read Sun Tzu and plenty more." He stepped up closer, in fist range.

"How could you?" Malcolm asked, circling around, a bit like a prizefighter. "There's nothing in your head, but rocks. You're like a slab of beef. Men like you hurt women like Lili. You can't control yourselves, and you don't see when you're breaking something. You're naught but a bull in a china shop, and she's a fragile thing – you'll shatter her. She's better off with someone who can truly take care of her and not harm her."

"I will _never_ hurt her."

"You can't even hand-pick the right men for this mission. Four failures out of, what, are there fifteen under you? Sixteen? Your track record's awfully poor, old sport. Best to get out now, before you humiliate yourself."

"You're just trash talking," Jay countered, "it's the last ditch effort of a fellow with no other options."

"I've got ample options," Malcolm sneered. "See, it's like chess. I can think any number of moves ahead of you. I will always be thinking ahead of you. You will never be able to keep up. You're naught but a lummox, a stupid brute. She deserves better, and she will get better. _With me_."

Jay glared at him. "Don't hide behind a veneer of civilization. I know that behind your flowers and your fancy talk, you want to get with her, and do it. And I bet you've got deviant ideas of what's good and right. You'll want her to wear high heels or tie you up. I can see it, Reed. There's something underneath. That show you're putting on for her – I can see right through it."

"I respect her," Malcolm declared, "And the only deviance you're seeing is that which is in your own mind. You wouldn't be thinking of such things if you weren't, truly, considering them. She is a proper lady, and I will not have you putting your filthy hands on her. Today, I saw you, kissing her in front of me, you were, you were marking your territ'ry, just like Porthos, I'll wager."

"I am not gonna stop kissing her just because it makes you uncomfortable."

"It's a good thing I walked in when I did, or she'd have been fending you off with a cast iron skillet. You're an insensitive lout, an uncivilized brute and the only deviance being planned is, well, it's being planned by _you_."

Jay had finally had it, and he took a swing, uppercutting Malcolm's jaw, hitting it hard.

=/\=

Lili sat on her bed, a little worried. "There's something fishy," she said to herself, "I mean, it's like, I know that before we were tossed back in time, they didn't get along. And I thought they'd worked it through! But maybe they haven't. What the hell have I done?"

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, October sixteenth, 2039_

_I fear that there is something wrong and I can't quite put my finger on it. I know that my intuition is often wrong but right now I don't think it is. And if that's not confusing enough, I can't get an image out of my head, from a few months before we were thrown back in time._

_I remember them, they had fought bitterly in the gym and, apparently, that spilled right out into the hallway. They didn't stay in Sick Bay overnight, but they both looked horrible for the next couple of weeks. Malcolm had a black eye. Jay's face was all bruised. _

_They both looked like they'd been put through a wringer. Captain Archer made them sit together for weeks to try to get to know each other better and get along a bit, but that ended not too long before we were kicked back and it didn't seem to do too much good anyway._

_And now I'm afraid that they are going through the motions of getting along, but they aren't, not really. It did not escape my notice today that Malcolm kind of wiped my mouth. I guess it was to get the Jay cooties off or something like that. I shouldn't be flip about it._

_I'm just afraid, and I can't sleep._

_Oh, Charlotte, why do you have to be such a goddamned dope all the time?_

=/\=

Malcolm staggered back for a second, and it was on.

He hit Jay in the right shoulder, punching hard, and then switched up and went for the bigger man's cheek, which bruised nearly immediately.

Jay countered with a left to Malcolm's midsection, which spun him back a little but didn't knock him over. Malcolm took advantage of the momentum and kicked Jay's right knee.

Jay stepped back and Malcolm fell to the gym floor after having failed to make contact. Jay straightened up a little, and said, "I think we can –"

He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as Malcolm kicked up again, and they were both on the floor. Malcolm grabbed the back of Jay's neck and reached around it, forearm on windpipe, pulling Jay back.

Jay wheezed a bit as this was cutting off air. He rolled to the side to get the smaller man off him, and scrambled to his feet. He ended up picking Malcolm up off the floor and then slammed a fist into Malcolm's right eye.

The swelling started quickly, and Malcolm blinked a bit in order to be able to see. The last time they had fought, something similar had happened, and he'd gotten a detached retina. He shook himself slightly. _That shouldn't have fooled you a second time_, he thought to himself. He punched Jay in the nose, hard, and the bigger man immediately got a bloody nose, a bit of crimson spattered his cheek and then the front of his tee shirt as they continued battling.

=/\=

In his quarters, Jonathan couldn't sleep. The database, the database! It was an exciting prospect, but he wanted to handle the matter delicately. Perhaps just a course that would lead them near some of the Ikaaran mining and agricultural ships would be good enough.

He threw sneakers on and whistled to Porthos. "C'mon," he said, "let's go to the gym and do some treadmill work." He patted his own belly. "Can't have a gut if I'm gonna meet new ladies now, right, buddy?"

=/\=

Working quickly, Malcolm hit below the belt, and there was a loud "_Oof_!" as Jay had the wind knocked out of him. Reeling, Jay had the presence of mind to grab Malcolm's right arm and hold it behind his back, pulling it up at an unnatural angle. _I could go as far as hearing the bone crack_, he thought to himself, _but I won't. She wouldn't like that_.

So distracted, Malcolm flipped the bigger man over. Jay was on his belly on the floor, and Malcolm grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back, a similar maneuver, except they were on the floor. "There's that old Klingon move again," he said in a stage whisper, "you still haven't figured out how to counter it, ya lummox!"

Enraged, Jay leaned back, rolling on top of Malcolm in order to jar the smaller man loose. He deftly turned his wrist and brought his elbow up and into Malcolm's ribs. There was a slight cracking sound – the sound of a rib breaking, one of Malcolm's.

They both got up, both panting a bit, and approached again, hands on shoulders that soon graduated to hands on and then around necks, mutually strangling each other. The door slid open.

"Hey! Hey! _Hey_!" yelled Jonathan the moment he saw the two of them.

For a second, they ignored him, intent on inflicting as much damage as possible to each other. The mutual choking continued, until Jonathan brought his fists down on their outstretched arms. This got their attention, and they both staggered back, hacking and coughing.

"Ready Room – no, Sick Bay – _right now_!" yelled the captain. He began leaving with the dog. "_Come on_!" he bellowed.

Jay grabbed his PADD and they followed him out.

=/\=

Sick Bay was its usual lively, somewhat noisy place. Phlox took one look at all three of them and shook his head. "This is somewhat similar to when you two fought when we were still in 2153," he said.

Jonathan just glared at them. "Anyone wanna tell me what happened?"

Jay just coughed, unable to really catch his breath, the cough loud and rattling, deep in his lungs. Malcolm stared, his right eye fully shut and the other one horribly bloodshot.

"Uh, Commander, you first, onto the scanner bed," Phlox said. Malcolm complied, and Phlox set the controls to move the scanner into the imaging chamber.

"Well?" Jonathan asked Jay pointedly.

Jay coughed a few more times. "We, uh, we don't get along, sir." He finally admitted.

"I can see that. What set this off?"

Phlox reversed the bed out of the imager. "Fractured right orbital bone, detached retina, bruised trachea, two broken ribs, and a hairline fracture of the lower jaw. Major, you're next."

Malcolm got up and eyed Jay as they switched places, with Jay wincing ever so slightly as he got onto the scanner bed. Phlox started up the bed's motion again. "Tell me what's going on," Jonathan said, "Why did this heat up again?"

"Sir," Malcolm said, "you know that the Major and I, we have a hist'ry."

"I know that," said Jonathan, "but you were getting along. Or at least you were staying out of each other's way. What the hell is going on? Or do I have to tell you?"

The scanner bed was reversed out of the imaging chamber. Phlox intoned, "Broken nose, bruised kidney, bruised esophagus with possible blood in the lungs, torn ligaments in right shoulder, and fractured right cheekbone."

"You don't have to tell us, sir," Jay said, "It should be obvious, right?" Malcolm nodded. That much, they could agree on.

"I'll get her in here," Jonathan said, flipping open his communicator. "Archer to O'Day."

"Captain!" came her voice on the other end of the line, "I didn't expect a call at this hour."

"Get to Sick Bay, Ensign, and that's an order. Double time." He closed the link before even allowing her to respond. He looked at them. "I would throw you both in the Brig, but right now that space is occupied."

"They will both need to stay in Sick Bay overnight. The Ikaarans are likely to be resting right now," Phlox interjected, "I'll bring them in to assist with repair work in the morning. In the meantime, I'll do the basics, in case there's anything the Ikaarans can't handle."

"There's that, too," the captain said, "and I suppose I could tear you both new ones, but the Ensign might just do it for me. I am angry, I am disappointed and I am frustrated, really, because I need for both of you to keep it together!"

"My apologies, sir," Malcolm said, contrite and looking down as well as he could with one good eye.

"Most if not all of this damage can be repaired by Jobiram or Jeris," Phlox said, preparing shots.

"I understand," Jonathan said, "but there's no reason to wake them. You'll both have a great time of it tonight, in here. I do hope you spend your time wisely, thinking about what you have done, and how you could've handled this better."

The Sick Bay doors swished open.

Lili had hastily thrown a uniform jumpsuit over her sleeping attire – a tank top and cutoff sweat pants made into shorts. She looked at both of them and cried out, "Oh my God! Oh God! Oh God! What, what happened?" her voice was shaking and she was crying.

"It was a disagreement about you, Ensign," Jonathan said quietly.

"Oh, God!" she cried some more, voice incoherent. "I, I caused this!"

"No, you didn't, Sparrow," Jay said, voice still raspy. He coughed the deep, scraping cough again.

"We did this," Malcolm said, "It was not you, Darling."

"But it was!" she insisted. "If, if I could just make up my fool mind, my dopey mind, this wouldn't have, it wouldn't have happened! This is on my head!"

"No, we did this," Jay said, coughing again.

"But, but, oh God," she collapsed into tears again. She looked at both of them and tried to speak, but couldn't. She would just take one look and was set off again. "Are, are," she finally squeaked out, "are they gonna be okay?"

"Yes," Phlox assured her, "but I won't be bringing the Ikaarans in until the morning." He injected both of the men in their necks. "These are to prevent infection. I'll prepare analgesics now." He turned away in order to do so.

"The morning?"

"That was my idea," said the captain, "our guests don't need to be roused out of a sound sleep for these kinds of deliberate injuries. And I have no idea what I'll say to them anyway. Plus, well, I would like for this lesson to be learned already," he sighed. "We've been through this before, you know. And I don't exactly have room in the Brig right now. But this has got to stop. So a few hours – that won't cause any permanent injury, right, Doc?"

"No," Phlox said, "but I am bound by my oath as a physician to administer analgesics." He wielded a hypospray.

"Proceed," said the captain.

"I don't need it," Jay said.

"Major?" inquired Phlox.

"I don't, either," Malcolm said, warming to the continuing competition between them.

"This isn't the time to be macho," the captain said angrily.

"No, I, I don't want any," Jay insisted. "You're right, Captain. I'll stew in my own juices here. Save your drugs, Doc. I can handle this for one night." All of the talking made him cough again, a troublingly loud cough which seemed to wrack his entire body.

"I, too," Malcolm said; eager to score points, "I can go without as well. You have better uses for your resources, Doctor."

"You have a detached retina, Commander. And the Major has a bruised kidney, among other issues," Phlox stated. But the men both shook their heads, determined not to show any weakness in front of her, or in front of each other.

She came closer. Jay was still sitting on the scanner bed and Malcolm was standing nearby. Tentatively, she touched Jay's face, where it was red and bruised, and then his nose, which was a little misshapen. He did his best not to flinch. "Your nose is, it's broken," she said.

"It's been broken before, Sparrow." He coughed again, deep rasping in his lungs.

She turned to Malcolm, touching near his shut eye. He did his best not to react as her fingers lightly fluttered and patted the swelling. "And you can't, you can't see right now."

"I can see out of the other one all right," he assured her.

She was shaking even harder. She stepped back and asked, voice quavering, "What, what is this? Is this, is it some, some sort of _harbinger_ of, of something? I mean, what is really going to happen if you, you don't, you don't stop?"

They both just looked down, listening to her tirade.

"What is it? What's it gonna be? I, I'm scared! _Terrified_! What will, what'll happen the, the next time I'm called here, eh? What will it be then? Will it be permanent? Will the eye be gouged out? Will the, the kidney be re-removed?"

Malcolm looked away and Jay fidgeted.

"What's it gonna be? Is there gonna be, be some morning, when I, when I wake up next to a man who, who's gonna die later that day, at the hands of, of the other?" She shouted, and then her volume got even louder as her distress increased, "Or what about the, the other way? Do I wake up one day next to someone who, who later that day be-becomes a, a _murderer_?" She sobbed loudly. Malcolm reached out for her but she eluded him for the moment. "I, I know it, it needs to be fair. But you're not; you're not making it easy for me! You, you both say you like me, yet you go doing this!"

"It's not being done to you, Lili," Malcolm said quietly.

"Oh, but it is!" She countered. She took his hand and guided it to her own face to touch her nose. "This, this is my nose. And you've broken it." She dropped his hand and took Jay's instead, and placed it over her right eye. "My eye is shut because of what you did."

"But, Sparrow –"

"_No_!" She cried out. "When you, when you do these, these things to, to each other, you don't just do them to each other! You do them to me, too! I feel it! I get it in the gut, or the eye or the nose or wherever! I get it! Connect with his face and you're connecting to mine! _Is that clear enough for everyone_?"

Jonathan was standing near her, and he put a hand on her arm. She jerked it away and then realized it was him. "Sorry, Captain."

"It's all right, Ensign. I can't, I can't tell you how to live your life," said the captain, "but this has got to stop. Yesterday."

Phlox put away his hypospray, shaking his head. "I don't understand it," he murmured.

Lili thought of something. "Doctor, what's it like on, on Denobula? You've got marriages where there's more than one husband."

"And more than one wife as well," Phlox replied. "What is it that you wish to know?"

"How do you, well, how do you work everything?" she asked. "How do you keep jealousy at bay?"

"There are ten days in each of our weeks on Denobula."

"And?" Jonathan asked, almost as interested as the other three were.

"And the first one is translated as _First Wives' Day_. The second is _First Husbands' Day_. And the third is _First Couples' Day_."

"And the fourth day?" asked Jay, coughing again. Lili rubbed his back a little as he coughed, and he nodded his thanks to her as Malcolm looked on.

"It's _Second Wives' Day_."

"So the fifth day of your week is _Second Husbands' Day_?" Malcolm inquired.

"Correct, and so forth for nine days."

"But you said there were ten days in every week," the captain pointed out, puzzled. "What's the tenth day?"

"_Freedom Day_." Phlox grinned one of his patented too-wide grins as he thumped Jay's back to see if he could figure out the cause of so much coughing.

"Are these holidays?" Lili asked. "I mean, how the heck do you get any work done?"

Phlox chuckled a little. "Your Tuesday, for example, it's named after the ancient Greek god Zeus if I'm not mistaken. But most of your Tuesdays aren't holidays. The same is true on Denobula. Most of the _Third Husbands' Days_, for example, aren't holidays."

"But what significance do the names have?" asked Malcolm.

"I'll give you an example," Phlox said, "Oh, and Major, you've got a bit of blood in your lungs from the bruised esophagus. I'll give you an injection which should clear that, and the coughing will cease." Jay nodded to agree to the treatment as Phlox went to prepare the shot. "Now, imagine that all three of you are married to Ensign O'Day."

Lili swallowed as Jonathan said, "All three of us?"

"Precisely. But you, Captain, have two other wives as well. And so do the Major and the Commander here. These are all different women."

"That's a lot to keep track of," Jonathan said, "I think it's a total of ten people, right?"

"That's what I get," Malcolm confirmed. Phlox injected Jay in the neck as Malcolm continued, "And so let's say Lili is my first wife, but I am her second husband, well, what does that mean in terms of the days?"

"It's always a direct exchange," explained the Denobulan. "If she is your first wife then you must be her first husband. If the Major is her second husband then before they wed, he has to have already had only one wife."

"And the third has to already have two before he can marry her?" asked Captain Archer.

"Precisely. And the First Couple, you see – in our example that's the Ensign and the Commander – they are together during the first three days of the week. At the same time, the Major would be with his first wife, as would you. Then for the second set of three days, the Major would spend time with the Ensign and so on as you can see."

"Huh. What's _Freedom Day_ all about?" Lili asked.

"You can be with anyone you like then. First, second, third, or no marriage at all!"

"Egad," Lili said, "what if I just wanted to spend time with my friends or get a haircut or something? I mean, I'm not looking for a third. Er, sorry, Captain."

"No offense," he said, tight smile returning.

"Why don't you just alternate?" Jay asked. He cleared his throat a little. "Hey, I didn't cough that time."

"There are far too many good-byes that way. Now, you've got seven days in any given week, but there are only three of you. Surely you can work something out," said Phlox.

They took out Jay's PADD and the three of them began to hammer out the details. They didn't notice when Jonathan left with Porthos and Phlox went to the back to dictate a log entry.

=/\=

When they were as finished as they could be, they finally all looked up. "Man oh man, it's like a contract," Lili said.

"This, it seems fairer," Malcolm stated.

"I'll do my best to abide by it," Jay said, "And, um, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. Reed, we may not always get along but we shouldn't be beating on each other."

"Agreed." They shook hands.

Lili yawned. "Oh my gosh, it's almost midnight." She walked to where Phlox was. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Sure," he said, "but if there's a medical emergency, I'll have to kick you out."

"That's all right. Thanks, Doc." She returned to where Jay and Malcolm were. "I'm gonna sleep here tonight. I wanna make sure you're both okay."

"You still have to get up at an ungodly hour, though, don't you?" asked Malcolm.

"Oh four hundred hours, yep," she confirmed. "But I still want to be with both of you."

They selected Sick Bay beds, with Jay taking one on the right, Lili claiming a bed in between, and Malcolm grabbing one on the left. She stripped off her jumpsuit and they both stared at her as they were performing similar tasks. The men stopped what they were doing and just looked. Oblivious, she was about to crawl into bed when she looked up. "Uh, guys, my eyes are up here." She was wearing just a tank top and her cutoff sweatpants.

"Oh, sorry," Malcolm said, "uh, I have never seen your legs before. And I've scarcely ever seen you without a jacket before, either."

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"Most certainly not," he said.

"It's all good, Sparrow."

She walked over to Malcolm and kissed his cheek, away from his injured eye. He put a hand on her waist, thumb up, not quite at the underside of her breasts but close, just maybe a centimeter away. One of the things they had decided on was no public displays when they'd be likely to witness what the other was doing, so he was mindful of that.

She then went over to Jay, kissing his cheek as he put a hand on her face. "So we'll start on Sunday, right? Me and Malcolm," she said. Jay nodded, as did Malcolm.

She crawled into her bed and rolled on her right side. None of them slept that well, but they all breathed a lot easier.

=/\=

_Doctor Phlox's Personal log, October sixteenth, 2039_

_It's been quite a day. Between the Major and Commander Reed attacking each other to Ensign O'Day mediating between them to perhaps my crowning achievement as a physician – creating the first-ever human-Vulcan embryos. I am exhausted._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, October sixteenth, 2039_

_I left at right about the time that they were agreeing on what to do if the Ensign becomes pregnant. It's funny, but I am seeing cooperation where I would not have dared to dream it, between Reed and Hayes, so long as O'Day arbitrates. It's obvious that she wants very much for it all to work, and I think the two men don't want to disappoint her._

_Tomorrow, I will involve the Ikaarans in their healing. And I suppose that means that we will no longer keep such things from them. There are now, in a way, two more crew members on the Enterprise._

=/\=

_T'Pol's Personal log, October sixteenth, 2039_

_I do not feel any different as of yet._

=/\=

_Neil Kemper's Personal log, October sixteenth, 2039_

_I'm considering confessing. I don't know if it'll make any real difference when it comes to my punishment, but I figure it's worth a shot. I think Emmy is going to divorce me either way, but at least I'll be able to sleep at night._

_It was wrong, what we did. And Haynem shouldn't be getting off scot-free. He was a part of it, even though he never touched Socorro._

=/\=

_Victor Brown's Personal log, October sixteenth, 2039_

_Chang is saying that it's not going to matter what we do or say, but I think it does matter. And even if it does nothing to my sentence or whatever the captain has in mind, it may make a difference with Cassie. And that's all I really care about. I gotta repair my marriage. I am gonna break this code of silence._


	26. 26 - Adjustments

Chapter 26 - Adjustments

It was the first Sunday of the new arrangement. Malcolm considered flowers again but then rejected the idea as being perhaps a bit too clichéd. Plus he didn't want to create an expectation.

But he did go to visit Lili after breakfast as she and her coworkers cleaned up and loaded the sanitizer. Chef finally threw him out as they couldn't get anything done, but Lili was charmed by the attention.

=/\=

Later, on the Bridge, Jonathan had made up his mind. "Travis, set a course."

"Coordinates, sir?"

"Four two seven mark six point three mark eleven."

"Speed?"

"Warp two." There. And not so fast that he appeared overly anxious, although he was.

"What's out there, sir?" asked Travis as soon as they were underway.

"The Ikaarans have an agricultural colony there," explained the captain.

Travis nodded and went back to piloting. T'Pol looked up. "Is this to discharge our guests?"

"I don't know. Maybe," admitted Captain Archer, "but we've got a destination that's neither Amity nor Paradise, eh? That's good for a few days, I'd say."

"Captain, may I remind you that too much interaction with the people of this time period could prove disastrous?" asked the Vulcan.

"It's possible," he allowed, "but that's a chance I'm going to take."

"May I see you?"

Jonathan blinked a little. He hadn't expected an objection. "Malcolm, you've got the comm."

"Yes, sir."

Jonathan opened the door to his Ready Room and ushered T'Pol in. "Yes?"

"It is as I stated," she said, "There are risks with meeting too many people of this time period."

"Understood," he replied, "but our Ikaaran friends will need to get back to their own people at some point."

"That is not the reason for this excursion, and you know it," she responded, voice becoming a little louder.

"You got me there," he admitted, "but we need women. You know this. Unless you or someone else wants to get in on an arrangement like O'Day, Reed and Hayes are trying – are you?"

"Captain!" she yelled. "I am trying to make you aware of the repercussions of your actions!"

"T'Pol, why are you yelling at me?"

"_Captain_!" she got a little teary, "you're not listening to me."

"T'Pol, are you all right?"

"You're not listening," she said, between sobs.

He flipped open a communicator. "Hoshi, get me Phlox."

"Yes, sir."

"Captain!" T'Pol yelled again.

"I don't think T'Pol is well," Jonathan said.

Hoshi flipped a switch. "Sick Bay, medical emergency in the Captain's Ready Room."

=/\=

Phlox and Andy dropped everything and grabbed kits and ran to Jonathan's Ready Room. They burst in and found T'Pol still weeping, still shouting a bit, but it was somewhat incoherent. "Doctor?" Andrew asked.

"Commander," Phlox said to T'Pol, "do you feel well enough to walk to Sick Bay? Or do you need for Andrew and someone else to take you there on a stretcher?" His tone was gentle yet firm, as if he were speaking with a recalcitrant child.

"I … I can walk."

"Help her along," Phlox commanded Andy. "I'll follow."

"Here," Jonathan said, "Azar, go with them in case Commander T'Pol needs assistance."

"Yes, sir." He walked on the other side of T'Pol. "Lean on me if you get tired, Commander."

She just looked at him, still weepy.

"Contact Commander Tucker," Jonathan said to Hoshi. "Tell him to go to Sick Bay and meet everyone there."

Just then, T'Pol collapsed. Azar picked her up. "Tell him it's an emergency," added the captain.

=/\=

In Sick Bay, Tripp fretted and paced as Phlox worked. Finally, he emerged from behind a curtain. "Well?" asked Tucker.

"T'Pol is fine."

"Fine? That wasn't fine!"

"I do not have a lot of bases for comparison," admitted the Denobulan, "but my belief is that she is suffering from what humans typically – and incorrectly, I might add – refer to as _morning sickness._"

"_Morning sickness_? Doesn't that just make ya queasy?"

"In humans, yes, that is often what happens, although in milder cases it can simply manifest itself as a heightened sense of smell. Since T'Pol is not a human, the manifestation is, instead, of impaired emotional control."

"Will she recover from this?"

"I cannot say. No one has ever done this before," Phlox admitted. "I will, however, recommend that she be placed on reduced duties for the first two months of her pregnancy or until she can regain her emotional control. Ensign Jones can, I am sure, fill in most of the time." He flipped his communicator open.

Tripp didn't listen to that conversation and, instead, parted the curtain. "How ya feelin'?"

"Awful," she stated, "Tripp, do you love me?"

"Of course I do. You know this," he said, taking her hand. "It's, it's gonna be all right. It's a helluva way to confirm that you're pregnant, though."

"I don't," she sobbed, "regret carrying your children."

"Maybe this'll be it," he said, "seeing as you're in such distress."

"I don't know," she moaned.

"There, there, it's gonna be all right," he whispered as he held her. _Was he right to expect nine or more months of this_?

Phlox parted the curtain. "It's settled. You can return to quarters or visit a recreational area on board. This will be for two months. We will assume that you will resume your regular duties on Christmas unless something else comes up. In the meantime, Ensign Jones will handle the Science station but she will look to you if she has any questions. And you are to follow my dietary instructions to the letter."

"Dietary instructions? But I am a vegan."

"And you can maintain that," Phlox assured her. "But now you will need to make certain that you intake two thousand calories per day. The percentages should be thirty percent fat, forty percent protein and thirty percent carbohydrates."

"What's that in English, Doc?" asked Tripp.

"The Commander here will be ingesting a great deal more tofu than before. You might want to eat peanut butter as well," advised the doctor, "as it contains both protein and fat and it fits the requirement of being vegan."

She made a face. "Uh, thanks, Doc," Tripp said, "We'll ask Chef or Lili to figger somethin' out for her."

=/\=

Dinner in the Captain's Mess over – it had been a stir fry with peanut oil that T'Pol had managed to tolerate – Lili took the dishes back to the galley and began to load them into the sanitizer. The door swished open and it was Malcolm. They kissed.

"Yanno," she said, "the sooner I finish this task, the sooner our date can start."

"Oh, then allow me to assist you." He began loading up the sanitizer.

"Put the teacup handle like this," she said, "down and to the left."

"Right. I was thinking, Lili."

"Oh?" She put the leftovers into the refrigeration unit as they chatted.

"We could go to the Observation Lounge this evening."

"Didn't we already decide to do that?"

"We did. But it was to play chess. I think I'd rather play Scrabble instead."

"Some special reason?"

"More physical contact," he said, smiling at her.

"I see. Remember, no public displays where Jay can see."

"I know," he said, "I just, I want to touch you. You have no idea quite how much, or how often."

She closed the door to the refrigeration unit. "I like touching you, too." They kissed again.

"I wish to be respectful," he said, "and I understand you wish to go through this first week without, er, going too far. But there is a part of me, you see, which wants quite a bit to just zoom ahead."

Her eyes flashed downward for a second. "I think I know which part you're talking about."

"I, uh, I didn't mean to be crude," he said, "but I do desire you."

They looked at each other. "I, um, I've had boyfriends before. I have been around the block. I just, um, I guess it all seems more intense than what I've had in my life before."

"Be prepared for it to be very, as you say, _intense_. You are a beautiful woman."

"No, I'm not. Not a chance," she said, "I'm in my late forties. I've got all sorts of lines. Things sag that didn't sag before. My hair is skipping grey and is slamming straight into white, and it'll all be there in maybe a decade."

"I can't see that," he said, "May I confess something to you?" 

"Depends what it is."

"I, I held back. You know this. It was partly because I didn't think you could have children anymore. And that was foolish, for that no longer matters, you see. But I also held back because – and here is where you may become cross with me."

"The truth won't make me cross."

"Very well. I, well, I was a lot more of a leg man. You're not very tall, of course, and your chef's whites are rather boxy. It was difficult to tell what was underneath. There was a while there where I really thought you had a lot to hide."

"So you thought I was fat."

"No. It's more that I thought you were shaped in such a way that, well, didn't appeal to me at the time. But then I'd catch glimpses, you know, as you'd take off your jacket in order to cool down while barbecuing on Paradise. Or when you wore that lovely gown to Aidan and Jennifer's wedding – I noticed then. And then the other night, in Sick Bay, well, I had never truly seen your legs before. They're rather sturdy."

"They're chunky."

"No, not bad. It's not a negative. You are – you can hold yourself up and without any assistance. You are, that is to say, it symbolizes to me that you are independent. You don't need me, yet you; you want to be with me anyway."

"But I do need you guys. Both of you, I think." She leaned over and kissed him. "Should I change for our Scrabble game?"

"If you wear something low cut, I daresay, you'll win handily. See, it is because of you, I am changing my mind."

"How so?"

"You're making a breast man out of me."

"Oh. I had better change then," she smiled at him.

=/\=

The Observation Lounge was only about half-full when Lili arrived. Malcolm waved as soon as he saw her and he began setting up the board. She approached. "I see you took my request to heart."

"I was looking for an easy win," she laughed. She was wearing jeans and a mint green scoop neck tee shirt and sat down across from him.

Rex began to play his guitar, and he and Meredith – who was maybe a month from giving birth – began to sing –

_People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one, and we've just begun,  
Think I'm gonna have a son.  
He will be like you and me, as free as a dove, conceived in love  
Sun is gonna shine above._

They began to play, coyly putting down words like _kiss_ and _hot_ and _bed_ even when those were not the best moves they could have made.

Jay came in and he nodded at them. Lili smiled and nodded back at him. Malcolm's nod was a lot curter. _I have to allow this_, he thought to himself.

Jay sat there and then heard his PADD _ding_. He checked the message.

_To: Major Jay Hayes and Commander Malcolm Reed_

_From: Victor Brown and Neil Kemper_

_Sirs,_

_We want to come clean with you. We are telling you this because we are hoping for a reduced time in the Brig, but also because it's the right thing to do._

_Not everyone is in the Brig who should be. Brooks Haynem helped us out by putting out the lights, both times. So far as we know, he never touched Socorro or O'Day. He just helped with the lights._

_Please tell the captain. We are really sorry, and we hope Crewman Socorro can find it in her heart to forgive us someday. Thank you._

_Your wives are really putting the screws to you_, he thought to himself, and then forwarded the note to Captain Archer.

=/\=

When the game was over, Malcolm walked Lili to her door. Checking in both directions, he kissed her. "I am trying to behave," he said.

"You did just fine tonight."

"It was not easy. You look so wonderful."

"Stop! You're spoiling me."

"And so you should be spoiled," he said, "and told everyday how wonderful you truly are."

"C'mon, really," she said, "it's not easy for me to accept so many compliments. It, it feels like a tidal wave or a steamroller."

"Is that why you allow him to call you _Sparrow_? Do you see yourself that way?"

"A bit, yeah. But it's also, it's personal."

"I shall dream up something personal to call you as well."

"You don't have to."

"Oh, but I do," he insisted. "I want you to feel comfortable in every way." They kissed again.

"Tomorrow, don't eat dinner with everyone else. Let me cook for you."

"Won't other people notice?"

"A little, maybe. Just, come to the galley after dinner. And you and I will sit together, all right?"

"I shall be there." He kissed her and departed.

Jay, who was coming home, saw him as he left C deck. They nodded at each other, the briefest of acknowledgements.

=/\=

In his quarters that evening, Captain Archer finally had a chance to look at messages, and he zeroed in on Jay's first.

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, October nineteenth, 2039_

_We have confessions. I wonder if they're completely true, or if they're just last-ditch efforts. I still haven't decided on punishments yet. Frankly, I'm still concerned about having a trial. I suppose we must._

_I wish T'Pol would be capable of that, but I suspect that, right now, she isn't. Diana Jones will fill in, and capably, I am sure. There are too many balls in the air right now._

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, October nineteenth, 2039_

_I've got the confessions I was hoping for, and confirmation that it was Haynem helping them. _

_And I saw them kissing. I didn't mean to, and they didn't mean for me to see. I need to, I know, avoid situations where I'm gonna witness such things. She seems happy, and having fun. I don't want her to feel that she has to walk on eggshells around me. I will see her in two days, and I can't wait._

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, October nineteenth, 2039_

_While I want very much to win this, I am also seeing that it is very important to Lili that I tolerate Jay. I have a PADD message forwarded by him. It seems he was right about Haynem. The captain, I am certain, will dream up a suitable punishment. As for the two men who implicated him, I don't know what will happen there._


	27. 27 - Levels

Chapter 27 – Levels

In the morning, a few days later, there were two messages on Jay's PADD. He read the one from the captain first, about a breakfast meeting. The other was from Lili, which just said – _I'll try to be respectful and undemonstrative during breakfast_. He responded in the affirmative to the first one and then, to the second, he wrote – _I'll try, too, Sparrow, but I've missed you. Wear something comfortable tonight._

=/\=

It was Jonathan, Malcolm, Jay and Hoshi at the meeting. Lili, as promised, did her best to stay in the back with Craig and remain unobtrusive, there to do her job and nothing more. Jonathan spoke. "We'll need to do something about the prisoners, and about the entire Socorro matter. We have evidence of another conspirator."

"What kind of evidence?" asked Hoshi. Jay clicked his PADD against hers in order to transfer the data. She skimmed it quickly. "Is this reliable?"

"There's no good way to tell," said the captain. "We need some sort of a litmus test. Frankly, what we really need is for Haynem to come clean and just confess."

"If I know Brooks Haynem," Malcolm said, "he won't. He'll do what he can in order to make it as difficult to prove anything against him as possible."

"And at least some of that would be within his rights," Hoshi said, "Or, well, that's how I understand it all. I mean, he's got the right to remain silent, right? And he doesn't have the burden of proving anything – _we_ do. Isn't he innocent until proven guilty?"

"Our ideals and our values," Malcolm mused, "I'd like to think they continue to apply."

They all sat there in silence, only broken by Craig asking if anyone wanted more coffee. Unbidden, Lili poured more hot water into a little teapot that she'd placed in front of Malcolm earlier. He looked at her as she worked, thinking of her hands on his face rather than on the kettle.

"We have no lawyers," said Captain Archer, "and there really isn't anyone who could act as an impartial judge."

"Begging your pardon, sir," Craig ventured, "but that's not strictly true."

"Come again?" asked Jay.

"There are the Ikaarans, sir. They don't really know too much about what happened, right? Maybe they should decide things."

"Who would decide on a punishment?" Hoshi asked.

"Maybe we could all vote on it," Jay suggested. They all looked at him strangely, so he added, "We voted on naming Paradise and Amity, right?"

"That was different," Malcolm insisted.

"Of course it was, but hear me out, okay?" Jay downed a cup of coffee, fast, before he continued speaking. Lili poured him another cup, gazing into his eyes briefly. He tore himself away, fighting the distraction. "What I'm trying to say is this – voting on planetary names was, well, it was something we did as a _community_. And the, the chess tournament, and the parties and the weddings, and, and celebrating kids' birthdays and their births, all of that is, it's all community stuff. As a community, we saw Sandra Sloane put into the Brig, and we've even seen her hooking."

"Plying her trade," Malcolm said absently.

"Right," Jay continued, "and we saw Ethan Shapiro almost die, and we saw his rehab. And we had the baseball game, and Meredith's singing and Chip's movie discussions, and it's all, really, the same thing, underneath. It's all of us acting not like a ship, but like a small town. For the good stuff and the bad, we have to, we have to pull together. It's, it's like the _Enterprise_ is some big fishing boat. We've all gotta pull on that same net – regardless of what's actually in that net."

"And so as a community, you think we should decide on Chang's and Haynem's and Curtis's and Brown's and Kemper's fates?" the captain inquired.

"If I may," Lili interjected, unable to keep quiet any longer, "er, sorry to interrupt, but big juries were, I think that's not too far off from what they used to do in ancient Greece." Jay and Malcolm both looked at her as she talked. Unable to decide which pair of eyes to gaze into – bluish-greenish-greyish or a blue like the deep blue sea – she instead looked Captain Archer in the eye as she spoke.

"That seems right," Hoshi confirmed after checking her PADD. "If we confine the decision to just the punishment, and not to guilt, I think we could avoid having it turn into a popularity contest."

"Sir," Malcolm added, "those men are currently in the Brig without a trial. The longer this goes on, the worse it gets. Our Ikaaran friends are going to begin to make assumptions about our style of governance, if they haven't already. The sooner we do something, the less likely it will be that they come to the conclusion that we have a totalitarian regime. And it's not just for their sakes," he added, "for in all honesty, if I may speak freely?"

The captain nodded. "Of course."

"Well, sir, it's just the longer the men are in the Brig, coupled with the experience that Sandra Sloane had in there as well. Plus her long-term solit'ry confinement in quarters, I have to say, sir, in some ways, I am coming to that conclusion myself."

"What about the rest of you?" the captain inquired.

"For me," Jay said, "I do wonder, at times, if I'll be blamed for the behavior of Chang and Kemper and Brown. And, and Hodgkins. I know you didn't think this, sir, but I can't help but to wonder it sometimes."

Jonathan sat there and shook his head. "What I wouldn't give for a JAG right now."

"We've all worn lots of hats," Craig piped up. "Uh, maybe somebody could step up. Uh, sir."

"Maybe," Jonathan allowed. "Until then, we'll continue on course to that Ikaaran agricultural colony. Maybe we'll get some more judges there, or someone who could act as an advocate. I'll talk to Patti Socorro as well. I don't want to put her through the wringer if we can avoid that at all."

"Right," Hoshi said "she doesn't need that."

"Now, about the anonymous PADD messages," the captain said, "What have you got?"

"I did some tracing," Hoshi said, "And it took a while, as things were masked pretty well. You definitely need Communications Department training for that. That led me to Sandra Sloane, of course, as Chip and Maryam, well, Maryam doesn't have a motive and Chip was working to bring the whole thing down. So he was either playing both sides against the middle or he really is innocent."

"I'd like to think he's innocent," said Malcolm, keeping in mind that Chip had been in Tactical, and Sandra still, technically, was. He realized he was looking about as bad as Jay was.

"I think he is, too," Hoshi said, "And the tracing confirms it."

"How so?" asked the captain.

"The signal was bounced through three levels," she said, "It's how a PADD message can be anonymized in the first place. You bounce it through one extra level. This person used three levels, so they were really trying to cover their tracks."

"What were these three levels?" Jay asked. Lili leaned over to pour him yet another cup of coffee but he put his hand over the cup. They made quick eye contact and she smiled slightly at him, ever-mindful of Malcolm being nearby and not wanting to distress him or annoy him unnecessarily.

"See, it's about the pass-throughs," she said. Everyone looked puzzled, so Hoshi added, "It's, well, the message doesn't come directly from the sender. It passes through elsewhere and that's what helps to encrypt it. See, Chip gets the message. To him, it looks like it comes from no one, but it actually came from Elizabeth Cutler's old account."

"They used a dead woman's mail account?" Malcolm asked, looking disgusted.

"Yes," Hoshi confirmed. "Then before that, it went through Crewman Fuller's old account."

"Another dead crew member," Jonathan mused.

"Then it went through Jane Taylor's old account," Hoshi stated.

"Three dead crew members," Jay said, "And they're all Starfleet."

"Exactly," Hoshi said, "it wasn't deceased MACOs, even though there would've been a choice there as well."

"So this person hid behind three dead Starfleet crew members," Malcolm mused, shaking his head.

"Yes, but they couldn't hide forever," Hoshi said, "The last level – which was the origination point – was Daniel Chang."

"Are you certain?" Jonathan asked.

"There's no doubt in my mind whatsoever," she said, "he sent the stats messages and the vote messages – those were set on auto – when Ensign O'Day and Crewman Socorro were both still available. He also sent out the preparatory messages for the two attacks. They were cryptic; I get the feeling that any real detail work was done verbally so that they wouldn't leave a paper trail."

"I take it he learned how to do this by either being taught by Sandra or watching her?" asked the captain.

"That's my theory," replied Hoshi.

"We have a better case against Haynem than we do against Sloane," said the captain. "Let's do this. We'll confine Haynem to quarters. We'll wait on Sloane, at least for the moment. She's the kind of person who believes her own worldview with the fervor of any true religious believer. I think if we mess with her cognitive dissonance enough, she'll crack."

"I hope you're right, sir," Malcolm said, "She is difficult at best."

"I've got a feeling," Jonathan said, "her husband has been in the Brig for days. She's caring for their daughter by herself. Now her friend's husband will be confined to quarters – and we'll get Sophie out of there. Have her room with Sloane for the time being."

"Really? Won't they just talk?" Jay asked.

"I'm counting on that. The three of us, we'll do this. Bring Corporal Todd along. He'll take the first guard." He downed the last of his coffee. "Let's go. We've hesitated for too long."

=/\=

They got to the Armory, where Security was going through a weapons drill. Deb was in charge. "Captain in the Armory. _Ten-hut_!" she yelled.

Captain Archer stood right in front of Brooks Haynem. "Crewman Haynem," he said, "you are hereby confined to quarters."

"What for, sir?"

"For your part in the attack on Crewman Socorro and the attempted attack on Ensign O'Day," replied the captain.

"What?"

"There were lights out, both times. Those lights were put out by you," stated Malcolm.

Haynem stood there, unmoving.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," said Frank Todd.

Brooks had been practicing with a phase pistol. He handed it to Deb and began walking to his quarters.

When they got to his quarters on D deck, Sophie was there. "What's going on?" she asked in alarm, as soon as she saw his escort.

"I'm being confined to quarters."

"What the hell?"

"It's due to your husband's involvement in the Socorro matter," Malcolm explained.

"What? Brooks was with me!" Sophie protested.

"We know that," said the captain. "He didn't attack Socorro or O'Day. But he did make it possible for the others to do so."

"Is this true?" she asked him. He just stared straight ahead.

"You'll have to stay someplace else, at least for the time being," Jay said.

"Oh. I'll, uh, I'll pack a bag," Sophie said absently.

"We'd like for you to stay with Sandra Sloane," said Jonathan.

"I guess I could do that," Sophie said as she almost mechanically threw random items into a small duffle bag. She didn't even kiss Brooks good-bye as she departed.

=/\=

Chef left Lili and Brian to take care of dinner. They shrugged – this was nothing new since the man had gotten married.

In their cabin, he said to Patti, "You do know what's going on, right?"

"Yeah, I do, Will," she said, sighing a little. "It's kinda bringing it all up again."

"Oh. Well, it looks like they've all been caught."

"Maybe," she said, shivering a little despite the warmth in their quarters. "I'm just hating this. I don't want to relive it. I don't want to be dealing with it at all."

"You'll have to, at some point," he said.

=/\=

After dinner, Lili remembered to get into comfortable clothes and then walked over to Jay's cabin. She hit his door chime. He answered, looking her over. She was in sweat pants – not cut off this time – and a Mars Culinary Institute tee shirt. "Well?" she asked.

"Just about ready," he said. He, too, was in sweats and a tee. He tied a sneaker lace and they were off.

"So, where are we goin'?"

"It's a surprise."

"There aren't a lot of possible surprises, Jay."

He led her to the Armory. "Oh?" she asked.

He unlocked a cabinet. "I am gonna teach you how to shoot."

"I know how," she said, "I passed the basic competency test, remember?"

"I know you have basic competence," he said, "but maybe something a little extra. And then tomorrow, you can teach me how to cook something."

"Oh? And what would you like to learn how to cook? Pancakes?"

"I know how to make those," he said.

"Hmm, then maybe cookies."

"Okay," he said, "sweets from the sweet." He kissed her. "You look good."

"What? You're nuts," she said, "I'm not wearing any makeup and God knows this outfit does nothing for the figure I do have."

"'S'okay," he said. He kissed her again. "And you don't have to wear makeup. Really, trust me, you don't."

"I am pale as a ghost."

"I like the supernatural," he joked. He came closer. The unlocked weapons cabinet was forgotten for the moment, even though he was facing it. He moved his right hand down, lightly tracing the underside of her left breast. "I, um, I am trying, really, I am. But Sparrow, you gotta know, in a week my mouth's gonna be where my hand is right now."

"Oh?" she breathed.

"Yeah, and further down, too. You gave us a good look at your thighs the other night in Sick Bay."

"They're sturdy, according to Malcolm," she reported.

"True," he said, "and my mouth is gonna be on them in a week. And between them, too."

"What makes you think my mouth won't be taking a similar tour of your body then?"

"Oh really?"

"I should warn you, Hayes."

"Warn me of what?" he gave her his usual lopsided smile, but it was the widest smile he gave anyone.

"I am _loud_."

"Loud?"

She nodded.

"Well then," he said, "I wanna hear you. I want you to make the ship shake. I want the bolts to loosen. I want you to deafen the people three decks below." He pushed his hand in a bit more. "It's kinda difficult to concentrate on the fact that we are not in quarters."

"Probably a good thing that we're not," she breathed, "otherwise we wouldn't be quite so … slow about things."

They kissed and did not hear the door open.

=/\=

They broke apart. Lili looked up at Jay. "We'd really better stop this, or else this week'll be horribly frustrating."

"Got it," he said, taking his hand away, albeit reluctantly. "We'll consider it a sneak preview."

He moved away slightly and Lili saw Malcolm standing behind them. "Oh! We didn't see you!" she exclaimed, face a little flushed.

"Sorry," Malcolm said, "thought I'd get in a spot of target practice. I can go."

"Or we could," Lili offered.

"No, no, you two stay," Malcolm said, "It's your date. It's, it's Jay's day with you."

"We won't be in the gym," Jay said.

"All right," replied Malcolm.

"We, uh, we'll be in the galley tomorrow," Lili said, "And uh," she looked to Jay for confirmation, "we won't go to the gym on Friday, either."

"You don't need to provide me with your entire schedule," Malcolm pointed out.

"Well, let's try not to run into each other. It's, um, I know it's a little jarring," Jay said.

Malcolm nodded briefly, and departed.

"Let's shoot some stuff," Lili suggested. They got their frustrations out with firepower and Malcolm relieved his by running as fast as he could on a treadmill, breaking a sweat that drenched his workout gear.

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, October twenty-second, 2039_

_I did not intend to spot them, or spy on them, but I suppose I did a bit, just the same. Jay is right about one thing – it truly is jarring to see her kissing another._

_I am doing my level best to be patient. I did not attack, nor did I snipe. Progress, I suppose._

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, October twenty-second, 2039_

_She's right; I gotta keep my hands to myself this week. But man oh man, it sure feels good to touch such softness. It reminds me of every woman I've known, but it also doesn't, if that's at all possible._

_And it's like I told her, I want to be kissing her there, and further down. I want her to be doing the same back to me. _

_And I really do want to hear her. I think it would be a kick. Susan, Christine, Darareaksmey – they were all so quiet. With Susan it was a good thing – we did a few things in public places that, well, people really shouldn't do, but they are a kick to do just the same. But no one was ever really loud. Huh. I hope she doesn't deafen me._

=/\=

_Charlotte Lilienne O'Day's Personal log, October twenty-second, 2039_

_Jay has the gentlest touch. You would never think it – he's such a macho man. But his hands, really, he has a light touch._

_It was such a turn-on._

_Poor Malcolm, though! I don't know if he was trying to run into us, or if it really was an accident. I want to believe it wasn't a deliberate thing on his part. But it had to have been difficult for him, either way. And Jay, he was confirming that – so he's borne witness as well. _

_I am really not trying to harm either of them. I wish they would stop putting themselves into these situations where they set themselves up for hurt like that._

=/\=

_Sophie Creighton Haynem's Personal log, October twenty-second, 2039_

_Spending time with Sandra and little Kimberly today just tells me – something is seriously off with Sandra. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's like she's gone off the deep end. It's like she is totally messed in the head._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, October twenty-second, 2039_

_We're a few days away from that Ikaaran agricultural colony. Diana Jones reports that the pathway is strewn with a lot of spatial anomalies. We haven't encountered any of those in a while._

_There's always an obstacle, eh?_


	28. 28 - Aubergine

Chapter 28 - Aubergine

_Aubergine_.

It was a Sunday, and there was a message from Lili on Malcolm's PADD. But it was only one word – _aubergine_.

He sent a reply, seeing that the timestamp was from early that morning. It had likely been sent while she was getting ready for work. His response was – _Did you send this in error, Darling_?

But the same one-word reply came back – _aubergine_.

_Perhaps she's busy. Perhaps it's some sort of secret code_, he thought to himself. He was not scheduled to share any meals with the captain that day, yet it promised to be a full day for him all the same. Duties needed to be re-split and re-thought out, what with Curtis and Haynem both out indefinitely. Security needed to conduct its own readiness drills. It had been far too long.

And so he let the odd message go, but it stuck in his craw, and he wondered just how the hell he was supposed to interpret the cryptic message.

=/\=

Travis piloted as Diana monitored. "There's a really big anomaly, bearing one mark two seven five point six," she said, peering into a scope.

He steered around it as they noticed a shimmering in the distances. "What's that?" asked the captain.

"It's apparently made of refined alloys," Diana said, "but I think the anomaly is distorting our readings."

Hoshi was listening and said, "I've got static, but it seems like there's some sort of a message out there. It's audio only."

"Let's hear it," said Archer.

The sound was odd and contained clicking, sometimes it seemed almost like Morse code. At other times, it seemed very nearly like an animal whining in pain. At still other times, it was a little like speech.

"It repeats after a while," Hoshi said. "I'm guessing it's a distress call."

"Can you translate it at all?" asked Captain Archer.

She shook her head. "I can't pick up the syntax."

"The ship, or whatever it is," Malcolm said, "it's not moving much, so far as I can tell."

"So it possibly _is_ a distress call," Jonathan concluded. "Can you get any biosign readings?" he asked Diana.

"I'm getting the same distortions," she replied. "Near as I can figure, the biosigns are Ikaaran, but I can't be certain, sir."

"Can you cross-reference the hull alloy readings to the Ikaaran database, or any readings we got from their mining site?" Jonathan inquired.

"Too much distortion," Diana replied.

"Can we do any better with the visual?" asked the captain.

Hoshi flipped switches. "It's not working. This anomaly seems worse than others we've encountered before."

"I wonder if a shuttlepod would be able to get better readings." Jonathan mused. "Maybe we could get closer."

The shimmering changed, and the ship fired something away from them. It detonated, and the staticky message became clearer for a moment. "… Trapped. Need assistance. Repeat." It was a woman's voice.

"Get me Tucker," Captain Archer said to Hoshi.

"Go ahead."

"Can we line Shuttlepod One with an extra layer of Trellium D and head into the heart of that anomaly?"

"Maybe," he said, "Torres and I'll work on the extra Trellium. Give us an hour. Tucker out."

"If they're stuck," Diana pointed out, "There's a real possibility that Shuttlepod One could become stuck, too."

"Right," Captain Archer said, "But these people are our allies now. At the very least – at the absolute, barest minimum – we should be seeing if we can help them."

=/\=

It was a tiny bit quiet, so Malcolm decided to look up the term. It was a synonym for an immature eggplant – he knew that much. Or it could refer to a reddish-purple color. He despised eggplant, hoping she wasn't making it for supper.

He tapped out a response – _Is it aubergines for supper_?

But again there was only a one-word response, reflecting back that same cryptic noun – _aubergine_.

He was beginning to get a bit annoyed.

=/\=

Tripp and José worked on lining the shuttlepod. "Sir," José said, "what happens if the pod gets stuck, too?"

"Well, we don't exactly have infinite pods," Tucker said, "But we should do _something_. I get the feeling the transporter would be a really bad idea unless we were really close."

"Right," Torres responded. He thought for a moment. "Sir, I'd like to volunteer for this."

"What?"

"Volunteer. Maybe that other ship can be fixed."

"Torres, you're not only talkin' to me about the pod being stuck. This could turn out to be a one-way deal."

"I know," said José, "and that's why I'm volunteering. You've got someone, Jenny and Josh both do, and Mike and Judy are together. I mean, I've got no one. If I go down in flames, nobody becomes a widow. Nobody loses a father."

Tucker looked at him and sighed. "I guess you're right. You're a good man, Torres."

=/\=

When the pod was ready, Jeris communicated with the captain. "I'll go with you," he said, "it'll smooth the way."

"Right," said Captain Archer. "And I'll pilot."

"You, sir? But that's my job," said Travis.

"No. I'm one of the odd men out."

"But you're the captain!"

"And Chris is down with a stomach bug. I can definitely fly the shuttle. Tripp will be in charge."

"Sir, really!" Malcolm protested.

"No, I've gotta do this. I'll take someone from Security or the MACOs, in case any weapons have to be fired. I'm guessing that's what happened when we saw that flash."

"Perhaps Private Hamboyan, if Jay can spare him," Malcolm suggested. "I believe he can work with larger weapons systems."

Jonathan nodded and departed for the shuttle bay.

Malcolm sent out a fast note – a Security drill would have to wait. He then composed the tiniest of messages – _Thinking of you, Sweetheart_, and sent it. Again, he got the cryptic, one word reply – _aubergine_. He swallowed and went back to full alertness.

=/\=

On the Ikaaran ship – for that's what it was – women ran purposefully in all directions, about twenty in all. One finally stopped. She was a bit older, dark hair nearly grey. "I will take our small craft into the heart of the anomaly. If I can ignite plasma, you may be freed."

"But what if you fail?" asked her First Officer. "And even if you do succeed, I fear you'll be trapped or killed, Captain."

"That is highly likely. But I have chaperoned you long enough. And so, when I depart, you will know, Ebrona, that you are captain."

"I don't want to be the captain under such circumstances. This is suicidal."

"No," replied the Ikaaran captain, "it is your only hope." She left.

Ebrona turned to the Bridge crew. "You heard Captain Parrle."

"Ebrona!" called out the Communications Officer. "I can hear a response to our distress call."

"Put it through."

The response was garbled and staticky. "… we are … with … pod … stand by."

"Who are those people?" asked the Science Officer.

"I don't know, Preece Ti," said Ebrona."We can only hope they are friendly. We are in no position to bargain."

=/\=

On the _Enterprise_, Hoshi looked back at Tripp. "I can't be certain that our message got through."

There was another flash, and it was larger than the first one had been. "Get that pod on the line!" Tripp commanded.

"Captain Archer!" Hoshi exclaimed.

"Here ..," there was static, "We see it. It's a shuttle, we think."

There was another, considerably brighter, flash. The Ikaaran ship moved a bit, but it was wobbly.

"Captain!" Hoshi repeated.

"We see it," was the staticky response.

"Captain!" she yelled again, but the response was yet more static. She looked up at Tripp. "I think I've lost them, sir."

=/\=

On Shuttlepod One, Jonathan piloted as José and Eddie sat in the back. Jeris sat up front and pointed. "There," said the Ikaaran, "that is their docking port."

The shuttle was brought in for a tentative, shaky landing. They opened the hatch. The Ikaaran ship wasn't too much larger than Shuttlepod One. "Where can we–?" Jeris asked. The remainder of his question came out as garbled clicking, and Eddie, Jonathan and José all looked at each other.

José whacked the handheld universal translator a few times. "It's dead, sir." The three humans left the shuttlepod, unable to understand anyone but each other.

The women on board clicked and gestured at them wildly. Their gesticulations were confusing and wholly unfamiliar. The men followed Jeris to the small vessel's Bridge.

An Ikaaran woman with dark hair was clicking, her tongue popping nearly constantly as she gestured and the others obeyed what were apparently her commands.

Jeris took José's elbow and brought him to a station where a short woman was working. There were symbols on the console – wavy lines, dots and dashes. "I guess this is Engineering," he said.

Then Jeris led Eddie over to another station. "Ay-dee," said Jeris, pointing.

"I'm guessing this is Tactical," said the MACO.

Jonathan strode over to where the dark-haired woman was still, evidently, giving orders. He thumped his own chest. "I have a ship. You have to evacuate."

The woman looked at him in some confusion, and then clicked at Jeris. Jeris nodded at her slightly. He then tapped José on the shoulder and beckoned him to follow. Six of the women also followed, out of a total of perhaps eighteen on board.

Jeris led José back to the shuttlepod. With both hands, he made a wedge shape and moved it up in a diagonal gesture.

"You want me to fly out of here?" José asked.

Jeris made another gesture, bringing his elbows back in so that the wedge returned.

"And I'm to come back when my passengers have been discharged?"

There was no way to tell whether any of that was understood or correct. José beckoned to the women to get in. He took off.

=/\=

"What's happening out there?" Tripp asked from the Bridge.

"Looks like the shuttle is able to depart," Malcolm said, relieved.

They then saw a flash as the Ikaaran ship appeared to lose its bearings a little.

"We gotta hurry this up," Tripp said, "Malcolm, take command. Travis, get us as close as possible."

"Where are you going?" Malcolm asked, getting up.

"To run the transporter."

=/\=

José piloted as well as he could, but the anomaly field was tricky. "Hang on, girls," he said as the Ikaaran women stared at him, wide-eyed.

=/\=

On the Ikaaran ship, Jonathan looked over Eddie's shoulder. "Do you think we can launch a torpedo? We did that once; there was a Klingon ship in similar straits."

"I can't tell, sir. I think they did that, and when they did, the translation got better for a few seconds, like the anomaly straightened itself out briefly."

"Try it," Jonathan said, "maybe we can talk for a few seconds."

=/\=

Hoshi listened in for the static. Finally, there was some clearing. "Shuttlepod One! Come in!"

"Getting there," José said, amidst the static.

"Crewman," Malcolm said, "we're going to beam out your passengers. Stand by."

Tripp worked the controls as quickly as he could. The six women all stared at him once he was done. "Is that all of you?" he asked. The response was some clicking. "I'll take that as a yes."

On the Bridge, Malcolm said, "Mister Torres, we have them all."

"I'll be back with more. Torres out."

=/\=

There was a flash from inside the big anomaly. "…and maybe they can understand us," Jonathan said to Eddie.

"Only a little, and it won't last," replied Ebrona.

There was a communications chime. Jonathan opened his communicator. "Right, Come back for a second set of passengers."

The line went staticky as the background chatter around them instantly converted from a near-comprehensible hum to more clicking and popping.

=/\=

"Second round, ladies," José announced as he reentered the Ikaaran vessel's Bridge. "Eddie, you take this flight. I wanna see if I can boost their power, if it'll help at all."

"Right," said Eddie, "c'mon," he beckoned to the Ikaaran Tactical Officer. Jonathan took her place.

Five other women followed them and departed. The Ikaaran captain made more clicking and popping noises and one word, or maybe it was two – "Preece Ti."

=/\=

On the _Enterprise_, Michael Rostov shepherded the Ikaaran women to Sick Bay quarantine. The translator still wasn't working but they did figure out that he wanted them to follow him.

"Let's stay as close as possible," Malcolm said to Travis. "Are we within transport range yet?"

"Here, I think I can get us in a little closer," replied the pilot.

"Good – but do keep us safe, of course," for a split second, he thought of Lili, below decks. _Anything to keep her safe._

"Aye, sir."

=/\=

Eddie's passengers were beamed off as quickly as possible. He turned the shuttle around and headed for the Ikaaran ship as fast as the pod could go.

=/\=

Captain Archer fired the last of the Ikaaran torpedoes. "This is gonna be the last trip," he said, "you've gotta abandon ship. This won't be salvaged."

José confirmed. "I can't boost power. I can't buy us any time."

The Ikaaran captain nodded, and then all understanding was lost.

The Ikaaran ship began to rock and creak, a sure sign of failing structural integrity.

=/\=

"What's that on the screen?" Malcolm asked, alarmed.

"I think that ship is breaking apart!" Hoshi exclaimed.

"Get us there," Malcolm said to Travis. "As close as possible. Do not delay."

=/\=

The shuttle docked as quickly as possible. Eddie opened the hatch and yelled, not even bothering to get out as there was no time. "_Get in here_!"

Jonathan, José and Jeris pushed the remaining women ahead of them as they ran to the shuttle. The Ikaaran captain looked back just once.

The shuttle broke away as the Ikaaran ship began to implode onto itself. The _Enterprise_ swooped in and Malcolm deployed the grappler himself, pulling the pod to safety. The entire ship, and everyone on the pod, breathed a sigh of relief, no translation necessary.

=/\=

In perhaps an hour, translations still weren't working, but at least they were clear of any spores and parasites. Phlox let everyone out of quarantine quickly, as it was standing room only.

=/\=

Jeris followed Jonathan out. He called the captain's name, but then the remainder of his speech was clicking and popping, as was the speech of all seventeen of the Ikaaran women.

"Preece Ti! Bithara! Trenia!" the Ikaaran captain called out. Three women turned to face her. Phlox handed a universal translator to Captain Archer, who held it nearby. A few more clicks, and then the Ikaaran captain was saying, "… and take an inventory, see if we have anything left, anything at all, so that we can pay these kind people."

"You don't have to pay us," Jonathan said to her.

"I take it this is what that device does," she indicated the universal translator. "We are grateful. And we pay our debts."

"No doubt," said Jonathan, "but let's not talk about that sort of thing yet. I'm Jonathan Archer."

"And I am Ebrona. How did you come to have an Ikaaran on board?"

"We have two, actually," replied Captain Archer. "They were imprisoned by the Imvari, as were a couple of my own people."

"You know that you are supposed to return to Ikaaria," Ebrona said to Jeris.

"And to what end?" he replied. "They will only send us out again. And it will be worse than before, for we have lost a ship. As, apparently, have you."

She peered at him. "You know the laws. We are to return for a new assignment if we fail."

Jonathan looked from one Ikaaran to another. José said, "I'm just glad we're all okay. It was a little touch and go there."

"Are you the captain of this vessel?" Ebrona asked José.

"No, ma'am," he said, pointing at Jonathan, "he is."

"Our laws," Ebrona said, "they exist to keep us fed, and with enough resources. People like me farm. People like him," she nodded at Jeris, "do mining. Our genders are kept separate so that we are not distracted. Our ship even had an older captain in order to keep us more focused."

"So, you aren't the captain?" Jonathan inquired.

"I am now. Captain Parrle went into the heart of the anomaly, in an effort to save us, and preserve our ship. Her sacrifice – I would like to believe it was not in vain."

"It wasn't," Jonathan assured her, "for you're all here, aren't you?"

"We are seventeen. With Captain Parrle, we were eighteen in number," Ebrona said, "And now we owe you our lives, and we have nothing to barter with, save our labors. But we are supposed to be working for Ikaaria. To be in this position, without a ship, stranded, and with an obligation such as this, it is not good."

"Captain?" Eddie Hamboyan asked, "It's getting to be dinnertime, sir."

"Hang on a second, Private. Let's do this," Jonathan said to Ebrona, "we'll set you up in our Observation Lounge for now. We'll give you dinner and a place to sleep. And we'll head back over to Paradise – it's one of the planets we've claimed. I'm sure something can be harvested, or weeded or sown or whatever. And your people can work with ours, together, in order to take care of all of that."

"And then what?" asked Ebrona. "We will need to return to Ikaaria. It is our obligation to our government."

"One step at a time, all right?" Captain Archer began walking again, but this time he went in the direction of the Observation Lounge before heading to the Bridge.

=/\=

They were set up in the Observation Lounge, as promised. Lili and Brian were pressed into service to bring in food. Ethan and Sekar brought blankets over.

"You walk slowly, and with hesitation," said one of the women to Ethan.

"Yeah, I've got a permanent brain injury."

She touched his head, trying to heal it, but the glowing became incoherent in her body and there was no change. "I am sorry," she said, "the differences must be too great."

"It's all right," he said, "I can still do things like this."

"And sew; don't forget sewing," Sekar said. "Mister Shapiro does a fine job with making uniforms."

"Thanks, but you do the detail work," Ethan countered.

"We're a good team," Sekar said.

"Thanks for trying," Ethan said to the woman who'd touched him.

"I am Bithara," she said, "my function on the ship is Tactical but my farming function is pollination."

"That's good to know," Ethan said, "we could use that. Uh, the pollination part. Or you could fill in for me at Tactical, I suppose. I can't do that anymore."

In another corner, two women were sampling food that Lili had brought over. "It tastes a little like elekai," one of them said, "but what is it, really?"

"Roasted procul with honey mustard," Lili replied. "Don't forget to take green beans and quinoa."

"You will run out of food if we don't start farming soon," one of them said.

"So far, so good," Lili replied. There was a _ding_, a message on her PADD. It was Malcolm, telling her he'd meet her at her quarters at twenty-two hundred hours. She tapped out and sent a one-word reply – _aubergine._

=/\=

It was twenty-two hundred hours, and Lili was in her quarters and out of uniform. She was wearing the same mint green scoop-neck top as she'd worn the previous week, and a pair of cutoff shorts, her hair down and soft. She had debated with herself on whether to put on makeup, but it felt weird and she wondered – hoped – that it would just be wiped off anyway.

There was a door chime, right on schedule. "Dependable as always," she said softly to herself, smiling. She opened the door.

Malcolm came in. "Aubergine," she said to him.

"Now, Lili, I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Aubergine_," she insisted.

"But –"

"_Aubergine_."

"Lili –"

"_Aubergine_."

His reaction was not what she was expecting. He was fuming. "Now, see here! I don't know what the devil you're talking 'bout and I don't enjoy games such as this! Whatever the hell aubergine is, will you just tell me already!"

She shrank back, surprised at his reaction. He continued. "I have had it up to here!" He made a throat-slashing gesture. "I am tired of being away from you! I have missed you terribly! And I know what, what you have been doing! For my, my _pain_ to be diminished and dismissed like this, it's quite inconsiderate of you! He may get whatever, whatever this aubergine is, but I do not! And I'll thank you not to confuse us ever again! Now you will tell me just what the devil it is! _Now_!"

She was shaking and just a tiny bit fearful. She stuck her fingers into the side of her shorts and pulled up a reddish-purplish bit of cloth – the edge of the waistband for her panties. "Here," she said, "this is what I was talking about. This is the damned aubergine."

She sat down on her bed, arms folded.

Nonplussed, Malcolm stared for a second. Finally, he said, "Oh, God. I am so incredibly stupid. Here I was thinking it was some, some secret code, or you were poking fun at me, when all you wanted to do was tell me the color of your knickers. God, I am a stupid fool."

She still sat there with her arms folded.

"But I, I want you to know, it does pain me a great deal to not be with you. I know what you are doing with him. And it hurts me. I don't enjoy admitting such things. But it does." He thumped his chest once.

She looked at him. "It hurts me, too."

"What?"

"It does," she said, "It hurts me to be apart. From you. From Jay. Both hurt."

"I don't see how it can. You're occupied on all days but one."

"That doesn't mean that I don't feel anything. When I'm with you, I miss him. And when I'm with him, I miss you. And yesterday – Saturday – I got to miss both of you." She was close to crying. "And all I, I wanted to do, was make it fun and, and a little mysterious. A little silly, yeah. Too cryptic, I guess. But I meant you no harm."

There were tears rolling down both cheeks. He came closer. "Oh, God. What have I done? You, you really think that? All of it?" She nodded. "When I, I guess the word is _discharged_ – when I discharged you on Wednesday morning, it felt awful. And Thursday and Friday and Saturday, they were all variations on that theme. I missed you so. And here I am, back with you, and I'm shouting at you."

He tentatively put his hand out. "I should like to start again, and wipe the slate clean."

"Okay," she said, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"I'd like to introduce myself," he said, sticking his right hand out. "My name is Malcolm Reed. And I think you are the most glorious creature. And all I want to do is be close by."

"Just that?"

"Of course not," he said, "but it's a start. I want to touch you, I want to, to do everything. Surely you know what that is. I have been looking forward to this day. And it almost went so horribly pear-shaped. And I don't even mean this. I mean the captain going out there, to assist the Ikaarans. There was no way to know whether he would survive that. It was frightening. And then I, well, your cleverness went straight over my foolish head. I am not thinking with my brain. I am thinking with my hormones, it seems."

"Maybe that's because things haven't been used in a while? I know that's why I'm behaving the way I am these days."

"You? But I thought he and you would have, by now …?"

She shook her head. "It's been so long; I don't even know how to be seductive anymore."

He came up close to her and kissed her. "You are very seductive," he whispered. "I just couldn't recognize it, being the fool I am sometimes."

She drew him closer to her, initiating the kiss this time. She held him close, hip to hip. He held her waist, moving his hands up a little. "May I tell you something?" he asked. She nodded. "I, it feels so awkward to say it. But I want you to know, as I don't wish for you to be, to be disappointed."

She looked at him in puzzlement. "The, the first time. Since it has been such a long time, I fear it might be a bit too sudden, too rapid. It's, it's my desire. It's a bit overwhelming."

"Ah," she said, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bed. She sat down and he sat down with her. She quickly unzipped his uniform jumpsuit and, before he could catch his breath and say anything, his briefs were down and it was her hands and her mouth.

Caught off guard, he couldn't even try to put off his climax. He just made a bit of an incoherent sound. He put his hands on her shoulders and brought her up to his level. Panting, he kissed her. "I've, I've never done that before," he said as soon as he'd caught his breath.

"What?" she chuckled a little.

"That, uh, that, yes. But not, I never, I never kissed the woman right afterwards. And, and it was, it was never someone, it was never a woman like you. You're, you're a nice girl. Nice girls aren't supposed to, to do things like that."

"We do," she said.

"And, and in return, I shall …."

"Malcolm," she said to him, "I didn't do that just in anticipation of you reciprocating. I mean, I won't deny it. I like having that done to me. And I do want you to. But I didn't, you know, just to have you do it back. I'm not keeping an accounts book. Not at all."

He looked at her in wonderment. "I'd like to go slower. This is; this is me attempting to be seductive."

She smiled at him. "All right."

He carefully eased off her top, under which there was a white bra. "I suppose I was expecting aubergine."

She laughed. "I don't have a matching one, sorry."

"It's quite all right." He bade her to stand up and he took off her shorts. "Now _there's_ aubergine," he said, smiling.

"Right you are." She got his remaining clothes off and he took off hers as well.

He paid particular attention to her breasts. "You have most definitely made me a breast man."

"Good," she said, "I'm very sensitive there."

He kissed her neck, moving downwards, listening for her breath to catch and change. When he felt she was fully ready, he moved back. They kissed. "This is all I want," he whispered as they merged.

They moved together well, trading kisses as she moaned and their breathing got faster. They rolled together, one on top and then the other. Her head tipped back and she got louder with her climax. This excited him even more, and he climaxed again.

Teeth chattering, they remained together, his arms close around her back, holding her close to him. She giggled a little with the overstimulus. "Whew," she finally said.

"I have no intention of sleeping tonight," he whispered in her ear and then kissed it.

"Not a chance," she breathed back.

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, October twenty-fifth, 2039_

_I heard her a little. I'm sure she didn't quite mean for that to happen, but I know her voice. It doesn't make me feel as badly as I would have expected. I knew that eventually this would happen. _

_And I am trying not to be competitive. I know she doesn't want that. But I can't help but to wonder just a little bit if I can't get her to yell louder when I see her on Wednesday the twenty-eighth._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, October twenty-fifth, 2039_

_We've got passengers. There are seventeen new women. Holy cow._

_They aren't human but, right now, I am not caring about that too much. Their captain – or, rather, she was their First Officer and became their captain – she is a good-looking woman, if you can get past the notched nose. And I think maybe I can._

_It's a pity she wants to go back to Ikaaria. I guess I'll just have to work to convince her otherwise._

=/\=

_Ethan Shapiro's Personal log, October twenty-fifth, 2039_

_For the first time in a while, I think I like someone who isn't Karin._

=/\=

_Jeris's Personal log, October twenty-fifth, 2039_

_I hope that Ebrona does not insist on Jobiram and me returning to Ikaaria. I don't want to be back there. I do not wish to mine. I never did. And I don't want to be away from women anymore. _

_I am certain this is why we have our system. It is so easy to become distracted. But I am distracted; there is little sense in denying that now._

_Their ratio is more smoothed out but it is not perfect. There are still those without –assuming that all of the new women are interested; they might not be._


	29. 29 - Shaking the Ship

Chapter 29 – Shaking the Ship

"I need your help. It's … a little embarrassing to ask."

An Ikaaran eyebrow, dark and thin, edged up slightly. "Oh?"

"We have," Captain Archer sighed, "There are crewmen in our Brig."

"That's unfortunate," commented Ebrona. They were sitting in the Observation Lounge with her fellow crew members. There had been some tours but, for the most part, the women had stayed in the lounge.

"Well," Jonathan admitted, "they're in the Brig without a trial. And we'd like to rectify that, maybe while we're on Paradise."

"But we are to perform agricultural tasks."

"Understood. And I know you aren't lawyers or judges. But I need to get this done. And right now, you're the only people who have a fighting chance of not being biased."

She thought for a moment. "We do not know your laws."

"I'm not sure you'll have to. I mean, we don't have any way of really enforcing the details."

"But – let me ask you this," Ebrona said, "Do you not have a home world, and a government there? Could not your crew members remain in the Brig, or confined to quarters, until you returned? Then they could receive a proper trial, from people who would know the nuances of your laws."

Captain Archer sighed again. "Can you walk with me a little?"

"I suppose," she smiled and stood up.

"I would take you to the Observation Lounge to talk, but it seems that's a little occupied."

"Don't you need to get to your Bridge?"

"In, um," he checked a PADD, "in about ten minutes."

"You gave up your morning meal to talk to us and spend time with us."

"Well, you're my guests," he said. "Let me explain what's going on. What's _really_ going on."

"All right," she said. They were on F Deck, right in front of the MACO training facilities.

Jay and his men were marching by. Ebrona and Jonathan stepped aside to allow them to pass. "Well?" she asked as soon as the MACOs had gone by.

"I was born on October ninth."

"All right," she said, tentatively.

"In 2112."

She looked at him oddly. "How is – and what of the others?"

"T'Pol was born in 2088, and Phlox in 2080. A few of the other human crew members are older than me. Commander Reed is a little over a month older. The sous-chef, Lili O'Day, she's about three years older than both of us. And Major Hayes is about seven years older than she is."

"And I was, I was born in 2008." She stood there and stared at him. "How is this possible?"

"We're somewhat reluctant time travelers. We hit a particle wake. It was 2154. And suddenly we were in 2037."

"So you have been this way for two years. I take it that you are remaining far away from your home world, it is for this reason."

"Yes," he admitted, "it's to protect the timeline, but it's more than that. Our world is at war right now."

"And you can do nothing about it," she said softly.

"If you go back to Ikaaria," he said, "you can't tell anyone. I know that they don't know us. And I know that, in 2154, we had not yet made First Contact. So in order to preserve the timeline, you can't, please, you can't say a word."

"I see. And if we stay?"

He looked at her, his face an admixture of hope and pain. "I would, I would like very much for all of you to stay. And there are around twenty guys here who feel the same."

They were quiet for a moment. His PADD chimed, an alarm indicating that he was in danger of being late for his shift.

"We are not mail-order brides," she finally said.

"I know," Jonathan said, "and no one's expecting you to be. If you, if you want to just work and farm, then fine. Please, we would welcome the help and the company. But I can't help telling you that I want it to be more. And I know José Torres and Eddie Hamboyan and Craig Willets and Brian Delacroix and Ethan Shapiro and others – they want it to be more, too."

"I must think about this. About all of it. We will, I think we can do this, this judgment as you have asked. But we will need some time, in order to farm and also to understand your laws or at least your morals, and, and a bit about what has happened. Give us, perhaps, a month."

"And at the end of that month?" he asked, anxious as his PADD chimed again.

"We will, we will revisit this. I will not tell my crew anything of what we discussed today, at least, not of the years and ages and dates that have been mentioned. Is that acceptable to you?"

He nodded. It would have to be.

=/\=

Jay and Julie put the MACOs through their paces – except for Susie and Nan, who were both pregnant. He checked his PADD for a second while the men drilled, and wrote a short note to Lili – _I hope you've got juice in your cabin 'cause you're gonna lose your voice tonight._

=/\=

In the galley, Lili read the note and chuckled to herself. "So that's how it's gonna be," she said softly, replying with, _I'll make sure we both have enough_.

"Huh?" asked Craig, who was trying to get the replicator to make caramel. A lot of the pregnant women were getting all sorts of odd cravings, and it was getting to be difficult to keep up with them all.

"Oh, sorry, just talking to my PADD."

"Is it answering?"

"Not really," she said, "how's the caramel coming?"

"Okay, I guess. Taste the current version, okay?" He got it to produce about five milliliters or so onto a saucer and brought it over. "So, whaddaya think you'll crave when you get pregnant?"

"Huh?"

"I, um, I just thought, well …."

She looked at him. "It may or may not happen. There are no guarantees."

"Sorry I brought it up," he said.

"You didn't offend me or anything," she said. "Have you, um, did you hear anything?"

"A rumor?"

"I meant other stuff," she said.

"Uh …."

"Oh, damn. I'm sorry, Craig. If you've heard me, God, I'm sorry." She turned every shade of red imaginable, and a few that had not yet been invented.

"It's kinda okay."

"How could it possibly be okay?"

"Well, someone's gettin' some, right? And beyond that – well, there are the new women. What I can hope for is that someone, one of them, that, uh, that she'll realize we don't just, uh, as a species, we don't just do it to make babies. We do it for fun, too."

"Fun is good. So, do you like any of them yet, you think?"

"Trenia."

"Ah, the engineer. Craig, let me know if there's anything we can make or replicate that might, you know, smooth the way."

"She mentions sometimes that she likes some foods I've never heard of. She uses words like _perrazin_ and _olowa_ and _elekai_ and _linfep_ and _tofflin_. You got any idea what those are?"

"I've heard the word _olowa_ before. As for the rest, we'll figure them out," Lili said. Her PADD _dinged_ again. It had been a part of their agreement that, if it wasn't a man's particular day, he was only to send one PADD message to her, regardless of the length of the message. This was to prevent anyone from simply taking up her time with endless messages.

It was from Malcolm. It said, "_I suppose I should be using this forum for more than this, but all I want to tell you is that I miss you. Sunday cannot come fast enough. As ever, Malcolm_." She smiled to herself when she read that.

=/\=

Ethan Shapiro walked slowly to the Observation Lounge. Every step, always, was slow and deliberate, and had been so ever since he had first begun walking again, post-coma. This was nothing new.

But this time, he had a small bouquet in his hand. Shelby had selected irises, as they were durable, and could take a shaking or a fall a lot better than daisies or roses ever could. His left hand was near useless, but it could hold a bouquet if he was extra careful. The right hand wielded his cane and he stepped, gingerly and incrementally, but with purpose.

He entered the room and the Ikaaran women mostly turned to face him. It was the early afternoon, and they were mainly chattering in their language, universal translators off as they were unnecessary.

He carefully walked over to Bithara, and held the bouquet out to her as he leaned on his cane. "These are for you."

She fiddled with the translator, uncomprehending. He repeated himself and she gasped at him. "Is that bad?" he asked, afraid of rejection.

"Are they alive?" she asked.

"Yeah, they should be," he said.

"On Ikaaria, we have a very specific purpose behind giving someone a living thing," she explained.

"Really?"

"Yes," she said, "you have just proposed marriage to me."

"Ah, I see," he said slowly. "On Earth, we give flowers because we like someone. It isn't necessarily a marriage proposal."

"We are different," she said.

"Well, yeah," he said, "but I hope it's not a bad difference. Do, uh, do you mind me giving you flowers? Is it okay, now that you know what the reason is?"

"So you like me?" she asked.

"Yes." He searched her face for a reaction, either positive or negative. ""Is that bad?" he repeated.

"It is good."

=/\=

As Lili walked back to her quarters, late and a little tired, but excited about seeing Jay, her deck mates stared at her. Brian waved but also chuckled a little. Eddie Hamboyan gave her a thumbs up. José Torres winked at her. Craig looked and then looked away, a little embarrassed for her.

She swallowed and then turned to face them all, and said, "I'm sorry if, if I've kept anyone up."

Eddie just started laughing. Then he saw that she was a bit upset. "Uh, I'm sorry," he choked out, "I'm, uh, it's kinda good that you're, uh, you're enjoying yourself. And it's really good that we aren't on E or D decks, eh?"

"Those kids will have questions," José said, eying her.

"Let 'em wonder," she said, grinning at them before she returned to her quarters.

=/\=

She changed into the yellow boatneck top and a denim skirt, and put her hair up in a slightly messy chignon, tying it all with a dark blue ribbon, almost an indigo shade – her absolutely most favorite shade of blue.

The door chimed. Trying not to be overly eager, she hesitated for a second before saying, "Come in," her voice quavering just a tiny bit.

Jay came in and pushed her back, the sheer force of his body pushed her into the wall of her cabin. Their kiss was hot and heavy, lasting a long time. When they broke apart, he looked at her, "Take your hair down," he breathed, "I gotta touch it. I gotta touch everything." She smiled at him, untying the ribbon and placing it to the side. Her hair tumbled down as he watched. "Beautiful, Sparrow, beautiful."

She unzipped his jacket and then touched his chest over it, hand on the lucky nickel. "I can feel your heartbeat."

"It's pounding, Sparrow." He took his jacket off and looked at her. "Actually, hmm, I got an idea."

"What kind of an idea?"

"First time, uh, how wild do you like it?"

"Define wild."

"Here," he sat down on her bed and patted his knee, "sit down for a sec."

She sat and faced him, and kissed him. "Am I too heavy?"

"Not at all," he said. "Do you feel that?"

She could feel, as she sat there, that he was very aroused. She nodded. "I do." She put her hands down to touch him but he batted her back. "Oh?"

"Yeah," he said, taking her hands in his and kissing them. "I do wanna touch. And God knows I want you to touch, too. But, uh, later."

"Don't know if I get it," she admitted.

He reached under her skirt. "Ah, I found 'em."

"You most certainly did." She stood up and he eased her panties off. She made as if to sit back down on his lap but he stopped her. "Make up your mind. Sit or stand?"

"Stay where you are a sec," he said. He got off the bed and knelt in front of her, pulling her skirt up. He kissed her knees and moved up slowly, breath warm on her body. His left hand went behind, steadying her, as she was getting weak in the knees and threatened to fall over.

She kept her hands on his shoulders, shaky fingers grasping. "My God," she said after a while, and then coherence was lost. When her climax had dissipated, she looked down at him. "I gotta, I gotta."

He smiled up at her. "Me, too." He stood in front of her and she unbuckled his belt, taking his pants down quickly, and then grabbing at his boxers. He helped her a bit, getting his boots off as fast as possible. He sat back down on her bed, and this time she got on top of him.

Still clothed in her shirt and skirt, and he in his tee shirt, they moved together, hot breath coalescing. Her breath and voice loud in his ear, she was shaking as she climaxed again, panting, barely catching her breath.

"Sparrow, Sparrow," he finally said back, once he'd caught his breath. They kissed.

She smiled at him, still sitting on top of him. "I think we better, um, get the rest of these clothes off."

He helped her get her shirt off and unhooked her bra. She pulled her skirt over her head. She pulled his tee off. He looked at her body. "I am so lucky." He kissed her breasts.

"Yeah, you're getting lucky," she joked.

"Not just that," he breathed, "you coulda been with Reed full-time. Or with someone else. And we wouldn't be here."

"But we _are_ here," she said. "And I bet everyone knows that now."

"So you're loud," he said, "so what. I like it. Shake the ship, Sparrow. Let everyone know, that you are, you're happy, with Reed and with me."

=/\=

On B deck, Malcolm walked to his quarters. That deck was more single male crew members and officers, mainly. There were a few looks at him as he walked by. And then, fairly clearly, they all heard Lili. He reddened a bit. Jonathan looked over at him as he, too, was heading to his quarters for the night. He smiled a little at Malcolm. "I, uh, I guess there's no need for comment."

"No, sir."

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, October twenty-eighth, 2039_

_I suppose I should have known that, if she was loud with me, that she would be loud with him. Strangely, I am not upset about this. I would have thought that that would have been a given. But, oddly enough, it's not._

_I only wish her happiness. It's true. I'm not trying to convince myself of that, or anything of the sort. I have wanted to be the man – one of the men, that is – who she really wants me to be. And she wants us both to embrace this, this arrangement._

_I think, finally, I am._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, October twenty-eighth, 2039_

_If Ensign O'Day can be heard here on B deck, then I gotta figure she can be heard on D deck as well, if not E deck, too. Good Lord. I never expected one of the women to be such a screamer. It's amusing in a lot of ways._

_As for the Ikaarans, I wonder what they think of all of that. Do they find us crude? Or passionate? I am finding that the answer is important to me, particularly when it comes to Ebrona. It's only been a few days._

_But I think that part doesn't matter. What do they say? That you just know. I think I know._

=/\=

_Ethan Shapiro's Personal log, October twenty-eighth, 2039_

_Bithara and I had a long talk and it was really good. Their culture is so different from ours. They live to serve until a particular age, so their economy takes advantage of that. People like her, and Jeris, they are sent away in order to capitalize on their generous and altruistic impulses. And now we've interrupted those._

_She's unsure if they can ever really go back to Ikaaria and back to how things were. I hope she doesn't go._

=/\=

_Ebrona's Personal log, October twenty-eighth, 2039_

_The longer we stay, the tougher it will be to return. And I fear that we are already past the point of being able to return. These are good people, and they have problems, but they are willing and able and trying to resolve them. _

_Even their loud woman, one of the two still with her own cabin. Are we to be their brides? And is that the worst possible fate for us?_

_We will farm, and we will make a judgment, probably in a few weeks. And then – what? _


	30. 30 - Trial by Fire

Chapter 30 – Trial by Fire

For the next few weeks, life was excellent for almost everyone on board the _NX-01_.

The Ikaaran women farmed on Amity and then on Paradise and felt that their purpose was being fulfilled, while single men like José Torres and Eddie Hamboyan chatted them up and helped out as they could be spared. Ebrona spent her time reading up on human law – Jonathan had told her to look at criminal law but had tried not to be too specific about things, directing her research when he felt it wasn't giving too much away about the men in the Brig. Phlox and Andrew spent their time delivering babies or confirming pregnancies. There was a general feeling of optimism on board.

And Lili, Malcolm and Jay were also getting along swimmingly.

The men would see each other in the hallways and what had started off as a curt nod had changed a bit, to occasional hellos or even, sometimes, conversations designed to make everything go more smoothly. Chip and Aidan changed Movie Night one week to Tuesday, and to Friday another week and that accommodated them a bit and gave them another thing to do with Lili when not burning up the sheets.

On Lili's part, she put together private meals or special little desserts or the occasional different side dish, depending on who she was thinking of, and often did a little something for both of them, regardless of the actual weekday. A blueberry muffin for Jay on a Monday or a pineapple juice smoothie for Malcolm on a Thursday, those were wordless bits of communication – _it may not be your day, but I'm still thinking about you_.

In fact, the only people who were unhappy were either in the Brig or confined to quarters, or were somehow attached to the men in either of those predicaments.

=/\=

In the Brig, they were let out for an hour of exercise every day. Usually it was Frank Todd or Azar Hamidi who would supervise. Dan Chang would angrily run on a treadmill while Tristan Curtis would lift weights and Neil Kemper and Victor Brown would box against each other. As for Brooks Haynem brought in from his quarters, the men looked at him askance, and he looked back at them that way. It had not been revealed who had outed him, so he suspected all of them. Brown and Kemper kept quiet about their part in getting him confined to quarters and, for the most part, hung together.

Chang would verbally assault them half the time, telling them they were girlish for wanting to get back with their wives, but they did their best to ignore him. The rest of the crew was not supposed to be in the gym during exercise time for the prisoners, but an exception was made for wives. Cassandra Brown and Emily Andreiou Kemper took advantage of the time and would ride exercise bicycles when not surreptitiously exchanging a few words or a quick finger squeeze with their contrite husbands. But Sandra Sloane never came over, and Sophie Creighton Haynem only visited on rare occasions.

Sophie and Sandra had been thrown back together, and it was not a good situation for either of them. Sandra had little Kimberly to care for, and she was not a very patient mother. Sophie often found herself pressed into service as babysitter. Fortunately for Kimmy, Sophie liked the little girl very much, but she did resent Sandra taking that all for granted.

=/\=

Lili was walking in the hall between breakfast and lunch. The trial was supposed to begin that day, and she was coming from the Observation Lounge, which she and Craig had cleaned out, as it was to be the courtroom.

Damp rag in hand, she was distracted when she heard, "Hey!"

She turned around. It was Sandra, who was alone. "Huh?" Lili asked.

"Yeah, you! I'm talking to you."

"I have a name," Lili said, beginning to walk away a bit.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, yanno, I got advice for you."

"Oh?" Lili asked, quickening her pace a little bit.

"Slow down! I won't bite ya."

"Whaddaya want, Sandra?"

"To give ya some advice, like I said. You don't need to holler like that in order to fake it. Guys will buy it even if you aren't quite so godawful loud."

"Fake it? I don't fake it, Sandra."

"Ha, right, I know a faker when I hear one," she snorted.

Jay and Susie were walking down the hallway and spotted them. Jay nodded at Susie, who took Sandra by the arm. "Let her do her work; the Observation Lounge still isn't clean."

They departed but, as they did, Sandra turned back and said, "Listen to me, I'm a professional."

When they were gone, Lili was livid. She looked at Jay. "She said I was faking it."

"Good God."

"Jay," Lili said, "I hope you realize I'm not."

"I know you aren't. You would tell me, though, if things weren't great, right?"

"Of course! It hardly does anyone any good for me to lie to you. Jay, do you know why she targeted me?"

"She's a nasty woman," he said, "ignore her."

"I usually do. But, man!" Lili sighed. "I don't mean to be so loud. I really don't. I mean, it's none of their business. And by being loud, I guess I make it their business a bit."

"Sparrow, I don't mind that you're loud. And isn't it just my opinion, and Reed's, that counts anyway?"

Malcolm was walking nearby, coming from Engineering. He spotted them and came over. He nodded at Jay. "Are you all right, Lili?"

"Just annoyed at Sandra, is all."

"Yeah," Jay confirmed, "Sandra's a piece of work."

"I'm sorry," Malcolm said, "and you're right, she is," he waved his hand, unable to complete the sentence in any sort of a civil manner. "Still, Lili, you seem upset."

"A little," she said, "she's damned right that she's a professional – and a cheap one, at that."

"Sandra, uh, she said Lili was faking it," Jay explained.

"Decorum prevents me from saying what I truly believe about Sandra," Malcolm replied.

Jay turned to leave, "I, uh, I better go. It's not my day."

"Thanks for getting Susie to pull Sandra away. I really didn't wanna hear anymore," Lili said. Jay nodded and left.

Malcolm turned to her. "Are you sure you're all right, Sweetheart?"

"Maybe I should be quieter," Lili said.

"Only if you feel it's best. Lili, I know you are sincere. But you would, you would tell me, yes, if I was failing in any way? Please, I hope you would provide me with every means to rectify such a situation."

"Of course," she kissed him. "Never doubt that. And don't doubt the sounds, okay? I, uh, I have to make noise, you see. I just, I have to communicate my joy."

"Joy," he said, smiling at her. "I am only glad that I am there to witness such joy."

"And you definitely are a big part of precipitating it."

His PADD chimed. "I must return to the Bridge. You're all right, though, yes? I won't go if you need me."

"I'm okay. I'll see you tonight."

"And at the trial, as well."

=/\=

The trial was standing room only, so Hoshi and Chip ended up setting up a video downlink so that the Observation Lounge could be cleared of some of the people. The Ikaarans – all of them, male and female – were in attendance. Captain Archer was there, with Malcolm and Jay as they had conducted the investigations. Patti and Will sat together, with Lili nearby as it affected her as well. Witnesses like Craig and Frank were also nearby. The accused crew members were there, too, with Cassandra and Emily supporting their husbands. Sophie came in, a bit reluctantly, and sat with them. As per usual, Sandra was nowhere to be found.

Jonathan looked around before speaking. "Today we are doing something I never thought I would do. I've conducted marriages and I've led funerals and I've presided over a divorce. I've taken people into battle and I've negotiated with new species. I never, ever thought that I'd be opening up a trial."

Everyone looked around a little nervously. "On September second of this year, so about ten weeks ago, three things happened. I'll start with the smallest, least offensive act. An anonymous PADD message was sent around to various men, both attached and unattached. It was about two human women who, at the time, were unattached. The crewman was Patti Socorro. The ensign was Lili O'Day. The message was a simple one. It asked the men who they preferred. And I don't mean for chess games or cooking or as a workout partner or to pilot a shuttle or anything like that. Instead, the question was which of the women was preferred sexually."

Patti looked down. Will put an arm around her.

"In addition, a graffiti message was spray-painted across the hall from Ensign O'Day's quarters. That act was performed by Craig Willets; he has admitted as much. Keep in mind that Ensign O'Day lives on C deck," Captain Archer continued.

Lili looked straight ahead. Craig glanced around a bit nervously.

"The third act was the most egregious," said the captain. "Crewman Socorro was walking in the hallway of C deck. The lights were flickering on and off. And she was grabbed and forced into a waste recycling room. In that room, members of the jury," he looked directly at the Ikaarans when he said that part, "men opened up her uniform and exposed her. They held her down. They placed their genitals inside her mouth. They did all of this without consent or provocation. Members of the jury, our word for this act is _rape_."

=/\=

The trial got underway, with Craig confessing to being the graffiti artist. Lili also talked about the graffiti and how it had made her feel. Chip was also called, and he was asked about his role in determining how the anonymous PADD messages were getting through. He and Hoshi showed evidence of the anonymizing of the PADD messages, thereby neatly implicating Chang.

Once the questions about the graffiti and the anonymous PADD messages were answered, Ebrona conferred with the other Ikaarans and then said, "I have an idea."

"Yes?" asked Captain Archer.

"We would like to vote on these first two smaller offenses, if we could. We can see that it is getting a bit late and then tomorrow we will need to return to farming."

"What about the big offense?" Archer asked.

"We would like to adjourn, at least for a while," she replied. "We need to sort out this matter, and more of my people need to read and understand your laws. But we feel we have enough to understand the first two of the offenses."

=/\=

They took a short break to deliberate. The prisoners were brought into the hall and guarded while the members of the crew went to the cafeteria to wait briefly. "Do you think I'll need to be here for the other end of it?" Lili asked Jonathan. "I mean, while we're here, at some point, we've got to help Brian with dinner. He's the only one from our unit who's not involved with the trial."

"Probably," he said, "as you'll have to talk about when we ran the sting and used you for bait. Craig Willets should be able to go back to work, though."

"Of course," she said, "It's just, man, it's hard enough for me to relive it and I'm all right. I can barely imagine how Patti feels."

Jonathan went over to Patti. "How do you feel about the delay?"

"I'm okay with it, sir," she replied, "I just know that some justice is being done now."

=/\=

There was a communications chime and they walked back to the Observation Lounge for the verdicts.

"We find," Ebrona said, "that Crewman Willets painted the graffiti by himself and with no assistance or encouragement. His being stripped of his rank was a proper and just punishment and we see no reason to punish him further."

"Thank you," Craig said.

"We also find," Ebrona continued, "that Private Chang prepared and sent the anonymous PADD messages. We suspect that his wife may have had a part in that although we lack full proof of that. Since Private Chang is also accused of, of other matters, his detention in the Brig is proper. If he is acquitted of the other matters, then his time in the Brig will be deemed sufficient. If he is convicted of the other matters, we will consider other punishments."

Dan just stared into space. He eventually spoke. "Sandra was a part of it. She showed me how to write an anonymous PADD message in the first place. She should be getting punished, too."

"Is there enough information to bring this woman to trial?" Ebrona asked.

"I think maybe there is now," Jonathan said. "Let's adjourn for now."

=/\=

In the galley, they worked quickly as everything was running late. "I'm so glad you've been cleared of anything beyond, well, what happened," Lili said to Craig.

"Well, they still haven't had the trial for the really bad stuff. Maybe they'll call me back."

"I don't think they will. I mean, if nothing else, they gotta figure you wouldn't have had the time to do all of that plus the graffiti," she said.

"Not so much chatter," Will said, "let's get the salad out there. O'Day, you're serving. Willets, finish up the matzoh balls. Delacroix, get the mock chicken soup finished. Let's go, let's go, people! It's late and there are hungry crewmen out there!"

Lili brought the salad bowls out, huge metallic bowls with all sorts of mixed greens with tomatoes and cucumber slices. She then began to bring out side items like croutons and chopped green peppers. The line started forming immediately, with Eddie Hamboyan first. "Hey, I've got celery, just a sec," she said, disappearing in order to get it.

There was an Ikaaran behind Eddie. "What is celery?" she asked.

"Wait a second, and you can have some of mine," he said.

"That is kind of you. I am Minatka." She tossed her hair a little, a straight medium brown and looked at him with lovely eyes. _Minatka_.

=/\=

Lili finally got out of dinner cleanup later than expected. She had sent Malcolm a quick note – _Running late_. He had been getting ready and, instead, came to the galley to help out so that she'd be done faster. But instead of working, they were mainly fooling around. Will, annoyed, finally just threw them both out.

They got to her quarters quickly. "I'd like to try something," he said.

"I see," she said, helping him get his jumpsuit off.

"What if I were to move slowly – or, rather, very little? It should make it so that it all takes longer."

"I dunno," she said, "fast is good. Besides, it might be a little frustrating."

"Well, the idea," he said, "is to delay the inevitable," he kissed her, "and build up anticipation."

"Anticipation is built up all day long," she said, tossing off her jacket.

"That's true," he said, pulling her top out from where it was tucked. "Put your arms up. Right, there's a girl."

"This black shirt of yours has _got_ to go." She peeled it off him. "But the blue underthings. I dunno – you know how much I like blue."

"I think you'd prefer them off," he breathed, getting her trousers off. "Ah, I see aubergine has returned," he said when he spied her panties.

"It has. Back by popular demand."

"Popular? Is it a favorite of the Major's as well?"

"I'll have to ask," she breathed. "You absolutely sure you wanna go slow?"

"I just want to try it," he said, "If we don't like it, we certainly have an excellent fallback position."

"Right," she said.

When they merged, he did as he had suggested. He held her close but they didn't move much. They would kiss, and that got them both a lot more excited, and then they would hold back, and that would push the excitement back down a bit. But when it returned, it was more intense. Finally, she began to writhe – control was completely gone. He couldn't hold back for much longer, and they were back to their usual behaviors. Climax was more intense, though, than it had been, except for that first time. They were drenched in sweat when it was all over.

They lay together, hot and panting. "Whoa," she finally squeaked out.

"I, I cannot begin to tell you," he said, and then his voice trailed off. He looked at her intently, gazing deeply into her crystal blue eyes. "I, Lili, I …."

She broke apart from him. "Get dressed. Quick!"

"What?" he was confused.

"Just, a moment. This won't take long. But it's gotta be done. _Please_."

He got up and was about to start putting on his briefs when she touched his arm. "Just the jumpsuit. Don't even bother with socks and shoes."

"Uh, all right," he said, wondering where they were supposed to be going and why he was supposed to be only in half-uniform. He sighed. There was something he wanted to tell her. He _needed_ to tell her. That part was becoming all too obvious. Yet she was behaving strangely. _Why were they leaving the cabin?_

"Jay," she was saying into a communicator, "are you awake?"

"Huh? Oh, hi, Sparrow, it's, uh, it's not my day." He seemed a little disoriented.

"I woke you up. I'm so sorry," she said, "but this can't wait. Can we come over a sec?"

"Huh? Um, sure," he said, sitting up, still groggy. "Give me a sec."

"Okay. O'Day out."

He pulled boxers on and combed his hair back with his fingers. He got up and into the bathroom, looking at his stubbly face and tired eyes. _Please don't let this be the end of it,_ he thought to himself in a moment of fear. He swished a little rinse around his mouth and spat it out as the door chimed.

"Uh, come in, I guess."

=/\=

They walked in together, both looking a little tired and sloppy. They were not hand in hand – yet another condition in the overall agreement was to avoid anything that could be construed as rubbing one man's nose in things.

Jay left the little bathroom and sat on his bed. Lili came closer and sat next to him. "C'mere," she said to Malcolm. He approached but didn't join them on the bed, standing nearby, feeling very out of uniform and strange, on the other man's turf. For Jay's part, he felt naked even though he was covered, like his space was a little bit invaded.

Lili looked from one to the other. She put her hands out. Jay looked at her. "Sparrow, it's not my day."

"I know," she said, "Malcolm, just this once?"

Malcolm nodded and took her right hand. Jay took her left one. "Okay," she said, "I, um, I want you to know that I will probably never say this to both of you at the same time again. But, uh, I have to this time around."

"What, um, what?" Jay asked, still sleepy.

"Remember when we all drafted the agreement?" she asked.

"Sure," said Jay. Malcolm nodded again.

"And, well," she said, and it seemed that she was trying to figure out how to put things, "we had talked about, well, um, the premise was that there would, uh, eventually there would be an end to things."

"Yes," Malcolm said sadly, "you would make a selection. I take it that you have."

Jay just sat there, rubbing her fingers with his thumb. They both looked at her plaintively.

"What I, I wanted you both to know is, if you're willing, if it, if it makes sense to you, I wanna change the agreement."

"To what, Sparrow?"

"I don't want for there to be a choice," she said, "I don't want to have to choose between you. _Ever_. If you'll have me, I'd like to continue indefinitely."

They all were silent for several minutes. Jay said, "So when I'm in my nineties, and you guys are in your eighties, you'd still wanna be shuttling back and forth, or have us go to your place, that kinda thing?"

"Uh huh," she said, "is that so far-fetched?"

"Not at all," Malcolm said.

"There's another thing," she said, "and you don't have to say it back or anything. I just, I gotta, you know."

"What are you saying?" Jay asked.

"C'mon," she said, "I, um, I gotta."

"What are you driving at, Darling?"

"You don't have to say it back," she repeated. "But I have to say it to both of you, right now, because I don't want anyone to feel like, like I'm saying it to them first or, or last. Or that maybe I'm not saying it to the other one. I just, I figure if I go, um, simultaneous, it would avoid those problems."

"I'm too tired to understand you," Jay said.

"You silly man," she said, "I'm trying to tell you that I love you. _Both_ of you. And, and, uh, I don't want this to end. _Ever_. Because I love you."

Jay squeezed her hand a little harder. Malcolm looked at her and swallowed a lump in his throat.

Jay said, after a while. "You should go. It's not my day. I'm not here to intrude on your day."

She glanced at Malcolm. "I'll just," he said, "I'll wait outside for you to make your good-nights."

"Thank you," she whispered. He dropped her hand and walked out. The door slid closed behind him.

"We shouldn't take too long," Jay said. "I, um, that's a really, _really_ tough word for me. It always has been. I don't know why."

"I do," Lili said, "It's because it's got lots and lots of meaning."

He nodded. "It, uh, it doesn't mean I don't, I don't feel things. And I know sometimes you're gonna need to hear it. But I think my mouth just doesn't, it doesn't seem to work that way."

She kissed him. "Your mouth works just fine every other way, yanno."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," Lili said, "But I'll know. Y'see, whenever you, when you hold my hand and you rub my fingers with your thumb, I'll know. And, and when you look at me when you take the blueberry jam jar from me, I'll know. When you smile wider at me than you do at anyone else, I'll know, Jay, I'll know that you're saying it, and that you mean it."

"And when you sleep in the crook of my arm," he said, "and when you catch me checking you out, and, and when I nod at you in the halls when it's not my day. You'll know then, too, Sparrow."

"And every note, and every kiss and every time we make love, Jay, I will know, and I will hear your voice in my head saying it." They kissed. "I love you, Jay Hayes."

"Jay _Douglas_ Hayes," he corrected her, "uh, Lili O'Day."

"Charlotte _Lilienne_ O'Day," she corrected him.

"Charlotte Lilienne, then. G'night, Sparrow."

=/\=

Malcolm was waiting for her, as promised. "I'm sorry if that took a while."

"It's all right," he said, opening up her door. "I know first-hand how difficult it can be to let you leave." The door closed behind them, and he put his hands on her face. He was just about ready to wipe at her mouth when he stopped himself. "You know, I don't feel the need to brush away the evidence of Jay anymore. It's, don't misunderstand me, I have no desire to kiss the man. It's more that, delaying kissing you seems unwise and foolish and far too fussy. Even for, even for me." He kissed her.

She smiled at him. "It feels like we're all evolving."

"It's because of love," he said, "for I _do _love you. And I suspect that he does as well." He led her over to the bed. She started to zip down his jumpsuit again but he stopped her. "Might I read you something?"

"Um, all right."

He retrieved his PADD and sat down beside her on the bed. He clicked around to find the correct file and then recited.

"_They say a flame's the way to burn_

_And I don't argue with its power_

_As I ponder and wait my turn_

_And dream about a lily flower_

_She is the palest of the pale_

_The fairest of the fair_

_She replicates a lobster tail_

_There's pineapple in the air_

_The name for this, of course is love_

_It burns within my soul_

_As sure as stars that shine above_

_I'm burnt, yet healed and whole_

_My life shall never be the same_

_For I have touched the white-hot flame"_

She looked at him. "It's wonderful. Wherever did you find such an appropriate, a sonnet, is it?"

"I wrote it," he admitted.

"Oh, Malcolm, I had no idea you did that, that you wrote poetry."

"I did a bit in school, but it was for assignments and such. I never wrote one for, for someone before. I never wanted to, or was inspired to, not ever before."

"We're definitely evolving. Malcolm, you and Jay, you are the most amazing choices."

"My sole regret is not having gotten started earlier. I have told you that I love you. May I now demonstrate?"

"Please do."

=/\=

In his cabin, Jay was up a bit, and could hear them a little. "Sparrow," he murmured to himself, "I'm glad to be in your nest."

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, November sixteenth, 2039_

_I swear I never wanted a relationship like this. _

_But it's okay, I'm finding._

_When I was dating Susan Cheshire, she used to tell me that she loved me. She told me it all the time – morning, noon and night. And I think she believed it, and was sincere. But I couldn't say it back. It felt off. It felt wrong._

_When I dated Christine Chalmers, I debated with myself about whether it was really love. And then I started to figure out that she was cheating on me. And so I never told her and I ended up being glad that I had not._

_Way back, when I was in Basic Training in Cambodia, I used to tell Darareaksmey Preap that I loved her. But I didn't. It was so she'd sleep with me. There wasn't any other reason at all. None whatsoever. And she would laugh at me and call me names in Khmer, I know, I realize now. I was young and stupid and horny and that's what happens, I suppose, when you're all three at once. _

_But then there's Lili, and today she said it, and she said it to both of us, and of course it's meant to be fair, but it's awkward as hell. And it wasn't even my day, so I had to let her go. That was tougher than it's been._

_But the days have been good, for the most part, and we're all really trying to make this thing work. She doesn't ever want it to end. And I know now that I feel the same way. I might not ever have the guts to really, really say it, to get it out there, out on the table, once and for all. I'm afraid I'll just fall into a million billion pieces. Guys like Reed, it's funny. I bet he's already said it to her a dozen times. And that's fine. We're different people. And if he can give her that, the sounds of it, the words, that I know she is going to need, then that's good, right?_

_But I worry; he's kind of a crutch for me, in a way, to let him do the heavy lifting in that area. I know I feel it. I do. Saying it shouldn't be so damned ridiculously impossible. But it just is. I wish I knew why. I wish I knew why this just makes me, kinda, feel like I'm going to collapse. _

_Maybe if I write it, if I dictate it, I'll learn how to say it. So here goes. _

_I love her._

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, November sixteenth, 2039_

_So far, the trial is going all right, but Ebrona wants to recess and perform more research. They say that justice delayed is justice denied, but right now delayed justice is the only kind we've got. So we'll all have to be patient for a little while longer._

_At least the graffiti and anonymous PADD message matters are resolved. But there's more farming to do. I can see why Ebrona wants to get that done but it is unfortunate. I guess she's more interested in that than in the trial. I don't mean to use them this way. But we need to get this resolved and settled already. Even if everyone thinks the trial is a show and a sham – we still need to go through with it. We need to at least believe, at least a little tiny bit, that we have a democracy and laws and rules and rights and fairness._

=/\=

_Sandra Sloane's Personal log, November sixteenth, 2039_

_Those stupid notch-noses are ruining my business. And that waitress! How dare she?_

_And now they're accusing me of helping send those anonymous PADD messages. They don't seem to realize what sort of a service I provide here. I need to get knocked up again soon. I don't want to go back to Tactical or any of it, particularly if Sophie will babysit indefinitely. She's easy to manipulate into doing that._


	31. 31 - Bedsides

Chapter 31 – Bedsides

Lili and Malcolm were lying together in his bed and the alarm went off. "Four hundred hours," he said. "I'm not so sure I can ever get used to that time."

She was still trying to sleep. "Wake me when it's Christmas," she muttered.

"You're the one who set that alarm, remember, Dearest?"

"Oh, yeah. Shoot me now," she mumbled, rolling over.

"You need to get up," he said softly, whispering in her ear. A little aroused, he kissed her ear. "I can help you get up, you know."

She blinked a few times, "Sleep … PMS …." she murmured, rolling away.

He laughed a little. "C'mon," he said, enticingly, "allow me to, uh, assist you in becoming fully awakened." He massaged her back a bit. "I will warm you and relax you and any nasty cramping will go away. And then we could take our morning showers together. Conservation is what the captain wants, you know."

"The captain's here?" she asked, a little disoriented.

"Not the captain, Darling," he kissed her cheek, and then breathed in her ear. "I can make it a _very_ good morning for you indeed."

She sat up and then put her hand to her forehead. She blinked at him, as if she was trying to focus her eyesight. "Wha –?"

"You and me," he smiled at her, "A nice hot morning before you go slaving over a hot stove and I go to work out. This," he kissed her neck, "will be a far finer workout." He straightened up, seated, looking into her eyes. He was about to kiss her when he looked a bit more closely. She blinked again.

She got up but, dizzily, fell back down onto the bed. "My ankles aren't working," she said absently.

Arousal gone, he asked, "Are you well?"

"Dunno. Maybe not. Call Chef, tell him I'm sick."

"Then let's get you to Sick Bay."

"No, no, I'll be okay. It's just nasty PMS. I just wanna play hooky. I kinda need to, I think."

"Lili," he was becoming concerned, "watch my fingers."

"What?"

"Just, just watch them," he said, pointing them at her, moving them up and then down. She blinked again and again.

"Stop that, you're making me nauseous."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just wondering, it almost sounds like a concussion. Have you fallen recently, hit your head or some such?" he asked. "It seems like more than a touch of PMS."

"No, not at all. I just feel kinda out of it and wanna go back to sleep. Stop giving me the third degree."

"Sorry. But I'm not so sure you should skip Sick Bay."

"I just wanna sleep," she whined a little.

"After. Please? For me? If I'm being overprotective, then you can laugh at me all you like. But right now, will you kindly humor me, please? Just, just come along with me."

=/\=

Will Slocum clicked his communicator closed. "Okay, O'Day's not coming in today. Willets, you'll serve the captain this morning. And, um, the Ikaaran captain, too; she'll be joining him."

"Anyone else?" asked Craig.

"I don't think so."

"Is Lili all right?"

"Don't ask me," Slocum muttered in annoyance.

=/\=

Phlox looked at Malcolm as he reversed the direction on the bio bed Lili was on, and it slowly emerged from the imaging chamber. "Ugh," she complained, "not so fast. I'm a little tentative here."

"This is as slowly as I can make it go," replied the doctor. He turned to Malcolm. "Contact Major Hayes."

"Oh, God," Malcolm swallowed hard. "What is it?"

"Just contact the Major."

=/\=

In the Armory, they were conducting a weapons training drill. Jay was demonstrating shooting with the nondominant hand. There were handheld communicator chimes but they ignored them. Then there was a chime from the wall communicator unit. Nan Myers answered it. "Sir, it's for you. It's Sick Bay."

He looked up, a little scared. "Come," Phlox said.

"On my way." He clicked off the wall communicator unit. "Lead them in drill number seven," he yelled at Nan as he dashed out.

=/\=

When Jay got there, Lili was lying back, still on the movable bed. Malcolm was sitting on a nearby stool, holding her hand and looking very concerned. Jay burst in. "What's going on? Reed! What the hell happened?!"

"I don't know," Malcolm said. Phlox was in the back, preparing something or other.

"Reed, you're supposed to take care of her! What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! She woke up feeling dizzy. She said she had awful PMS. That's all!"

"C'mon!" Jay yelled. "She wouldn't be in here if it was just dizziness and PMS. Phlox wouldn't have had me come down here!"

"I resent the fact that you are implying that I had anything to do with this!" Malcolm hollered back. He was on his feet and had dropped Lili's hand. "You are here because of a courtesy!"

"I got a message on a public communicator!"

"That's only because you were ignoring your own personal device! Major, if you didn't just let it go to mail, it could've been a lot more private!"

Lili held a hand up weakly. "Stop, stop, please," she protested softly.

They both stopped what they were doing and rushed over, on either side of her. They each took a hand. "Where does it hurt, Sparrow?"

"Not hurt so much, just dizzy," she clarified.

"See, I told you, Major!"

Phlox came back. "I should offer a bonus," he said cheerfully, grin, as ever, far too wide.

"A what?" asked Jay.

"A bonus," Phlox said, "This is number twenty, I believe, if I count Commander T'Pol twice."

"Number twenty of what?" asked Malcolm.

Phlox directed his attention to a display over Lili's head. He flipped a switch which showed a scan of her abdomen. There was a whitish blob on it. "Timing is unclear. But I'd say less than a month."

"Timing for what?" Lili asked. "Don't be so damned cryptic, Doc."

Jay understood instantly. His jaw dropped and he whooped suddenly. She weakly put her hands over her ears, looking at him as if he was nuts. Then Malcolm figured it out, and he gazed at her with pride, huge smile on his face.

"What's going on?" she asked, still out of it.

Phlox replied, "You're pregnant, Ensign."

=/\=

In the Captain's Mess, Jonathan and Ebrona chatted while Craig served plates of scrambled eggs with sliced pears on the side. "This tastes a bit like immature olowa," she commented as she nibbled on some of the fruit.

"I'm glad it reminds you a bit of home," said Jonathan.

"Olowa is not native to Ikaaria. But I thank you all the same."

"It's been a while," Jonathan said, "I'm a little anxious to get the trial finished. The two remaining charges are far more severe."

"Right," she concurred, "the attack on Socorro and the failed attack on O'Day. The second one was; you called it a _sting_, as I recall?"

"Yes," he confirmed, "we were trying to catch anyone responsible for the Socorro attack. But I shouldn't be telling you this here. We should be talking at the trial itself."

"I suppose." She picked at her eggs a bit.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. "Chef and Lili are really doing their best to make you the things you like. But if there's some better way they can do that, tell us, all right?"

She sighed and put her fork down and looked at him. "I do not wish to appear ungrateful."

"But?" he prompted as Craig put on the coffee.

"Knowing your real situation, and your true birthdate, and having to keep them from my crew – it is difficult. But they are fraternizing with your crew, which is as it should be, I feel."

"And?"

"And so it is making it rather clear to me that there are two ways that it could go. Two paths – one decision, you see."

"Paths?"

"Yes," she said, "either I tell them and we stay, or I say nothing, and we depart. And our departure, it would have to be, I don't know, I suppose we would need your assistance in that area."

He nodded. "We'd have to find a way or a place to take you. We can't go to Ikaaria. That much is obvious. Plus your ship is gone, and Jeris and Jobiram's ship – their whole mining post – most of that's in ruins, too. So we'd need to get in touch with even more Ikaarans. More and more and more people would have to be somehow sworn to secrecy. I never meant to put you in this position, Ebrona. We just saw your ship, and it was stuck, and we didn't want to just leave you to die."

They sat there. The coffee finished and Craig poured it. "Can I heat your breakfast up again for you, sir?"

"Uh, no, that's all right," said Captain Archer. "Where's your crewmate?"

"You mean Ensign O'Day? Chef said she was in Sick Bay."

"Oh, I hope it's nothing serious," said the captain.

=/\=

"Doc, you've got about the worst bedside manner I think I have ever experienced," Lili complained.

"Forgive me," said the Denobulan. "I seem to be announcing this sort of news all the time. I suppose I try to get creative at times, and then inevitably it ends up backfiring on me."

"So she's due when?" Jay asked. "October?"

"Probably closer to early September," replied the doctor.

"A birthday present, Malcolm," she said softly.

"Perhaps," he replied, "well, certainly a gift either way. Doctor, who is, who is the father?"

"Now there's the tricky part," said the doctor. "See, it is possible to perform an amniocentesis test. However, there are issues here."

"What kind of issues?" asked Jay.

"The test punctures the amniotic sac," explained the doctor. "However, Ensign O'Day is of a fairly advanced age for a first pregnancy. And so, much like Meredith Porter Ryan, her pregnancy is considered to be high risk."

"How high a risk?" Malcolm's tone was alarmed. "Is Lili in any peril?"

"No, I don't believe so. But puncturing the sac is not recommended. Hence I would not recommend a paternity test until after birth."

"I guess we'll have to wait that long," she said. "Is it possible to determine the baby's gender, at least?"

"That I can do, and in a very safe manner. There is an old test called an ultrasound. It isn't invasive at all. I can conduct it in a couple of weeks, if you like. Just give me some time to get set up – I'll borrow an engineer from Commander Tucker and should be able to adapt my equipment by then."

"Christmas, or so?" she asked.

"I believe so," said the doctor.

"Do you mind working on Christmas Day itself?" asked Lili.

"Not at all."

"Then let's make that our present this year, okay?" she asked Jay and Malcolm.

"Okay, Sparrow."

"Very well."

"Can I go to work, Doc?"

"If you're feeling up to it, I don't see any reason why not."

"Also – because I think they're both wondering how to ask this question without it sounding too weird, er, what about relations?" she asked.

"Perfectly safe," said the doctor.

"I think I can go back to work," she said.

"I'll – uh – we'll – we'll take you," said Malcolm. Jay nodded.

=/\=

"I think she's okay, sir," said Craig.

"My crew," Ebrona said, "they are enjoying their time with your crew. We are all of an age where we think about companionship. This is why we are sent on these work assignments. Otherwise, this time in our lives is just spent looking for mates. But we aren't working much right now, so my crew, their attentions are elsewhere. I fear that, even if I remove them now, they will not concentrate on work. Not if they are apart."

"I'm sorry things have gotten so, I dunno, interrupted for you."

"Jonathan," she said, "there is but one reasonable decision, I feel."

"Which is?" he swallowed, worried that she would choose to leave.

"To stay," she said, "for I feel Bithara and Minatka are already too far gone."

"And what about you?" he asked.

"Sir? Sir?" Craig asked.

"What?" Jonathan was annoyed.

"I'll take the plates and be on my way," said the crewman. "Give you your privacy." He grabbed the plates quickly and headed out, leaving the coffee pot and their cups and saucers behind in his haste.

When he was gone, Jonathan turned to Ebrona again. "Well?"

"I can tell," she whispered, "I can't go back alone, either."

=/\=

As they walked to the galley, Lili said, "We could think of names while we're waiting for Christmas."

"Names?" Malcolm asked, "Doesn't that seem a bit premature? I mean, we don't know much."

"Then cover all options," she said, "pick boy and girl names, okay? Both of you. And whoever ends up being the Dad, well, his choice will be the one."

"What about you, Sparrow? Don't you want in on this?"

"Send me the names in PADD messages, okay?" she asked, "And I'll give you the yea or the nay. I mean, one of you might pick _Brunhilda_ or something weird like that."

"I hardly think so," Malcolm laughed a bit. "The arrangement, we'll need to change it, I think."

"But not for, what, eight months, right?" Jay asked.

"Right," Lili said, "but we'll think about what we'll do, okay?"

They had arrived at the galley. "Are you certain you can work today?" Malcolm asked.

"I can now," she said, "I also hadn't eaten, don't forget. Breakfast is done; I'll be picking at leftovers for a while I think."

"Definitely make sure you get enough to eat," Jay said, "maybe if the mornings are bad, maybe you should keep something nonperishable in your quarters."

"We'll figure this out as we go," she nodded in Jay's direction and Malcolm turned around. She hugged Jay quickly. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"You'll know, Sparrow," he whispered back. He left.

Malcolm turned back and looked at her. "Don't lift any large flour sacks, all right? I want you both to be as safe and as healthy as possible."

"I'll get Craig or Brian to do that," she said. "Don't worry; I won't overdo it. I was tired enough this morning. If I work too hard, I'll be a zombie most of the time. So trust me, I'll take it easy."

"I love you," he held her close. He pulled back a bit and patted her belly, then bent down and kissed it. "And I love _you_ as well. I realize this is all rather sudden."

That made her laugh. He straightened up, and she said, "I'll see you tonight. And we've got the green light. I'll be looking forward to everything. That hot morning will be a hot night instead." They kissed.

=/\=

Jonathan got up. Even though the Captain's Mess was small, he walked over to where Ebrona was sitting. "Do I have a chance?"

"More than a small one."

"And your farming?"

"It remains important," she said, "but not quite as important as it once was."

=/\=

"Will, you should know," Lili said, as she and Craig put the captain's breakfast dishes into the sanitizer, "the reason I wasn't here for the breakfast rush was because I was in Sick Bay."

"Everything all right, O'Day?"

"Better than ever," she said, "I'm due in September." 

"Lili, that's wonderful!" Craig enthused. He hugged her.

"Congratulations," Will said, a little wearily. He and Patti had been trying for a while. Success seemed elusive for them.

=/\=

Before leaving work for the evening, Lili checked PADD messages. One from Jay, and another from Malcolm, and they both said pretty much the same thing – _any ideas as to how to get started_?

And so she responded – _maybe family names to start. Maybe we can honor someone_.

Then she turned off her PADD and left the galley to meet Malcolm and, in many ways, begin a new life.

=/\=

_Malcolm Reed's Personal log, December fourteenth, 2039_

_We are to become parents! At least, she will. And I think it is me who will be fortunate. She suggested family names. My mother's name is Mary; my sister is Madeline. My father is Stuart. Somewhere in there, I shall think of something._

_Ah, that is the door! She has arrived. I have never, ever made love to a pregnant woman before. At least, I never knew. This shall be a most interesting experience. I do love her so._

=/\=

_Jay Hayes's Personal log, December fourteenth, 2039_

_Holy cow! I think this one is Reed's. It just seems to make the most sense. I mean, why would she get symptoms when with him, on his day, if this wasn't his kid? But I'll go through the exercise just the same._

_My Mom's name is Lena. My Dad was Jeremiah. My big sister is named Laura._

_Things have changed. And I know that, even though I'm sure this isn't my kid, I want to do everything I can to behave like a Dad. And not the way my own Dad did. None of this calling me "sir" nonsense. None of this ordering around kind of crap. _

=/\=

_Jonathan Archer's Personal log, December fourteenth, 2039_

_I have, for the first time in a long while, something – no, scratch that, someone – to strive for. It feels good._

=/\=

_Sandra Sloane's Personal log, December fourteenth, 2039_

_They are still here. And they are still eating into my business, big time. And now they are going after me for that next round of trials._

_Someone's gonna pay. And it won't be me._


End file.
